This Wasn't In The Job Description
by Roxotaku
Summary: InuYasha is a reclusive, eccentric rock star who hire Kagome as his personal assistant. She gets involved in some shady dangerous situations as they search for the Shikon no Tama formula.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her Publishers. I make no money from this story.

The Interview

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She smoothed the short skirt of her favorite, lavender interview suit over her thighs and sighed. God, she really hoped she got the job this time. After graduating from University, she had been interviewing for three months with no luck. It seemed no one wanted to hire a woman who double majored in music and history. They all wanted computer wizzes or engineers. What happened to hiring someone with a good old liberal arts education? A Bachelor of Arts just did not impress anybody anymore. At least not in Tokyo, that is.

This was her second and final interview. Two days ago, she had interviewed with Sango, the Public Relations person for the rock star InuYasha. Although Sango had been really nice in the beginning, she had grilled her pretty hard. This InuYasha seemed to really value his privacy. When Kagome got the call back to go for her final interview with InuYasha, she had been surprised, but relieved.

Turning away from the mirror, she opened her purse to make sure she had what she needed. Digging around, she found her train pass, and then searched for the directions to the house in Denenchofu. When she was sure she had everything, she slung her purse on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Are you leaving for your interview now dear?" said Mrs. Higurashi, wiping her hands on her apron as Kagome came down the stairs.

"Yes, Mom," Kagome replied. "How do I look?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter's curvy yet trim figure in the tight fitting, lavender suit whose mini skirt showed off quite a bit of her long legs.

"You're sure about wearing a suit like that to interview with that rock star person?" said Mrs. Higurashi. "What was his name again?"

"InuYasha," said Kagome, coloring slightly at the doubt in her mother's voice, "and this is my favorite suit."

"I just don't know if you should wear something so revealing to a rock stars house," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I hear this InuYasha has quite a reputation."

"With groupies, Mom," said Kagome sourly. "I'm going to be interviewing for a position as his personal assistant, not for a position in his bed."

"I should hope so," Mrs. Higurashi replied, then smiled. "You look simply beautiful, dear."

"Thank you, Mom," said Kagome and gave her a quick kiss then walked out the door.

"Good bye," her mother called after her, "and good luck."

The streets of Tokyo were crowded. Everyone was rushing about on their way to work, and Kagome had to dodge the many harried-looking salarymen who otherwise would have knocked her over in their haste. Finally, she came to Shinjuku station, and waited for the next train. At least it was a reverse commute; most people were streaming into Tokyo, not going to the suburbs like she was.

The train pulled into the station, and the doors opened with a soft shushing sound. Carefully, Kagome stepped onto the train, avoiding catching her heels on anything, and took a seat. It would be approximately an hour to Denenchofu, known as the Garden City in Jiyugaoka. She would have time to prepare herself mentally for her interview. Unfortunately, she never really listened much to InuYasha's band, Hanyou. The band's two hit songs were familiar to her, having been popular when she was in High School. But besides recognizing the songs, "Mother, Oh Mother," and "Hanyou Blues," she wouldn't know any of their other music. Heavy metal/blues type bands were not her thing. She had majored in classical Japanese music, and ancient to feudal era Japanese history.

Kagome flipped her long hair back away from her face and thought about what she knew about the elusive rock star, InuYasha. Well, he only went by InuYasha, he used no family name. But that wasn't strange for an entertainer. Although not much older than she was, he had had early fame with his band. His most notable feature was his stage persona of the hanyou, half dog demon, half human. Girls in her school used to swoon over pictures of him with his long silver hair, big golden eyes, pointed white dog ears, claws and fangs. Kagome had peeked over their shoulders, not too impressed at the time. In High School, she had been considered a bit of a music nerd who snubbed popular music.

'And now I'm interviewing for a job as his personal assistant,' Kagome thought, 'and I really need the job so I can pay off my student loans.'

The train pulled into Jiyugaoka station. Kagome got up as the doors slid open and stepped out onto the station platform. The air was sweet with the smell of late summer flowers and she inhaled deeply before checking her bag for her directions. When she got her bearings, she started to walk. By the time she had finally found the house, her feet were hurting from having taken two wrong turns and then backtracking. But finally she was here, and just on time, thank god. Good sense had always made her give herself extra time in case she got lost, like in this instance. The house was imposing, with a high wall topped with barbed wire and lots of security cameras. Looking up at them, she gulped nervously, her eyes going wide in trepidation, and then she found the buzzer and pressed it. She was so nervous that when she heard the voice, she jumped.

"Who the fuck is it?" a voice growled out of the speaker in the wall.

"Ah, um, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, trying not to let her voice shake in fright. "I've got an interview for the personal assistant position."

"Oh, yeah," the voice replied. "Come in."

The electric iron gates opened, folding back to let Kagome up the path to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the path past the manicured lawn and flower beds. When she got to the door, she was startled as it suddenly opened. Standing there was InuYasha, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, barefoot and his hair a mussed mass of silver down his back and a black bandana tied over his head. Kagome noted that he had his fangs and claws like in all his band's pictures, and wondered that he continued to wear his stage persona when he had no shirt on. InuYasha raked her with his eyes a moment, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"This way," he said gruffly, and turned around to go back in the house.

Kagome took off her shoes at the door and slipped on a pair of house sandals she found there, and quickly ran to catch up with him before she lost sight of him in the big house.

InuYasha led her into a room that was obviously his office. Casually, he sat behind the cluttered desk in a black leather executive chair and put his bare feet up on the corner of the desk.

"Let's see, I should have your resume somewhere in this fucking mess," he said, rummaging through papers on his desk, while Kagome sat down in the chair in front of him, pressing her legs tightly together and trying not to look intimidated.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Fuck!" InuYasha yelled testily and scowled, pushing a bunch of papers off the desk onto the floor to find the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he said into the phone when he found it. "Yeah Miroku, she's here…What the fuck do I care if she's a looker or not?...You fucking lech, get your mind off your fucking dick for once. I'll call you and tell you if she's hired or not."

Kagome blinked a few times and gulped as he slammed down the phone.

"Now where were we…" InuYasha said. "That's right - your resume is here somewhere."

InuYasha shuffled some more papers around and finally pulled one out.

"Here it is," he said, leaning back in the chair and reading it.

Then InuYasha looked up and gave her a keen, penetrating look, making her want to cower.

'I can't let him intimidate me,' she thought. 'I need this job too much.'

Kagome straightened up in her seat, and met his gaze as calmly and collectedly as she could. She was rewarded by what she thought was a faint trace of approval on his eyes.

"Tell me, Higurashi," InuYasha began.

"Kagome," she said, interrupting him coolly. "My name is Kagome."

"Yeah, okay - Kagome," he said. "It says here that one of your hobbies is archery."

"Yes, I was captain of my college archery squad," she responded.

"Hmmm…" said InuYasha, looking at her resume again. "You afraid anything?"

"Afraid?" Kagome said thinking fast. "No, I'm not scared by much - startled perhaps, but I get over it quick."

"As my personal assistant you will be asked to go on errands for me," said InuYasha. "They may come at any time and I want no fucking questions asked, understand?"

"Yes," said Kagome, and put on a brave smile.

"How bad do you want this job?" he said, giving her a calculating look.

"I really need this job," Kagome replied, "and any qualifications I may not have, I am willing to quickly learn."

"Hmph," InuYasha said and smirked.

Kagome did her best not to flinch or squirm, and tried to radiate self-confidence.

"You're hired," said InuYasha. "But one of the conditions of the job is you move in here with me. It's a big house, there is plenty of room. You will have your own room and all I'll ask is that you stay the fuck out of my way unless I need you. You get one day a week off for yourself – your choice unless I need somethin' done. Sango go over the salary with you?"

Kagome nodded mutely.

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

"Fucking phone!" InuYasha exploded, as he angrily picked up the receiver.

"Who the fuck is this?" he growled into the phone. "Oh, hi Sango…yeah, she got here alright…yeah, me too. I hired her…ok, come by with the contracts for her to sign…bye."

InuYasha hung up the phone and turned to her again.

"Ah, Kagome," he said, "go home and pack your bags. You start tomorrow at 9 AM, so be back by then. I'll have your employment contracts for you to sign."

Kagome and InuYasha regarded each other silently for a moment when while it sunk in that she got the job.

"That's great! I look forward to this opportunity," said Kagome, standing up.

"Yeah, well, hope you still feel that way in a week," said InuYasha. "Here, I'll see you to the door."

Kagome followed InuYasha back to the front door, her heart racing excitedly and her knees weak in relief. Without further ado, he opened the door for her, and when she stepped out and turned around to say goodbye, he had already shut the door and locked it in her face.

With a sigh, she went to the front gate and waited for it to open. It shut with a loud clang behind her, and she got her bearings to walk back to Jiyugaoka station.

"Gee, wonder what my Mom will think now when I tell her I have to move in with him six days a week,' she thought. 'But for what he's paying, it's worth it. I'll be able to pay off my student loans and still have money for myself. Still, he was rather strange, and asked some odd questions. I hope I'm not getting myself into something more than I bargained for.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome's First Day of Work

The doors of the train slid open in Jiyugaoka station and Kagome stepped out dragging a brown suitcase on wheels and carrying a big yellow backpack on her shoulders. This time, she looked for a taxi. Her mother had taken pity on her and fronted the cab fare. She walked to the curb and a taxi pulled up. The driver got out and opened the trunk, and she gratefully gave him the bulky items to be placed there. Breathing a sigh of relief, she got in the back seat and gave the driver the address for InuYasha's house.

As she sat back and looked out the window, Kagome reflected on her mother's reaction when she told her she would be living with InuYasha six days a week.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you living in a rock star's house," Mrs. Higurashi had said. "Are you going to be some sort of live-in servant?"

"Don't worry Mom," Kagome had responded. "The house is huge and I'm willing to do it for what he is paying."

"Well, I hope you know what you are doing," her mother had replied. "These rock star types have a shady life style, you know."

Kagome had rolled her eyes at her mother in exasperation.

"InuYasha likes his privacy. I'm sure he'll leave me alone unless he needs me to work for him," Kagome had said. "Besides, I can handle it. I'm not a little girl anymore, you know."

"I'm sure you think you can," her mother had answered, "but if you feel the slightest bit threatened by him, you better just come home and forget the job."

"Okay," Kagome had said. "But I'm sure it won't come to that."

'Okay,' she thought, 'if I could say all those things to my mother so confidently, then why am I feeling all jittery now?'

As she watched the pretty town go by outside the car window, she tried to calm her feeling of unease. Everything would be fine. Whatever happened she could handle it. It couldn't be that bad, even if InuYasha was a bit strange and mysterious. That was to be expected of him after all - she knew that when she applied for the job. But ruefully, she reflected that knowing was one thing, and actually meeting him was another.

The taxi pulled up in front of the fortress-type house. Kagome paid the fare and the driver removed her suitcase and backpack from the trunk. As the cab drove away, Kagome rang the buzzer and waited.

"InuYasha's residence, may I help you," an elderly woman's voice answered.

"Ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome hesitantly. "I'm his new personal assistant."

"Yes Miss," she said. "We have been expecting you."

The gate creaked open and Kagome bent down to take the handle of her suitcase. The door to the house opened as she walked down the path, and an old woman in an apron, her steel gray hair back in a bun and a black patch on one eye, waited for her there.

"I am the housekeeper," the old woman said with a bow as Kagome came in the door. "You may call me Kaede, Miss."

"Please, call me Kagome," Kagome replied, bowing in return.

"Miss Kagome, please follow me and I will show you your rooms," said Kaede, leading her into the house.

They walked by InuYasha's office. There was no sign of the rock star being there. Kagome was forced to drag her suitcase up a flight of stairs. Kaede had taken her backpack for her, so she wouldn't have such a hard time of it. They slowly made their way up the stairs, and Kagome looked at the pictures on the wall as they climbed. There were glamour shots of InuYasha and his band. Some of the pictures were taken at concerts, with InuYasha in front, belting into the microphone, a snarl on his face. Others showed him leaping high in the air in front of the stage. Kagome wondered if they used wires to make it look like he was leaping so high. Strange, she did not see any wires. Wow, the marvels of modern technology never ceased to amaze!

Finally, they got to the landing and took a left turn, and Kagome's arms began to ache as they walked down the hall. Kaede stopped in front of a room and waited for Kagome to catch up. When she got there, the old housekeeper opened the door.

"This suite of rooms is yours," said Kaede. "You will find the contracts and some travel expense money on the desk. Please sign the contracts and take one of them to the address you will find with it. InuYasha has already signed. When you get to Miroku Mushin's office, give it to him and he will give you an errand to do for InuYasha."

Kagome walked into the room. It was a bedroom with an attached sitting room and bathroom. It was sparsely but comfortably furnished, and done in a mauve and gold color scheme. Walking over to the desk, she let go of her suitcase and Kaede put her backpack next to it. Kagome found a pen next to the contracts and picked them up to read first. The privacy clauses took up two pages, but Sango had told her about them at the first interview, so they were not a total surprise. She signed the bottom of the last page, under InuYasha's signature on both copies, and put one of the copies in the large envelope provided. Then she picked up the address and the money. She would be going back to Tokyo to see Miroku. Kagome sighed at all the traveling, but she knew she would be doing a lot of that in this job.

"Before you leave, there are a few house rules I must inform you of," said Kaede. "Please follow me."

Kagome put the money and directions in her purse, grabbed the envelope and followed the housekeeper out of the room.

"The right wing of the house is InuYasha's personal quarters, and off limits to you unless he expressly asks you to attend him there," said Kaede. "The same goes for the basement, where he has his music studio."

Kagome looked down the long hall to the other side of the house and nodded.

"The kitchen is downstairs and you are welcome to go there anytime," said Kaede. "I will show you where it is now."

They went down the stairs, and back the way they had come, right past InuYasha's office and made a right. The kitchen was quite large, the appliances all in stainless steel with a large center island and a table and chairs off to one side.

"I keep the kitchen well stocked with food," said Kaede. "I shop for special things InuYasha likes, and the basics are delivered twice a week."

"Thank you," said Kagome. "I appreciate your help."

Kaede smiled kindly.

"Please come to me when ever you have any questions or need anything special while you are living here," said Kaede. "InuYasha doesn't like to be bothered with these details, but I will be here to help you."

"Do you live here too?" asked Kagome.

"No, I leave every day after dinner," said Kaede, "and I return every morning for breakfast. I cook, as well as clean this house."

"You clean this big house all by yourself?" asked Kagome in wonder.

"I have help, but InuYasha doesn't like a lot of people around all the time," Kaede answered.

"I know," said Kagome with a smile. "InuYasha values his privacy."

"Exactly," said Kaede, a look of approval in her eyes.

"I'll be on my way then," said Kagome, and then she thought of something. "Do I get a key to get back in the house?"

"I will give you the security codes," said Kaede. "We don't use keys for the gate and front door."

Kaede got a pad and pen and wrote them down for her, and Kagome thanked her again and then said goodbye.

When she got back out on the sidewalk, she wished she did not have to walk back to the train station. Ruefully, she wished he had changed into her sneakers before she left. These heels were beginning to hurt her feet. Kagome shook her head, and taking a deep breath, trekked back to the station.

Kagome got off the train at Tokyo station and headed into Marunouchi, looking for the address on the piece of paper. Was this the same Miroku InuYasha had talked to when she went on her interview? Well, he probably was. Vaguely, she remembered how InuYasha had talked to him, and began to feel a little nervous. Miroku was his agent and handled all his contracts. But the things InuYasha had called Miroku when he talked to him gave her pause.

When she got to the building, she smoothed down her hair and straightened her suit, pulling her skirt down around her thighs.

'So, here I go,' she thought, quelling her nervousness, and entered the building.

Miroku's office was on the fourth floor. Kagome got on the elevator with a couple of other women, who were chatting enthusiastically with one another and giggling occasionally. Kagome stayed quietly off to the side, and excused herself as she passed them to get off when the elevator stopped at her floor.

When she walked into the office, there was a secretary sitting out front. Kagome walked up to the desk and smiled shyly. The woman looked up at her questioningly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said. "I'm here to see Miroku Mushin."

"Oh, yes, I was told you would be coming by," said the secretary, and pressed an intercom button.

"Kagome Higurashi is here to see you," she said.

"Send her in," a pleasant male voice responded.

The secretary smiled and stood up. Then she walked over and opened the door to the office behind her.

"Thank you, Yumi," said Miroku. "Please come in Kagome."

Kagome walked into the office and the secretary closed the door behind her. Miroku reclined in a brown, leather executive chair behind a large mahogany desk. Behind him was a large window with a view of the street below. He was a handsome man with a mischievous look in his eyes. As Kagome looked at him he raked her with an appraising look, making her feel rather uncomfortable. Then he smiled, a twinkle to his eyes, and stood up.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kagome," said Miroku, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Kagome, flushing a little at his lascivious look, and extended the contract towards him.

Miroku looked startled a moment, then took the proffered envelope, letting his hand caress hers.

"Where is the fucker!" they heard a loud male growl in the other room.

Suddenly, the door burst open and InuYasha stormed in the office. He was momentarily startled to see Kagome there, and her eyes went wide as she looked at him. His white T-shirt had a fine patina of dark reddish pinpricks on it, and his fingers had more of the dried, red brown substance on them. InuYasha noticed where she was looking, and raised his hands to his face.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, looking at his fingers, and ran into the bathroom, the door slamming hard behind him, and they heard the water in the sink running.

Kagome had jumped, startled at the slam of the door, and her heart beat fast and loud in her ears.

Miroku frowned at the closed door.

"You're such a rude shit, you know that InuYasha?" Miroku called, then turned and looked at Kagome apologetically.

"Ignore him," he said with a depreciating smile, "he's always like this."

Kagome gulped and nodded once, giving a tremulous smile. Miroku came around the side of the desk to her. He put a hand on her back and smiled again, steering her towards the door.

"Um, this is not the best time to talk," he said. "You are to go see Sango at her office now. You've been there before, right?"

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said quietly, but belied the sound of her voice by looking steadily into his face.

"That's a good girl," Miroku said. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

As Kagome stepped towards the door, Miroku's hand slipped down her back and lightly caressed her ass. With a surprised indrawn breath, Kagome quickly moved away and headed towards the door. The secretary looked up at her wryly.

"The lech was at it again, wasn't he?" the secretary said. "Don't mind him - he does that to all attractive woman he meets when he can get away with it, but he really is a good guy."

"Uh, thank you," said Kagome as she closed the office door behind her.

Kagome let out a big sigh when she got out of the office. So now she knew why InuYasha had talked that way to Miroku on the phone. It wasn't just in jest - Miroku really was a perv. She shook her head and laughed softly as she went to the elevator. Just great, her mother would be giving her a real earful if she had seen the scene she just left. It seemed this would be an interesting job, indeed. But what was wrong with InuYasha? Something about the way he had acted and the mysterious substance on his hands and clothes sent a shiver through her. Could it have been…blood?

Sango Shimigawa worked in the Nihonbashi area of Tokyo. Kagome got on the train again for two stops and disembarked at her destination. She had liked Sango, and looked forward to seeing her again. When she got to her office on the second floor of the office building, Sango was waiting for her.

"Hello Kagome," she said with a smile. "Miroku phoned me and let me know you were on your way here."

"Good to see you again, Sango," said Kagome with obvious sincerity.

Sango was a pretty woman, a few years older than herself, with long dark hair swept back in a neat ponytail and wearing a smart black suit. She gestured for Kagome to have a seat in front of her desk, and sat down behind it.

"This file of press releases was too bulky to fax," said Sango, putting her hand on a large file on her desk. "You are to take them to InuYasha for him to look at and give his approval…or disapproval depending on his mood."

"Sango, can I ask you something?" said Kagome hesitantly.

"What is it?" said Sango, her eyes suddenly becoming serious and penetrating.

"Is InuYasha…um, alright?" Kagome said.

Sango gave a quick smile, her gaze remaining the same as she regarded Kagome.

"Hey, he's a crazy rock star, right?" said Sango. "And his privacy is of utmost importance to him."

Sango and Kagome regarded each other silently for a moment, while Sango gave enough time for her words to sink in.

"Whatever you see, whatever you suspect, you must keep to yourself," said Sango. "InuYasha is really a good person, although he may give another impression. If he lets you, you will learn that in time."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Kagome, letting her feeling of relief reach her voice.

Sango stopped smiling and looked at her seriously again.

"Just remember," she said, "don't speak to anybody about what you may see or hear while you are employed by him. And if you know what's good for you, you won't say a thing if your employment is terminated for any reason."

"Yes, that was in the contract," said Kagome.

Sango nodded. "It was, but I just want to reinforce to you that this is of the utmost importance."

"I understand," said Kagome, and raised her chin and smiled bravely.

"Good!" said Sango, and stood up, picking up the heavy file. "Take this back to InuYasha, and if you have anything further to do today, he will let you know."

Sango handed her the file, and Kagome bowed and headed for the door.

'What a strange day I've had,' thought Kagome as she headed for the train, 'and this is just the beginning. Looks like this might be a very…interesting job.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Revelation

It was lunch time when Kagome left Sango's office. On the way down in the elevator, Kagome checked to see if she had enough money for lunch or if she would have to wait until she got back to InuYasha's house. Her stomach growled and she really hoped she wouldn't have to wait. She counted the money with one hand, the heavy file in a large manila envelope under her other arm. Happily, she saw that if she were frugal she could probably afford a bowl of udon noodles and still have enough money to catch the train back to Jiyugaoka station.

Walking out to the street, she headed back for the train station, planning to stop at an udon shop that she could afford along the way.

The bulky file weighed down her arms, and she thought, 'I must bring my backpack when I am doing errands for InuYasha.'

By the time Kagome got back to InuYasha's house, she had eaten and rested on the train, and was feeling a bit less tired and frazzled. She looked for the keypad next to the gate, and when she found it she reached in her purse for the slip of paper with the security codes. After she had punched the security code numbers in, the gate swung open and she went inside. Then she punched in the security code for the front door, and heard a buzz and the movement of the bolts as the door unlocked. Hefting the file, she opened the door and walked in.

The house was quiet. It did not look like anyone was home. Kagome wondered what to do. Should she look for InuYasha? Was he still at Miroku's office in Tokyo? She wondered if Kaede was here.

"Kaede?" Kagome called, but she got no response.

Well, it was a big house. The old housekeeper could be anywhere. Kagome decided she had no better idea than to go to her room. As for the file, she was unsure if she should put it in InuYasha's office or not. Was the office off limits when he was not around? No one had told her. She decided to err on the side of caution, and not go in his office. Instead she lugged the file up to her room, planning to give it to him when he got home.

On her desk when she got to her room she found a note from Kaede. Putting down the file, she picked it up and read it. It said:

_Miss Kagome,_

_I have gone shopping for a few things for dinner. Please put the file you got from Sango on InuYasha's desk in his office._

_InuYasha will not be back until dinner. There are no further tasks for you to do today, so take some time to make yourself at home._

_I will see you shortly._

Kaede 

Kagome put the note down and sighed. She wanted to sit down and put her aching feet up, but decided to go deliver the file InuYasha's office first. So she picked it up and headed downstairs.

InuYasha's office was in the same state of disarray that it had been when she had come for her interview. Going over to the desk, she wondered where she should put it. The desk was littered with papers, magazines, and empty cups of instant ramen.

'Well, maybe he won't mind if I straighten it up a bit,' Kagome thought.

She put the file down on the chair, and began making neat piles of papers and magazines. Grabbing the empty ramen cups, she looked for a garbage pail. It was sitting almost unused in a corner by the crowded book shelf. Throwing the ramen cups in, she glanced at the contents of the shelf. It was an eclectic mix of books on music, history of Japan, books on ancient weaponry, and genetic science.

One book caught her interest, and biting her lip at her audacity, she gingerly took it out. It was called "Feudal Fairy Tales of Japan.' It contained stories of a time when the demon realm and the human realm were not separated, and demons and humans co-existed together. It had beautiful illustrations, and the so-called demons came in many varieties from the horrifying lower youkai to the unearthly, beautiful taiyoukai, or high demons. Kagome was familiar with this folklore, since she had majored in Japanese ancient to feudal era history, but she had never seen a book as beautiful as this one. It was obviously an old and probably rare book. Carefully, she put it back where she found it, and went back to the desk.

Kagome put the file on the desk where InuYasha could readily see it, and left the office, wondering about the unusual books in InuYasha's collection. A rock star who had books on genetic science and feudal fairy tales? He was obviously a more complex person then she expected a rock star to be.

Up in her room, Kagome got changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and sat down on her bed. Next to her, she had set up her portable CD player, and she slipped in a CD of classical Japanese music. Then she got a magazine out that she found in the night table drawer, and began to read. But she was overcome by drowsiness from all of her traveling that day, and soon drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she saw the taiyoukai from the book come to life, going about their mysterious business and commingling in the world of humans.

Suddenly, she was startled awake at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ah, come in," Kagome said, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Kagome," said Kaede. "I was just seeing if you were back."

"That's okay," said Kagome with a smile. "I must have dozed off."

"Well, I'll be making dinner now," said Kaede.

"Oh, can I help you?" said Kagome.

"You don't have to do that," said Kaede.

"It's no problem," said Kagome, swinging her legs off the bed. "I would like to help you."

"In that case, you may do so," said Kaede, with an indulgent smile.

Kagome got up and followed the housekeeper downstairs to the kitchen.

As they prepared dinner together, Kaede said, "I try and make good, healthy meals for InuYasha, but I think that man would live happily on instant ramen."

"Yes, I saw all the empty ramen cups in his office," said Kagome.

Just then, the front door opened. InuYasha came in and stuck his bandana-covered head in the kitchen doorway and sniffed.

"I'm starved," he said. "Will dinner be ready soon?"

Then he noticed Kagome was there and flushed. He looked embarrassed as he regarded her silently for a moment.

"Yes, it will be done shortly," said Kaede. "Where would you like to eat? I could set places in the dining room."

"Just bring it to my office, would you?" InuYasha said, and suddenly he was gone.

"Kaede, is he angry with me?" said Kagome in alarm. "He didn't say one word to me."

"That's just his way," said Kaede. "InuYasha does not have much in the way of social graces, and he is not used to having attractive women living in his house."

"Oh," said Kagome, and blushed a little.

"Even his ex-girlfriend Kikyo never stayed here, and he almost married her," said Kaede.

Suddenly, there was a surprised shout from InuYasha. "What the fuck is this?"

Then he was back in the kitchen, a perplexed and annoyed look on his face.

"Kaede, did you straighten up my office today?" InuYasha said.

"Of course not," said Kaede. "Straightening up your office is a lost cause, because you just mess it up again within an hour."

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," said Kagome quietly. "I went to put the file of press releases on your desk, and it was in such disarray, I tidied up a bit."

"Well, you didn't have to do that," InuYasha growled. "It's not part of your duties as my personal assistant."

"Okay," said Kagome. "Sorry."

InuYasha stood and stared at her with a thoughtful, inscrutable look on his face, his large golden eyes boring into her uncomfortably, and then suddenly he was gone. Kagome let go of the breath she did not know she was holding.

'I have to get a grip if I am going to work for this strange guy,' Kagome thought. 'I don't know why he is getting to me this way.'

Dinner was finished quickly, and Kaede went to take a tray to InuYasha while Kagome sat at the table in the kitchen and ate. Kaede came back and sat down with her own dinner, and the two women chatted amiably while they ate. When they had finished, Kagome helped Kaede clean up.

"I'll be leaving now Miss Kagome," said Kaede. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"No, thank you Kaede," said Kagome with a smile.

"I will wake you up for breakfast then," said Kaede. "And don't worry about InuYasha. In time, he will get used to you and you to him. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"I appreciate that," said Kagome.

When Kaede left, Kagome went back up to her room. She took a nice hot bath and then got into her pajamas. She took a book to read out of her backpack and lay on the bed reading for a while, but her mind kept wandering over the events of the day. She had twinges of worry over the things that had happened. Finally, she gave up reading with a sigh, turned off the light on the night table, and tried to go to sleep. But she tossed and turned, until it seemed she just could not relax and get comfortable.

'Maybe Kaede has something like a relaxing tea I can drink to help me sleep,' Kagome thought.

Kagome slipped out of bed, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Rummaging in the cabinets, she found just what she was looking for. She put a kettle of water on to boil, found a mug, and sat down to wait. The water came to a boil and she steeped the tea bag in the mug of hot water. Then she went back upstairs with her mug.

As Kagome made her way up the stairs, she thought she heard someone singing accompanied by an acoustic guitar. . It was a male voice, and not one she had heard before. When she got to the landing at the top of the stairs, she turned her head towards the sound and realized it was coming from InuYasha's quarters.

'He sounds so sad,' Kagome thought in surprise. Unable to help herself, she was drawn down the hallway and stood biting her lip, listening outside the door.

Kagome realized it was one of his hit songs, but not sung at all like the record.

The haunting words came to her ears, "Mother, oh mother. Since you died that day, I became a dirty stray. I don't fuckin' like it this way. Not tomorrow, and not today."

Kagome swallowed and bent her head closer to the door, as he continued to sing.

"I'm a down, down dog. Mother I'm going down. I'm a down, down dog, Mother I'm so down…Mother, oh mother, your eyes were warm and brown, for you I'd be a clown, but I can't forget the sound, when the grave dirt hit the ground."

Kagome closed her eyes. The words and the pain in his voice were making her heart ache for him.

"I'm a down, down dog. Mother I'm going down. I'm a down, down dog. Mother I'm so down…Mother, oh mother, I've been running for my life, known no love only strife, loneliness cuts me like a knife, only pain will be my wife…I'm a down, down dog. Mother, I'm going down. I'm a down, down dog. Mother I'm so down."

Unbidden, Kagome gasped, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Gotta fight mother, fight to make it right. Gonna take flight mother, gonna do it tonight… 'Cause I'm a down, down dog. Mother, I've been down. I'm a down, down dog. Mother, I'm low down …down, down dog, down, dog dog…I'm so fuckin' down."

So wrapped up was Kagome in the singing, she let her finger stray off the mug handle and gasped loudly in pain as it came in contact with the hot mug.

Suddenly, the door was jerked open, and Kagome jumped in fright. InuYasha stuck his head out the door and looked at her, startled and annoyed.

"What the fuck you doing out here," he growled. "I thought you went to bed. Don't you fuckin' sleep or what?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at him. InuYasha wasn't wearing his bandana, and the white, triangular dog ears on his head had moved, swiveling forward when he came to the door. Unable to help herself, she stared at them in shock, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, fuck…" said InuYasha, his ears flattening against his head as he realized what she was looking at.

"So now you know," said InuYasha. "You're working for a real life hanyou. You going to quit or what?"

Kagome was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

InuYasha Sings For Kagome

It was hard for Kagome to draw her eyes away from InuYasha's ears and give him an answer. They seemed to mesmerize her, and she had the urge to reach out and touch them to insure they were real. With an effort, she cleared her mind of such thoughts and tried to answer her increasingly annoyed-looking hanyou boss. What had he said? He had asked her if she were going to quit. As she got over her initial shock, Kagome realized that no, she did not want to quit this job because he was really a supposedly mythical hanyou. In fact, she was rather intrigued by him. The fact that he was a hanyou seemed to answer why she had been so unsettled by him before, and explained his strange ways. Of course, he would guard his privacy tenaciously when he had such a secret to hide in the human realm. And to think he was hiding in plain sight with his stage persona of the hanyou!

"Um, no, I don't want to quit," said Kagome softly. "I would like to keep this job, unless my knowing what you are has forfeited my position."

InuYasha sighed heavily and ran a clawed hand through his thick mane of long silver hair.

"Nah, living with me you were bound to find out sooner or later," InuYasha said. "I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Kagome smiled up at him, a feeling of relief washing through her. InuYasha quirked a quick half smile back at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

'What is this feeling now?' thought Kagome. 'He smiles at me for the first time and I go all squiggly inside? I don't think I really want to pursue this train of thought any further.'

"I'm sorry I was eavesdropping," Kagome said. "It's just you sang so beautifully and sadly, I couldn't resist listening."

InuYasha stared at her intensely for a moment, making her blush and look away. Opening the door wider, he said, "Come in."

Regarding InuYasha in mild trepidation, Kagome quietly followed him into the room, and he closed the door behind her. It was obvious that this was his sitting room. There were two comfortable, brown leather arm chairs, a low coffee table littered with odds and ends, empty ramen cups and bags of chips. A Martin acoustic guitar was leaning up against a book case next to the stool he had obviously been sitting on. But Kagome's attention was drawn to the articles mounted on the walls. There were assorted obviously expensive electric guitars, and an old, used-looking sword resting in a locked case . InuYasha noticed her looking at it.

"I don't know why I keep that rusty, useless piece of shit around," InuYasha said. "I guess because it was the only thing my old man left me."

Kagome backed away from the case containing the sword with a shy smile.

InuYasha sat down on the stool and picking up the guitar, started to strum it.

"Do you know my music?" InuYasha asked.

"Only your hits," said Kagome. "Although I almost didn't recognize the song you were singing just now. You sang it so differently from your recording."

"Yeah, well, I don't think people would've liked it if I had recorded it like that," said InuYasha.

"I would," said Kagome, sitting down in one of the chairs.

That made InuYasha smile again, kind of melancholy. Then he started to play another song.

InuYasha sang, softly and sadly, "If you really knew me, would you turn away? If you could read my mind, would I hear you say, half breed, bastard, don't need him anyway…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…"

Kagome uttered a small gasp and bit her lower lip. This was his other big hit, but sung in the same soft, sad manner as his previous song.

InuYasha continued, "My mind is like a vise, I keep my feelings tight. I give the world a snarl, keep emotions out of sight. I'm strong, and I'm mean, and not afraid to fight…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…"

It dawned on Kagome that if the stage persona of the hanyou was the real InuYasha as she had just found out, then these songs must be about the real him as well. Again, InuYasha was showing his true feelings while making everyone believe it was just a fictitious character.

InuYasha's long hair swept down over his arm as he strummed the guitar and continued to sing, "You may think that I am cold, but my tears are just for me. You may think that I don't care, but I really do you see. I'm so much more than you will ever be… I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues… I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…I've got the hanyou blues, the hanyou blues…"

Suddenly, InuYasha looked up and right into Kagome's eyes, startling her, as he sang the end of the song: "Someday I will be me. Someday I will be free, of these hanyou blues, these hanyou blues…"

The song was over, and they were just left looking at one another in silence, as the last notes of the guitar began to fade. Kagome was captivated by his eyes and voice, and therefore spoke without thinking.

"InuYasha, are you free…of the hanyou blues yet?" Kagome said in a hushed tone.

InuYasha sighed and scowled, then got up from the stool and put the guitar down.

"I think it's time you tried to go back to sleep, Kagome," he said, gesturing for her to stand up. "Come to my office after breakfast, and we will discuss your duties and what other errands I may send you on."

"Uh, okay," said Kagome, flushing in embarrassment as she got up and headed for the door.

InuYasha held the door as she exited.

"Good night," Kagome turned to say, but InuYasha had already closed the door in her face.

'Well, he is still as strange and rude as ever,' Kagome thought as she walked back to her room. 'But at least I think I might understand him a little better.'

Kagome put her cold cup of almost untouched tea on the night stand, and climbed into bed. As she tried to go to sleep, she was haunted by the sound of InuYasha's voice singing so sadly, and the look on his face when their eyes had met after he had sung the 'Hanyou Blues.'

'Oh, I just know he is going to haunt me in my dreams tonight,' Kagome thought sleepily.

When she drifted off to sleep, she did dream of InuYasha. Only he was with the taiyouki of the earlier dream, moving about on mysterious business in the Feudal Era among humans, and being rejected by all. In her sleep, Kagome whimpered at the way InuYasha was treated, and a tear slipped from her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Morning of Surprises

The morning light streamed in the window, through the mauve curtains, and illuminated Kagome's sleeping face. Slowly, her long-lashed eyes opened, and she rolled on to her back, the fragments of her dreams fading away in her mind. She yawned and stretched, and then looked over to see what time it was.

'I wonder what time Kaede arrives in the morning,' Kagome thought, then heaved herself up, her feet dangling over the side of the bed.

Somehow, she did not think InuYasha would be awake yet. He was obviously a night owl. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom, and then came out and put on slippers and a robe. Making her way downstairs, she heard a clattering in the kitchen, and smiled gratefully, knowing the friendly housekeeper was there.

"Good morning Miss Kagome," said Kaede, who was bustling about the kitchen as Kagome came in. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks," said Kagome, with a gentle smile.

"Do you drink tea or coffee?" said Kaede.

"Tea, please," said Kagome. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you," said Kaede. "InuYasha won't be awake for at least another hour. You eat your breakfast and after he has had his, I'm sure he will be ready to see you."

"How will I know when he will be ready to see me?" said Kagome.

"There is an intercom on your phone," said Kaede. "I will show you how to use it so you may answer InuYasha when he calls you."

"Thank you," said Kagome with a smile, smoothing her robe under her bottom and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kaede set a plate of food in front of her, and went back to the boiling kettle to make her tea. As Kagome ate, she wondered if Kaede knew the truth about InuYasha. It made sense that she would, but Kagome decided not to pry. It would be better if InuYasha informed the housekeeper that Kagome knew the truth before she made any mention of it to her.

After breakfast, Kaede walked with Kagome back upstairs and showed her how the intercom on the phone worked.

"Leave it on speaker," said Kaede, "and press this button when you want to reply to InuYasha."

"Thank you," said Kagome.

The housekeeper smiled and inclined her head and was gone.

'Well,' Kagome thought. 'I guess I will spend some time unpacking until InuYasha calls me.'

Kagome got dressed, and then started to unload the contents of her brown suitcase on her bed. When she had everything sorted into neat piles on her bed, she went to the dresser and started putting things away. She dearly hoped she would not have to do as much traveling today as yesterday, but left her sneakers out just in case. They would not be very fashionable with the suits she hung up in the closet, but sometimes practicality won out over fashion sense. With that thought, she also decided it might be good to completely empty her backpack so it would be ready should she need it.

"Kagome," said InuYasha's voice suddenly from the intercom, startling her.

Kagome dropped what she was doing, and went to the phone and pressed the intercom button as she had been shown.

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm here," Kagome answered.

"Come down to my office," InuYasha said.

"I'll be right there," Kagome answered, and taking a deep breath, left her room and went downstairs.

When she got to the office the door was closed, so she knocked.

"Come in," InuYasha said, and she opened the door and stepped in the office.

InuYasha was sitting behind his desk, in a t-shirt and jeans, barefoot and a blue bandana in place over his head. He beckoned her to take a seat, and she settled herself in front of his desk. Then he picked up a list off his desk and handed it to her.

"This is a list of your daily duties," InuYasha said. "I will have various other things I may ask you to do as things come up."

Kagome nodded and perused the list in her hand.

"The first thing I want you to do today is to deal with this," InuYasha got up and walked to a corner of his office and picked up a box and carried it over to her.

The box was overflowing with unopened mail, thrown in haphazardly. Then, InuYasha shoved an unopened box towards her from behind his desk.

"Most of this shit is fan mail from fans who managed to track down my personal address," said InuYasha. "It is all supposed to be handled by Sango's office, but this shit finds me anyway."

Kagome picked up a piece of mail from the box and looked at it a moment.

"The rest I want you to sort into files and leave for me on my desk," InuYasha continued. "Just throw the junk mail away - you can get a garbage bag from Kaede."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

"The other box has the files?" Kagome said.

"Yeah," said InuYasha, "and I have something else for you."

InuYasha brought three boxes over to her. There was a large, flat, square one, a long rectangular one, and an even larger rectangular shaped box. He placed them on the other side of her chair.

"Open them," said InuYasha, gesturing at them as he went back behind his desk and sat down.

Bending down, Kagome opened the first box. In surprise, she pulled out a Reflex Traditions Recurve Bow. Kagome held the bow in her hand and looked up at InuYasha, her eyes wide. He gestured for her to continue. Kagome put down the bow and opened the other two boxes. One contained Cabela's Broadtip arrows, and a Vista Maverick Fleece Backquiver. The last box contained an archery target. Kagome looked at all of these in amazement.

"I want you to set up the target in the backyard," InuYasha said, "and practice everyday, so your archery skills don't get rusty."

"Thank you InuYasha," said Kagome in a voice hushed with awe. "This archery equipment is beautiful, but isn't it used for hunting?"

InuYasha flushed and frowned. "Is that a problem?" InuYasha snapped.

"No, not at all," said Kagome apologetically, and looked at her lap.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sighing in disgust, InuYasha reached for it under a pile of papers. Kagome noticed he had managed to mess up his desk in no time, like Kaede said he would.

"Yeah?" InuYasha said grumpily into the phone. "What the fuck, Kikyo?...You're where?...Stupid bitch, I told you to stay out of it!...What was that? Kikyo?

Kikyo!...Fuck!"

InuYasha slammed the phone down with a snarl.

"What a stupid fucking bitch!" he yelled, and then started dialing the phone.

"Put the lech on the phone, now!" InuYasha growled into the phone receiver. "Miroku, are you busy? Kikyo is in trouble again…yeah, yeah, I know. Just wait for me - I'll be there to pick you up as soon as I can."

InuYasha slammed the phone back down, and then stood up, swearing. With a start, he remembered Kagome was still sitting there, and he flushed as he looked over to see her cowering in surprise in her chair.

"Um, I gotta go," InuYasha said, coming around the desk and heading for the closet. "Just concentrate on the mail for now. Oh, and I ordered you a cell phone - should be delivered later today."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Just open it and charge it up, okay?" said InuYasha from the closet. "Write down the phone number in my rolodex - that's somewhere on my desk."

InuYasha came away from the closet with a black leather motorcycle jacket, a pair of black motorcycle boots, and a red helmet. He shoved his feet in the boots, and put the jacket on, on the way out the door. Kagome flinched as the door slammed behind him. She sat in her chair, her heart hammering in her chest, and then heard the roar of a motorcycle starting up.

"Kikyo?" Kagome thought in wonder, "isn't she his ex-girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

InuYasha and Kikyo

The Yamaha motorcycle hummed between InuYasha's legs. He turned onto the entrance to the highway, opening the throttle and gunning the bike's engine as he leaned it to the left. With ease, he weaved the bike through the traffic, pushing the high performance machine to its limits. His long silver hair whipped out behind him from under the helmet, and he growled in annoyance at the situation Kikyo had once more put him in.

'Fucking Kikyo never listens,' InuYasha thought. 'I think she calls me just to taunt me with what she may have found. She won't help me and she won't work with me, but she still forces my hand to save her fucking ass every time.'

The highway signs were a blur, but that didn't matter to InuYasha. Instinctively, he knew which exit to take, and barely braked his speed to take the turn that would take him into Tokyo, leaning the bike hard until he almost touched the ground. But InuYasha's hanyou strength insured he would not tip over, and he expertly brought the bike back up.

Once in the city, InuYasha was forced to slow down. But he knew how to maneuver towards Miroku's office with a minimum of stops for traffic lights. Turning down the street where Miroku's office was, he saw that his friend and agent was just coming out, his staff strapped to his back over his brown leather bomber jacket. InuYasha pulled the bike over to the curb.

"Get on quickly!' InuYasha yelled. "She's over at an abandoned warehouse near Odaiba. She told me the address before the phone went dead."

"Naraku?" ask Miroku.

"Yeah, she's pretty sure it was one of his illegal labs," said InuYasha. "Stupid fucking bitch insists on sniffing out Naraku with out my help, but I swear she just _has_ to let me know what she's doing!"

"Let's go!" said Miroku after he had fastened on his black helmet and climbed on the bike behind InuYasha.

InuYasha gunned the engine and pulled away from the curb, the tires squealing. Miroku held tightly to InuYasha, since he did not have the strength, stamina or endurance of the hanyou and could easily fall off the way InuYasha drove.

In twenty minutes, they were at Tokyo Bay, on the outskirts of Odaiba in an area that was obviously under reconstruction. Old warehouses were slowly being either torn down or renovated as luxury condos. InuYasha stopped the bike and sniffed.

"This way," he growled and turned left down a road in a bad state of repair.

InuYasha and Miroku pulled up in front of the crumbling wreck of a four-storey warehouse with no windows. Quickly, InuYasha kicked down the kickstand on the bike and jumped off.

"This is it," growled InuYasha, flexing his claws. "Get ready Miroku - it may seem quiet, but I can smell the fuckers in there."

The doors they came to had already been mostly dismantled. They came off their hinges as InuYasha opened them. He shoved them aside in disgust and Miroku followed him inside. The warehouse was huge, and the first floor was full of debris and partially collapsed walls. There was a stench of mold and decay, and InuYasha wrinkled his sensitive nose in disgust. The hanyou stalked further into the dim warehouse, with Miroku following stealthily behind him. There was a clatter, and Miroku was startled, looking around carefully.

"Just rats," growled InuYasha. "But I smell some even bigger fucking rats in here."

InuYasha stopped and sniffed again, smelling the stench of chemicals and the deadlier scent of something else.

"This way!" InuYasha yelled, and leaped over to a stairwell.

Miroku had to duck as InuYasha threw debris on the stairs out of his way. Then he joined InuYasha at the foot of the stairs.

"Watch out, Miroku," said InuYasha. "They're close."

The wall next to them suddenly caved in, and they jumped away shouting in surprise. Three slavering demons with yellow eyes and long, dripping fangs were upon them in a moment. InuYasha and Miroku were hard-pressed to defend themselves amongst the debris and tight quarters.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" InuYasha yelled and shredded a demon that lunged for his throat with his claws.

Miroku dispatched another demon with his staff. The third demon decided to make a break for it, and InuYasha bounded after it in hot pursuit, with Miroku not far behind. The stench of chemicals got stronger, and InuYasha veered away from the fleeing demon and towards the smell. With a growl, he also smelled more demons, and another very familiar scent.

InuYasha ripped a door off its hinges, and several demons immediately lunged out of the door at them.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled, as he and Miroku struggled against this latest onslaught.

"In here!" they heard her faint reply.

These demons were harder to dispatch - they were obviously guarding something important. Leaping over the shredded mess, InuYasha jumped into the room.

Kikyo was in a corner, her bow drawn and breathing hard. Several demons had her pinned there, and she was running out of arrows. Every time she moved to fire one, another demon tried to pounce on her.

With a snarl, InuYasha leapt into the fray, claws flashing. As he attacked the demons pinning Kikyo in, she fired off the last of her arrows, and then it was over. InuYasha and Kikyo stood looking at each other for a moment, and InuYasha snarled at her in annoyance and disgust. Kikyo lowered her bow and looked back at him in defiance.

That's why they did not notice…

The third demon suddenly burst in the room, knocking over Miroku and headed toward InuYasha and Kikyo. The hanyou leapt at it and _sliced it_ into slimy, bloody ribbons.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed in pain.

"Miroku!" InuYasha yelled in fright, and spun to see that his friend had been knocked into a table filled with assorted vats, test tubes and powerful microscopes.

Miroku clutched at his right hand in pain. There was a sickly smell of burning flesh, and his palm was glowing an ominous green. InuYasha leapt to his side.

"What is this shit, Kikyo?" InuYasha growled, as he held Miroku's arm and sniffed.

"Nanotech, I think," said Kikyo. "I'm not sure what kind. I didn't have time to check."

"Well, can you fucking do something for him or what?" InuYasha growled, supporting Miroku, who looked on the verge of passing out from the pain.

Kikyo bent over Miroku frowning, and gently and gingerly tried to look at his hand. Then she shook her head sadly, and got up. Hanging on a hook next to some protective gear were some white lab coats. She went over and ripped off a sleeve at the seams. Then she came over and carefully wrapped Miroku's hand. Miroku hissed, his face pale from the pain.

"Can you stand?" said InuYasha.

Miroku nodded, and InuYasha helped him up. Kikyo took Miroku's other side, and they made their way out of the destroyed lab. When they got to the street, Kikyo let go and InuYasha helped Miroku onto the bike, and got his helmet on for him.

"Kikyo?" said InuYasha, turning to see where his ex-girlfriend had gone, but she had left. "Damn that fucking bitch - she's gone again!" growled InuYasha angrily.

"The bitch is gone?" gasped Miroku and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah," said InuYasha, and couldn't help but grin back at him a moment.

InuYasha got back on the bike and revved it up, then went tearing out of there. Under his breath, while the wind whistled past his helmet, he sang; "The skanky bitch is gone, she's outta my life…thought she was so good, thought she'd be my wife...Now I'm free, and such a sight to see, now I'm free, and I'm gonna be me,…now I'm free, I'm free, I'm free…She said I had to change, my life to rearrange…Thought she was always right, but now she's outta sight… Now I'm free, and such a sight to see, now I'm free, and I'm gonna be me,…now I'm free, I'm free, I'm free…She said it was love, but she was so cold…The bitching and witching, it got fuckin' old… Now I'm free, and such a sight to see, now I'm free, and I'm gonna be me,…now I'm free, I'm free, I'm free…I'm free from the bitch, I'm free from you witch, I'm gonna be me, I'm free, I'm free…"

The bike screamed at the punishment as InuYasha leaned forward and pushed it as fast as it would go. He got back on the highway and headed for home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miroku's Hand

After taking her new bow, arrows, quiver, and target to her room, Kagome returned to InuYasha's office to deal with the mail. First, she sorted the mail into piles, making sure to toss out any junk mail she got. The list InuYasha gave her included a service that would come and pick up the fan mail, and she left that in the box. Then she labeled the files and started putting the sorted mail in them.

As she worked, Kagome tried not to dwell too much on the conversation she had overheard InuYasha have on the phone with his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. It seemed she was still in his life, but in what capacity, Kagome was not sure. But the fact that Kikyo could make him go running out of his home with a phone call meant that she still had some kind of important claim on him. This made Kagome feel disturbed for some reason, but she did not pursue why that could be, because that only served to make her feel even _more_ uncomfortable.

Kagome had just sat back to survey her work, when she heard the roar of InuYasha's bike returning.

"Kagome, are you there?" InuYasha's voice said on the intercom in his office.

Kagome got up and bit her lip, looking for his phone on his desk. After finding it, she pressed the intercom button.

"Yes, I'm here," she responded.

"Tell Kaede to meet me at the entrance from the garage to the house," said InuYasha. "You come too, Kagome."

With trepidation, Kagome went to find Kaede. Luckily, the house keeper was nearby, in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Kaede?" said Kagome, sticking her head in the door. "InuYasha wants us to meet him at the entrance to the garage from the house."

"Does he now?" said Kaede, wiping her hands on her apron as she turned to Kagome. "Follow me, Miss Kagome."

Kaede walked out of the kitchen and Kagome fell in step behind her. They walked past the little-used formal dining room, the huge, also largely unused living room, and out a door at the back of an over-sized entertainment room. A short corridor led to a door to the garage. Kaede pressed the code on the keypad next to the door, and the bolts in the door clicked back. Kaede opened the door, and Kagome gasped. InuYasha was standing there supporting Miroku, who was pale and half-conscious, his hand bound up and leaking blood and a foul smelling, greenish substance.

"What happened?" said Kaede, as she helped InuYasha get Miroku through the door.

"We're not sure," said InuYasha as they walked in. "Some kind of nanotech shit, we think. That's why a hospital is out of the question."

Kagome walked behind them, and paled at what she heard.

'Nanotech?' she thought. 'Just where had InuYasha and Miroku gone? And where was Kikyo – was she alright?'

They brought Miroku to InuYasha's office and lowered him carefully into InuYasha's chair. Kaede knelt and carefully unwrapped Miroku's hand – the makeshift bandage was soaked.

"Kagome," said InuYasha, startling her. "There's first aid kit in the closet over there - get it would you?"

Doing as instructed, Kagome went and opened the closet door. On the floor of the closet was a large first aid kit, and she picked it up and brought it over. Miroku's hand was completely uncovered, and something strange was going on. The edges of the wound were raw and bleeding, but his palm was a glowing, oozing green color. As they watched, the green was rapidly being replaced by black, moving from the center outwards towards the edge of the wound.

Kaede went to open the first aid kit and pull out some fresh bandages, but something more ominous started to occur. Objects in the room started to tremble, and be pulled towards Miroku's hand. Everyone gasped, as they watched papers, books, and even furniture start moving towards him.

"Shit!" said InuYasha. "I got no choice, now."

Snarling, his eyes flashing, InuYasha grabbed the shaking phone and jabbed at the numbers. Kagome saw that the receiver was gouged from his claws.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha growled into the phone. "What the fuck is this shit? Miroku's hand is turning black and things are moving towards it…yeah, things…like papers, furniture and that shit…yeah, I still have it…fine."

InuYasha slammed down the phone and a crack formed in the receiver. Kaede shook her head in exasperation. The hanyou ran over to a file drawer next to the closet and yanked it open. Digging around inside, he came up with an odd looking chain of metal links. The metal looked almost silver, and had an odd gleam to them.

"Kaede, be ready to wrap his hand with the gauze bandage when I get there," said InuYasha, as he ran back.

Kaede cut a long gauze strip, and InuYasha stood poised over Miroku's hand with the chain. Quickly she wrapped his hand, and InuYasha wrapped his hand with the chain. The objects stopped rattling and moving at once.

Miroku opened his eyes slowly in wonder and raised his chained hand to his face.

"How do you feel?" asked InuYasha.

"Better," he said. "What is this?"

"Something Kikyo was working on," said InuYasha. "She wasn't sure if it would work, but I'm glad it did."

Kagome stood to the side, her hands clasped I front of her, and gulped. It did not look like she was going to be told what was going on.

'Just what is InuYasha mixed up in?' she thought. 'I'm beginning to feel I've got into more than I bargained for with this job. Maybe I should've asked for more money. Or maybe I should not even get involved and put in my resignation.'

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, and saw that his face was intense and pinched with worry for his friend. His expression was oddly touching to her. It held a sincerity she had never seen before in his closely guarded face. No, she realized, not even this could make her leave him. Something about this strange hanyou had captured her, and the more she was around him, the more attached she felt.

'I hardly know him," thought Kagome, 'and yet I feel like I _do_ know him somehow. Gee, what a romantic fool I'm becoming over this man who is my boss.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Shikon no Tama Project

InuYasha helped Miroku up to one of the spare bedrooms to rest.

"Kagome," he said, turning to her as he left, "call Miroku's office, would you? The number is in my rolodex. Tell Yumi he is here for a while, and to call here if something important comes up."

Kagome nodded and watched InuYasha and Kaede take Miroku out of the office. She wondered if he would be okay. Maybe they should have taken him to a hospital. But then, she had never heard of nanotech, and could bet the doctors hadn't either.

With a sad shake of her head, Kagome went over to the phone and looking in the rolodex, found the number for Miroku's office. The secretary had a tone of weary patience when Kagome gave her the message.

Kagome looked around, wondering what she should do next, when InuYasha returned. He came in the office and sat down heavily in his chair, and yanked off his boots. With a sigh, he put one foot up on the chair and put his elbow on his knee, resting his head in his hand.

"How's Miroku doing?" asked Kagome quietly.

"He's resting," said InuYasha. "Seems to be okay, for now."

"Oh, that's good," said Kagome.

Then, they were silent a moment.

Suddenly, InuYasha stood up and went to the closet, reaching in and taking down a box from the top shelf. He carried it over and placed it next to Kagome. It contained a pile of papers in disarray.

"Lunch is ready," said Kaede, coming to the door. "Shall I bring a tray up to Miroku?"

"I don't know," said InuYasha, turning towards her, "He was pretty wiped out - he might be asleep. Check on him first, would you?"

"That's fine," said Kaede. "And where would you and Miss Kagome like to eat?"

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha. Scratching his head, he glanced quickly back at her.

"I'll eat in the kitchen," said InuYasha.

"That will be fine with me too," said Kagome, with a smile.

"Very good," said Kaede. "It will be served in five minutes."

After Kaede left, Kagome turned to look at the contents of the box again.

"After lunch, I want you to sort through these," said InuYasha, as she bent over and picked up one of the papers in the box.

Kagome's eyes went wide. They were project notes on genetic and nanotech engineering.

Wonderingly, Kagome looked back up at InuYasha. He met her gaze a moment and then looked away, slightly uncomfortable.

"I know you are probably wondering what I am doing with these," he said. "I'll be honest with you; I filched them from Kikyo when we were still together."

Kagome gasped. "Does she know you have them?" she asked in astonishment before she could help herself, and then flushed at her audacity.

InuYasha shrugged. "Don't care if she does," he said. "I'm not giving them back. I need you to put them in some kind of order, especially now, since Miroku's accident. I gotta see if there is anything there that can help us."

"I understand," said Kagome softly, and put the paper back in the box. "Shall we have lunch?"

InuYasha flashed Kagome a quick smile, and she blushed briefly. Kagome walked out the door and InuYasha followed. They walked into the kitchen together and sat down at the table. Kaede brought over the two dishes she had prepared. Kagome smiled at Kaede, and picked up her chopsticks. As she was poised to pick a piece of sushi, InuYasha popped three pieces in his mouth at once with his fingers.

"InuYasha," said Kaede in exasperation. "Can you at least use your chopsticks when eating with company."

Kagome could tell InuYasha's ears had flattened by the movement under his bandana.

"Kagome's not company," said InuYasha. "She's my employee, just like you, Kaede-baba. Besides, you know I hate eating just one little piece of sushi at a time. It's faster this way."

"I apologize for InuYasha, Miss Kagome," said Kaede. "I told you he has little in the way of social graces. Maybe if he eats with you more often he will learn some manners."

InuYasha frowned and rolled his eyes at Kaede as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome covered the small smile that came to her face. The old housekeeper spoke to him more like a mother to a wayward child, and InuYasha answered her back like an impudent teenager. When they had finished their meal, InuYasha pushed back from the table.

"I'm still hungry," he said and got up to rummage in the cabinets.

InuYasha pulled out a container of instant ramen, and put some water on the stove to boil. When he turned around, he saw Kagome watching him quietly.

"Uh…do you want some?" asked InuYasha, blushing a little.

"No thank you," said Kagome. "Shall I go back and start sorting those papers?"

"Yeah," said InuYasha, "that's fine. Do you have enough files left?"

"I think I still have plenty of files," said Kagome, as she got up from her seat.

"Good," said InuYasha. "I'm going to go up stairs and stay with Miroku a while, then I'll be down to check your progress."

Kaede walked back into the kitchen. "Miroku is dozing," she said, "so I will wait until he feels up to having something to eat."

"Alright," said InuYasha. "So you know where I'll be."

"Yes," said Kagome and smiled shyly as she walked past InuYasha and went back to the office.

In the office, Kagome bent down and started to pick up the documents in the box and look at them. They were in no particular order, and she wondered how she was supposed to sort them. Taking the first one, she started to read it. It was notes on an experiment done under a scientist named Midoriko. It seems the project was called the Shikon no Tama. But the rest was all foreign to Kagome. She knew nothing about genetics and nanotech. All she understood was that Midoriko had been working on genetic manipulation using nanotech technology. Did InuYasha really expect her to be able to sort all this? With a sigh, she tried to make sense of each document enough to put each research experiment together. Her head began to hurt as she tried to link one document to the other in a logical sequence.

"InuYasha?" a woman's voice suddenly said from the intercom.

Startled, Kagome dropped what she was doing and looked towards the phone on InuYasha's desk.

'Should I answer?' Kagome thought.

"InuYasha, open up it's me," the woman said.

Biting her lip, Kagome decided it was rude to make this woman wait. InuYasha was upstairs with Miroku, so she went to the phone and hit the intercom.

"InuYasha is not available at the moment," Kagome said.

"Tell him it's Kikyo," the woman replied.

'Kikyo?' thought Kagome. 'The same Kikyo who was InuYasha's ex-girlfriend and who wrote all up all these experiments when she worked under Midoriko?'

"Um, okay," said Kagome. "I'll tell him you're here."

"You do that," Kikyo said.

Kagome left the office and went upstairs looking for Miroku's room. Taking a guess that he was in the room with the door ajar, she went in.

InuYasha was sitting at Miroku's bedside. The agent was sleeping, his eyes twitching in the throes of what seemed to be not very pleasant dreams. InuYasha looked up as Kagome entered the room, a questioning look on his face.

"InuYasha, Kikyo is here to see you," Kagome said.

"Fuck!" InuYasha exploded jumping out of his chair. "Are those documents you were sorting all over the office still?"

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, shit," said InuYasha nervously. "Go to the door and stall her - I'll hide the documents."

InuYasha leaped out of the room and bounded down the stairs, followed at a slower pace by Kagome. She was wondering just how he expected her to stall Kikyo. While InuYasha dashed into the office, Kagome went to the intercom by the door.

"He'll see you in a moment Kikyo," said Kagome. "Please wait."

"Tell him I'm not here to see him," Kikyo said. "I'm here to check on his friend Miroku. I think I know what is happening to him."

'Oh, that's great!' thought Kagome. 'Miroku is going to get some help!'

"InuYasha!" Kagome called.

"What?" he yelled back from the office.

"Kikyo says she is here to see Miroku," Kagome replied. "She thinks she knows what's wrong with his hand."

InuYasha stuck his head out the door of the office.

"Okay, let her in and bring her upstairs," InuYasha said. "But what ever you do, don't let the bitch in this office until I say so!"

Kagome nodded and smiled. Then she turned back to the intercom.

"Please come in, Kikyo," Kagome said, and pressed the button next to the intercom that was labeled gate.

Then Kagome pressed the button for the door, and opened it. She was astonished as she watched the woman walking down the path. The resemblance between them was undeniable, although Kikyo was older than Kagome and her face was harder and more determined.

Kikyo walked up to the door and stopped before the threshold, raising an eyebrow and giving Kagome a cursory appraisal.

"So who are you?" Kikyo said. "My replacement?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Quantum Singularity

Kagome opened her mouth, but she was speechless in surprise. 'Replacement?' Kagome thought, 'what does she…'

Kagome blushed as she realized what Kikyo was saying. Kikyo started looking annoyed, her lips pressed in a thin line as she waited to be let in.

"Oh, ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stammered, "I was hired as his personal assistant."

"Really?" Kikyo drawled and pushed past her into the house.

"Where's Miroku?" Kikyo demanded, turning to Kagome once she was in the door.

"Follow me," said Kagome, and led her up the stairs.

Once they had passed, InuYasha stuck his head out the door, watching them walk down the hall.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, blushing.

InuYasha had heard the whole conversation with his sensitive hearingReplacement - just what was Kikyo getting at? It figured she would say something like that to embarrass poor Kagome, but he didn't like it just the same. Growling softly in annoyance, he returned to putting the filched files away before he followed them upstairs.

Slowly, Kagome opened the door to the room Miroku was in. As she entered with Kikyo, Miroku's eyes opened, and then opened wider when he saw Kikyo. Leaning on his uninjured left hand, he levered himself up into a sitting position.

"Ah, two visions of loveliness," said Miroku. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly.

Kikyo brushed past her. "Can it, Miroku," she said. "Let me look at your hand."

With a feigned affronted look, Miroku raised his right hand as Kikyo sat down in the chair that InuYasha had previously occupied. Carefully, she took his hand, removing the chain of strange metal, and beginning to peel back the gauze. Just then, InuYasha came in, leaning up against the door jamb and glowering at Kikyo with his arms crossed. Kagome glanced over at the hanyou from her position at the side of the bed, but he did not give her any notice.

They all gasped when Miroku's hand was completely uncovered. It had a perfect black hole in the middle of it - not a trace of green oozed any more. It was no more than a split second before a digital alarm clock sitting on the dresser across from them zipped off and was sucked into his hand and everything else in the room began to shake and tremble. Quickly, Kikyo replaced the gauze and chain.

"Shit!" InuYasha swore, gaping in shock,."What the fuck is going on, Kikyo?"

Miroku was looking at his hand like it was some kind of foreign invader, and his face was pale and sickly. He gulped, unable to say a word.

"It's a quantum singularity," said Kikyo. "The deviant nanotech that had been in Naraku's lab has created a black hole confined to Miroku's hand."

InuYasha sighed and put his head in his hand.

"How can that be?" asked Miroku in wonder and dread.

"You know that Naraku seeks to replicate the Shikon no Tama formula," said Kikyo. "When he failed in this experiment, creating nanotech that sucks matter into nothingness instead of transmuting genes, he abandoned it and left it as a decoy for us to find."

"More like a trap for us to fall into," growled InuYasha angrily. "So - can anything be done for him?"

Kikyo shook her head and pursed her lips, then looked up at InuYasha.

"The chain will keep the nanotech dormant," said Kikyo. "But every time Miroku exposes his palm, the hole will get bigger and bigger - until one day, it will suck him in entirely."

Kagome gasped and raised her hands to her mouth, tears of shock coming to her eyes.

"Isn't there anything that can be done to stop this?" said InuYasha in horror.

"The Shikon no Tama formula, if it exists somewhere, would be able to reverse it," said Kikyo standing up.

Miroku and Kagome watched as Kikyo walked up to InuYasha and skewered him with her steely, determined gaze.

"I will be the one to find it InuYasha," she sneered. "It's mine and Midoriko's work and belongs to me if she is dead - just you remember that."

Kikyo pushed past InuYasha as he rolled his eyes at her.

"So if you think you can do it yourself, why do you keep calling me when you track down a lead?" he snarled after her angrily. "It's because you still need me to protect you, admit it!"

"Take care, Miroku," Kikyo said languidly. "Good-bye, InuYasha. Be careful or you'll drive your new girlfriend away with that foul temper of yours."

"You bitch!" InuYasha exploded angrily, but Kikyo was already heading downstairs towards the front door.

InuYasha turned and punched the wall in anger, his fist going right through it and leaving a gaping hole.

"Isn't the hole in my hand bad enough?" said Miroku, with a tone of weary patience. "Do you have to put holes in the walls of your house as well?"

"Fuck Kikyo!" said InuYasha. "Fuck the hole in the wall, and fuck you too, Miroku! If I want to put a hole in my own fucking house, it's my right!"

InuYasha stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and could be heard a moment later slamming the door to his own quarters closed.

Kagome gasped, blinking a few times in shock. It seemed Kikyo was right about more than just Miroku's hand. InuYasha did have one foul temper.

"If InuYasha's temper weren't bad enough already, Kikyo always has a way of making it worse," said Miroku.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and he smiled at her. She could not see the twinkle of lechery in his eyes at the moment. Instead, she saw a brooding darkness probably caused by the death sentence he had just received. Kagome felt bad for him, and thought she would much rather see the lechery there instead. She still smarted inside as well from the parting shot Kikyo took at InuYasha. Why did Kikyo persist on calling her InuYasha's girlfriend? Thinking about that got Kagome's heart racing, since there was a resemblance between them. Kagome began to blush at the thought that InuYasha might have hired her for other reasons beside what was in her resume. Oh, thank goodness her mother didn't know anything about this! Kagome could just hear the big fat 'told you so,' she would hear from her.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and jumped forward as she felt a hand caress her ass. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she had not noticed Miroku approach her. Kagome spun around and gaped at him as he grinned.

"Hand still works," he said happily. "Feels much better after touching a beauty like you, Kagome."

A/N: By the way, for all that were wondering, I wrote all InuYasha's songs for this story, I did not take them from anyone. They are me and my muses creations.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The End of a Very Strange Day

For the second time that day, Kagome was rendered speechless as she looked into Miroku's pleased, grinning face. But she closed her mouth and resolved to not let him affect her anymore. It seemed she might have to put up with this behavior from the agent fairly regularly. Fleetingly, she wondered if she could talk to InYasha about this. If so, now was definitely not the time. The hanyou obviously needed some time to cool off after Kikyo's unexpected and confrontational visit.

"Would you like something to eat?" said Kagome. "Kaede has made some lunch and was just waiting for you to wake up before offering it."

"That's a good idea," said Miroku. "I am hungry. Shall we?"

Miroku gestured for Kagome to leave the room ahead of him. She quickly stepped out, keeping herself out of arm's reach as they went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kaede looked up and smiled at Miroku, obviously pleased to see he was up and about.

"Ah, Miroku - glad to see you're awake," Kaede said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, Kaede. Thank you," Miroku said.

"Have a seat at the kitchen table and I will serve you," Kaede replied, and gestured for him to take a seat before turning back to prepare him a plate of sushi.

"I'm going back to do some more work now," said Kagome. "If there is anything I can do to help you, Miroku, I'll be in InuYasha's office."

"Thank you, Kagome," said Miroku, as he seated himself at the table with a smile.

Kagome smiled back briefly, and turned and left the kitchen.

Back in InuYasha's office, Kagome saw no sign of the documents she had been sorting. The other files she had been working on were still in a stack on the floor, and she picked them up and went over to InuYasha's desk, looking for a place to put them. Finally, she shrugged and just pushed some papers aside, plopping the files on his desk. Next, she decided it would be a good idea to call the service to come and pick up the box of fan mail to be dropped off at Sango's office. After doing that, she went back to the list to see what else she could do when a voice came through the intercom.

"Delivery," it said.

'Oh, that must be the cell phone InuYasha told me about,' thought Kagome.

Going over and pressing the intercom ,Kagome answered, "One moment please."

As she walked by the kitchen, Kaede stuck her head out and beckoned her over a moment. Kagome stopped and walked over to her.

"I heard the intercom at the door," said Kaede. "I need to show you what to do when taking a delivery, or when a delivery service comes here for a pick up."

Kaede led Kagome back into InuYasha's office. The housekeeper walked up to what looked like a closed cupboard and opened the doors. Inside, there was a phalanx of monitors and a board of switches. Kagome realized that this must be for the security cameras mounted on the walls outside.

"InuYasha has a remote for these," said Kaede, "but only he knows where to find it in that perpetual mess of his desk, so use these switches here."

Kaede reached over and flicked the switches labeled front gate, and three monitors came to life. They looked at the screens and saw a young man in a dark blue delivery uniform, holding a box and waiting at front of the gate, switching impatiently from foot to foot.

"Always check here first before letting anyone in who claims to be making a delivery," said Kaede. "Because we get so many deliveries here, we must be careful to make sure they are what we are expecting first. You never know who may be trying to pass themselves off as delivery people just to try and get access to InuYasha."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that makes perfect sense."

"Good girl," said Kaede with a smile of approval. "Now go let the antsy-looking young man in the gate before he wears out his shoes."

Kagome cracked a grin at Kaede, and they left the office together. She buzzed the delivery man in while Kaede went back to the kitchen. After signing for the package, she took it back to InuYasha's office. Opening it up, she saw it was the cell phone he had told her about, just as she expected it would be. It was the latest in Sony mobile phone technology, and was small, sleek and black, with a large viewing screen for scrolling through the internet and even had the capability of being used to pay for things in place of money or credit cards. She realized he must have paid a lot for this top of the line model. As instructed, she dug out the charger and found a socket on the wall behind InuYasha's desk where she could charge the phone. Then she found the cell phone number and wrote it in InuYasha's rolodex.

"I'm leaving now," said Miroku, popping his head in the office. "I've called a car service to pick me up."

"How is your hand feeling?" said Kagome, looking up from InuYasha's desk, her brows drawing together in concern.

Miroku flexed the gauze and chain bound hand and smiled wryly.

"Good enough considering the circumstances," he replied. "Tell that shit-head boss of yours I am going back to my office for a while before heading home. That is, if he comes out of his sulk long enough to wonder where I am."

Kagome nodded. Miroku flashed a quick smile at her and with wave of his hand was gone.

InuYasha never made another appearance that day. Kagome stayed in his office, answering phone calls and taking messages. The service came to pick up the box to be delivered to Sango's office, and she checked the monitors before letting them in as instructed.

At dinner time, Kagome ate in the kitchen once again while Kaede brought a tray up to InuYasha in his suite. She found that she rather missed his company, mannerless or not.

Kaede returned and ate with her, but there was no pleasant conversation this night, and Kaede could see Kagome was acting subdued and did not press her. So much had happened that day, Kaede felt sorry for what the young woman must be going through.

"Kagome, if you wish you may use other rooms in the house," said Kaede. "InuYasha won't mind if you use his entertainment room. He rarely goes in there unless his band mates are here. Please make use of the television there if you want."

"Thank you," said Kagome with a sigh, running her hand through her hair, "Maybe I will use it tonight."

Wearily, Kagome climbed the stairs. The silence coming from InuYasha's end of the house made Kagome a little sad and slightly disturbed. She couldn't help but wonder what InuYasha was doing and feeling now. Turning to go to her room, she decided that what she needed was a nice, long, hot bath.

Kagome climbed into the tub with a sigh of pleasure as the hot water swirled around her. Steam rose in curls around her face, making her cheeks turn pink. What a strange, terrifying day it had been. It was all so surreal; she could hardly believe it had happened.

Just what was InuYasha into? What was so important to him about this Shikon no Tama formula? Was it worth his risking his life and Miroku's? But now it seemed Miroku had an even more urgent reason to be looking for it besides helping InuYasha. Thinking about InuYasha made her feel sad and wistful again.

When she was done with her bath, Kagome wrapped her hair in a towel and put on her pajamas. Going over to her night table, she thumbed through the books there. Nothing caught her interest, so she decided to take Kaede's advice and go watch some TV.

Going downstairs, Kagome peeked into the huge, empty, and dark entertainment room. She felt on the wall for a light switch, and flicked it on. The track lighting in the room came on, illuminating a large black leather circular sofa, a low coffee table, and a huge, flat LCD TV screen, surrounded by tall stacks of speakers with a console with a DVD player in front. Kagome walked up to it and found a remote sitting on top of the console. She picked it up and walked back to the sofa, sitting down and raising her legs, tucking them beneath her and to the side as she leaned on the armrest.

It took a moment, but she figured out what button to press to turn the TV on. Flicking through the channels, she found re-runs of a show she used to like, Detective Conan. It was an entertaining show, and she hoped to lose herself enough in it to take her mind off all the strangeness that was going on around her. With a sigh and a faint smile, she rested her chin on her arms and let her mind zone out.

InuYasha was reading, sprawled in a leather chair in his sitting room, wearing just a pair of jeans. Suddenly, his stomach growled, and he threw down the documents he had been reading. It was time to go get a snack in the kitchen.

He stretched and scratched his head wearily, then rubbed his eyes before getting up and heading out the door of his quarters. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the TV, and his ears swiveled forward towards the sound. Quickly, he went downstairs and looked in his entertainment room. Kagome had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. The towel around her hair had slipped off, and her head was cocked at an odd angle. He shook his head ruefully. She would have one hell of a stiff neck if she stayed that way for too long.

Quietly, InuYasha walked into the room and up to Kagome's sleeping form. His expression softened as he looked at her. This young woman he had hired did have a beauty similar to Kikyo's. But whereas Kikyo was cold and hard, Kagome was a warm, sweet, good-hearted girl.

Vaguely, he wondered if he should have brought a girl like her into his complex and dangerous world. Yet, not once had she complained or broke down when faced with all that had happened today. There was more to this girl than just her sweet exterior; this he had intuitively felt when he hired her. And for once, it seemed he was right.

He picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Then he bent down and carefully picked Kagome up in his arms, and headed back up the stairs. As he walked with her, she mumbled and sighed sleepily, nestling unconsciously under his collarbone. InuYasha closed his eyes and gasped softly at the feel of her soft cheek and warm breath against his naked skin. Then he continued on to her room and carefully laid her in her bed, drawing up the covers around her as she adjusted herself in her sleep.

InuYasha turned to go, but could not help turning in the doorway to look at Kagome one last time.

'Sleep well,' he thought. 'Get some peace and rest while you can, 'cause who knows what will happen in this crazy life of mine, which you so foolishly have accepted getting caught up in.'

In Kagome's dreams, she stood pressed up close to InuYasha, her hands resting on his naked chest, his arms around her waist, as they gazed silently into each others eyes. A wind came from no where and swept their hair up behind them. InuYasha's intense eyes bore into hers, and she desperately looked into them, trying to fathom his intentions.

'What are you trying to tell me?' Kagome thought in her dream. 'Why do you look at me that way with those strangely beautiful golden eyes of yours? Why don't you speak to me… '


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Trip Into Tokyo

Kagome sat in her sitting room, thumbing through a magazine, waiting for InuYasha to call. She wasn't really paying attention to anything she was reading. Her mind was restless. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in front of the TV last night, but did not remember how she got to bed. Had she gotten up and went upstairs herself? How else could it have happened? Then there were the strange, disturbing dreams about her and InuYasha. It seemed her new boss was taking a hold of her subconscious mind, and she didn't want to even try and interpret what the dreams could mean.

Kagome's restless mind wandered on, and she wondered if InuYasha was over his anger from yesterday yet. For a couple that had supposedly broken up, they still seemed to have an odd relationship going on. It was obviously a fairly complex situation. She couldn't tell by the way they acted yesterday who had been the one to end the original relationship.

And what kind of day would she have today? What strangeness awaited her?

"Kagome," InuYasha's voice called through the intercom.

She was startled out of her thoughts, and put the magazine down, uncrossed her legs and walked over to the phone.

"I'm here," she answered him.

"You can come down to my office now," InuYasha said.

"I'll be right there," she answered.

Pushing the hair back off her face, she left her room and walked downstairs to the office. Hesitating at the door a moment to collect herself, she knocked.

"Come in," was InuYasha's weary reply.

Kagome opened the door and walked in the office. InuYasha sat in his chair behind his desk, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a red bandana on his head. His bare feet were crossed at the ankles and resting on the corner of his desk, and his arms were crossed. He did not look up at her right away, and his mouth was pressed firmly together as if he had a lot on his mind. This did not surprise Kagome, considering what had happened yesterday. She waited with her hands held demurely in front of her, until he looked up at her and gave her a quick, distracted smile.

"You're coming with me to Sango's office today," said InuYasha. "We're bringing back the press releases. You're not wearing your heels today, are you?"

"Um, yes, I am," Kagome replied.

"Not very practical on the back of my bike," he said. "And you might want to reconsider that suit. A skirt that short won't be very practical either."

"Okay," said Kagome. "Should I go change now?"

"Yeah, get changed and come right back," InuYasha replied.

'I better get my backpack, also,' Kagome thought as she went back to her room.

Opening her closet, she chose a pants suit to change into. Hanging her original suit up, she got dressed and grabbed her sneakers and backpack, then went back to InuYasha's office.

As Kagome walked in the door, the phone on InuYasha's desk rang.

"Shit!" InuYasha exploded. "Every time…"

Angrily, InuYasha grabbed the phone off his desk, sending random items flying off to the floor.

"Yeah?" InuYasha barked. "Miroku!...What?...You gotta be fucking kidding me… Kagome and I have to go to Sango's office first…she's at the hospital, huh?...Oh, shit…alright, alright! We'll be right over."

InuYasha swore again and slammed the phone back down. There was an audible crack.

"Change of plans," said InuYasha. "We have to go to Miroku's office first."

Kagome went and got the big file of press releases sitting on his desk, and put them in her backpack.

The hanyou pushed away from his desk and got up, stalking over to his closet. He came out with two helmets, two black leather motorcycle jackets, and his boots. Walking over to Kagome, he handed her a black woman's size helmet and one of the jackets. She took them from him, wondering why he had them, and then thinking that maybe they had belonged to Kikyo. This did not make her feel very comfortable, but she didn't argue -just put on the jacket (which fit perfectly). InuYasha shoved his feet in the boots and led her out to the garage. InuYasha entered the security code, and the door opened. He flicked on a light, and Kagome saw his red, top of the line, Yamaha motorcycle, and a black Honda NSX sports car.

"Put your helmet on and climb on behind me," said InuYasha, as he secured his own helmet. "You had better hold on tight - I drive fast."

Kagome gulped, and slung her backpack over her shoulders. InuYasha climbed on the bike and picked up the remote to open the garage door, while Kagome climbed on behind him. He revved the engine and took up the kickstand as she put his arms around his waist. The force of the acceleration pushed him back into her grip, so she was forced to be pressed up tightly against his back.

Kagome clung to InuYasha for dear life, his hair whipping back into her face and blocking her view. Saying he drove fast was an understatement. The world was a blur around them, and Kagome felt as if they had disappeared into some spinning vortex together. But she soon realized that he handled the bike expertly and she had nothing to fear. Still, she clung to him tightly as he had admonished her.

They pulled up in front of Miroku's office, and dismounted the bike. Kagome's legs hurt a little because she was not used to this mode of transportation. InuYasha strode into the building, with Kagome trying to keep up, and they got on the elevator. Kagome looked over at him as the elevator climbed, wondering what was going on. He was scowling and not looking at her, so she kept her concerns to herself.

InuYasha didn't bother to check in with Yumi, just stalked past her and threw open the door to Miroku's office. Yumi only glanced up at him, obviously used to his behavior. Kagome threw her an apologetic look as she walked in behind InuYasha. Yumi smiled and waved her in.

"So how bad is it exactly?" InuYasha demanded, standing in front of Miroku's desk and crossing his arms.

"Hello, InuYasha. Thanks for asking how I am doing," said Miroku, his hands behind his head as he reclined in his executive chair.

The agent smiled brightly at Kagome as she quietly came in behind the hanyou.

"How's your hand?" she asked solicitously.

"It's okay, thanks for asking," he replied, flexing the gauze and chain bound hand. "Did InuYasha drag you out here on the back of his bike? Bastard, at least you could've taken the car."

"The bike is faster," InuYasha growled. "So tell me, how much is left?"

"I'd say you have enough funds to keep going at your current rate for about 2-3 more months," said Miroku. "So you have no choice. You have to go on tour, or at least do a few stadium gigs in Tokyo."

"Fuck!" InuYasha growled angrily. "I have no time for this! Every day Naraku will be coming closer to getting the formula!"

"Can't be helped," said Miroku with a shrug, and looked troubled. "I have as much, if not more at stake now in finding the formula. But if you run out of money, you won't be able to continue anyway."

"Shit!" InuYasha said, and threw the helmet he held in his hand on the floor in anger.

"I'll contact Masahito, and he will call your band mates," said Miroku. "I'll see if he can get you some local dates."

"Fine," InuYasha mumbled. "We have to go to Sango's office now."

"Um, InuYasha?" said Kagome. "I thought she was at the hospital?"

"Yes, in fact she is," said Miroku. "I was going over as soon as I could."

"Is she all right?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"She's fine," said Miroku. "She has a sick brother. He was just admitted again. She doesn't have any other family but him."

"Oh!" said Kagome sadly. "InuYasha, can we go too?"

InuYasha turned and regarded Kagome silently and intensely for a moment. She held her breath as his eyes seethed with complex and highly guarded emotions.

"I hate fucking hospitals," he growled. "But yeah, for Sango, we will go."

Kagome breathed again and smiled gratefully. InuYasha picked up his helmet and turned to go. Kagome turned to say good-bye to Miroku.

"I'll see you guys over there," said Miroku. "I have a few phone calls left to make."

InuYasha and Kagome got on the elevator, and suddenly a bunch of young secretaries and salarymen piled in behind them, forcing Kagome up against InuYasha in a rear corner. His warm breath puffed out over the top of her head, ruffling her hair as he sighed in disgust, and her behind rubbed up against his legs. Everyone jostled a moment, and Kagome was pushed off balance. She felt InuYasha's hands grab her by the waist to steady her, and she glanced up at him over her shoulder, smiling gratefully. He smirked down at her, and let her go as she found her balance. The door closed, and one of the young women glanced over her shoulder at them, her eyes suddenly going round as she recognized InuYasha.

"Isn't that the rock star, InuYasha?" she whispered to her friend standing next to her.

Before you know it, all the young women were glancing back and whispering excitedly. InuYasha closed his eyes and snarled in annoyance. He hated crowded elevators, and was in no mood for the attention. Too much was going on, and he had no patience for this shit right now.

Kagome felt uncomfortable as the women started looking at her speculatively. Unconsciously, she backed up and almost tripped over InuYasha's feet. Shaking his head, he had to reach out and steady her again.

Finally, the elevator got to the bottom, and everyone flooded out. InuYasha practically ran out of the building, the crowd of people parting in front of him, as if sensing his anger and urgency. Kagome was hard pressed to keep up. When she got outside, InuYasha had already gotten on and started the bike. Quickly, Kagome put on her helmet and jumped on the back of the bike, and they were off to Jutendo Hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

AU Chapter 12

Jutendo Hospital

InuYasha and Kagome pulled into the Jutendo Hospital parking lot. They found a spot and InuYasha parked the bike. Kagome followed InuYasha into the lobby of the hospital, where the hanyou immediately wrinkled his sensitive nose in distaste. The stench of chemicals, medicines, sick and dying people were sickening to him.

Kagome walked up to InuYasha's side as he stood there, swaying slightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, biting her lip at the look on his face.

"I hate the smells in fucking hospitals," he growled. "Makes me want to puke."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome contritely.

"Not your fault," he said gruffly. "Let's find out where they put Sango's brother, Kohaku."

People rushed about them; doctors, nurses, patients and visitors to the hospital, paying them no attention as they weaved their way among them to the main desk.

While InuYasha inquired at the desk, Kagome looked around and spotted a kiosk selling cards and flowers. They couldn't go see Sango and her brother empty-handed.

"InuYasha, I want to get a card for Kohaku," said Kagome.

The hanyou turned to look at her and snorted. "Why do you need to do that?"

"It's the polite thing to do," Kagome said softly but firmly, and looked up into his eyes to make her point.

"Hmmm…" he growled as he looked at her, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Okay, here, go get one."

InuYasha reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out his wallet, handing Kagome some money. This made Kagome very happy, and she beamed up at him as she took it from him. With a grunt, InuYasha turned back to the desk, while Kagome went and chose a beautiful, simple, get well card from the rack and paid for it.

Reaching in her backpack, she found a pen and went to the desk to sign the card. Then she turned and handed the card and pen to InuYasha, looking up at him expectantly. The hanyou glanced at her a moment and then back at the proffered card, then grabbed it from her and signed it before handing it back to her.

"He's in the intensive care ward on the third floor," said InuYasha. "Sango should be in the visitor's waiting room, waiting for news on his condition."

Nodding her head, Kagome followed him to the elevator, and they went to the third floor. Like she was told, Kagome saw Sango in the waiting room after they had signed in at the desk of the ward. The Public Relations agent didn't notice them at first. She sat in a chair, wearing a pink business suit, her legs and arms crossed and her pale, anxious face staring at nothing in her lap. InuYasha and Kagome walked up to her and she didn't see them until they were almost upon her.

"Oh, InuYasha, Kagome, I'm sorry," said Sango apologetically. "I know I was supposed to see you at my office today, but I got tied up here."

"No need to apologize," said Kagome, smiling sympathetically as she sat down next to her. "When InuYasha heard your brother was admitted, we had to come."

InuYasha raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you both so much," said Sango, smiling wanly. "It's just there is no one else to care for Kohaku but me, and I appreciate your coming."

Kagome smiled at her warmly again, and then handed her the card. Sango took it and nodded in thanks.

"So how is he doing?" said InuYasha.

Sango sighed and put a hand distractedly to her head.

"The treatments have stopped working," said Sango. "He is having a flare up of his SCID, and caught a cold which could be deadly, so he's in isolation while they try and find a new dosage that will work."

"Don't worry Sango," said InuYasha. "We'll find the Shikon no Tama formula and save him."

At that moment, Miroku arrived, hurrying over to Sango's side.

"How are you, and how is Kohaku?" the agent said, reaching to take her hands in his.

"I'm…" Sango trailed off as she noticed the gauze wrap and chain on his right hand. She blinked, her brows knitting together, perplexed.

"What happened to you?" said Sango "You grope one woman too many and she chained your hand?"

Despite the grave situation, Kagome couldn't help but snicker softly, hiding it behind her hand. InuYasha let out a loud bark of laughter, and then got a more serious expression.

"He had an accident when we were investigating one of Naraku's illicit labs," said InuYasha.

"I'm afraid I'm now in as dire need of the Shikon no Tama formula as you are, Sango," said Miroku. "Kikyo says the injury to my hand will lead to my eventual death."

Sango gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she looked at Miroku.

"Kikyo told you this?" said Sango. "I take it she was at this illicit lab as well?"

"Yeah, the bitch called me and told me where she was," said InuYasha. "But in usual bitch mode, she left us after Miroku's accident."

"Well, she did show up later at InuYasha's house to tell us what was wrong with Miroku," said Kagome.

"Yes, she did," said Miroku. "I only wish she hadn't had such a death sentence to pass on me once she looked at my hand."

"What a mess," said Sango, loosening her hands from Miroku's grasp with a heavy sigh. "Call me next time you have a lead, InuYasha. I only wish I had been with you two this last time."

"There is nothing you could have really done," said Miroku.

"Yeah, you might have just got as hurt as Miroku here," said InuYasha.

"We are all in this together," said Sango, "and my weapon is repaired. I'm not afraid of Naraku and his minions."

"We are not doubting your bravery or your strength," said Miroku, "but doesn't Kohaku need you?"

Sango jumped up and clenched her fists at her sides, her chin firm and determined.

"There's nothing more I can do here!" she said angrily. "I need the Shikon no Tama formula, and if I am looking for it with you, at least I am doing something that can help him!"

With a groan, Sango began to pace in front of them, a hand up to her face to hide her tears of anger and fear. A few gasps escaped her as she fought to control her overwhelming feelings of helplessness in the face of her brother's fatal, congenital disease. He was only thirteen and he was not likely to reach fourteen if something couldn't be done for him soon.

"Miss Shimigawa?" A doctor carrying a clipboard approached Sango.

"Yes, I'm here," said Sango, stopping her pacing and folding her arms around her chest.

"Please come to my office - there are some things I need to discuss with you," the doctor said.

"Alright," Sango said, and turned to look back at the others. "InuYasha, Kagome, just drop off the file at my office, would you? Keiko should be there to take it. I'll look it over and give you a call."

"Yeah, fine," said InuYasha.

"Take care Sango," said Kagome.

"You want me to stay?" said Miroku.

As Sango followed the doctor, she shook her head, and waved at him dismissively, then smiled at him apologetically and disappeared around a corner.

"Come on, Kagome," said InuYasha. "Let's go to Sango's office and then go home for lunch. I am expecting some deliveries this afternoon, and we need to be there."

"Guess I'll go back to my office," said Miroku, standing up. "Masahito should be giving you a call later, InuYasha."

InuYasha grunted, and the three of them left the ward and got on the elevator. They were silent on the way down, and Kagome stood between the two men, lost in thought. A hanyou rock star, an agent with a quantum singularity in his hand, and a Public Relations agent with a brother with a fatal genetic disease, all looking for this mysterious Shikon no Tama formula. What could happen next? And what role if any would she have to play in this desperate drama? So far, this was not in the job description at all…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Archery Practice

Around them lay the debris from InuYasha's latest deliveries. Kagome sat back on her heels and surveyed the mess after she and InuYasha had set up her new computer and desk in a corner of his office. She looked up and watched as he started the computer up, and took out the software he had ordered for it.

"InuYasha, I'm going to clean some of this up, okay?" Kagome said, pushing up off the floor and deciding what to tackle first.

"Alright," InuYasha answered. "Shouldn't take me long to get this started and the software loaded."

Grabbing the nearest empty box, Kagome started stuffing it with the surrounding packing materials. Fifteen minutes later, the office was in some semblance of order, if you disregarded the mess on InuYasha's desk.

"All done over here, for now," said InuYasha, standing up straight and turning away from the humming computer. "Just have to let the programs finish loading."

"I'm done too," said Kagome, pushing the boxes in a corner until it was time for garbage collection.

"So, how do you feel about doing some archery practice?" InuYasha said.

'Archery practice?' Kagome thought. 'Well, he did say he wanted me to keep my archery skills sharp. But now, I can't help wondering if it's because he intends me to actually use them.'

"Uh, sure," Kagome said with a hesitant smile. "But can I get changed first? Then I'll be right down with the new things you bought me."

"Fine, get changed - that suit is definitely not the type of clothes to be wearing when you practice," he replied. "Bring your equipment down to me and I'll set up the target for you in the backyard."

When she got back to her room, Kagome decided to opt for comfort. Going to her drawers, she pulled out a pair of pale blue sweats and changed into them. After hanging up her suit, she decided it would be easier to bring her archery equipment down if she took it back out of the boxes. Soon she had the quiver of arrows and bow slung over her shoulder and picked up the target, carrying them back to InuYasha's office.

"Good," said InuYasha, when she walked in. "Follow me."

InuYasha led her back through entertainment room, to the back door off a large porch that led to a veranda. Laid out before them were immaculately kept lawns, with cherry trees and beds of late summer flowers. It was quite beautiful, and Kagome took a deep breath of the sweetly scented air as a breeze came and ruffled her hair. InuYasha took the target from her, and went and mounted it on a sturdy tree. Then he came back to her.

"So," InuYasha said, gesturing. "Show me."

Kagome reached back for an arrow, and notched it on to the bow. Sighting along the arrows length, she drew back the string and shot. The arrow flew unerringly, and hit the edge of the bulls-eye. InuYasha raised his brows, and smiled slightly in approval.

"I can do better," said Kagome, and reached for another arrow.

In five minutes, the bulls-eye was completely obscured by arrows.

'She's a good shot,' thought InuYasha. 'Just as good as Kikyo. Well, it seems this is another good reason for me to have hired her. I only hope she can handle it if a dangerous situation arises.'

"Good," InuYasha grunted aloud. "Continue your practice, and meet me back in the office in an hour."

With a faint, wondering smile, Kagome watched InuYasha walk back in the house. Would she really need to use her archery skills in combat? A thrill of fear went through her briefly at the thought of accompanying InuYasha when he went on his obviously dangerous missions to track down the mysterious Shikon no Tama formula. With a sigh, she put down the bow and went to retrieve her arrows.

It was late, and Kagome was getting weary. Muscles that had not been used in a while were aching in her arms, and her legs were tired from riding on the back of InuYasha's bike and standing for an hour, practicing her archery.

'I better head inside,' Kagome thought as she gathered up her archery equipment. 'I'll check in with InuYasha, and if he has nothing further for me, I'll see if Kaede needs help with dinner.'

After going back to her room and putting the equipment away, she headed downstairs. She ran into Kaede in the hallway.

"I have some shopping to do before dinner," the housekeeper said. "InuYasha asked you go up to his quarters and see him when you got in."

"Alright, I'll see you later," said Kagome, and headed back upstairs.

At the door to InuYasha's quarters, Kagome stopped and knocked.

"Kagome?" she heard InuYasha say.

"It's me," she answered.

"Come in," InuYasha said, and she opened the door and walked into his quarters.

InuYasha was sitting in a chair, surrounded by the files of documents that he had taken from Kikyo. So this is what had happened to them.

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded, loud and fast, startling Kagome and making her look around.

"Fuck!" shouted InuYasha, jumping out of his chair, his eyes angry and slightly panicked.

"What is that?" Kagome squeaked.

"The alarm, we have an intruder!" InuYasha growled.

There was a series of loud crashes, and then the door behind Kagome exploded inward, forcing her against the wall where the old sword was kept in its case. She yelled and raised her arm to block her head, as a majestic-looking man with blazing golden eyes came into the room. With a gasp, she thought she was imagining things; he looked just like the illustrations from the "Feudal Fairy Tales" book. He was tall, with long, straight, shining silver-white hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, and blue stripes on his cheeks. His ears were pointed, his skin very fair, and he had claws and fangs. The clothes were the same as worn in the book, and he had a sword in his sash. He had an unearthly beauty, despite his cold demeanor.

'Taiyoukai…' Kagome thought in shock.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled, flexing his claws and baring his fangs. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

The taiyoukai's cold eyes searched the room, and landed on the sword in its case behind Kagome.

"I've come for Tessaiga," Sesshomaru said, and lashed out with a clawed hand at the case.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in alarm, and pulled her away as Sesshomaru cracked the glass of the case with his hand and reached for the sword.

Kagome reacted with out thinking. "You can't have that, it belongs to InuYasha!"

She grabbed the sheathed sword just as Sesshomaru moved to take it. Weird, yellow sparks of energy came off the weapon as he tried to grab it at the same time Kagome grasped it, and the sword repelled him.

"Do not meddle in my affairs, human," Sesshomaru said and tried to grab her.

"Get behind me so I can protect you!" InuYasha yelled, pulling Kagome away and making her stumble against him.

"Take the sword, InuYasha!" Kagome said, and pushed the hilt of the sword into his hand.

As he grabbed it, it slid out of its sheath still clutched by Kagome, and they all gasped. The sword had transformed into a huge, powerful-looking curved blade. Sesshomaru stepped back, his eyes narrowing.

"Get out of my fucking house, bastard!" InuYasha spat, and lunged for the momentarily surprised Taiyoukai, slicing into his left arm and nearly severing it.

Sesshomaru howled in rage, his eyes turning red and his fangs extending. He turned and crashed through a window, taking the window and part of the wall with him as he fled.

InuYasha held Kagome pressed up to his side, the sword held in his other hand. She was shaking violently, and he was still growling, his eyes blazing. He put down the sword, which transformed back into its original state and grabbed her other arm, holding her against him and looking in her face with the first unguarded expression she had ever seen from him. The naked fear and concern for her took her breath away.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he hissed. "Can't you see how dangerous Sesshomaru is? He's a Taiyoukai, for fuck's sake!"

Kagome looked up at him, pale and shaken, but couldn't find the words to answer him. She had acted out of an inner emotional impulse that had nothing to do with logic. The sword was InuYasha's, his only heirloom from his father, and that is all she had felt and thought at the time.

Suddenly, InuYasha crushed her to him, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. Pressed up against his chest, she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Are you alright?" he said softly, then moved to look in her face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Kagome whispered, looking up into his face which was suddenly only inches from her own.

Their eyes met and locked, and Kagome gasped softly as he bent towards her and his lips brushed hers.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and InuYasha startled, as if woken from a trance, and pulled his face away from Kagome's.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said, blushing as he let her go. "Where is that fucking phone?"

Kagome staggered a little as he released her to look for the phone. Her heart was racing like it wanted to jump out of her chest, and she was breathing heavy.

InuYasha found the phone beneath a pile of papers that had been knocked down when Sesshomaru had fled. He lunged for it before it stopped ringing.

"Yeah?" he growled. "Masahito…yeah, Miroku told me…you want to meet me? How about now…we can get some dinner…you want to go there? Fine, I'll see you in a half hour."

InuYasha turned, but could not meet her eyes.

"I gotta go," he muttered. "Collect these documents, would you, and bring them back to my office."

"Alright…" Kagome breathed. "But what about the window?"

It was too late - InuYasha was gone, fleeing like the devil was after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It Was Almost A Kiss

A cool evening blast of air entered the hole where the window in InuYasha's room used to be, and hit Kagome in the face, pushing her bangs back off her forehead. Although he had been gone for probably five minutes, she had not moved from where she stood when he left.

'Oh my God,' she thought. 'Did he almost kiss me?'

Kagome's lips still tingled from where he had brushed them with his. If the phone call had not interrupted them, she wondered nervously what would have happened. Would he really have kissed her?

As more air blew in the hole, Kagome squinted and the whole incredible scene played out in her mind. An actual Taiyoukai had burst into the room to try and take InuYasha's sword – and InuYasha knew him. And what had happened to the sword itself? InuYasha and Sesshomaru had seemed equally as surprised as she when it transformed.

'Get a grip, Kagome,' she thought. 'I better collect all these papers before they are blown all over the room.'

Taking a moment to shake herself free of all the confusing thoughts and feelings running through her, she started to collect the papers.

"What has happened?" said Kaede, standing in the doorway.

The housekeeper spotted the hole and blinked in astonishment. Wondering how to explain the situation, Kagome turned to Kaede, biting the side of her lip.

"Was it Naraku?" said the housekeeper.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Kaede wasn't finished.

"No, couldn't have been," Kaede said. "If it were him, there would not have been a house left when I got back."

"It was someone named Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "He tried to take InuYasha's sword."

"InuYasha's brother was here?" said Kaede in astonishment.

The housekeeper's response startled Kagome. Somehow, she had not thought InuYasha had any family. Yet they had had a resemblance. Only Sesshomaru was a full youkai.

"That's not good," said the housekeeper worriedly. "Where is InuYasha?"

"He left," said Kagome. "He went to meet Masahito for dinner."

"So he just up and left when the doors to his house were nearly blown off their hinges and there is a gaping hole in his room," said Kaede wearily. "And I know him. He will expect me to get everything fixed as soon as possible."

The housekeeper shook her head sadly, her lips pressed into a firm line. "Well, I know a few people I can call on short notice," Kaede said. "I'll go call them now, and then make us dinner."

Without further ado, Kaede left and headed back downstairs. As Kagome went back to collecting the papers, her mind was swimming again with all she had learned. No wonder InuYasha wanted her to keep up her archery. Working for him could be quite dangerous, indeed.

oOo

Off in a corner of a dimly lit, crowded restaurant in downtown Tokyo, InuYasha and Masahito sat drinking after their meal. Masahito, manager for InuYasha's band, was well on his way to getting plastered. But that wouldn't stop him, he was known to drink until he either passed out or he was cut off.

"I'll have another one," Masahito slurred at a waiter.

"Another double for me, too," InuYasha said.

They had discussed plans for doing some concerts at Tokyo Dome. Masahito was going to inquire about any availability in the next couple months, and call InuYasha's band mates so they could have some long overdue rehearsals. Miroku would negotiate their payment for the concerts and get the contracts. Sango would start a PR campaign to advertise the shows. And lastly, the road manager, Kenta, would arrange transportation for all the roadies, the band and the equipment.

InuYasha listened half-heartedly to what Masahito told him, only speaking when he had to. There was too much turmoil inside him to concentrate, or even care that much. His thoughts and feelings were eating him alive, and he numbed them with enough drink to put several humans in the hospital. His hanyou metabolism made him much more immune than a human to the effect of alcohol, so if he wanted to get drunk, it took a huge amount of it. And right now, as the images of the Tessaiga transforming, Sesshomaru's rage-filled face, and the memory of Kagome's soft lips under his filled his mind, this was what he wanted to do.

'What was I thinking?' he thought his eyes moody and downcast as he downed the drink put on the table in one gulp. 'I almost kissed her – she's my assistant for fucks sake!'

A sweet girl like that could never find a hanyou freak like him attractive. Not now that she knew what he really was. Only Kikyo had ever known the truth and taken to him anyway. And the bitch probably only said she loved him because she was fascinated with his genes – she always said it would be a perfect test of the Shikon no Tama formula if they could use it to make him human. But he didn't want to be human, he wanted to be youkai and claim his rightful heritage in the demon realm. In the end, this had torn him and Kikyo apart.

'Kagome, Kagome,' he thought, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 'I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me. I hired you as my assistant, but what am I doing to you now?'

"Another drink!" InuYasha called, raising his hand.

"Yeah…another here too," said Masahito, weaving in his seat, his eyes red.

"Idiot!" InuYasha scoffed. "I think you have had enough for one night."

"But…" Masahito whined.

"You know you can't fucking keep up with me!" InuYasha growled. "I'm calling you a taxi to get you home."

With an annoyed growl, InuYasha pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket. Flipping it open, he dialed the number he kept handy for when Masahito had had too much to drink and gave them the address to come pick him up. The manager was barely able to keep his head up.

Ten minutes later, InuYasha picked Masahito up, supporting him with an arm around his waist, and half dragged, half carried him to the waiting taxi. He tossed him in the back seat, gave the driver the address and paid for the ride. Then he went back to the restaurant's bar to finish what he had started.

oOo

The workmen that Kaede called had come to InuYasha's house, despite the short notice and it being after hours. They boarded up the hole in InuYasha's sitting room, and repaired the broken bolts in the doors. Kaede and Kagome thanked them, and before they left, they said they would order a new window and be back to put it in.

"Well," said Kaede as she cleared their dinner dishes, "it's time for me to go. Will you be okay alone until InuYasha gets back?"

"Yes," said Kagome reassuringly, "I'll be fine. You go home and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

After the housekeeper had left, the house felt huge, empty and foreboding to Kagome. The echo of her footsteps in the hallway sounded haunting to her as she made her way back to her room to change into her pajamas. A feeling of depression and worry suddenly came over her, and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Looking at her face in the bathroom mirror, she lightly ran a finger over her lips and sighed. Maybe she was just tired.

Climbing into bed, she turned off the light and rolled on her side under the covers. But try as she might, she could not close her eyes and sleep. The anxiety she was feeling was only getting worse, knowing that InuYasha wasn't in his quarters at the other end of the hall.

'Okay, that's enough.' Kagome thought, throwing off the covers and turning the light back on. 'I guess I'll just go watch some TV until I either fall asleep or InuYasha comes home.'

oOo

InuYasha's bike weaved into the driveway of his house. The hanyou fumbled in his pocket for the garage remote.

"Fuck!" he said, his voice slurred, as it fell out of his hand and onto the ground.

When he bent to pick it up, the bike wobbled, almost taking him down with it. With a grunt, he straightened the bike, and pushed the button to open the garage door. Somehow, he managed to park the bike and close the garage door. Weaving on his feet, it took a few tries to get the code in to open the door to the house.

Kagome looked up from where she sat flicking through TV channels from the couch when she heard InuYasha enter the house. To her dismay, she saw he was staggering. Then he looked up and saw her as he entered the entertainment room, a perplexed look on his obviously drunk face, and he stumbled, going down on his knees.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said in alarm, and jumped up, running over to him. "Are you all right?"

Squatting down, Kagome put an arm around his shoulders, and he turned and looked at her bleary-eyed as she tried to help him up. She startled and blinked as a blast of his alcoholic breath hit her in the face.

"What're you doin' up?" he slurred. "Should be sleepin'."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," she said as they slowly stood up. "Just lean on me and we will get you upstairs to bed."

InuYasha just grunted and shuffled his feet underneath him. He wasn't seeing very clearly at the moment, and let her guide him. Once they got to his quarters, Kagome pushed open the door to his bedroom from his sitting room. The bedroom contained a dresser of dark wood, a matching armoire, and a king-size bed with a red coverlet and white sheets. The hanyou managed to let go of her and flop face first onto the bed. This did not do for Kagome, since he still had his jacket and boots on. After tugging for a while, she managed to get his boots off. It was more of a fight to get the jacket off, plus she had to be careful not to cut herself on his claws.

Finally, with one last mighty pull, Kagome had his jacket off and sat back on the bed next to him, blowing her hair out of her face in exhaustion. As she watched him a moment, InuYasha started snoring into his pillow. The bandana was coming off, so she decided he did not need it on anyway, and pulled it off, his large, silky dog ears popping free. Impulsively, she smoothed the hair back off his face, and blushing slightly, gave the sleeping hanyou a light kiss on the cheek. After all, it's not like he would notice in his condition.

With a sigh, Kagome left and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Meeting

InuYasha was dreaming. He stalked the forests of the demon realm with his companions, Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Miroku wore the garb of a monk, something he had not worn since he'd left that life, years ago. Sango was dressed all in leather, her giant weapon, hiraikotsu at her back. Next to him, Kagome walked in her lavender suit, her bow and arrows slung at her back. As for InuYasha, he was wearing his fire-rat haori and hakama, which had been all he had worn before, when he had lived in the demon realm. Tucked into his obi was Tessaiga.

The forest had an ominous feel, and InuYasha knew they would be under attack soon.

"They're close," InuYasha said. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, stay back!"

A rumble could be heard, and a crashing through the trees. Then it was upon them, one of Naraku's minions, all tentacles and slavering fangs. InuYasha drew Tessaiga from its sheath and it transformed. Leaping to the attack, he made short work of it…he thought.

A tentacle came to life and suddenly grabbed Kagome's legs, pulling them out from under her.

"InuYasha!" she yelled, her arms going out to him in fright as she went down.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in dismay, and jumped over to her, shredding the tentacle that was binding her legs with his claws.

"Are you all right?" he said, picking her up in his arms and holding her close.

Kagome looked up into his face and smiled tremulously.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

"You don't have to thank me," he replied, getting lost in the warm depths of her eyes.

Suddenly, he could not resist the temptation, and leaned down to kiss her, tenderly and deeply.

The dream came to an end, and InuYasha felt himself waking up, his head throbbing.

"Oh, oowww," he muttered, raising his hand to his head and scowling.

At least he knew the hangover wouldn't last long, thanks to being a hanyou. He recovered fast from anything, including hangovers. But why did the memory of kissing Kagome in the dream linger on? Must have been because he nearly _did_ kiss her last night. And what about his sword transforming? That had never happened before…Not until Kagome came into his life. Was the dream trying to tell him something? All this thinking was making his head hurt even more; and InuYasha groaned as he sat up and put his head in his hands.

With a sigh, InuYasha decided to take a bath. Then he would have breakfast and call Miroku and Sango. By then his head should be hurting less.

oOo

Kagome tried to sit and wait for InuYasha to call her, but she was restless. She got up and paced her room, her arms folded. In her mind she was struggling trying to decide if she should speak to InuYasha about all that had happened since she started to work for him. It was all becoming a bit too much, and she really wanted some answers. And yet, she was afraid to jeopardize her job. Also, she had to admit that she really did not want him to fire her or just plain keep her away. No, she really wanted to stay by his side. She stopped pacing and covered her face with her hands.

'Why am I so attached to this man?' she thought. 'I haven't known him that long, and yet I feel more drawn to him every day.'

"Kagome," said InuYasha through the intercom, and she jumped and gasped, startled out of her spiraling thoughts.

"Here," she said into the intercom.

"Come to my office now, would you?"

"Be right down," Kagome answered.

Stepping away, she took a moment to take a deep calming breath before going downstairs. She wanted to appear professional – acting this way was the best defense against her stormy, fretful emotions. As she made her way downstairs, she decided not to bring anything up right away; better to play it by ear at first, and gauge how InuYasha was feeling. He had to have a massive hangover after last night.

Kagome knocked first, and at InuYasha's muffled reply, she came in. He was sitting at his desk, leaning his elbows on it and resting his head in his hands.

"Um, are you alright?" asked Kagome hesitantly.

"I'll be fine," said InuYasha with a groan, and pushed away from his desk to look at her.

The feel of her lips from last night came unbidden to his memory, and he couldn't control the blush of embarrassment that came to his face.

'Shit! Gotta get a grip,' he thought, and rubbed his face with his hands before looking at her again.

"I'm calling a meeting this morning," said InuYasha. "Miroku and Sango should be over momentarily. There is some mail here for you to go through in the meantime."

"Okay," said Kagome, and reached out to take the mail that he was handing to her and brought it to her desk.

As Kagome went through the mail, she wondered about the meeting. What exactly would it be about? These days, she never knew what was happening. Would this have to do with his normal business obligations, or with this shady Shikon no Tama business? Either way, it looked like she would be involved. Whether in the job description or not, there was more expected of her in this job than she would have thought of in her wildest dreams. This wasn't a job - it was more like some crazy, dangerous adventure that she, a recent college graduate, had just gotten in to.

"InuYasha, we're here," said Miroku over the intercom.

"Good, I'll send Kagome to let you in," said InuYasha.

At the mention of her name, Kagome got up and smiled faintly and then left to let Miroku and Sango in.

"Hello, Kagome," said Miroku, as he walked in the door, followed by Sango.

Kagome moved aside to let them in, but Miroku managed to cop a feel on Kagome before she could get away. Sango noticed it.

"Miroku…" Sango drawled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango," said Miroku innocently and, as she walked in shaking her head, he got her too.

SLAP!

Miroku stood holding his red cheek and smiling foolishly.

'Maybe I should try that…' thought Kagome as they went into InuYasha's office.

InuYasha looked up as they walked in, an intense and slightly worried expression on his face.

"Have a seat guys," said InuYasha. "You sit too, Kagome. You're a part of this now, I'm afraid."

"So what's up InuYasha?" said Miroku as he sat down. "What's so important?'

"Do you have a new lead?" asked Sango, looking hopeful and bending slightly forward in her chair.

"No new lead yet," said InuYasha, "but I'm working on it."

The hanyou sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what he had to tell them.

"Last night I had an unwelcome visitor," InuYasha growled. "Sesshomaru came to try and take Tessaiga."

Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Your brother was here?" said Sango wonderingly. "What did he want with your sword? It was never much use to you – only an heirloom, I thought."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said InuYasha. "But last night, he tried to take it and it transformed."

"Transformed?" said Miroku in astonishment. "What happened, exactly?"

InuYasha told them the events of last night, leaving out the part about nearly kissing Kagome.

"Question is," said InuYasha, pulling the sword out from behind his desk, "what made it transform and how do I get it to do that again?"

They all sat silently, thinking for a while. The silence was disturbed by the ring of InuYasha's phone.

"Fuck!" he said in his usual manner, and fished on his desk for the phone.

"Yeah?" he growled into the phone. "It's me…you, did?...where are you…okay, okay…hey, you still there? Shit!"

InuYasha slammed the phone down, and Kagome flinched as the much-abused phone receiver cracked into two pieces. Making a sound of disgust, InuYasha picked up the broken phone and threw it across the room towards the garbage. Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"What was that all about?" said Sango.

"One of my informants," said InuYasha. "Time to move! Kagome, go get your bow and arrows and meet me at the garage."

InuYasha got up and stuck Tessaiga through a belt around his waist, and went to the closet, while Sango and Miroku headed for Miroku's car. The hanyou's intuition told him that the sword and Kagome were linked somehow, so he went with it.

Kagome gulped. He was taking her with him?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Wolf in the Portal

Kagome looked down at her suit and bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't wear this outfit if she was going back out on InuYasha's bike. In fact, maybe she should not wear a suit at all.

"InuYasha, is it okay if I change?" asked Kagome.

The hanyou stuck his head out of the closet and frowned.

"Yeah, just make it quick!" he said.

Giving him a fast smile, Kagome left at a trot to go back to her room. Today, she would wear jeans and a t-shirt, much better suited for what she surmised might happen. In a minute, she had changed, grabbed her bow, quiver of arrows and her sneakers. When she got to the garage, InuYasha had left the door open for her, and she could hear the rev of the motorcycle starting.

"Here," said InuYasha, handing her the jacket and helmet, as she slipped on her sneakers. "Hurry up, get on!"

Soon, Kagome was snuggly pressed up against InuYasha's back, the bow digging into her a little, but the jacket offering some protection. The garage door opened, and they flew out. Miroku and Sango immediately fell behind them in his sports car.

As Kagome held tightly to InuYasha, she realized she had no idea where they were going. He turned on to the highway towards Tokyo. There was no way for her to find out where in Tokyo they were going. She was alone with her thoughts, which weren't good. What kind of danger awaited them? A thrill of excitement and fear went through her and she gripped InuYasha tighter around the waist.

The hanyou felt Kagome tighten her grip on him. He hoped that his intuition was right to bring her. A stab of guilt went through him at the thought that he might be putting her in danger. No matter - whatever Naraku threw at them, he would protect her. It dawned on him that this same protective feeling had come over him when Sesshomaru had appeared – and Tessaiga transformed. This must be the connection…

In Tokyo, they headed for Asakusa. Once they were in this old part of the city, InuYasha led them to the Rokku Entertainment district. The area was not very popular anymore, and consisted mostly of rundown pachinko parlors. InuYasha parked the bike, and helped Kagome off. Pulling up behind them, Miroku and Sango got out of his car with their weapons at the ready.

"This way!" said InuYasha, waving them forward as he stalked down the street.

The others were hard pressed to keep up with him as he finally stopped before a boarded -up pachinko parlor. As they grouped behind him, InuYasha sniffed and then growled menacingly.

"Down here," he said, and turned the corner of the closed establishment.

At a stairwell leading down, InuYasha stopped and then leaped. Kagome, Miroku and Sango took the stairs. When they got to the bottom, InuYasha was pulling boards off the doors, and they had to duck the flying debris.

"Would you watch it?" said Miroku, as he deflected a piece of plank. "You are so single-minded. Can you be more careful at least for Kagome's sake?"

That made InuYasha pause, and he muttered an apology as he pulled the door open, taking it right off its hinges. They all followed him inside.

The basement of the pachinko parlor was dark and musty, only a little light coming in from the boarded-up windows. The dust made everyone, including InuYasha, sneeze.

"Take my hand, Kagome," said InuYasha, reaching out his hand to her, which she gratefully accepted.

Sango bumped Kagome from behind.

"Sorry," said Sango. "It's so damned dark in here!"

"It's okay," said Kagome. "Take my hand."

"I guess that leaves me to hold the pervert's hand," said Sango ruefully.

"Hey!" said Miroku. "I resemble that remark!"

"No kidding," said Sango. "Just please take my hand and nothing else, okay?"

"Everybody pipe down!" InuYasha hissed. "I smell something foul up ahead."

They hadn't got far when they heard a crash, and one of the windows caved in, letting in a blast of light and something else.

"Outta my way!"

The figure ran past them so quickly that he was a blur, and burst headlong into a locked room in front of them.

"It's a fucking wolf youkai!" InuYasha growled angrily. "Let's move!"

Pulling everyone stumbling behind him, InuYasha ran towards the open door.

"AHHHH!" they heard a scream as they entered the room, only to be overcome by a pungent, choking miasma.

"Fuck!" choked InuYasha, going down. "That fucking wolf youkai set off a booby trap!"

InuYasha keeled over and brought Kagome down with him. She hit the floor with a yelp, her hands pulled away from Sango and InuYasha, and she rolled on the floor coming up hard against a warm, still body. The body started to gasp and choke after she hit it.

It was the wolf youkai.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said automatically.

"I gotta get out of here," he gasped, grasping her arm. "Portal, gotta find the portal!"

"Portal?" said Kagome, coughing. "What portal?"

"Leads back to the demon realm," he said, retching.

For some reason, Kagome started looking around, even though she did not know what she was looking for. All she knew was that this person was in distress, and needed help.

Then she saw something; a glimmer of light that pulsed white, red and blue. Kagome gasped.

"What is it?" said the wolf youkai. "Do you see it?"

"Yes, can't you?" said Kagome.

"Kagome, where are you?" said Miroku, and started hacking.

"Over here!" she yelled hoarsely.

"Tell me, what do you see?" said the wolf youkai faintly.

"Lights pulsing," said Kagome, "white, red, blue."

"That's it!" he said.

"Let me help you," said Kagome.

"Thank you," said the wolf youkai as she helped him off the floor. "What's your name?"

"Kagome," she answered, as he lurched to his feet.

"Kagome!" called Sango. "InuYasha is out cold - wait for us there!"

"Alright!" Kagome answered.

"My name is Kouga," said the wolf demon. "I am in your debt, Kagome."

"Only doing the right thing," she answered.

"Goodbye, Kagome," said Kouga as he moved into the portal she guided him to. "I won't forget you and your kindness."

As Kagome watched, he was gone and the portal winked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagome the Portal Detector

Kagome lay on the basement floor of the pachinko parlor, where it was a little easier to breathe without choking. There was no trace of that strange wolf youkai, Kouga. The only way you could have told he had been there was the booby trap he had set off.

"Kagome!" Sango rasped as hard as she could. "I'm coming to get you. Just keep calling out to me the best you can, so I can find you."

"Okay," said Kagome, her voice slightly muffled by her hand.

Kagome kept a low call going, until she felt Sango's hand on her ankle. In order to reach Kagome, Miroku and Sango had created a human chain across the floor. Sango held one end of her weapon, while the other was grasped by Miroku, who also held onto InuYasha's prostrate form so they would not lose each other in the dark.

Slowly, Sango and Kagome scuttled backwards, pulled by Miroku until they were grouped together on the floor.

"What's the matter with InuYasha?" said Kagome. "Will he be okay?"

"That booby trap was set especially to knock someone like him out," said Miroku. "It's the stench that overpowered his sensitive nose."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" said Kagome.

It was pitch black. The miasma blanketed everything in darkness. They could not even tell where the door was. And they were going to have to carry InuYasha out of there.

Miroku thought for a moment. Then he had an idea, albeit it was based on a hunch.

"Everyone, stay on the floor behind me," Miroku said.

"What do you have in mind?" said Sango uneasily as she took Kagome's hand.

"Watch," he replied.

Carefully and quickly, Miroku removed the chain from his hand, and then the gauze. Extending his hand out in front of him, palm first, he said a short prayer to Buddha that this would work. A whooshing sound could be heard, and the miasma came swirling into the black hole in the center of his palm. The women both gasped as the air cleared, and some dim light entered the room. Before the furniture in the room could be sucked in, Miroku covered his hand.

"Thought this thing could be useful," said Miroku with satisfaction.

"We need to get him out of here," said Kagome, bending down towards InuYasha in concern.

The hanyou was on his stomach, his head turned to the side, and his long hair covering his face. Gently, Kagome moved the hair away, a twinge of pain and worry going through her to see him this way.

It took the three of them to get InuYasha up. Once up, Sango took one side while Miroku the other. Kagome was left to carry her and InuYasha's helmets, as well as her bow and quiver of arrows which she amazingly had found at his side. They must have come off as she fell and rolled away from the group.

'I rolled away…and right into someone else,' thought Kagome. 'I wonder how he got here, and just _why_ he was here?'

As if reading her thoughts, Sango said, "Were you talking to that wolf youkai in there?"

"Oh, my fucking nose is on fire," InuYasha suddenly moaned. "Did I just hear you say that Kagome was talking to that fucking wolf youkai idiot who set off the booby trap?"

The hanyou pulled out of Miroku and Sango's grasp, and lurched towards Kagome.

"He…he needed help," Kagome stammered uncertainly, and stepped back in alarm as it looked like InuYasha was going to crash into her.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you that youkai are dangerous?" InuYasha growled in consternation, and grabbed her shoulders to look in her eyes and make his point.

But InuYasha was still unsteady on his feet, and he started to wobble dangerously. That led him to lean on Kagome unintentionally, and she couldn't handle his weight. Miroku and Sango frantically ran to either side of him and grabbed him before he took Kagome for another spill.

"Hear her out, InuYasha," said Miroku. "She came to no harm."

"Alright," said InuYasha grudgingly, "but I got to get out of this shit-hole first. And then your story better be fucking good, Kagome."

Kagome flinched and blinked at his angry tone, as Miroku and Sango pulled him away. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she hoped her act of kindness had not got her in deep shit with her boss.

They got outside and gratefully breathed in the comparatively fresh air of the street. InuYasha plopped down heavily at the top of the stairwell, and pulled Kagome to sit down next to him.

"Okay, out with it," he said. "I want to know everything that happened."

Kagome took a deep breath and launched into her story about Kouga and the portal. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku looked startled when she described how she had seen it, and yet the wolf youkai hadn't, and how she helped him to his feet and got him to the portal. Then he had disappeared.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other in amazement, and InuYasha looked intense and brooding. A silence hung over them for a few minutes as they digested what had happened. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable, and slunk down where she was sitting, her hands in her lap.

"Do you mean to tell me you saw a portal to the demon realm?" said InuYasha slowly.

"Yes…is there something strange about this?" said Kagome, perplexed.

"Portals to the demon realm are very hard to find," said Miroku, "and humans never see them…except you did."

"But then how did demons like Sesshomaru and Kouga get through them to the human realm?" said Kagome.

"Powerful youkai like Sesshomaru can sometimes sense them, if not see them," said InuYasha, "and they can use their youki to force it to stay open long enough to cross over."

"But…how did you cross over, InuYasha?" said Kagome hesitantly, biting her lip and wondering if maybe she had gone too far.

InuYasha heaved a sigh, and put his hand to his aching head.

"That's a long story," said InuYasha. "Maybe I'll tell you some day, but now it's time to go."

Standing up, InuYasha weaved a moment. Quickly, Kagome stood up and put a steadying hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay to ride your bike?" said Miroku, "I can drive you and Kagome back in my car."

"Nah, no way I'm leaving my bike here," said InuYasha. "We'll get home alright. But there is just one thing…"

InuYasha turned to face Kagome again, a snarl on his lips.

"If I ever see that wimpy wolf again, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him!" he growled. "And don't even think of stopping me!" he spat at the alarmed look on Kagome's face.

Somehow, Kagome didn't believe that what he was saying was in response to the booby trap - not by the way he was looking at her. It made her feel that maybe she should have left out what Kouga had said before leaving. InuYasha was bristling with an unmistakable air of jealousy.

Shaking her head, she helped him over to the bike and they got ready to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Meet the Band

As InuYasha rode the bike back to his home, Kagome clinging tightly to him from behind, the air whipped into his face and helped to revive him. Soon, he was pushing the bike to its limits again, and he could feel Kagome grip him tighter, pressing her cheek against his back in an effort to avoid the whip of his hair and the air rushing past them. Somehow, it was a comforting feeling to him. He did not realize until recently how much he had missed the feeling of a woman holding onto him on the back of his bike. Not since the good days with Kikyo, which now seemed like a distant memory.

Behind InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango followed to the best of their ability in Miroku's car. The hanyou always made it hard for him to keep up, but not out of outright malice. InuYasha just expected that his friends would keep up without considering that his bike could weave in and out of traffic in a way that Miroku's car couldn't.

When InuYasha pulled up to his house, there were three cars parked in front. As he opened the garage, Miroku and Sango parked the car and followed them in.

"Figures they all show up now," said InuYasha, pulling off his helmet as Kagome got off the bike.

"Who's that, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I see the band's all here," said Miroku, coming up behind them with Sango.

"Did you tell them to come?" InuYasha growled irritably.

"No, Masahito probably just told them that they needed to have a meeting with you to set up band practice," said Miroku.

"Yeah, and I saw Kenta's car out there, too," said InuYasha sourly. "I bet it was his idea to have everyone show up this way."

"Kenta?" said Kagome questioningly, as InuYasha punched the code to open the door.

"InuYasha's road manager," said Sango, as they all stepped inside.

They went down the short hallway that connected the garage to the entertainment room, where they found several people sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. One by one, they looked up and smiled as InuYasha and the others walked in.

"InuYasha, Miroku, Sango!" said Kenta jovially. "The gang's all here! But who is this lovely lady?" The lanky road manager with the long, limp black hair and bloodshot eyes winked at Kagome and gave her a lazy smile.

"Gee Kenta, she reminds me of Kikyo," said Chiyoko, the keyboard player, a pixie of a woman with short, bobbed blonde-streaked black hair.

Kagome began to blush under their scrutiny, and InuYasha looked annoyed, growling slightly.

"Nah," said Yamato, the lead guitar player, tossing back the long red-dyed hair from his face and giving her a rakish look, "she's prettier than Kikyo."

"So ask her if she has a boyfriend!" said Daisuke, the bass player, giving Yamato a challenging look.

"No fair!" said Kaito, the drummer. "Why does Yamato always get to ask out the pretty women we meet first!"

"As if a girl as pretty as – what was your name?" said Daisuke.

"Kagome," said Kagome, getting slightly flustered at the dynamics going on around her.

InuYasha looked like he was going to explode.

"Kagome! A girl like Kagome here would never be interested in a troll like you!" said Daisuke.

Everyone started to laugh, except InuYasha, Kagome and Kaito. The short, squat drummer looked offended, crossing his arms and frowning.

"That's enough!" InuYasha roared. "Kagome is my new personal assistant, and you are to give her some fucking respect! She's not some groupie, you hear?"

Daisuke snickered and Chiyoko looked at him, exasperated, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, Kagome," said Sango, pulling Kagome aside in an attempt to save her further discomfiture. "I'm hungry, and there is a nice little restaurant in walking distance of here, you want to go have lunch with me? My treat."

"I'll go if it is alright with InuYasha," said Kagome, glancing over at the red-faced and glaring hanyou.

"Fine, fine," said InuYasha, waving his hand dismissively. "I need time to get this fucking unruly mob of a band back in shape, anyway."

"Thank you," said Kagome, smiling at him and hoping he would acknowledge her smile.

InuYasha stole a look at her, and she was gratified to get a quick smirk and a fleeting warm look from his eyes. This made Kagome perk up a bit as she left with Sango, trying to ignore some of the lingering looks given her by the male members of the band. They were obviously not intimidated by InuYasha very much, probably because they were used his temper.

They passed Kaede on the way out the front door, and informed her they would not be staying for lunch. The old housekeeper didn't seem to mind, she looked at bit harried and then smiled as she told them that meant two less mouths for her to feed.

Stepping outside, Kagome took a deep breath, realizing how tense she had been in there. Sango turned to her and smiled a knowing smile. She knew Kagome had never been exposed to situations like that before.

The two women walked out of the residential district, with its pretty houses and beautiful gardens, and into the downtown area. They walked by quaint shops, and mothers pushing strollers and leading small children by the hand.

"Here it is," said Sango, stopping in front of a café style restaurant with a green awning.

Entering, Kagome and Sango were given a table by the large window that fronted the restaurant. As she looked at the menu, Kagome was distracted by her thoughts. Should she ask Sango about all the questions that were nagging her about InuYasha? Would Sango even give her the answers, or would she say it was none of her business? Kagome stole a look at Sango, and decided from the relaxed look on her face that maybe she would be receptive to her questions.

After they had placed their orders, Kagome decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Sango," said Kagome, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Sango, folding her hands on the table in front of her and smiling slightly.

"Do you think InuYasha hired me because I resemble Kikyo?" she asked, blushing.

Sango laughed a little and shrugged. "I like to think he hired you for more reasons than that," she replied, "but I would be blind to not see the resemblance between you and Kikyo."

Closing her eyes a moment, Kagome sighed and wondered if she should tell her what almost happened between her and InuYasha the other night, when Sesshomaru came to try and take Tessaiga. Well, she knew of no one else whom she could confide in, and Sango seemed very trustworthy. If InuYasha trusted her, there was no reason for her not to trust Sango as well.

Slowly, Kagome told Sango the whole story of what happened, and did not falter when she heard Sango take a surprised, indrawn breath when she got to the part where InuYasha almost kissed her. Then she went on to describe how InuYasha had acted afterward, including how he came home drunk. When her story was finished, she waited for Sango's reaction. The Public Relations agent looked thoughtful, gazing at a spot away from the table and not at Kagome.

"I think…InuYasha is probably lonely," said Sango hesitantly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has feelings for you, but don't tell him I said so."

"No, don't worry," said Kagome. "I was just confused and hoped for someone else's perspective on this situation. I won't say a thing to him."

"That's good," said Sango, looking relieved. "Let's keep all this between us, shall we?"

"Yes, I agree," said Kagome, "but there is one other thing. Did you pick up on the way InuYasha reacted when I told him about Kouga? I could've sworn he was acting jealous – and all I did was help someone in need."

"That someone happened to be a full youkai," said Sango, "and a very grateful one, indeed. InuYasha has always been fighting those who believe that he is inferior because he is only half youkai. So your helping that wolf youkai must have angered him."

"Oh, I see," said Kagome, and she did begin understand how it must be from his perspective.

The haunting, pain-filled words to InuYasha's song "Hanyou Blues" suddenly came to Kagome's mind. In fact, she could hear him singing in her head. How could she not have realized how hard it must be for InuYasha? It hit her that maybe that was because she accepted him just the way he was, and would never think of looking down at him for being a hanyou.

"I just have one more question, if you don't mind," said Kagome.

"I don't mind," said Sango, "but I'm not promising you I have all the answers."

"Why is InuYasha looking for the Shikon no Tama formula?" asked Kagome.

"I think I would prefer if InuYasha told you that himself," said Sango slowly. "But you are a smart young woman, I think that you can figure it out for yourself."

A crease formed on Kagome's brow as she mulled over what Sango just said. If the Shikon no Tama reconfigures genes, as she had gathered from the documents she had seen, then InuYasha must want to change…himself. Question was, to what? He was half youkai, half human. Which half did he want to erase? With a sinking feeling, Kagome thought about Kouga and put two and two together.

"InuYasha wants to become full youkai," said Kagome wonderingly.

"Bingo," said Sango, "but don't tell him that you know. He should tell you himself."

The food came, and as Sango and Kagome ate, Kagome was feeling forlorn. She did not want InuYasha to become full youkai. In truth, she liked him just the way he was.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The End of a Hectic Day

After a pleasant meal, Kagome and Sango made their way back to InuYasha's house. All the things that they had discussed kept replaying in Kagome's mind, and she was quiet as she walked by Sango's side. Sensing her pensive mood, Sango did not intrude on Kagome's thoughts at first. But she began to feel sorry for Kagome, and decided to say something.

"Please, don't worry," said Sango. "I'm sure everything will be fine. InuYasha may be rude and temperamental at times, but he knows to give his employees a modicum of respect."

"That's not what is bothering me," said Kagome quietly. "I can't help but wonder where all this is going. I was so glad to get this job, but never expected…"

Trailing off with a sigh, Kagome ran her hand absently threw her hair and gazed out into the street.

"You never expected…" said Sango, hoping that Kagome would elaborate.

The younger woman glanced at Sango and blushed, looking quickly away. A slow smile came over Sango's face as she regarded the younger girl. Something about the way Kagome was acting made a light go off in her mind.

"Well, I never expected InuYasha to possibly have feelings for me," said Kagome quietly.

"And what about you?" said Sango.

Taken aback, Kagome turned startled eyes to Sango.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said warily.

"What about your feelings for InuYasha?" said Sango softly.

"M-my feelings for InuYasha?" stammered Kagome, raising her hands to her flaming face.

Oh, no was it that obvious? The thoughts and feelings Kagome had been suppressing, and trying to ignore were coming bubbling to the surface, thanks to Sango's perceptiveness. A lump formed in her throat, and her heart started to beat faster. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was her boss, how could she have feelings like this for him? Yet, when she closed her eyes, he was there; his handsome face with the large, intense golden eyes and long, silver hair. There was no more denying it. She was attracted to her boss.

"Ohhhhh…." Kagome moaned, hanging her head in defeat.

"There is nothing to be so sad about," said Sango, her brows furrowing in concern.

"But he's my boss, and I'm his assistant," said Kagome plaintively. "It is not right that I should have feelings for him."

"It's not unheard of," said Sango reassuringly. "Just take it one day at a time. You have to believe things will work out for the best."

Kagome wanted to ask what Sango thought "work out for the best" was, but decided against it. What if it meant she should not be InuYasha's assistant anymore? She needed this job, and she really did not want to leave InuYasha, especially now that she had admitted her attraction to him to herself.

The lull in the conversation brought them back to InuYasha's house, and Kagome entered the codes to let them in. As soon as they entered the house, they could hear the music coming from downstairs. Kaede met them in the hallway.

"Miss Kagome," said the old housekeeper, "InuYasha said to tell you that you may finish your work in his office, and then go downstairs where the band is practicing if you want."

"I take it Miroku is also downstairs," said Sango.

"Yes, he said you were to collect him when you got back and he would take you back to your office," said Kaede, bowing slightly in agreement.

Kaede went back to the kitchen, and Kagome and Sango smiled at each other and parted. Feeling a bit sad and confused, Kagome went to InuYasha's office and sat down at her desk. The thrum of the music downstairs was vibrating the floor slightly, and Kagome found herself listening as she tried to do her work. InuYasha's voice soared, and she felt a pang in her heart when she heard it. It was "Hanyou Blues."

With a groan, Kagome put her head down on her desk. As the words seared into her brain, she ached to put her arms around him, and remembered the feel and smell of him as she held him on the back of his bike that day. Having admitted what she was feeling to herself, the floodgates had opened and she felt like she was drowning.

'I have to try and get some control of my emotions back,' thought Kagome. 'I have a job to do, and I will do it well, regardless of my feelings.'

Wiping away the tears that had come to her eyes with the back of her hand, she took a deep breath and looked at her computer screen. Then she did her best to lose herself in her work. Eventually, she succeeded.

When the music downstairs would stop for a while, Kagome would notice that something was missing and then realize they had stopped. But it would start again, and this continued for another two hours or so. That's why she had not been prepared.

"Kagome," said InuYasha, walking in the office.

Startled, Kagome gasped and her fingers flailed a moment on the keyboard. Blinking a couple times, she looked away from the computer and up at InuYasha.

"Ah, I'm sorry about the way my band acted in there before," said InuYasha, standing by the door and scratching at his head with a rueful expression on his face. "They meant no harm, and I promise I won't let it get out of hand again."

"That's okay," said Kagome, smiling. "I understand. It will just have to take some getting used to, I guess."

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Making a sound of disgust, InuYasha went and grabbed the new receiver that Kaede had put on to replace the one he had broke.

"What?" growled InuYasha into the phone. "Just wait a fucking minute, Kikyo…I did not make that mess…it was a fucking wolf youkai's fault…no, I am not hiding anything from you!..it was a fucking trap!..you do not need to come over here!...Bitch!"

Kagome winced as InuYasha slammed the phone down.

"Um, are we interrupting anything?" said Yamato, sticking his head in the door.

"I thought you guys had fucking left already!" InuYasha growled.

Daisuke stuck his head in next to Yamato, took one look at InuYasha and shook his head, grinning.

"I know that look," said Daisuke. "Did Kikyo just call?"

"Get out!" InuYasha yelled, and pushed them, slamming the door.

The phone rang again.

"Fuck!" InuYasha yelled in exasperation, and nearly tore the phone cord off the phone picking it up.

"Who the fuck is it now?" InuYasha growled angrily. "Kikyo, you better not be fucking coming over here…what? You want me to meet you? …okay, okay…I'll be right over."

Slamming the phone back down again with an audible crack, InuYasha looked up at Kagome, and then away.

"Um, I gotta go," said InuYasha, almost apologetically. "I probably won't be back for dinner, so don't wait for me. Just finish your work and I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Kagome quietly.

Quickly getting his things, InuYasha left. It was hard for Kagome to get back to work - she had a sinking feeling and a constriction was forming around her heart. Sitting and staring morosely at her computer screen, she heard InuYasha's bike start up and then roar away. A sob caught in Kagome's throat and she raised her hand and leaned her head on it.

That night, Kagome had a quiet dinner with Kaede. After such a hectic day, the house felt like a downright morgue. But Kagome did her best to keep up a good front and chat a little with Kaede. When the housekeeper went home, Kagome dragged her tired body upstairs for a nice, hot bath. Stripping off her clothes, she grimaced at the bruises on her body, which she probably got when InuYasha dragged her down in the basement of the pachinko parlor. The steam rose invitingly from her bath, and she sank into its heat gratefully. But her mind began to wander, and take her away from the pleasure of her bath.

'I wonder what InuYasha is doing now,' thought Kagome, and that miserable feeling came over her again as she thought of him with Kikyo.

Unfortunately, her mood did not lift after her bath. InuYasha was still not home, and every minute he was gone was eating at her.

'Looks like I'm in for another sleepless night,' thought Kagome with a sigh. 'It seems falling asleep in front of the TV is going to become a habit here.'

In pajamas, slippers, and her hair in a towel, Kagome went and made herself comfortable in the entertainment room. There were some old episodes of 'Slayers' on and she hoped to be able to laugh and lighten her mood.

InuYasha returned, tense and aggravated as he usually was after dealing with Kikyo. It was always all about her, and she demanded answers even when he didn't have any. And that woman never took no for an answer. If only he could break away from her once and for all! But some part of him always made him go to her when she called. It really frustrated him and made him feel trapped.

Walking down the hallway, InuYasha noticed the lights on in the entertainment room and the sound of the TV.

'I thought I turned those off,' thought InuYasha. He looked in the room, then sighed as he saw Kagome sleeping.

"Ah, Kagome, again?' thought InuYasha, shaking his head sadly.

A pang of guilt went through InuYasha as he looked at Kagome, and angrily he tried to suppress it. No reason to feel this way - after all, she couldn't really care about him as anything but her boss. Time with Kikyo was all he needed to be reminded that he was a freak, an outcast, and did not belong anywhere – or to anyone.

Carefully, InuYasha picked Kagome up and started up the stairs with her.

"Mmmm….InuYasha…" he heard her moan, and startled, looked down at her.

There was a bit of a furrow on her brow, as she slept in his arms, and InuYasha realized that she had spoken in her sleep. He closed his eyes a minute and bowed his head, and could not control holding her tighter to him and breathing in her sweet, clean, scent.

'Gods, this is torture,' InuYasha thought as he continued to walk upstairs and place Kagome in her bed.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome murmured, rolling over and snuggling down.

"Goodnight, Kagome," InuYasha murmured, and gently stroked her cheek before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It's Chinatown, Kagome

After breakfast the next morning, Kagome was pensive. Yesterday's events kept replaying in her mind and she was troubled. She decided to be more prepared if ever she went with InuYasha to follow up on another lead. The incident at the pachinko parlor could have been a lot worse, and she shuddered to think about what else might have happened. She went upstairs and got her backpack, and then went back to the kitchen, where Kaede was bustling about.

"Kaede, I would like to have a first aid kit that I can take when I go with InuYasha in pursuit of a lead," Kagome said, placing her backpack on the kitchen counter. "Is there one available that you can spare?"

"Well," said Kaede, "let me look. I think I used to have one around here somewhere."

The housekeeper began to open cupboards, and when she opened one particular cupboard, a bunch of instant ramen cups fell out and nearly hit her on the head. Kaede huffed and began picking them up off the floor. Quickly, Kagome bent down to help her.

"That InuYasha, I swear," sighed Kaede. "He has to go digging through the cupboards and leave them in such a state that this happens."

"Say," said Kagome, "maybe I should put some of these in my backpack as well, seeing as he likes them so much."

"Be my guest," said Kaede, turning and handing her what she had in her hands. "He always gets hungry."

While Kagome put some of the instant ramen in her backpack, Kaede finally found a first aid kit. Gratefully, Kagome added that to her pack.

"Hey, can I get some breakfast around here?" said InuYasha, leaning on the kitchen's door jambs with his arms raised.

Kagome turned and looked up at InuYasha. Their eyes met and held for a moment. They were silent as they regarded each other, and then Kagome flushed and looked away.

"One moment, InuYasha," said Kaede. "Where would you like to eat?"

"My office," said InuYasha, and curiously watched what Kagome was doing.

"Kagome, what are you putting in that backpack of yours?" he asked.

Without turning to look at him, she said, "Just a few things I thought we might be able to use if we get another lead."

"Huh," said InuYasha. "Well, meet me back in my office in thirty minutes and we will get started on the day's work."

"Okay," said Kagome and turned to give him a brief smile.

For a split second, InuYasha smiled back and was gone. It took a moment for Kagome to regain her composure. Since yesterday, it was hard to look at InuYasha without feeling a longing in her heart, and a churning anxiety. But she believed that it was just the shock of first setting eyes on him this morning that set this off inside her. With time, she would feel better. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax and soothe her inner turmoil.

Later that morning, Kagome sat at her desk doing her work. She was acutely aware at first of InuYasha, who sat at his own desk, going through what she had given him. They were fairly quiet as they worked, and eventually she settled down, losing herself in what she was doing once more.

The phone rang. Kagome heard InuYasha drop the papers he was holding and push others off his desk, grumbling as he looked for the phone.

"Yeah?" said InuYasha irritably, then he jumped from his chair, leaning one arm on his desk.

"You sure?...Where are you?...Uh, huh,….Chinatown, huh?...Okay…we're on it!" InuYasha slammed down the phone and looked up at Kagome.

"We got another lead," said InuYasha. "I have to call Miroku and Sango. Go get changed and get your bow and arrows."

"All right," said Kagome, getting up from her desk, her heart hammering.

InuYasha hit the speed dial for Miroku's office.

"Hey, Yumi," said InuYasha, "the pervert there?... Tell him to wrap up his meeting, get Sango and get his ass over here! Tell him I got another lead!"

As Kagome headed out of the office door, InuYasha hung up the phone. Hurriedly, she went upstairs and changed, her hands shaking a bit from the adrenaline rush that hit her. Thank goodness she had thought to pack her backpack this morning. Who knew what they would be up against this time – at least she felt she might be more prepared.

"Miroku and Sango are on there way over," said InuYasha to Kagome as she came back into the office.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Kagome, as she put down her things and sat at her desk.

"Yokohama," said InuYasha. "The lead came from the Chinatown area."

Kagome nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Not worried are you?" asked InuYasha.

"No, actually I feel safe knowing we will all be going together," said Kagome. "I was just wondering if there was anything else I should bring in my backpack."

InuYasha gave a bark of laughter and shook his head. Kagome blushed, looking at her lap, and then darted a look up at him and saw he was grinning at her. He shrugged.

"Whatever you feel you may need, you are welcome to take with us," said InuYasha. "But no furniture, huh? Won't fit on the back of the bike."

It took Kagome a moment to realize he had made a joke. Then she started to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, and he along with her. They looked at each other smiling broadly.

"Okay, I guess the bed in my room is out of the question then," said Kagome. "I'll be right back."

While Kagome got her backpack ready, InuYasha went and got Tessaiga. No way he was ever leaving without his sword again. From now on, it would go wherever he did.

A half hour later, they heard a rumble outside, as if a motorcycle was parking in front of the house. Then the intercom went off in InuYasha's office.

"Hey, we're here," said Miroku.

"Kagome and I will be right out," said InuYasha. "And did I hear a motorcycle just now?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Miroku. "I got tired of trying to keep up with you in my car, so I broke down and got one."

"About time!" said InuYasha.

"Well, a motorcycle has…other advantages," said Miroku smugly.

Kagome looked at InuYasha as he rolled his eyes, and shook his head and smirked at her. They both knew what Miroku was probably getting at. Sango had to ride on the back of the motorcycle with him.

Soon, Kagome was holding snugly to InuYasha on the back of his bike. It was amazing how quickly she was getting used to this, especially since it gave her a reason to be holding him. She let herself openly enjoy the feeling of being so close to him. They pulled into the street, and Miroku started up his bike and followed behind them. The two bikes roared out of town and onto the highway.

As they sped on their way, Kagome began to daydream a little. She indulged herself in a little fantasy that InuYasha was her boyfriend and they were going on a date. A little thrill went through her, and she clutched him tighter. To her amazement, he let go of one of the handlebars a moment and gave one of her hands a quick, reassuring squeeze. Pressing her cheek into his back, she smiled, forgetting for a moment that they were on a dangerous mission and just enjoying being with him.

They reached Yokohama, and InuYasha weaved the bike through the streets, with Miroku doing his best to keep up. Finally, they reached Chinatown, and entered its narrow streets through one of its colorful gates. The sights, sounds and colors, and chatter in Chinese surrounded them as InuYasha tried to get his bike through the crowds. They stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant. It looked closed.

"This is it?" said Sango wonderingly as she and Miroku got off his bike and joined them.

"Yes," said InuYasha, wrinkling his nose. "This town fucking stinks - I can't smell where we need to go."

Growling in irritation, InuYasha began to stalk around the building, which looked like a pagoda painted in brown, red and green. The others followed, but tried to stay out of his way. After circling the building a couple times, InuYasha finally stopped abruptly. Kagome stopped and Miroku bumped into her from behind, and Sango into him.

"Whoa! Careful please!" said Kagome, as she was jostled.

"Hey, I could get used to this!" said Miroku happily.

"Not if I can help it," Sango grated, pushing off his back.

InuYasha spun around just as Miroku's hand went out to grope Kagome's butt. The hanyou saw it and his eyes narrowed and he began to growl dangerously. Looking all innocent, Miroku raised his hands, palms forward.

"It was an accident," said Miroku, trying to look sincere.

"If I ever catch you touching Kagome again, friend and agent or not, I swear I will put a matching hole in your other hand!" InuYasha roared.

Kagome looked at InuYasha in astonishment, and then blushed a little as he took her hand and pulled her gently away from Miroku. Glancing back at Miroku and Sango a moment, she caught the smile and the warm twinkle in Sango's eyes as she looked back at her.

"Okay, Okay," said Miroku placatingly. "Have you decided where we are to enter?'

"Over here," said InuYasha, and ripped off some doors that looked like they led to a store room.

The room was empty, but InuYasha kept sniffing, and then stopped at a wall. He rapped the wall with his knuckles a moment, and then gave another sniff.

"Stand back," said InuYasha. He made a fist, pulling it back and slamming a hole into the wall.

"Was this really the only way in?" said Miroku as InuYasha began to pull the wall apart.

"The only way I could find," InuYasha grated.

Kagome and Sango stepped back fastidiously, as dead bugs, live bugs, dust, and other debris poured out of the wall. They all waived their hands in front of their faces, coughing, as the stuff settled.

"Shit!" spat InuYasha, "I smell – ."

Before InuYasha could finish his sentence, a tall, dark, and handsome blue-eyed wolf youkai had jumped through the hole in a blur and taken Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome," said Kouga. "Hey! I'm so happy to see you again."

Kagome gulped, and turned to look at InuYasha. The hanyou was growling menacingly, baring his fangs, flexing his claws, his eyes blazing. Nonchalantly, Kouga turned to look at him.

"Who's this hanyou mutt you're with?" said Kouga.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off her!" InuYasha yelled, and pounced.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Welcome to the Demon Realm

As InuYasha lunged for Kouga, Kagome squealed and ducked, her hands pulling away from Kouga's grasp as the wolf youkai dodged the blow. Kouga spun around and kicked, landing a blow on InuYasha's midsection and sending him back against the wall. But InuYasha just rebounded with a snarl, and leapt for Kouga with his claws out. He swiped at Kouga, and his claws grazed the wolf youkai's arm as he tried to move away. This time Kouga kicked for InuYasha's knee, and the hanyou staggered back, but quickly recovered.

"You stay away from Kagome, you wimpy piece of wolf shit!" growled InuYasha, and clenched his fist, pulling back and running after Kouga head on.

"What's she to you?" said Kouga. "She your mate? I don't think so. She saved my life. I love you, Kagome!"

At Kouga's words, Kagome gasped and bit her lip. Where did that come from? Kouga, in love with her? This couldn't be happening…

"I said stay away!" roared InuYasha, landing a blow on Kouga's stomach because the wolf youkai had turned to smile at Kagome. "She is my assistant and she stays with me!"

The wolf youkai was pushed back through the broken wall, and InuYasha went after him.

"Please, stop fighting!" said Kagome and went after them, followed by a very stunned Miroku and Sango.

The secret lab was dark and dusty, and looked like it had been abandoned long ago by the smell. Kagome was forced to huddle back with Sango and Miroku, because InuYasha and Kouga were still going after each other in the dimly lit room, crashing into things.

"Don't do this!" Kagome pleaded. "Not over me - I won't have this!"

But the hanyou and the wolf youkai were too intent on each other to respond.

"I don't know what we can do to stop them," said Sango worriedly. "I think InuYasha is in a berserker-type rage right now."

"I agree," said Miroku grimly, "but I hope they either come to their senses before they kill one another or we just may have to get involved."

"Do you really think that would work?" said Sango skeptically. "We are only human after all. They are much stronger than us."

While Sango and Miroku were speaking, Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, and she clenched her fists at her sides. Her mind was spinning wildly as she searched for a way to make this fight end. It seemed Kouga was taking a lot of blows now, and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were pushed further back as the fight continued. InuYasha did not seem to be tiring at all, and they heard growls, thumps, whacks, groans, and breaking lab equipment.

"Kagome," Kouga suddenly gasped, "do you see it?"

Startled, Kagome suddenly realized what he was talking about, and peered about the room frantically. If she could find a portal, maybe she could stop this fight!

"What are you looking for, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"A portal – ah, I found it!" said Kagome, as she glimpsed small flashes of white, red and blue.

"Where is it?" gasped Kouga.

"Don't tell him, Kagome!" InuYasha growled. "I'm not done with him yet!"

"I can't let this fight continue, InuYasha, I'm sorry!" said Kagome. "Look to your right Kouga - to the right of that boarded up window."

The wolf youkai spun around and InuYasha landed a blow to his back, sending him sprawling – right towards the portal. This made Kagome gasp, and immediately InuYasha realized what was happening.

"Oh, no - you fucking aren't getting away that easily!" InuYasha growled, and followed

"InuYasha, don't! The portal!" Kagome said frantically, and went after InuYasha.

"Wait, Kagome!" said Miroku, and grabbing Sango's hand so they wouldn't get separated, went after Kagome.

"Remember, I love you Kagome!" said Kouga, slipping through the portal.

Roaring angrily, InuYasha leapt in after him, followed by Kagome, and then Miroku and Sango.

A silent figure moved into the scene. They had witnessed everything from hiding. Curiously, they regarded the area where the five people had disappeared. With a cursory appraisal of the destroyed, abandoned lab, they returned again to the spot where the others had disappeared. After thinking a moment, they made a decision. The portal blinked faintly, and was going to close soon – but they could not see this. Instead they moved in small increments, until finally, they slipped through the portal and it winked out.

On the other side of the portal, in the demon realm, lay a deep green forest. Unfortunately, the portal did not open onto the forest floor. It unceremoniously opened several feet above a river.

Kouga went feet first into the river and disappeared. Coming down quickly behind him, InuYasha snarled in aggravation.

"AHHH!" Kagome yelled, flailing, when she found herself falling into the river.

InuYasha only had a moment to be startled and look up as she came hurtling down on top of him. Moving with precision and speed, he positioned himself to catch her. She landed, flopping into his arms, but she lost her backpack, arrows and bow along the way.

"You okay?" said InuYasha to her, but there was not much time for them to regroup.

"What?!" yelled Miroku in dismay, as he came falling into view.

"Oh no!" said Sango, pressing down on him from behind and causing their descent to speed up.

"Watch it!" said InuYasha, but he was not fast enough this time, and slipped on a slimy river rock under his foot.

"AHH!"

"UHHH!"

"EEEKK!"

"FUCK!"

SPLASH!

All four went under as Miroku and Sango landed on top of InuYasha and Kagome.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Attack in the Meadow

Spluttering, her hair hanging in her face in a wet tangle, Kagome broke the surface of the river. Next to her, InuYasha quickly surfaced. As she shoved her hair off her face, Kagome turned to look at InuYasha, and saw he had lost his bandana. Well, now that they were in the demon realm, she guessed that didn't matter anymore. Soon, Miroku and Sango popped up behind InuYasha, gasping and coughing as they spit out water. In trepidation Kagome started to look around.

"InuYasha, I lost my backpack bow and arrows," said Kagome nervously.

"Looks like that fucking Kouga has escaped," growled InuYasha. "I'll go after your stuff."

As InuYasha swam off in the direction of the river's flow, the wake he caused made Kagome, Sango, and Miroku put their arms in front of their faces so they would not get splashed.

"Let's get out of the water, shall we?" said Sango sourly.

"Need any help, Sango?" said Miroku.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to get out of this river before I freeze," grated Sango.

The three of them headed for the river bank, and pulled themselves out. Both Sango and Miroku had managed to keep their weapons, because they were strapped securely to their backs. They put them down and started to wring out their clothes. Kagome stood and looked in the direction InuYasha had taken, straining to see if she could spot the hanyou.

Just when she was debating whether they should go look for him, he came into view walking towards them with her backpack, bow and arrows. Tessaiga was still at his side.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Kagome, as he put the items down.

Squatting down, Kagome was so intent on opening her backpack and checking the safety of its contents, she didn't notice the way InuYasha was looking at her. Her jacket was open and the t-shirt she was wearing clung to her chest, her nipples hardened by the cold river water. Try as he might, InuYasha couldn't look away. Miroku finished wringing out his clothes and looked over at them, grinning as he saw what InuYasha was looking at. The hanyou glimpsed Miroku watching him and flushed, scowling.

"Well, everything seems to be here," said Kagome in satisfaction, and looked up, smiling at InuYasha. "But my towels are all soaked."

Sango walked up to her, clutching her arms around herself, her teeth chattering.

"Can we find a warm spot in the sun to dry off?" said Sango.

"Might as well," said InuYasha, reaching down to pick up Kagome's backpack and shouldering it. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey, Sango," said Miroku, coming to her side, "why don't you let me keep you warm?"

The agent's hand went out and caressed Sango's ass.

SLAP!

"Guess not," said Miroku, putting his hand to the red hand-shaped mark on his face and grinning foolishly.

The group walked away from the river bank, and into the dense, surrounding forest. That is why they were not there when their pursuer fell out of the portal and into the river with an annoyed sound. The stalker got their bearings, and then headed for the riverbank. After hoisting themself out and shaking off the water, they headed into the forest in the general direction InuYasha and the others had taken.

At first, the members of the little group were even colder, because the forest was thick and the trees let in little light. Sango and Kagome started shivering, and InuYasha felt frustrated and angry at their situation. He had to find a way out of the forest, soon. The way Kagome, Sango and Miroku were looking around, he could also tell that they felt the difference between the forest of this realm versus the human realm. They may not be able to put it in words, because it was a subtle combination of sights, smells, and even energies that permeated this place that made it so different.

"Will we be out of the forest soon?" said Kagome to InuYasha, looking at him with big, solemn, but brave eyes.

InuYasha looked back at her, face pinched with concern, and made a frustrated growl.

"I'm trying to find a break in the trees," said InuYasha. "Can you stand it a little longer?"

Her eyes downcast, Kagome shrugged.

"I guess," she said softly.

InuYasha longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, but didn't dare. Instead, he began to move faster, clenching and unclenching his fists irritably. But Kagome, Sango and Miroku were being left behind.

"Wait for us!" said Miroku. "We can't keep up when you move that fast."

The hanyou turned around, and looked at his friends, who he could barely see because of the foliage separating them.

"Over here," said InuYasha. "I smell a meadow ahead."

Impatiently, InuYasha waited for them to join him, where there was a break in the trees. When they finally got to him, they saw a sunlit meadow before them, with long grass and flowers nodding in the bright sunshine.

"Oh, how beautiful," said Kagome in delight.

"And warm," said Sango gratefully.

The two women went ahead of InuYasha and Miroku and into the meadow. They raised their faces to the warm sunlight, smiling and turning in circles.

"A beautiful sight, eh, InuYasha?" said Miroku, grinning.

"A meadow is a meadow," said InuYasha. "Don't know what's beautiful about this one."

Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Figures InuYasha would say that', Miroku thought. 'He can be so dense.' It wasn't worth explaining it to him – the hanyou would either get angry, embarrassed or both.

"This is nice," said Kagome, her voice tinged with uncertainty, "but we need to take these wet clothes off and dry them – and our selves – out."

'Yeah, I'm still cold," said Sango. "But how can we do that?"

They turned and glanced back at Miroku and Inuyasha who were watching them. The agent smiled and waved, while InuYasha stood with his arms crossed, leaning up against a tree with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"I see what you mean," said Kagome ruefully, and turned back, thinking.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. "We need to dry off!"

"So, dry off," said InuYasha. "That's why I found this meadow."

"No, we need to take off our clothes and get dry," said Kagome. "Can you and Miroku turn around and promise to not peek?"

"Sure, no problem!" said Miroku, grinning.

InuYasha turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Are you sure that's safe?" said Sango nervously. "We don't know what may be around here, and frankly I don't know what is worse; the threat of youkai or peeking by the pervert."

Taking a quick look back at InuYasha and Miroku, Kagome bit her lip thinking Sango may be right. There was a certain gleam to Miroku's eyes she didn't trust.

"Don't worry," said InuYasha. "C'mon, let's patrol the meadow's perimeter to make sure they aren't disturbed."

"But - ." Miroku made to protest, but InuYasha grabbed his upper arm and hauled him stumbling away.

Just to be safe, Kagome and Sango waited a few more minutes, until they were fairly sure the guys were gone. Then they put down their weapons, took off their shoes and stripped to their underwear. Flattening down some grass, they laid their clothes down to dry, and then themselves. Without the wet clothes, they were warming up a lot faster. Kagome chuckled to think that she and Sango were sunbathing together in a meadow in the demon realm. What a strange turn of events! They smiled at each other and then turned their faces back up to bask in the sun's warm rays.

While lying there and relaxing, Kagome thought she felt a strange vibration in the ground. As she was trying to decide if it was real or she was imagining it, it began to get stronger. When she opened her eyes and looked at Sango, it seemed the other woman had noticed it too, by the wary expression on her face.

"What do you think that is?" said Kagome in a hushed tone of voice.

"I'm not sure," said Sango slowly. "But I don't have a good feeling about it."

Suddenly, it felt like the earth was shaking directly beneath them, and they had no time to react. A huge worm youkai with stubby legs, sharp teeth and pincers came up beneath them, throwing them into the air, screaming in terror and surprise. Its mouth was open wide to eat them.

"Kagome!" InuYasha bellowed, breaking from the trees at a run, followed by Miroku.

The hanyou plucked Kagome from the air, while Miroku managed to ease Sango's fall by virtue of being directly underneath as she fell on him, flattening him on his back. After putting Kagome down safely, InuYasha drew Tessaiga to face the oncoming worm youkai. The sword immediately transformed, and Sango and Miroku gasped, having never seen this before.

"Stay back!" InuYasha yelled, as he faced the oncoming youkai.

It opened its jaws and swerved down, intending to grip InuYasha in its pincers and swallow him. The hanyou leaped high in the air, until he was directly above its head, and then brought the blade down. It cleaved the beast in two, from head to tail, and the two halves fell away, spurting blood and gore. Everyone, including InuYasha, moved away quickly as the mess that was the worm youkai came crashing down. The hanyou flipped in the air, and came down in the midst of his friends. Kagome was awestruck as she gazed up at him, her arms crossed protectively over her breasts. This was the first time she had ever seen him use his power, speed, and agility – not to mention the huge leap he made with such ease.

"Everyone all right?" said InuYasha, sheathing Tessaiga.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sango, trying to be strong despite the fact that she was blushing furiously while wearing only her partially dried underwear.

"Um, InuYasha, we lost our clothes and other belongings when the worm youkai struck," said Kagome, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Uh…" said InuYasha, and started to blush himself as he looked at the half-naked women. "Here, take this."

Stripping off his jacket, InuYasha put it around Kagome's shoulders, and she looked up at him and smiled gratefully. He pulled it closed around her and smiled back.

"Stop leering at Sango and give her your fucking jacket, Miroku!" InuYasha snapped, and Miroku looked sheepish and complied. "I'll go look for your stuff," said InuYasha, and stalked into the remains of the meadow.

The silent pursuer peeked out carefully from between some trees, and watched as InuYasha left the group. Careful not to draw attention to themself, they stepped back into the forest and out of sight, moving away so InuYasha's keen senses would not pick up their scent. They circled around to stay downwind of the hanyou, but did not leave the environs of the meadow, waiting to see what InuYasha and his friends would do next.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Capture

The beautiful meadow was now a mess of upturned earth and youkai worm slime, but luckily, InuYasha found Kagome and Sango's missing clothes and weapons. They had been thrown near the edge of the forest. When he brought them back, he made Miroku turn around to give the women privacy to get dressed.

"What should we do now?" said Kagome to InuYasha after she was clothed again.

"Do you see any portals back to the human realm?" said InuYasha.

"No, I don't see or sense any portals," said Kagome with chagrin.

InuYasha made a sound of disgust and frustration, running his hand through his hair. Then he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He hadn't been back to the demon realm since he left it when he was fifteen. That was a good ten years ago. It was hard to be sure exactly where they were. Not that it mattered much; he had lived in the forests alone, trying to survive after his mother's death when he was eight. He had no place here, at least no place he had been able to lay claim to. When his mother was alive, she said his father had made provision for him before he had died. But all he ever had been able to find of his legacy was Tessaiga, and Sesshomaru made sure that he never got anything else.

"Come on," said InuYasha. "Let's see what lies on the other side of this forest. It has to end somewhere."

The hanyou led the group away and back into the forest, but soon other things were on their minds.

"I'm getting hungry," said Sango. "I don't suppose there is a restaurant around here."

"Very funny, Sango," said Miroku, "but I am hungry as well."

"I think if we can get a fire started, I have some instant ramen we can eat," said Kagome.

"Ah, the angel of forethought has food for us!" said Miroku gratefully.

"All right," said InuYasha, "I could eat too. Let's find a place to make camp, and I'll get a fire started."

And so they did just that, finding a break in the trees where the ground was suitable for a fire. It took no time at all for InuYasha to get a campfire going, having had to live this way when he was a child. Kagome used water she had brought in some plastic bottles, heating it in a small pan and then serving everyone their ramen. One wasn't enough for InuYasha, and he went to search in her backpack for more.

"Careful with the supply," said Kagome. "Once this is gone, we get no more until we can back home."

"I won't let us starve," said InuYasha, cracking open another container. "My forest survival skills may not have been used in a while, but I still remember enough to take care of everyone."

Feeling better after their meal, they moved on. As the afternoon wore on, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were getting tired. But InuYasha, their tireless leader, encouraged them to forge ahead. Just as the trees seemed to be thinning, Kagome tripped on a tree root, because she was getting tired and not paying attention to where she was going.

"Ow!" Kagome said in pain, and sat up gripping her ankle.

Immediately, InuYasha turned around and came to her side.

"What happened?" he said, squatting down beside her.

"I think I twisted my ankle," said Kagome, her voice tight with pain.

Miroku and Sango gathered round while InuYasha gently took Kagome's foot in his hand and examined it. Sure enough, the ankle was swelling, and Kagome winced in pain even though he was being careful.

"I have a first aid kit in my backpack," said Kagome.

While Sango helped her remove her sock and sneaker, InuYasha pulled the first aid kit out. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, she steeled herself against the pain as InuYasha straightened her ankle and then wrapped it securely.

"You're not walking on that, girl," said InuYasha. "Here, up on my back."

Getting on either side of Kagome, Miroku and Sango helped Kagome to stand and climb on InuYasha's back. It was so good to snuggle against his strong, warm back, as InuYasha got up and they continued their journey. Just being this close to him was a comfort and eased Kagome's pain. Tiredly, she rested her head on his shoulder, and fell into a fitful doze.

Kagome was woken by the vibration of a deep, ominous growl growing in InuYasha's chest that she could feel through his back. He had stopped moving, and his ears were pressed back against his head, a snarl on his lips.

"What's the matter?" said Kagome.

"We have company," said InuYasha. "Let me handle it."

Three Inu Youkai in feudal era armor suddenly sprang into their path, their eyes narrowed and snarls on their lips. They held spears, and pointed it at InuYasha's group. The hanyou itched to draw Tessaiga, but was hindered by the fact that he held Kagome on his back, and was not about to put her down when she was injured.

"By decree of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, all intruders are to be brought to his fortress immediately," one of the Inu Youkai said.

"You can tell Sesshomaru to fuck off," snarled InuYasha. "I won't do anything because he says so."

Another one of the Inu Youkai looked over InuYasha with disdain.

"Are you not InuYasha, our Lord's bastard, half-human half-brother?" The InuYoukai spat with disgust in his voice.

"So what if I am?" said InuYasha. "I may be a half-demon, but I am not a bastard!"

"Maybe we should go with them," said Miroku. "Kagome is too defenseless right now if we lose this fight."

"I never lose a fight," said InuYasha hotly, but as he felt Kagome tighten her grip on him, he knew that Miroku was right. There was just no way for him to fight with her on his back, and he did not want to run a risk by putting her down.

"Fine, we'll come," InuYasha growled grudgingly. "But we come on my terms, and we will leave whenever I want to, not if or when fucking Sesshomaru says so."

The Inu Youkai patrol fell into formation around InuYasha and his group and led them off towards the fortress of Lord Sesshomaru. Behind them, the group's pursuer stayed far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to follow, keeping themselves off the path and treading softly between the trees.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Fortress of Sesshomaru

The fortress of the Lord of the Western Lands lay on a hill, with sweeping grounds that were bordered by a wall. InuYasha was wary and a little surprised to see how well manned it was. It looked like they were ready for a siege, not for InuYasha's little group.

The Inu Youkai patrol led them up to the gate, and two guards looked down to see who they were bringing in.

"The dungeons are full," said the first guard. "We had to convert one of the audience halls to accommodate new arrivals."

"Someone tell Lord Sesshomaru that we have InuYasha and some humans he is keeping," said the head of the Inu Youkai patrol.

"Keeping?" said Sango in astonishment.

"These arrogant bastards must be thinking you all are my…pets," said InuYasha.

"What?!" Miroku exploded in indignation.

"Just calm the fuck down," said InuYasha. "I'll handle this."

On InuYasha's back, Kagome regarded the scene before her with fascination. It was like her history books on the Feudal Era come to life. And truly, she had no fear. As long as she was with InuYasha, she trusted him to keep her safe.

They were led into the grounds and up the hill to the fortress by one of the guards. Once inside, they were taken down a corridor to a large room. Inside were Youkai of assorted types; lynx, kitsune, even…wolf.

"Kagome, what happened?" said Kouga, suddenly by InuYasha's side in the crowded room. "This stupid hanyou mutt let you get hurt?"

"I-it's not like that," said Kagome as InuYasha began to growl menacingly. "I tripped and twisted my ankle. Please, don't put me down, InuYasha, I'm afraid of getting trampled."

Quick thinking on Kagome's part hindered InuYasha from launching into another fight with Kouga, and InuYasha had to subside.

"If I did not have to protect Kagome, you would be pummeled so badly, your own mother wouldn't recognize you," snarled InuYasha.

"Kouga, why is Lord Sesshomaru rounding up everyone on his lands like this?" said Kagome.

The wolf demon got a serious expression on his face, and hatred flashed in his eyes.

"Naraku has been trying to infiltrate Lord Sesshomaru's territory," said Kouga. "Everyone is now suspected as one of his spies until Lord Sesshomaru says otherwise."

Kouga made a fist and snarled, which raised InuYasha's hackles again. But he was not about to attack the hanyou, it was in reaction to the anger in his next words.

"Naraku slaughtered my pack," said Kouga. "I went to get revenge and I was injured…when I was healed, my legs were much faster then they were before. It was something Naraku was doing in the mansion I attacked."

"Nanotech…" Kagome breathed in wonder.

"What's that?" said Kouga suspiciously.

"Nothing you would ever understand, shit-for-brains," said InuYasha.

Just then, two guardsmen shouldered their way in and up to InuYasha and his group.

"Lord Sesshomaru will see you and your…companions," said the first guard in contempt.

"About fucking time," InuYasha growled. "Let's get this over with."

As they were led away, Kouga called out to Kagome one last time.

"Let me know when you are ready to leave mutt face," said Kouga. "He's only a hanyou - I would make you a much better mate – and I love you!"

It was not wise for her to answer Kouga, so Kagome didn't. She felt all the muscles in InuYasha's back tense at Kouga's words, and InuYasha's hands closed tighter on her thighs, pulling her closer against him. It was such a possessive reaction that Kagome just sighed and rubbed her forehead on his shoulder, a feeling of warmth tinged with anxiety in her heart. If only she knew what his true feelings for her were…

The person who was pursuing InuYasha and his friends only got a glimpse of them being taken inside the fortress. They had to try and stay as inconspicuous as possible and avoid the patrols. It was getting difficult - the Inu Youkai had keen senses. When they finally slipped up, it wasn't what they expected…

"Kikyo…" drawled an evil voice behind her.

Kikyo, who had followed InuYasha and the others through the portal, spun around and notched an arrow.

"Show yourself!" Kikyo cried defiantly. "I know it's you, Naraku!"

A rustling came from around Kikyo all at once. It was like she was surrounded, but still she could not see anyone. In growing anger and trepidation, she turned in a circle, bow at the ready. It was fruitless. She was snatched from behind, a hand going over her mouth to stifle her screams. The golem in the baboon fur began to carry Kikyo off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Saving Kikyo

As they walked down the corridor to the audience hall where Sesshomaru waited, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had to endure the stares and looks of disgust of the Inu Youkai they passed. Miroku and Sango endured it stoically, and Kagome held to InuYasha a little tighter. The anger radiating off of the hanyou was palpable, especially to Kagome, and made her a little nervous. The guards parted at the door and let them in.

Sitting on a low throne, with his retainer Jaken by his side, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as InuYasha and his friends entered the room. With a gulp, Kagome couldn't help but notice that his left arm, the one that InuYasha had attacked with Tessaiga, was missing. The guards who had brought them in stopped them from getting closer by crossing their spears in front of them. Eyes flashing, InuYasha snarled at them a moment before regarding his brother with an expression of molten hatred.

"And how did you manage to come back to the demon realm, brother?" said Sesshomaru coldly.

"How the fuck do you think I came back?" InuYasha growled at him.

"Hmmm…" said Sesshomaru, leaning his remaining arm on the arm rest of the chair and resting his chin on his hand. "Just what is your business here? You know you are not welcome."

"I can come and go anywhere I fucking well please," spat InuYasha, "and I don't need you to tell me otherwise!"

"How dare you speak to my Lord that way!" squeaked Jaken. "Everyone on his lands is his to command!"

"Stay out of it, imp!" said InuYasha, contemptuously.

"My Lord, may I -." huffed Jaken, but Sesshomaru stopped him with a look.

"Quiet…I take it you still do not know how to use Tessaiga," said Sesshomaru.

"I showed you I can fucking use it!" said InuYasha defiantly.

"Tessaiga has many powers and there are special techniques to use them," said Sesshomaru. "An ignorant hanyou such as you has no idea of all of its potential. Much better if our father had left it to me."

"WHAT-?!" InuYasha exploded, but just then two guards came rushing in and bowed low in front of Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, one of Naraku's spies was spotted in the forest," said one of the guards, looking at the floor in front of the throne. "He was carrying off a human woman with a bow - we think she was following the hanyou."

"Fuck!" said InuYasha in shock. "It couldn't be!"

Miroku turned and looked at InuYasha grimly, and Sango looked solemn. On InuYasha's back, Kagome paled and drew in a sharp breath. Kikyo was here in the demon realm.

"I think it is," said Miroku darkly.

"That stupid, fucking bitch managed to follow us here!" said InuYasha.

"So you know who this woman pursuing you is?" said Sesshomaru.

"She is one of the scientists who worked on the Shikon no Tama project," said InuYasha. "We can't let Naraku have her!"

With that, InuYasha turned and ran, leaping over the raised spears and out the door.

"Follow him," said Sesshomaru to his men. "If this human is of importance to Naraku, we must stop him from taking her."

Behind InuYasha came Miroku, Sango and four Inu Youkai guardsmen. The hanyou was not able to move as quickly as he wanted to in the crowded fortress, and he cursed people out of his way. They were loathe to move, and he was hindered by the fact that he still carried Kagome, who had wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders so as not to get jostled off his back. Her heart hammered in fear for Kikyo and what might befall her, and she hoped they would get there in time.

When they finally got out of the fortress, InuYasha didn't bother with the gate. He took a running leap and jumped high over the walls. A thrill went through Kagome as they effortlessly left the ground and saw the stunned and annoyed looks of the guards below them. He landed in a soft, controlled manner on the other side, and kept running, sniffing the air for signs of Kikyo and Naraku.

"Have you picked up any signs of them?" said Kagome, pushing InuYasha's hair out of her face as his speed whipped it back.

"This way," InuYasha growled, and veered off into a section of the forest.

The tree branches snapped against InuYasha as he entered, and Kagome ducked down low on his back so she wouldn't get hit. Then the hanyou headed for the trees, leaping up to a high but sturdy tree limb, and then jumping from tree to tree. This afforded him a faster way to travel and be able to get better view of what lay ahead of him. Adrenaline sang in Kagome's ears as they moved with ease and speed, and she marveled at the power, agility and speed of InuYasha. He was truly one incredible man.

"I see them!" InuYasha cried. "Hold on tight!"

They descended from the trees, and InuYasha took off immediately at a dead run. Up ahead, a strange figure in what looked like some kind of fur and a baboon mask had Kikyo in its clutches. The scientist struggled to no avail in its grasp, her arms pinned to her sides by one of her captor's arms, the other was clamped firmly over her mouth. Because she was facing their way, Kikyo saw them first, her eyes wild and furious.

"You fucking put her down now, Naraku!" yelled InuYasha.

The figure turned at the sound of InuYasha's voice, showing no sign of fear.

"So, it is you, InuYasha," said the figure. "Have you come to save your lady love, then?"

Coming to a halt, InuYasha reached behind and carefully lifted Kagome off his back. Holding her for a moment in his arms, he looked at her in concern.

"Will you be okay a moment while I handle this?" InuYasha said.

"Yes," said Kagome with a sincere smile. "Quickly, I think he is trying to get away."

The golem had put on a sudden burst of speed, and while Kagome carefully sat on the ground, InuYasha bounded after him. As she watched, InuYasha caught the golem while still within Kagome's sight. The hanyou leaped, flipping in the air, and came down in front of the golem. With a snarl of rage, InuYasha ripped Kikyo out of the demon puppet's arms, and the scientist went flying to the ground on her ass with a thump. Then he drew Tessaiga and swiped at the golem, but all that he got was an empty baboon pelt wrapped around his sword. In disgust, InuYasha shook it off and re-sheathed the sword.

"Are you okay?" said InuYasha, helping Kikyo off the ground and taking her in an embrace.

As Kagome watched InuYasha hugging Kikyo, her heart constricted and a lump formed in her throat. Unbidden, tears came to her eyes. Did InuYasha still have feelings for Kikyo?

"Let me go, InuYasha," Kikyo grated through clenched teeth.

The hanyou broke the embrace, but held on to her shoulders as he looked into her face with a mixture of concern and anger.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, following us here?" said InuYasha angrily. "You need me to protect you if you come to the demon realm!"

"I can take care of myself," said Kikyo, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "And I told you, I will be the one to find the Shikon no Tama formula. I couldn't let you and your friends find what is rightfully mine, first."

Just then, Miroku, Sango and the guards caught up to them. While the guards went to examine the remains of Naraku's golem, Sango and Miroku stopped at Kagome's side.

"What happened?" said Sango, kneeling down at Kagome's side.

Unable to hold back her tears, Kagome put her arms around the older woman and sobbed into her chest. Sango put her arm around her and looked up at Miroku in concern. The agent shook his head sadly, and then looked over to where InuYasha and Kikyo were still hotly arguing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tears and Fears

As InuYasha argued with Kikyo, he glanced back and saw Sango holding a weeping Kagome. Miroku and Sango were watching him and Kikyo with looks of weary exasperation on their faces. The four Inu Youkai guardsmen had gone to comb the surrounding area for any more signs of Naraku.

'Oh gods, what now?' InuYasha thought as he listened to Kagome sobbing.

Turning back to Kikyo, he found her staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest and mouth pressed into an angry line.

"You will never find your way back to the human realm unless you come with us," said InuYasha.

"You underestimate me," said Kikyo. "I'm a lot more resourceful than you give me credit for."

"But Kagome can see the portals," said InuYasha. "I don't see how you will be able to leave otherwise."

"So when I'm ready to leave, I'll find you," Kikyo said.

"And how the fuck will you do that?" InuYasha said, his voice dripping with derision.

Reaching into the bag she had slung over her shoulder, she pulled out a small, square, metal device. With a look smug look, she showed it to InuYasha, flashing it in front of his face.

"I developed this to track down any traces of nanotech technology," she said. "As long as Miroku wears that chain around his hand, I will be able to track you."

"Fine, bitch, have it your way," InuYasha huffed, as he felt a mounting concern for Kagome and desire to see why she was crying.

The hanyou stalked away from the scientist, and she smirked at his retreating back. Then she gathered the things she had dropped when he had freed her.

"About time," said Miroku as InuYasha approached them.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" said InuYasha squatting down by her side.

When Kagome didn't answer right away, Sango snapped, "What do you think, fool?"

"I…uhh…" InuYasha stammered uncertainly.

"She's upset because of the way you went to Kikyo," said Sango.

Taken aback, InuYasha gaped and then flushed.

"Kagome, I'm here," said InuYasha softly. "I'll never leave you unprotected, I promise."

Slowly, Kagome pulled herself out of Sango's arms, sniffling, and turned her tear-stained face to look up at InuYasha. Then she launched herself at him, knocking him down in surprise, flat on his ass. Burying her face in his chest and gripping the sides of his open jacket, she did not say anything, just let his solidity, smell and warmth calm her down.

Awkwardly, InuYasha put his arms around Kagome and rubbed her back, while Miroku and Sango glared at him.

"What?" InuYasha said testily. "I didn't do anything, for fuck's sake!"

His remark made Sango roll her eyes and Miroku shake his head.

"You are such a jerk sometimes," said Sango.

"InuYasha, you are so dense," said Miroku.

"Why the fuck is everybody picking on me?" said InuYasha, unconsciously drawing Kagome in closer and cradling her on his lap.

"Can you believe this?" said Sango ruefully, turning to Miroku.

"Well, that's our hanyou friend," replied Miroku. "Fucking unbelievable."

"Okay, enough of this shit!" InuYasha exploded. "It's getting late and we should think about finding a place to camp for the night."

"Whatever you say, O fearless leader," said Miroku, helping Sango to her feet.

InuYasha picked up Kagome and she carefully climbed on his back. Making sure they had all their belongings, they set off, away from Sesshomaru's fortress and back into the forest.

As the sun began to set, sending its rays through the branches of the trees to shine on InuYasha's small group, they found a place to camp. The clearing was free of trees and fairly clear of forest debris. Kagome felt a bit helpless, since she could not go and look for firewood with the others. But InuYasha did not go far, staying close enough to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe from any youkai attacks.

When all the firewood was gathered, InuYasha went hunting. By the time he got back with his catch, Miroku had got a fire started. They had roasted rabbit and some more ramen for dinner.

The night grew cool, and Kagome shivered as she lay down some towels for her, Miroku and Sango to lie on. Too bad she didn't have a sleeping bag. InuYasha said he preferred to sleep in the tree that overhung their campsite. As she lay down on the towel, hugging herself and shivering some more, she suddenly heard a thud. Looking up, she saw InuYasha above her. He took off his jacket and laid it on her, then jumped back into the tree before she could thank him. With a sigh, she pulled the jacket up to her chin and snuggled underneath it. It still had his body warmth, and as she went to sleep, she imagined she was in his arms, and smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tessaiga

The next morning in the demon realm, Sango, Miroku and Kagome sat chatting after breakfast. Off to one side, InuYasha sat thinking. He was so intense, that the others thought it best to leave him alone. Absently, he scratched his head and huffed out a sigh. He was brooding on what Sesshomaru had said yesterday about Tessaiga. It irked him no end that his brother said he did not know all the techniques that existed for using the sword. But there was no way he was going back to his brother to ask him about them.

InuYasha's mood was beginning to itch at Kagome. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking about. The intense and brooding look on his face was becoming too much to bear.

"Is there some way I can help you, InuYasha?" said Kagome quietly, turning her body to face his.

Startled out of his thoughts, InuYasha's eyes darted at her a moment and then he blinked a couple times. He drew himself back out of the depths of the turmoil in his mind, and huffed again, scratching his head. Kagome sat watching him with a sweetly concerned and patient look on her face.

"I don't think you can," InuYasha said wryly.

On the other side of Kagome, Miroku and Sango had broke off their conversation and now turned to see what InuYasha and Kagome were talking about.

"Why don't you tell us about it," said Kagome. "You never know. Just talking to someone can sometimes help you clarify your thoughts."

"I agree," said Miroku. "We are your friends - you should let us help if we can."

Realizing there was no way around it, InuYasha closed his eyes a moment and collected his thoughts.

"What Sesshomaru said about Tessaiga is bugging the shit out of me," said InuYasha. "I don't like being told that I don't know how to use my sword."

"So what can we do to confirm that what he said is the truth?" said Kagome.

All four of them sat and thought about this a moment. InuYasha sighed and then crossed his arms scowling in frustration.

"Do you know who made the sword?" said Sango suddenly. "If we could find the sword smith, I am sure he would be able to tell us."

"I think that is a good idea," said Miroku.

"Just one problem," said InuYasha. "I don't know who made Tessaiga."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru probably knows," said Kagome thoughtfully, and then looked up as InuYasha growled irritably. "I know, bad idea to try asking him."

They were all silent a minute thinking, when InuYasha hit on an idea. It may still be a long shot, but it was the best he could come up with. At least now, they had some direction and purpose in the demon realm until Kagome found a portal out of here. He still believed Naraku would ultimately try and crack the Shikon no Tama formula in the human realm, since it was easier than importing the technology here. As for Kikyo, well - she had just better find them before they found a portal, or she just might end up stuck here. Not such a bad idea, after all.

"Somewhere in these forests is said to be an ancient, youkai magnolia tree," said InuYasha. "If I remember correctly, he went by the name Bokusenou. He might know where we can find the sword smith who created Tessaiga."

"It's worth a shot," said Miroku, and got up to go put out their campfire.

"How is your ankle feeling now?" said Sango to Kagome.

"Well it doesn't hurt so much," said Kagome. "But I don't know if I can put any weight on it."

His brow furrowed in concern, InuYasha knelt by Kagome's side and examined her ankle. It was still swollen, although not as bad as the previous day.

"Do you want to try and walk on it?" said InuYasha.

"Alright," said Kagome, and stood up with Sango's help.

Kagome took a step, and then crumpled right into InuYasha's arms. He caught her against his chest, and she smiled up at him ruefully.

"I guess it's up on my back again for you, girl," said InuYasha. "Let's break camp and set out."

Quickly, they packed Kagome's backpack and gathered their belongings. Miroku and Sango helped Kagome up on to InuYasha's back, and they were off.

"Do you have any idea where this youkai magnolia tree is?" said Miroku from behind InuYasha.

"Not really," he replied. "But it will be in a forest where the trees are the most ancient."

"That makes sense," said Sango. "Just how many forests are in the youkai realm?"

"As many as used to be in Feudal Era Japan," said InuYasha.

Kagome gulped.

"That's a lot of forests to cover," she said.

"I know where the most ancient of them are," said InuYasha. "So I can limit the places we need to look."

As they walked, Kagome rested her chin on InuYasha's shoulder, deep in thought. She was trying to remember what she could about the demon realm from her college history classes. But it wasn't easy. Not because she could not remember the courses she took, but because she was finding it hard to concentrate.

Flashes of the memory of InuYasha's confrontation with Kikyo from yesterday kept re-playing in her mind, causing twinges in her heart. So what if he still had feelings for Kikyo? He was allowed, after all. And in the end, it did not really matter. She could not bear the idea of not being with him, and would stay with him no matter what. With that thought, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on him. His long hair tickled her nose and she smiled.

"You aren't still afraid, are you?" said InuYasha. "Because you needn't be. I promise to always protect you."

"I'm not afraid," said Kagome. "I don't doubt your ability to protect me. But can you tell us exactly what we are up against here?"

"Besides some of the lower youkai thinking you may be good to eat," said InuYasha, "and Sesshomaru's forces, we have Naraku's minions to deal with. Plus assorted other youkai who hate my guts because I am a hanyou."

"That's just not right," said Kagome. "I don't understand that kind of prejudice."

"Well, it's what I grew up with," said InuYasha. "After my mother died, I had no protection. Those assigned to protect her after my father's death abandoned me when she died."

"That's just terrible," said Kagome. "It must have been really hard for you."

"I'm strong, and I'm tough," said InuYasha. "I survived, and one day I will claim what is rightfully mine."

Kagome was afraid to ask what exactly he meant by that. It all came back to his desire to become full youkai by using the Shikon no tama formula. This made Kagome feel sad. She would never want to see him become a cold, heartless youkai like his brother. She liked his fierceness and passion. It made her sad. The feeling made her say something before she could really think about it.

"InuYasha," said Kagome wistfully, "I think you are fine, just the way you are."

At her words, InuYasha almost tripped. No one had ever said something like that to him except his mother. Even though Miroku and Sango were his friends, this was something they had never voiced. And Kagome had said it so sweetly and sincerely, that he felt a lump form in his throat. He could not answer her, only rubbed her leg with his hand where he gripped it.

At his touch, Kagome's smile got bigger, and she turned her face into his shoulder, relishing it. Maybe there would be a chance for her in his heart, despite Kikyo.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had writers block...happens even to the best of us, I'm afraid.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Hot Spring

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango traveled all day though the forest. They found and searched a more ancient area, but found no sign of the youkai magnolia. When they made camp that night, InuYasha warned them that the next leg of the journey would take them up into the mountains.

"I'm afraid I must continue to carry you," said InuYasha to Kagome as they sat around the fire. "The terrain will be too hard on your bad ankle."

"That's okay," said Kagome with a sweet smile. "I appreciate that you are taking such good care of me."

The hanyou tried to not betray his emotions at Kagome's words, but he smirked a little and flushed. Miroku's eyes twinkled, and a sly smile came to his face as he regarded InuYasha, but Sango elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything.

"What was that for?" said Miroku in a false, offended tone.

Turning to him with a frown of exasperation, Sango just glared at Miroku. He shrugged, and when Sango turned away, he surreptitiously slipped his hand around her hip and stroked her ass.

SLAP!

Miroku grinned, holding his hand to the red hand print on his face, and Sango threw her hands up in despair.

"I'm sleeping on the other side of Kagome tonight," said Sango wryly.

"I'll miss you," said Miroku, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I won't miss you," Sango grumbled back, and got up to prepare a place to sleep.

"Cut it out you two," said InuYasha in a weary voice, and took off his jacket, handing it to Kagome to use as a blanket again. "We have a long, hard journey in front of us, so everyone get some sleep."

The next morning, they ate and broke camp. As Kagome was helped onto InuYasha's back, she wrinkled her nose at the way she smelled. It was hard to go so many days without a bath, and she felt dirty and uncomfortable. Her body ached and her ankle throbbed if she put too much pressure on it. She longed for a soak in some hot water.

"InuYasha," said Kagome, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Are there any hot springs up here?"

"Probably," said InuYasha.

"Well, do you think we can find one?" said Kagome hopefully.

"I guess so," said InuYasha. "Why?"

"Because she wants to take a bath, you dense hanyou," said Miroku from behind them.

"Who the fuck was talking to you, you pervert," replied InuYasha irritably.

"Do you want a bath?" said InuYasha, turning his head to look at Kagome.

"Yes, I do," said Kagome with a wistful sigh.

"Alright," said InuYasha. "Lett's find a place for you guys to wait and I will scout the area for a hot spring."

They found a place where a break in the trees let warm sunshine in. Carefully, InuYasha placed Kagome on some mossy rocks where she was joined by Miroku and Sango. Kagome smiled up at InuYasha gratefully before he bounded off, into the steep slopes of the wooded mountain. While he was gone, Kagome removed the towels they had been sleeping on from her backpack and dusted off the debris in hopes that she would be using them soon.

About an hour later, InuYasha returned.

"Okay, I found a hot spring," said InuYasha, squatting down in front of Kagome. "Get on Kagome, and let's all get going."

The hot spring was a large, fairly deep depression among some boulders that lay at the foot of a crumbling ledge of rock. Light steam rose from the water, and Kagome exclaimed in delight.

"That looks so inviting," said Sango. "I think I'll join you."

Then Sango turned and faced Miroku with a wry frown. He looked back at her with eyebrows raised and a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"As for you, my perverted friend," said Sango, taking him by the shoulders and turning him so he was faced away from her. "March - get out of here. There is no way I am going to take off my clothes unless I can't see you. – and you me."

"Aww, Sango," Miroku whined. "What do you take me for?"

"A pervert," said Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome in unison.

With an exaggerated sigh, Miroku slumped his shoulders and began walking away.

"Don't worry about him," said InuYasha. "I'll keep him in line."

The women watched as InuYasha caught up with Miroku and grabbed his arm, walking him further away at a brisk pace. When they could no longer see the men, they turned to each other and smiled. Sango took Kagome's arm and helped her get to a small ledge of rock by the hot spring, and they both undressed. Then they slipped into the hot water with expressions of satisfaction.

"Don't you think we have gone far enough?" said Miroku, as they got well out of sight of the women. "What is something happened and they need us?"

"Don't worry," InuYasha scoffed. "We aren't so far that I won't hear if they need us."

But the hanyou stopped anyway, and leaned his back against a tree crossing his arms. Miroku sat down on a fallen log, and looked back longingly in the direction of the hot spring. InuYasha gave a bark of laughter at the look on Miroku's face and shook his head. The moment was broken as InuYasha suddenly got a vigilant look on his face, his ears swiveling, and sniffing the air.

"Something's coming," said InuYasha, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It's coming fast, from over there – "

InuYasha spun around but was not able to free his sword in time. A huge, female bear youkai with two cubs came crashing through the trees at the two men. She swiped at InuYasha as he managed to free the sword and it went flying out of his hand. Miroku tried to use his staff, but the trees were in the way. They were driven back by the enraged mother bear youkai. InuYasha kept swiping at it with his claws, but this only further angered her. The terrain made fighting difficult, and they had to dodge the blows of the bear's massive claws and duck tree limbs that she cut down on top of them in her attempts to reach them.

Kagome and Sango were enjoying the hot spring. It eased Kagome's sore limbs and her swollen ankle, and she kicked her feet lazily in the water. At her side sat Sango, eyes closed and an obvious expression of contentment on her face.

"Did you hear something?" said Sango suddenly, standing up in the water and looking back the way InuYasha and Miroku went.

"Sounds like an animal," said Kagome worriedly. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"You're injured, so stay put. I'll go check," said Sango. "It better not be Miroku or he'll feel Hiraikotsu on his head next."

Sango peered over the edge of the ledge and her eyes went round as she saw InuYasha and Miroku being forced their way.

"Oh no!" Sango gasped.

"What is it?" said Kagome, leaning over and trying to peer over the edge.

They only had a moment as InuYasha's grunts and growls could be heard amid the roaring of the bear youkai. Sango moved towards Kagome just in time.

"Die, you fucking bear!" said InuYasha, raking the bear youkai on the arm.

With a roar of rage, the bear youkai landed a blow on InuYasha's chest, and he went tumbling over the edge of the hot spring. Miroku made a grab for him but was only pulled in after him. The bear youkai fell in on top of them, making a huge splash. Underwater, InuYasha pushed Miroku out of the way and gave a mighty shove to the belly of the bear youkai. It went flying out of the hot spring, hitting its head hard on the rock ledge when it landed. Dazed, it picked itself up and staggered off, cubs in tow.

InuYasha exploded up out of the water, chest heaving, a snarl on his lips as he watched the bear youkai leave. Beside him Miroku surfaced, gasping. As the two men got their breath back, they suddenly realized where they were. InuYasha looked up, startled at the sight of Sango and Kagome who sat cowering in the water, covering their naked breasts with their arms. He blushed and looked away, but Miroku didn't. Sango grabbed Kagome and darted behind InuYasha's back.

"Miroku..." said Sango warningly.

"Um… yes, Sango my sweet?"

Sango's hand reached around the side of InuYasha's back.

SLAP!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bokusenou

After InuYasha grabbed Miroku and dragged him off, Sango and Kagome dried off and got dressed. Then they went and searched for InuYasha's sword, which they found hanging from a tree limb. The men were drenched and there were not enough dry towels for them. Kagome was loathe to ride on InuYasha's back and get her clothes all wet, so she told him she would be okay to walk for a while. The soak in the hot spring had eased a lot of the pain.

Later that evening, they all sat around the campfire while their meal cooked. Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her brush, and started trying to get the knots out of her hair. She had not bothered to brush it after the dip in the hot spring, because they had wanted to get as far away as possible from the mother bear youkai's territory and she had not had time.

As she brushed her hair she noticed the state of InuYasha's long silver mane with a frown. It hung in a matted tangle down his back. His hair could definitely use some brushing. She wondered if being his personal assistant meant she could brush it for him. Well, she had to ask…

"InuYasha, may I do something for you?" asked Kagome.

"What?" he said curiously, turning to face her.

"Let me brush your hair - it will be an impossible mess if it stays that way," replied Kagome.

"Umm…" said InuYasha, surprised and uncertain.

Not getting an outright rejection from him, Kagome moved over and reached behind him, taking the mass of silver tangles and slowly working out the knots with her brush. InuYasha stayed still and let her do it, a strange feeling welling up inside him. No one had ever done something like this for him since his mother had died. It felt nice and oddly comforting as her small, deft hands worked at the tangles and started to smooth out his hair.

Miroku noticed what was happening and nudged Sango. She looked up from the meal preparations, and both of them watched Kagome and InuYasha. Miroku smirked and glanced at Sango, who smiled back at him and shook her head. They had never seen InuYasha let someone attend to him this way; he was always so skittish about someone doing something so personal for him.

Finally, Kagome had worked all the lower tangles out of InuYasha's hair and carefully began to brush it from his scalp down, avoiding catching his ears. The strokes of the brush made InuYasha feel warm and relaxed, and he missed it when she was done, but did not let on about feeling this way.

"There," said Kagome in satisfaction. "That's much better."

"Uh, thank you," said InuYasha, turning and briefly looking up into her smiling face and then away.

"Dinner is ready," said Sango.

"Great, I'm starved," said InuYasha.

They ate and then got ready to go to sleep. Although it had been soaked, InuYasha's jacket had mostly dried from his body heat. So Kagome took it gratefully from him again that night and snuggled to sleep under it.

For the next three days, they traveled together through the forests of the demon realm. They stopped in the areas that InuYasha felt might contain the ancient youkai magnolia. Luckily, they did not run into any more major trouble with the youkai living there. Minor youkai did attempt to see if they were edible, but were easily dispatched. They were no where near the size and ferocity of the worm and bear youkai.

On the morning of the fourth day, InuYasha had a foreboding as they entered another ancient forest. The trees were so tall, the tops were could only be dimly imagined. And there seemed to be a presence that he could almost feel.

"I think we are in the right place this time," said InuYasha.

"I sure hope so," said Sango. "These endless forests are beginning to get on my nerves."

"This is how all of Japan used to be, in the Feudal Era," said Kagome. "It seems that in the demon realm, everything is as it was when the realms supposedly split."

"That's true," said InuYasha. "Time flows differently between the realms."

They did not have to walk much further before they finally found an ancient youkai magnolia tree. The eyes were closed, and it looked like it was sleeping.

"Are you Bokusenou?" said InuYasha, crossing his arms and standing squarely in front of the tree.

Slowly, the eyes of the youkai magnolia opened. It regarded InuYasha with an inscrutable expression for a moment, and the hanyou started to get impatient.

"I see a hanyou before me," the tree intoned. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"What other hanyou would that be?" said InuYasha sourly.

"Not a hanyou," said Bokusenou. "A Taiyoukai - Inutashio."

"That was my father," InuYasha replied.

"Ahhh…" said Bokusenou. "Then you must be InuYasha."

"Damn straight, I'm InuYasha," scoffed the hanyou. "So if you knew my father, can you tell me about who made the sword Tessaiga?"

The youkai Magnolia looked silently at InuYasha again for a moment, staring at the sword in his belt.

"I see you have the sword," said Bokusenou. "It was always your father's wish to leave it to you. The sheath it is in was made from one of my limbs."

That was news to InuYasha, but not what he was looking for.

"What I want to fucking know is - who is Tessaiga's sword smith," said InuYasha impatiently.

"Well, that would be Totosai," said Bokusenou. "He is the master sword smith to the Taiyoukai."

"Can you tell us where we can find him?" said Kagome, walking up to stand by InuYasha's side.

"Yes, I can," said Bokusenou.

"We would be ever so grateful if you could give us directions," said Kagome sweetly, and InuYasha looked at her quizzically.

"Very well, young human woman," said the youkai magnolia, and began telling them how to get to Totosai.

InuYasha listened carefully until he felt he knew where they were going. Then he turned to leave, beckoning the others to join him.

"Wait," said Kagome, putting a hand on his sleeve, and turned back to Bokusenou.

"Thank you very much for your help," said Kagome, inclining her head respectfully.

"You are welcome," said Bokusenou. "It is nice to meet such a polite and respectful human. Maybe you can teach the hanyou some manners."

The youkai tree's remark made InuYasha flush angrily.

"Come on," he said to Kagome, and grabbed her hand to pull her away. "Let's not waste any more time."

Miroku and Sango fell in behind them. But it seemed to them that InuYasha held Kagome's hand a bit longer than necessary. Yet Kagome didn't seem to mind much, at all.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Totosai

It was more like a cave than a hut. InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango stood outside, wondering if anyone was home. The hanyou stalked closer, and heard the sound of snoring. Was this Totosai sleeping in the middle of the day? He made a sound of disgust.

"What's the matter, InuYasha?" asked Kagome, coming up to his side.

"This famous sword smith, Totosai, is sleeping," said InuYasha sourly.

"Then maybe we should come back another time," Kagome replied.

"No way!" said InuYasha. "It took us two days to get here. I'm not leaving until I get to speak to this Totosai."

Miroku looked on with disgust, Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome gaped in shock as InuYasha marched into the abode. No one followed. That was just fine with InuYasha - he didn't need them and their disapproval. Things would be done his way, and they should be used to it by now.

Inside, it was dark except for the glow of the forge. On a pallet lay an old, skinny balding demon with his grey hair pulled back in a top knot, snoring loudly.

'Hmph,' thought InuYasha. 'This is the famous sword smith to the Taiyoukai?'

Taking Tessaiga in its sheath out of his belt, he poked the sleeping sword smith in the chest with it.

"Wha?...Ha?...Who?..." said Totosai in a panic as he woke up, and looked down at the sword pointing at his chest.

"I know this sword…" said Totosai, and grabbed it out of the surprised hanyou's hand.

"Tessaiga, what's happened to you?" said Totosai, and got up, sitting back down a few feet away and producing a huge mallet.

As InuYasha watched in consternation, he blew a stream of fire and started to bang away at the unsheathed sword.

"You haven't been taking very good care of this sword," said Totosai.

"That's my fucking sword – give it back!" said InuYasha angrily.

"And you are InuYasha?" said Totosai, and tsked, shaking his head. "If your father only knew the shabby shape of his sword, he may not have ever left it to you."

This was NOT what InuYasha wanted to hear.

"I did not come here to hear this kind of shit from you," said InuYasha angrily. "I want you to tell me about Tessaiga's techniques."

"And you are rude, too." Totosai said, cradling the sword protectively. "Maybe I should not give Tessaiga back to you - it was my greatest creation."

"Give me back my fucking sword!" said InuYasha, making a grab for it.

The sword smith was fast. Totosai dodged InuYasha's blow and scuttled out the door with the sword, InuYasha stalking out angrily behind him.

"What's going on, InuYasha?" said Kagome as Totosai nearly knocked her down, sending her wobbling on her bad ankle.

This forced InuYasha to stop pursuing Totosai and make a grab for Kagome before she fell over. She looked up at him thankfully as he held her by her arms, and he looked down at her a minute with a mixture of concern and exasperation. Miroku and Sango quickly moved out of the way as Totosai pushed past them. Carefully making sure Kagome was steady on her feet, InuYasha went to make a grab for Totosai.

"I said give it the fuck back!" said InuYasha. "And tell me what Tessaiga's special techniques are, you bastard!"

"I will on one condition," said Totosai. "There is a powerful Taiyoukai who wants me to make him a sword, but I will not do as he requests - it is too dangerous a request."

"Which Taiyoukai?" said InuYasha, and suddenly his hackles rose…someone was approaching.

"That Taiyoukai," said Totosai, pointing from behind Sango.

Narrowing his eyes and growling menacingly, InuYasha spun around. Behind him, Sesshomaru was approaching, regarding them all with cold disdain.

"Out of my way, InuYasha," said Sesshomaru. "I will have words with Totosai and then I will deal with you."

"Go get him!" said Totosai, quivering.

Crouching low with his claws flexed, InuYasha growled, baring his fangs. Then he leaped at Sesshomaru, claws out to strike. With amazing speed, Sesshomaru dodged the blow, and then lunged for InuYasha, his claws dripping with green acid. The hanyou barely got out of the way.

"Ohhh…dear," said Totosai, shaking his head. "This does not look good."

The fight continued, and InuYasha was being forced back, closer and closer to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Totosai. Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango worriedly.

"Give him back the sword!" said Sango, trying to get Totosai out from behind her.

"No, it's too late!" said Totosai. "I was wrong to think that hanyou could defend me."

The sword smith stepped out from behind Sango and began to breathe a huge flame from his mouth. It began to melt all the ground around them, making a moat of molten rock.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome. "Quickly!"

Glancing over his shoulder, InuYasha saw what Totosai was doing, and decided that it was more important to not get separated from Kagome, his sword and his friends. He made one last feint at Sesshomaru, and then flipped backwards, high in air. As Kagome watched, holding her breath, he landed at her side as a huge swath of ground burst into flame. Not stopping there, InuYasha lunged for Tessaiga, grabbing it from Totosai's hand.

On the other side of the rising flames, Sesshomaru called out. "You have not seen the last of me, Totosai. And as for you InuYasha, I will kill you some day, you can be sure of it."

"You are a useless hanyou," said Totosai, shaking his head. "Obviously you can't defend me. I owe you nothing."

InuYasha bristled, growling, but this did not seem to faze Totosai in the least. A feeling of dismay came over Kagome. It wasn't fair; Tessaiga was his heritage, his only link to his dead parents. He deserved to be treated better.

"Please," said Kagome, walking between InuYasha and Totosai. "Don't you think InuYasha's father would want his son to be able to use all of Tessaiga's techniques?"

"Well, maybe," Totosai grumbled. "But I don't think the hanyou can handle them. He should have discovered them by now."

"No one ever told me about them!" InuYasha fumed. "How can I look for what I didn't know was there!"

"Hmph," said Totosai, folding his arms and looking away. "If you can't master to kaze no kizu, knowing the other techniques is useless."

A pleading look in her eyes, Kagome gently touched Totosai's arm. This made him look up at her, warily, but a hint of kindness in his eyes.

"Oh, all right," said Totosai. "The kaze no kizu can be found if you look for the place where the youki meet when you go into battle. Tessaiga must be used to cut this scar between the youki, and it will unleash the attack."

A smile of gratitude on her face, Kagome clasped her hands happily in front of herself. Then she turned to look at InuYasha. He stood holding Tessaiga, a pensive look on his face, and glanced up at her when she looked at him.

"Well, now that we got what we came for, how do you propose we get out of here," said Miroku ruefully, surveying the blaze around them.

Without a word, the sword smith took a huge breath, and blew. All of the flames went out, and soon even the smoldering ground was cooling. But InuYasha didn't trust it.

"Get up on my back, Kagome," said InuYasha.

"A moment please," said Kagome, and turned back to Totosai.

"We are really grateful for your help," said Kagome, inclining her head respectfully.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. _There she goes, she just has to be 'polite.'_ But Miroku and Sango were regarding Kagome with approval; that just made InuYasha shake his head in exasperation. Before she could turn away, InuYasha scooped Kagome up, carrying her in his arms across the burnt ground. A bit startled, she put her arms around his neck and gazed into his determined face. Then she looked over his shoulder at Miroku and Sango.

"Come on you guys," called InuYasha. "Let's head out."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kirara

Miroku and Sango had to practically run to catch up InuYasha and Kagome. The hanyou had just entered the forest by the time they finally caught up. He was still carrying Kagome, who could not seem to decide whether to ask him to put her down or not. As it turned out, she did not have to.

"I think it is safe to put Kagome down now," said Miroku, smirking.

Sango shot a look of exasperation at him for being so blunt. But Miroku just winked at her, making her shake her head.

A bit startled, InuYasha flushed and darted an intense look at Kagome in his arms before stopping and putting her down. She smiled at him gratefully, and he relaxed a little.

"He was only looking out for my safety," said Kagome, coming to his defense. "Weren't you, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, of course," InuYasha growled.

"Well, fearless leader," said Sango. "Where are we off to now?"

"I need to discover more about how this kaze no kizu works," said InuYasha. "I just don't know if I should do that here, now, or try and get home first."

"I vote we go home," said Sango wearily. "I would love to change my clothes."

"Why don't you just wash them here?" said Miroku.

"With you around?" said Sango, giving him a dirty look. "Not on your life."

"Aw, Sango," said Miroku depreciatively. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are," Sango, InuYasha and Kagome said in unison.

The agent shrugged and gave an exaggerated sigh. His reputation was too hard to live down. Then again, they were probably right. It was just too hard to resist temptation, especially when it came to Sango. Too bad she would never take him seriously, because secretly, he really liked her. But his perverted habits always got in the way.

Suddenly, InuYasha stopped, putting a hand out to make the others halt and be quiet behind him. He sniffed and his ears swiveled as he tested for what threat may lie ahead. Kagome watched him solemnly, and Miroku and Sango flanked him quietly.

A mouse ran out of the bushes and crossed their paths and was gone.

"A mouse -?" said Sango.

"Shhh!" InuYasha hissed.

A moment later a small, two-tailed yellow cat with black markings dashed in front of them, saw them, and transformed in surprise. Kagome, Miroku and Sango jumped back in fright as the small cat was suddenly a huge, ferocious-looking youkai, standing and bristling at them. InuYasha growled and drew Tessaiga – and something strange happened. He could see where the youki met, like two winds colliding. Was this what Totosai had talked about?

"Please, don't hurt it!" said Sango. "We only frightened it, I'm sure."

Glancing at Sango a moment, and stunned by what he had seen, InuYasha lowered Tessaiga. It seemed she was right, he only sensed surprise, but no animosity from the giant youkai feline.

The neko took a look at Sango, and transformed back down to its previous form. Tentatively, the now small youkai neko approached Sango, who squatted down and extended a hand for it to sniff. The neko took a delicate sniff of her hand, mewed, and then rubbed her head up against it, making Sango smile.

"Aw, she is so sweet," said Sango as she let the neko continue to rub her hand.

"I think she likes you," said Miroku.

"Here," said Kagome, reaching into her backpack slung on InuYasha's shoulder. "I think I have some fish left over from last night's dinner."

Kagome took a small piece of fish from its wrapper and gave it to Sango, who bent down and offered it to the neko. The small feline daintily took the proffered food from Sango's hand and quickly ate it. Then she looked up at Sango and purred happily.

"Her name is Kirara," said InuYasha, regarding the small neko.

"How do you know that?" said Kagome, looking up at InuYasha wonderingly.

The hanyou shrugged and gave a small smile. "She told me."

Then InuYasha re-sheathed Tessaiga and squatted down, extending a clawed hand slowly towards the neko. Taking slow, mincing steps, the neko approached InuYasha and warily sniffed his hand. Then she gave a mew of approval and went back to rub against Sango's legs.

"She seems to like you okay, but we can all see who she prefers," said Miroku with a smile. "Personally, I applaud her on her good taste."

Sango glanced at Miroku and blushed, while InuYasha rolled his eyes. This made Kagome smile sweetly at InuYasha and put a hand on his arm. The hanyou smirked back at Kagome, and put his hand over hers, gently removing it and giving it a quick squeeze of thanks.

"And we can all see who Kagome prefers," said Miroku, grinning.

At Miroku's words, Kagome and InuYasha blushed. Then the hanyou looked up, his ears perked forward as if he was hearing something again. They all held their breaths as he sniffed, then his eyes narrowed and he growled in anger.

"Naraku is near," said InuYasha.

"What shall we do?" said Kagome worriedly.

"Don't worry," said InuYasha. "I will protect you, and everyone else."

"You know," said Miroku, "those portals always seem to be around whenever we have tracked down his labs. Maybe we will find one if we find him."

"Yes, I agree," said Sango, who stood up with Kirara in her arms. The little neko had jumped up of her own accord, and was nestling down, purring.

"It's worth a try to find him then," said Kagome. "What do you think, InuYasha?"

"Fine," the hanyou replied, and then looked at Sango, who was gently stroking the neko in her arms. "I think she has adopted you."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Sango, and then looked up at InuYasha uneasily. "It's okay if she stays with us, isn't it?"

InuYasha thought back to what he had seen when he drew Tessaiga on the transformed youkai neko. Having this neko with them could have more than one benefit. And she seemed happy enough to be with them. He could sense her contentment and acceptance of them.

"Yes," said InuYasha. "She stays as long as she wants to."

Smiling happily, Sango gazed at the neko in her arms. Seeing Sango so happy made Miroku smile at her indulgently, and Kagome also smiled brightly, clasping her hands in front her with glee to see her friend so obviously pleased. But InuYasha just shook his head at all the silly smiles on their faces.

"Come on, let's go," said InuYasha, "and Kagome, you are to get behind me at the slightest sign of danger."

"What about us?" said Miroku.

"You can take care of yourselves," said InuYasha, turning to go.

"Gee, thanks!" Miroku said, wryly.

Someone else was taking care of herself too. Behind them and downwind of InuYasha, Kikyo was watching and trying to listen to what they were saying. When she caught the name Naraku, her eyes narrowed and her chin firmed up. There was no way she was going to let them find Naraku without her. But she would be damned if she joined them. Following them would do - she just had to be cautious. Knowing InuYasha as she did, she had no fears of being caught. Besides, the fool obviously had feelings for her still – he would never force her away if he found her. It was easy enough to play on his feelings to her advantage, if she had to.

Only thing that rankled was the signs of affection she saw growing between him and that assistant of his. Kikyo gave a silent, mirthless, bark of laughter. What was that girl as compared to her? Kagome was nothing but a pale reflection. InuYasha was hers, whether he wanted her or not. And Kikyo would do anything to keep it that way, as long as InuYasha was of some use to her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Naraku

The forest around InuYasha and his friends grew ominously quiet as they made their stealthy advance on Naraku. Every footfall on the debris of the forest floor seemed to make a loud sound in their ears. InuYasha led the way, ears pricked forward and Tessaiga drawn and at the ready.

They came to the gates of a heavily guarded mansion. Assorted lower youkai looked down at them brandishing their claws, fangs and weapons warily. InuYasha looked back up at them and snarled.

"Kagome, do you sense a portal nearby?" said InuYasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "In there."

"No one comes in Lord Naraku's stronghold that is not one of his vassals!" snarled a vicious looking youkai, saliva dripping from his gaping, fang-filled jaws.

"No one keeps me from where I want to be!" said InuYasha. "Come on, you guys, we're going in!"

The air filled with roars and snarls as the youkai jumped down off the walls at them, like a rain of monsters from a nightmare. InuYasha and his friends' expressions were set and grim, ready to meet the oncoming enemy as they brandished their weapons – even Kagome, whom InuYasha tried to shield with his body.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango, and threw her weapon, slicing several youkai in half.

Kirara had leapt from her arms and changed to her large youkai form, and clamped her jaws with their large saber-sized teeth on their foes. Sango took a quick glance at her new companion and smiled in approval and wonder.

As several youkai leaped at Miroku, he dispatched them expertly with his staff, dodging their blows expertly. He moved with grace and speed, staying close to Sango's side. It was clear they fought well together, and knew and trusted each other in a fight.

Not to be left out, Kagome quickly notched an arrow and skewered one of the pouncing youkai. InuYasha glanced at her briefly with a look of respect, and then went on the attack, slicing all comers to bits.

Suddenly, out of the sky came a hoard of youkai, almost blotting out the sun.

"Stand back!" said Miroku, and took the chain and gauze off his hand.

"Are you sure you should do that?" said Sango, but it was too late.

The quantum singularity began to suck up the youkai at a stupendous rate.

Meanwhile, InuYasha had made short work of the remaining youkai guards with Tessaiga. When the dust had settled, InuYasha quickly looked around to make sure there were no more youkai and that everyone was okay. Miroku was wrapping his hand back up, and Sango had regained Hiraikotsu. Kirara had returned to her small form and went to rub against Sango's legs. Feeling a thrill she had never felt before, Kagome lowered her bow, her eyes sparkling as she looked back into InuYasha's concerned face. He gave her a quick smile of approval. It seems her archery skills would not go to waste.

"Okay, let's move out," said InuYasha, and sheathed Tessaiga before ripping off the doors leading into the mansion's stronghold.

The courtyard looked deserted, but InuYasha sniffed and growled, looking towards the sliding reed doors of the mansion. The others gathered behind him as a dark silhouette appeared behind the doors. Smoothly, InuYasha brandished Tessaiga in front of him, giving the others a warning glance to stay back.

The doors slid open, and a handsome, but evil-looking hanyou with long, ebony hair and red eyes approached him, a look of disdain on his face. He raked the group with a contemptuous glare, and then his eyes came back to rest on InuYasha.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" said Naraku. "I've almost found all the pieces to the missing Shikon no Tama formula, but you won't find them here. So be gone with you, InuYasha."

"Watch out!" yelled InuYasha as tentacles shot out at them, long and sinuously strong, from Naraku's back.

That's when InuYasha saw it again, the place where the youki met, and he narrowed his eyes as he sliced at the incoming tentacles, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Then he saw that Naraku was suddenly distracted.

Someone else had entered the fray.

"Ah, Kikyo," Naraku drawled as the scientist came up along side InuYasha. "Thank you for doing me the favor of not having to track you down again. I will personally extract what I need from you and then you may join your boyfriend here in hell."

"Stay back!" yelled InuYasha at Kikyo, but she just gave him a look of contempt and readied her bow as Naraku's tentacles shot out at her.

'I can do this,' thought InuYasha, and concentrated on the scar between the youki and sliced.

The kaze no kizu blazed a path of brilliant yellow force as it headed for a wide-eyed and startled Naraku. He was forced to retreat, the blow ripping his tentacles and part of his body to shreds.

"Now, Kagome!" said InuYasha. "Do you see the portal?"

Furtively, Kagome looked around, reaching out with her senses until she spotted the small glowing star that was the portal, on the porch very near where Naraku stood.

"It's up there, to the right!" said Kagome pointing.

"Right!" said InuYasha, and grabbed Kagome, putting her on his back, then looked over at a startled, but still defiant Kikyo.

"Come on, we're going!" said InuYasha.

"You don't tell me what to do!" said Kikyo, almost snarling.

With a growl of aggravation, InuYasha charged the scientist and scooped her up, then went running towards the portal, Miroku and Sango right behind him. The scientist struggled futilely in his arms, her blows almost hitting Kagome who tried to cling to the hanyou's back and dodge them at the same time.

"There!" said Kagome as InuYasha leapt on the porch.

The hanyou ran full tilt into the portal, and Kagome reached behind to grab Sango's extended hand. The PR agent was cradling Kirara with the other arm. That left Miroku to grab an edge of Hiraikotsu as they were all sucked up into the portal.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Separation Anxiety

The portal was not going to give InuYasha and his friends a break. This time it opened up over Tokyo bay, in front of Odaiba's romantic waterfront park. As InuYasha popped into thin air over the water, he only had a few moments to look around, startled, before plummeting towards the water. Instinctively, Kagome pushed herself up higher on his back, and Kikyo took this moment of confusion to pull out of his grasp.

The scientist fell flailing out of InuYasha's arms and hit the water ahead of him. Although Kagome had lost her grasp of Sango's hand, this did not stop Sango from piling on top of Kagome as they went down, Miroku on top of her - and all on top of InuYasha's back.

Kirara had hissed and dove into Sango's blouse in an effort to keep dry.

"Oh, fuck!" was all InuYasha managed to say as the combined weight quickly pushed him under.

But the hanyou gave a mighty thrust, up and out of the water, sending Kagome, Sango and Miroku sailing out of the water before him. When InuYasha broke the surface, he reached out and pulled Kagome to him before she could go under again. Sango and Miroku were not so lucky, splashing back down into the water nearby.

As for Kikyo, she was already swimming for shore, determined to get away from them as quickly as possible. With smooth, strong strokes, she was soon far away.

"Not again," Sango groaned as she tried to swing her wet hair out of her face while treading water, while Kirara's small head popped out of her blouse, looking forlorn.

"You okay?" said Miroku, sputtering a bit and shaking his head to get water out of his ears.

"Never better," said Sango sarcastically, looking at him with a corner of her mouth turned down.

"Kagome, are you alright?" said InuYasha, who cradled her against his chest while she held on to his neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kagome gasped and tried to smile at him, but then started to cough.

"Looks like you swallowed too much water," said InuYasha. "Get up on my back again while I swim us to shore."

"Do you need any help, my dear Sango?" said Miroku, trying his best to look solicitous.

"From you?" said Sango. "Not on your life, let's just get going."

They headed for shore, InuYasha in the lead with Sango and Miroku not too far behind. As he swam, Kagome held tightly to his back, just grateful this time, as she stopped coughing, that she had not lost her possessions. Also, at least it was a warm, sunny day.

People stared as the four of them climbed out of the water, fully dressed and carrying assorted weapons. They drew away from them muttering as they stood up, dripping wet on the sand. As Kagome climbed off InuYasha's back, she bit her lip, worrying about the fact that InuYasha still had no hat or bandana to cover his ears. She wondered if she had anything in her backpack he could use…

"I don't suppose any of our cell phones work," said InuYasha, swinging his long hair around and wringing the water out of it.

"Maybe…" said Kagome, reaching into her backpack while Sango and Miroku ruefully pulled out their dead cell phones and looked at them.

They all glanced over at Kagome while she pulled out a little plastic case and clicked it open. In it was her cell phone, perfectly dry.

Miroku shook his head and chuckled. "Leave it to Kagome to be prepared."

"Give me your phone and I will call us a car service," said Miroku, and Kagome handed it over to him with a smile.

"Make it quick," muttered Sango, as she looked furtively over her shoulder.

More people were stopping to stare and exclaim at their bedraggled appearance. The neko took this opportunity to jump out of Sango's clothes and shake herself off, then went to hide behind the PR agent's legs.

"Give me the phone when you're done, will you?" said InuYasha. "I better call Kaede – she is probably fuming by now."

"InuYasha," whispered Kagome, and made a small gesture towards his ears.

"Fuck it," growled InuYasha. "The people of Tokyo will have to deal with a hanyou's ears for one day."

After completing his call, Miroku handed the phone to InuYasha.

"Kaede, it's me," said InuYasha. "I know, I know…it wasn't my fault, we ended up in the demon realm…that long, huh? Shit….Our bikes are in Yokohama…you got them back? Great….oh, ah, yeah, she's here."

Inuyasha handed the phone to Kagome, who looked up at him questioningly.

"Kaede wants to talk to you," said InuYasha as she took the phone from him.

"Hello, Kaede," said Kagome.

"Your mother is frantic," said Kaede. "You have been gone two months, and I could not really explain to her where you were."

"Two months?!" said Kagome in surprise and dismay and looked up at InuYasha in shock.

"Yeah, well - time flows differently between the realms," said InuYasha, a little sheepishly.

"Oh my god, my poor Mom!" said Kagome.

"I suggest you call her right now," said Kaede. "You should go home as soon as you can."

"Right, thank you," said Kagome faintly.

"I'll see all of you when you get here," said Kaede.

"Okay, goodbye," said Kagome, and clicked the phone shut, biting her lip as she worried about how her mother would react.

"I have to call my Mom," said Kagome, as she dialed the number.

A tense moment elapsed as the phone rang.

"Hi, Mom," said Kagome, and winced as she got an ear full from her mother. "No, I swear everything is okay…I'm just fine, I assure you…InuYasha has been a perfect boss…no, it wasn't his fault…yes, I know…okay, I will come home and visit as soon as possible…Bye."

With a sigh, Kagome clicked the phone shut and gazed at the ground.

"She's mad, huh?" InuYasha said, his expression slightly contrite.

"Yeah, I need to get home as soon as possible," said Kagome, looking back at him apologetically.

"Can't see as I would blame her," said Sango, trying to straighten her clothes. "Who knows what kind of mess Miroku and I will find when we get back to our offices."

"Nothing we won't be able to handle," said Miroku dismissively.

"For you maybe," said Sango wryly. "Your clients and Yumi are used to dealing with your absences."

"Well, you were due a day off," said InuYasha. "Since we were gone so long, I'll give you two days."

"Thank you," said Kagome, but why did she feel such a sinking feeling inside?

A few moments later, a black sedan pulled up and a driver got out. He looked about a moment, and then spotted the odd group on the beach. Regarding them warily, he called out to them.

"Are you the ones who called for a car service?" said the driver.

"Yes," said Miroku, and they all gathered their belongings and headed over to the car.

Quickly, the driver pulled some blankets out of the trunk and laid them on the seats so they would not get wet. He a looked a bit stunned as Kirara jumped in and settled on Sango's lap, but InuYasha gave him a warning glance and he did not say anything.

It was good to get away from the stares of the crowd. As they settled in their seats, their wet clothes squishing around them, Kirara walked in circles on Sango's lap trying to get comfortable. Then the neko started walking over everyone's laps, which they all tolerated with amused looks. She looked up at InuYasha and gave a sad, questioning little mew, and InuYasha smirked at her, giving her wet head a gentle pat. Finally, the neko went back to Sango, humming in a disgruntled way and settled back on the agent's lap. Sango looked back at InuYasha questioningly.

"She doesn't like being wet with no dry place to rest," said InuYasha.

"Poor thing," said Sango, and stroked the neko's back.

Kaede was waiting anxiously for them when they got back, her hands on her hips and a worried frown on her face.

"My, look at you! All wet!" said the housekeeper in disgust. "What were you doing, swimming in your clothes?"

"It was not intentional, Kaede-baba," said InuYasha, pushing past her and into the house.

"Well," said Kaede, "I will get Miroku and Sango some towels. You and Kagome should change into dry clothes, and then Kagome should go see her mother right away."

The housekeeper stepped back in surprise as Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and began to tentatively prowl around.

"And what is this you brought back with you?" said Kaede as she watched Kirara sniff and explore. "A youkai neko, I presume?"

"Yes," said Sango with a smile. "She has adopted me."

"After I get your towels, I will see if I have a treat for her in the kitchen," said Kaede. "Why don't you and Miroku wait there for me, so you don't drip all over the house."

While Miroku and Sango went to the kitchen, Kagome followed InuYasha upstairs.

"When you are ready, I will drop you off at the train station," said InuYasha before they parted.

"Thank you," said Kagome, smiling at him before he turned down the hall.

Kagome was grateful to be getting into warm, dry clothes. She shucked off the dirty, wet jeans and t-shirt after putting down her backpack and storing her bow and arrows. Then she pulled out a pair of slacks and a long sleeved blouse, and some warm white socks. Feeling better already, she went to the bathroom to brush and dry her hair and brush her teeth. Finally, she packed some things in a small bag to bring back with her to her mother's house.

When Kagome got back downstairs, Miroku and Sango had towels draped around their shoulders as they sat at the kitchen table, while Kirara happily ate some fish Kaede had found for her. Behind her, InuYasha came in, dressed in fresh jeans and T- shirt, and a denim jacket.

"Are you ready?" said InuYasha.

"Ready as I will ever be," said Kagome softly, and then turned to say good bye to Miroku, Sango and Kaede.

As Kagome followed InuYasha to the garage, she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Watching him walk in front of her suddenly gave her a pang, and she bit the inside of her mouth. She was leaving him, if only overnight. In her mind, she chided herself for being so foolish at the thought of being apart from him.

They put on their helmets and Kagome climbed on back of the bike, putting her arms around InuYasha's waist and holding him tight. Oh, it felt so good to hold him, so warm and strong in front of her. She leaned her cheek against his back and closed her eyes as he started the bike and left the garage.

As they turned onto the street, Kagome concentrated on the hanyou in front of her, trying to imprint his smell, the feel of his body, in her heart and mind. When his long hair tickled her face, she smiled, wanting to even remember the feel of that.

It seemed to be too soon when they pulled into the station. InuYasha parked the bike and took her small bag for her, gesturing for her to walk to the train platform in front of him. On the platform, Kagome checked the schedule. Another train was due in ten minutes. Then she turned to InuYasha and he handed her the bag.

"Just call me and tell me which train you will return on," said InuYasha, looking at her intensely with his large, golden eyes.

"Okay, thank you," said Kagome, and gave him a tremulous smile.

He smirked at her, and turned to leave. That sinking feeling got even deeper as Kagome watched InuYasha go. She realized that even the way he walked was dear to her. When he was out of sight, she gulped and clutched her bag, suddenly feeling more bereft then she ever remembered feeling before.

In a daze, she waited for the train, and hardly remembered boarding it and sitting down.

'I won't cry, I won't cry,' she thought as she stared aimlessly out the window, but she could feel the tears in her eyes anyway.

'You big silly, you won't be gone long,' she thought to herself, and raised a shaking hand to wipe the foolish tears from her eyes.

But her mind kept chanting…._InuYasha…InuYasha_…and it felt like her heart was breaking.

By the time the train reached the station in Tokyo, Kagome was desperately trying to control her anxiety at being parted from InuYasha by taking deep breaths. She mumbled her address to the taxi driver and climbed in the back seat as her heart beat louder and faster and a lump formed in her throat.

Kagome hardly remembered the taxi ride back to the shrine. Only the fact that the car had stopped made her realize they were there. The driver looked back at her and she reached a trembling hand into her bag and fished out the taxi fare. Then she stepped out of the taxi, and stood a moment, trying to gather her wildly reeling emotions before seeing her mother.

When Kagome stepped in the front door, her mother heard her and came to see her with an expression of relief on her face.

"It's about time," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank goodness you're home."

And Kagome broke down into hysterical sobs.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A Day at Home Spent Missing InuYasha

Mrs. Higurashi was stunned as she saw Kagome burst into tears. Just what had been going on while she was gone? Quickly, she went over and took her weeping daughter in her arms, and guided her into the house to sit next to her on the living room couch.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her arms around her daughters shaking shoulders. "Did that InuYasha do something – were you fired?"

"No, he did not do anything," said Kagome, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It's just…I can't explain it."

Silently, Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter, gently stroking her back, and tried to fathom what had happened. She had been gone so long, but except for the tears, her daughter looked to be all right. But why did she sound so broken-hearted?

"Did that InuYasha try anything improper?" Mrs. Higurashi persisted. "I'm your mother, you can tell me."

"No, Mom, really he did nothing wrong," insisted Kagome, sniffling. "InuYasha is…an amazing person."

It dawned on Mrs. Higurashi finally. The reason her daughter was so upset had nothing to do with impropriety. The story was the oldest in the book.

"Kagome, don't tell me you have fallen in love with your boss," chided Mrs. Higurashi, hoping that there was the slightest chance that her intuition was wrong.

Startled, Kagome looked up at her mother, and her lower lip began to tremble. Oh, gods, no…but it was true, and her mother had seen it. She was in love with InuYasha, and it was killing her not knowing if he loved her back, or if he was still stuck on his old flame, Kikyo. A searing pain clenched at her heart, and Kagome broke down in sobs again.

With a sigh, Mrs. Higurashi took one of Kagome's hands in hers, and her daughter gripped it tightly. It looked like she was unfortunately correct in her assumption. She searched for something to say that would comfort her.

"If you are too uncomfortable being employed by InuYasha," said Mrs. Higurashi, "then maybe you should resign. It must not be easy for you, being in love with the man you work for."

"No, Mom!" said Kagome vehemently. "I don't want to do that! It's just….I feel so empty inside when I am not with him."

"Oh, my dear," said Mrs. Higurashi, shaking her head sadly. "It seems you have fallen pretty hard for this rock star person. If that is the case, does he love you back?"

"I don't know," said Kagome with a tremulous sigh. "I think he cares for me…but I don't think he is over his ex-girlfriend yet."

"Ah, a love triangle," said Mrs. Higurashi. "For your own sanity, you must find out if he reciprocates your feelings or still wants his ex-girlfriend. If it is too much for you to take, I would like you to reconsider resigning."

"I will not leave InuYasha," said Kagome. "I need this job…and I am committed to it and him, as long as he will have me."

Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Higurashi got up and answered it.

"Why hello, Hojo," said Mrs. Higurashi brightly. "In fact, Kagome is here, and I am sure she would be happy to go out with you."

In horror, Kagome looked up at her mother as she heard her words to Hojo. Seeing her high school sweetheart now, even though they were still friends, was not what she wanted right now. But as she opened her mouth to try and stop her mother, it was too late.

"That's fine," said Mrs. Higurashi. "We will see you tomorrow evening."

"Mom, why did you do that?" Kagome hissed in exasperation as her mother hung up the phone.

"It's a good idea for you to get out," said Mrs. Higurashi. "And Hojo is such a nice young man, maybe he will take your mind off InuYasha."

The thought of seeing Hojo now made Kagome groan and hide her face in her hands. She did not want Hojo, she wanted InuYasha. She could not shake her almost visceral need for him.

"You need to relax," said Mrs. Higurashi, coming back to sit beside her. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Kagome nodded and tried to smile at her mother. Then she grabbed her bag and trudged upstairs, leaving it in her bedroom before heading for the bathroom.

It did feel good to take a hot bath, after so many days in the demon realm. The hot water and steam swirled around Kagome, and she tried to clear her mind. But the bands of anguish around her heart remained. What was InuYasha doing now? Was he thinking of her? She knew he was being generous, giving her two days off, but it felt like she had been sent away. Such a foolish thought! Yet, she could not help feeling a sense of loss and rejection. Maybe he did not need her…

'No, I have to stop making myself crazy!' Kagome thought, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them. 'I just have to hang on. I will see him soon and everything will be alright.'

After her bath, Kagome was so exhausted, both physically and emotionally, that she crept into bed and took a long nap. But her dream life seemed to be as chaotic as her real life.

Kagome dreamt that she and InuYasha were walking side by side through an indistinct pastoral landscape that turned into a cityscape, and ended on a beach. They did not say a word to each other, but suddenly a huge wave was headed for them. InuYasha scooped her up and leapt away, but fell when they landed and they rolled to a stop and he was lying on top of her. They gazed into each other's eyes, panting.

"Kagome…" InuYasha breathed, and leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss was so wonderful, the excitement of it woke Kagome up. In a daze, she sat up in bed, touching her lips as her pulse raced and heat throbbed between her legs. A shiver went through her – the dream had felt so real!

"Kagome!" called her mother. "If you are awake, it's dinner time!"

After rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome hoisted herself out of bed and went downstairs to dinner. At the table were her brother, Souta, and her grandfather.

"Hey, sis!" Souta said, looking up at her as she entered the room. "A rock star's life is too exciting for you to visit your family, huh?"

"It's not like that," said Kagome, giving him a rueful smile. "It's…too hard to explain."

"Well, it's about time you were home," said her grandfather. "You know that family should always be more important than a job."

The old man's words got no reaction from Kagome. She just glanced at him a second and smiled, then shook her head and sat down.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Higurashi, bringing out a large bowl of curried udon noodles with vegetables.

While everyone ate, Souta tried to ply Kagome with questions about InuYasha. She gave him vague answers, and finally he gave up. This was fine with her, there was no way she could ever explain the truth to them. Her mother would definitely try and keep her from returning to InuYasha if she knew the real story.

After dinner, Kagome tried to relax with her family in front of the television. But the shows they watched had no interest for her, and Kagome kept wondering what InuYasha was doing, and how Miroku and Sango had made out.

Finally, everyone said goodnight, and Kagome went back to bed. She tried to read and listen to music, but she could not concentrate. Closing the book and turning off the lights and music, she decided to see if she could go back to sleep. Would she have the same dreams as before? With a smile, she snuggled down under the blankets and hoped the dreams would return. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A Day Spent Missing Kagome

When InuYasha got back to the house, the only one there was Kaede. Miroku and Sango had left, leaving word that they would call him tomorrow. Two months was a long time to be gone - they only hoped their staff had managed damage control in their absences. Not mention the fact that they had a concert to prepare for.

"Your band was here practicing without you while you were gone," said Kaede to InuYasha when he stuck his head in the kitchen. "That drunk Masahito is still good for some things, like making sure your band mates made rehearsals and scheduling the concerts. You should call him as soon as you can."

"Sure, Kaede-baba," said InuYasha wearily, rubbing his forehead.

Then the hanyou turned and headed for his office. When he saw the state it was in, he made a grunt of disgust. The mail Kaede had collected for him lay in a huge pile on his desk. He could not help glancing over at Kagome's workstation. Maybe he should not have been so generous letting her have two days off. Yet, he had to admit the office also felt so empty without her, even though she had not been employed by him very long. What a stupid feeling!

InuYasha stalked into the office and unceremoniously began to push the mail to the sides of his desk, not caring if any fell on the floor. He would box it up later for Kagome to sort. The light on his phone was blinking, letting him know he had messages. He listened to them quickly, going instantly to the next message when he heard who it was and did not feel like dealing with them. When Kagome got back, he would let her handle those.

The message he looked for was there – from his manager, Masahito. The concerts were scheduled for a month from tomorrow – three of them at Tokyo Dome. That did not leave him a lot of time to get ready, and this annoyed him. But it was not his fault - the sojourn in the demon realm was not planned. It left him having to make do with the time he had left.

"Where would you like your dinner to be served tonight?" said Kaede from the doorway.

"I'm sick of this fucking office," said InuYasha irritably, "I'm going to my rooms. You can bring it there."

With a quick bow and close of her eyes, Kaede accepted his choice and went back to the kitchen.

Fed up with work, InuYasha went upstairs to his rooms. When he opened the door, he smelled the newly installed window and repaired wall before he saw it. It startled and troubled him a moment, remembering the events of that night – remembering how he was drawn to almost kiss Kagome. Shit, why did all his thoughts always seem to bring him back to her? It was making him miss her more and more, and he was afraid to try to understand why.

Shaking his head, InuYasha sat down in a chair and picked up his Martin Acoustic guitar. As he strummed it a couple times, images of Kagome came to his mind. He could not fight it. Nor could he fight his memories of how right it felt it hold her, and to be held by her when on his motorcycle. Closing his eyes, he heard a melody in his head, and it began to take shape as he played his guitar.

A knock came at the door to his rooms.

"Come in," said InuYasha, putting down the guitar, and Kaede entered with a tray.

"I'll be leaving now," said Kaede, putting the tray down on the coffee table. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine," said InuYasha, staring moodily at the food she had prepared for him.

InuYasha did not look up as Kaede left. But when he heard the front door close, the house suddenly felt a lot emptier than it ever had before – and he knew why. It came back to Kagome, who was not in her rooms down the hall – or asleep on his couch down in the entertainment room.

After he had finished his dinner, InuYasha decided there was just one thing to do about all this. He reached for the phone and dialed Masahito's number.

"Hito," said InuYasha, "it's me….Yes, I got back and I got your message…Yeah, thanks…Let's meet….Tonight…okay, see you there."

Right now, all InuYasha could think to do to numb the emptiness he felt inside was meet Masahito at their favorite bar. He grabbed his jacket, boots and helmet and went to the garage. In a few minutes, he was tearing out of his garage on his motorcycle.

In the bar, InuYasha and Masahito took a booth in the back. They ordered drinks, and InuYasha forced himself to listen to Masahito's chatter about what his band had been doing during his absence. As InuYasha slowly got drunk, his mind drifted back to Kagome – but it did not bother him to think of her while he was in this condition. She was such a beautiful, brave, sweet and compassionate girl, and he really felt lucky she was in his life.

"Hey," said Masahito, breaking into his reverie with a slurred voice. "Check it out."

Masahito inclined his head, smirking and his glassy eyes twinkling to the table next to them. Two young women sat there, and they kept looking over at InuYasha with unabashed appreciation and giggling.

"Why don't you go talk to them," said Masahito, breaking out into a big grin.

"Fuck off," scoffed InuYasha. "I'm not interested in any groupies, Hito."

"You're not?" said Masahito in astonishment. "How come? Is there someone else you are interested in?"

"Okay, that's enough," said InuYasha.

The hanyou waved down the bar maid and paid the bill, even though Masahito protested he was not ready to leave yet. InuYasha hauled the manager up by his shirt front, and pushed him out of the bar before him. Flagging down a taxi, he shoved Masahito inside and told him he would speak to him tomorrow about band practice. Then he went over to his bike and drove home.

Arriving home, InuYasha slammed into the house, punching the codes to lock the house and reset the alarms and surveillance on high alert. He just wanted to make sure that on no uncertain terms was he getting any unwanted company tonight – he was in a too morose and angry mood.

Once InuYasha had thrown his jacket, helmet and boots in the closet in his office, he went upstairs and collapsed into bed. The alcohol in his system made him pass out quickly, and into restless dreams.

InuYasha dreamt he was back in the demon realm, fighting along side his friends and Kagome. They were surrounded, and InuYasha stood back to back with his assistant.

Getting frustrated with the situation, InuYasha yelled for Sango and Miroku to escape on Kirara's back while he grabbed Kagome up and leapt high over the heads of the earth-bound youkai. On the other side, he put Kagome down and released the kaze no kizu, destroying their enemies before they could even get near them in flashes of brilliant, yellow force. And then the dream changed tone completely.

In the dream, they were now in a field of wildflowers. Kagome turned to InuYasha, a radiant expression on her face.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, looking up at him with warm and sparkling eyes.

"I will always protect you, Kagome," he said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Always, remember that."

Then he bent over – and kissed her. Kagome's lips were so wonderful and firm under his in the dream, and she opened her mouth to him and it tasted so sweet. The intensity of the dream woke InuYasha right up, his head throbbing and something else throbbing in his pants.

"Oh, fuck," he said, clutching his head. Now his dreams were making him horny – for her.

With a groan, he collapsed back in bed. As he drifted back to sleep, he did not even notice he had breathed Kagome's name before finally passing out again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kagome is Rescued from Hojo

On the couch in her family's living room, Kagome sat fidgeting. She was in no mood for this date with Hojo, but had to smile at her mother anyway when she would pass by to check on her as she waited. To top it off, her mother had dragged her out shopping for clothes all day, and she sat in her new dress feeling uncomfortable as the fabric pinched her roughly at the waist. It was not a style she would have chosen, but her mother had liked it so much she had given in and let her buy it. Gods, she wished she could just fast forward through this evening, and then call InuYasha and let him know she was returning.

A knock came at the front door.

"Kagome, get the door," called Mrs. Higurashi.

Yeah, she knew why she said that. With a sigh, Kagome got up and went to let Hojo in. Taking a deep breath, she put on her best imitation smile and opened the door.

"Higurashi, so glad to see you!" said Hojo. "May I say you look lovely tonight."

Flattery would get Hojo nowhere with Kagome right now. She just wanted to turn and run – straight back to InuYasha. But instead, she kept the silly smile plastered on her face and tried to be polite.

"Good to see you to, Hojo," said Kagome, but the sincerity wasn't there in her voice.

This did not seem to deter Hojo. He just grinned back at her happily, oblivious to her mood.

"May I come in?" he said standing in the doorway expectantly.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" said Kagome, grabbing her purse and pushing past him out the door.

It was better to not wait for her mother to come out simpering at what a cute couple they were, like when Kagome dated Hojo in high school. That was just too much to bear right now.

"So, your mother told me you have a new job," said Hojo, as they strolled on the grounds of the shrine. "You're working for some Inu – something, a rock star?"

"It's InuYasha," said Kagome, trying not to sound exasperated. "I'm his personal assistant."

"Oh, well these rock star types," said Hojo depreciatively. "I hope he is acting proper with you."

That remark did make Kagome exasperated and she stopped in her tracks, hands on her hips. She was really getting sick and tired of the way people were automatically judging InuYasha. No one could malign InuYasha to her and get away with it!

"InuYasha is a perfectly proper boss!" said Kagome indignantly. "How would you or anyone else really know what he is really like! Everyone should just lay off him!"

Hojo looked taken aback at her outburst, and stuttered something that did not really come out right. As Kagome glared at him, she saw the silhouette of someone approaching them in the dusk of the evening light. The way they walked, like a predator but with a swaggering grace. Could it be?

Kagome held her breath as he came closer and she almost staggered from relief. InuYasha walked up to them, gazing steadily at Kagome at first, and then glancing at Hojo with an unmistakable air of suspicion and jealousy. Startled, Hojo looked back at him, dumbfounded.

"InuYasha!" said Kagome in surprise and delight. "Have you come to take me back?"

"Yeah," said InuYasha. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Kagome taking his hand and beginning to walk away. "Sorry, Hojo, maybe some other time. It's my job, you know. Just go tell my Mom I had to leave, okay?"

InuYasha smirked at her, and turned to Hojo. "Sorry, Hobo. I need Kagome back, so why don't you do what she says and then fuck off?"

Usually, Kagome would not have stood for such rudeness, but in these circumstances, she just giggled at Hojo's gaping face. That made InuYasha laugh as well, and they broke into a run still holding hands, to the street where InuYasha had left his bike.

They put on their helmets, and InuYasha handed Kagome the leather jacket he brought for her. She sighed in relief, a big smile on her face as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his back. InuYasha felt a sense of relief as well, and was relaxed for the first time since she had been gone.

"There wasn't anything you needed back at your mother's house?" said InuYasha as he started the bike.

"I have my purse," said Kagome. "There is nothing else I really need."

In Kagome's mind she heard, _all I really need is you, InuYasha._ But there was no way she could tell him this. The feelings were strong, but she was still unsure of where she stood with him and was afraid of being hurt. Yet, he had come for her! Like a hero to her rescue! It felt so good, she let the feeling drown out her doubts, this time.

When Kagome felt InuYasha give her hand a reassuring squeeze before he revved the bike up and pulled into the street, she blushed. Yes, there had to be something there, he had to care for her in some way.

The evening was turning to night as they zoomed through the streets of downtown Tokyo. The lights of the city made a bright blur. Kagome gripped InuYasha tightly as they took sharp turns at street corners, and Kagome reveled in the excitement and feel of the bike between her legs and holding InuYasha in front of her. The skirt of her dress and her hair was whipped by the wind of their passage, and soon they were on the highway.

The ride seemed too short for Kagome. She was reluctant to have to let go of InuYasha, but it was good to be back.

"It's good to be home," said Kagome with a sigh, pulling the helmet off her head as she walked into the entertainment room.

"Home?" said InuYasha, smirking at her quizzically.

Kagome blushed when she realized what she had said. She looked over her shoulder sheepishly at InuYasha, who was still smirking, his arms crossed.

"I mean your home," said Kagome.

"It's okay, I understand," said InuYasha.

'Just what did he understand?' Kagome thought.

Yet it was spoken from her heart. Home was where InuYasha was - because her heart belonged to him. If only she could be sure of him, be sure that Kikyo was not in the picture, she may get the courage to tell him how she felt. But the twinge of anxiety she felt let her know that she needed more confirmation that he had feelings for her before she could ever open up to him.

"I guess I'll go to bed now," said Kagome, walking towards the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Sure, goodnight," said InuYasha. "Get a good night's sleep! We will have a lot of work to do in the morning."

That night, they both slept comfortably and deeply, knowing that they were together under the same roof again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kagome is Sent on a Mission

The next day, Kagome and InuYasha got to work in InuYasha's office. There was the mail and all the phone messages to deal with and Kagome dug right in, in a quick, yet methodical manner. It made InuYasha relax to see her so hard at work, always with a smile for him every time he looked her way. By lunch time, things in the office were pretty much under control, and just in time. The band was due to come over for rehearsal.

As Kagome and InuYasha sat in the kitchen eating lunch and discussing the work Kagome had been doing, the intercom for the gate buzzed. They stopped talking and looked up.

"I'll get it," said Kaede, wiping her hands on her apron. "We all know who it is."

"Hey, I hear he's back!" said Daisuke in his usual boisterous manner.

They came by the kitchen, Chiyoko bumping into Daisuke's back as he stopped in the doorway and giving him an annoyed shove. He turned and grinned down at her exasperated expression. Behind them came Yamato, who saw Kagome sitting next to InuYasha and gave her a seductive smile.

"Come on, guys, you're blocking the hall!" whined Kaito.

"I've got to get this crew of perverts downstairs and practice," said InuYasha to Kagome.

"Hey, I'm no pervert!" said Chiyoko in an offended tone.

"You're screwing Daisuke so you must at least have a screw loose," growled InuYasha.

The keyboard player crossed her arms, blushing furiously while Yamato and Kaito laughed. Daisuke put an arm over her shoulders and guided her away from the doorway. That gave Kaito a chance to look in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Kagome," said Kaito. "Nice to see you again."

"Flattery and politeness will get you no where," said Yamato. "Unless you're InuYasha - he gets all the pretty girls."

InuYasha flushed, glancing at Kagome who sat quiet and round-eyed at his side.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Yamato, and get downstairs," said InuYasha, and got up, shoving the guitar player and drummer down the hall in front of him.

Kagome sighed, absently pushing her hair out of her face. Then she got up and helped Kaede clear the dishes before going back to the office.

Each day was pretty much the same for a while. In the mornings, InuYasha and Kagome worked in his office, and in the afternoons, he practiced with his band. A few afternoons he sent Kagome into Tokyo to Miroku and Sango's offices. The concerts were publicized, and tickets went on sale. And at least there were no calls from Kikyo, and no new leads on the Shikon no Tama formula to follow up on.

One day a week, Kagome returned to her mother's house, where she fended off her mother's concerns and her brother's inquisitiveness.

At night, at InuYasha's house, Kagome heard InuYasha working on a new melody, and sometimes, she would stand out side his door listening. She just loved the way he played, and hummed to the sound of the guitar. It was obviously a new song he was working on, but she did not pry, only listened a moment, enthralled before going to bed.

Two weeks before the concert, Kagome picked up the phone while InuYasha and the band practiced downstairs.

"_Can I speak to InuYasha?" _said a male voice Kagome didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry, he is in rehearsal," replied Kagome. "Can I take a message for him?"

"_I think he will want to talk to me,"_ said the strange man. _"I'm one of his informants."_

'Oh, my goodness,' thought Kagome. 'It must be a lead on the Shikon no Tama formula.'

"Okay, can you hold on a moment?" said Kagome,

'_Yeah, but make it fast,' _was his reply.

Quickly, Kagome put the informant on hold and bit her lip as she went downstairs. What would InuYasha do? He would not want to not follow up on a lead, but how could he forgo band rehearsal so close to the concert?

The music downstairs had stopped a moment before Kagome got to the door to the basement studio. She knocked loudly on the door, and waited.

"What's up?" said InuYasha, sticking his head out the door.

"You have a phone call," said Kagome. "It's one of your informants."

"Fuck!" said InuYasha. "Come back upstairs to the office with me."

Kagome nodded and followed him as he rushed up the stairs. By the time she got to the office, InuYasha was already on the phone.

"Where are you?" InuYasha was saying. "Yeah, I know where that is. Stay put, I'll send Kagome to meet you…no, I can't come myself - just be there!"

Had InuYasha just said he was sending her to meet his informant? Kagome gulped as he hung up the phone.

"You have to go meet Itaro," said InuYasha. "He will be at this address, and under this sign. It's on this paper, along with a description of what he looks like and is wearing. He may have a piece of the formula, and I don't want to risk it getting lost in the mail or possibly have him tracked coming back here."

"Okay," said Kagome slowly.

Well, she was only meeting him, right? What could happen at just a meeting? InuYasha would not send her if he felt it was dangerous. She took the slip of paper from him. The address was in the business district in downtown Tokyo, near Shinjuku station.

"I'll call you a taxi to take you to the station," said InuYasha, picking up the phone again. "Make sure you have your train pass and cell phone."

"Right," said Kagome, going to get her purse from her work station, as InuYasha spoke to the taxi service.

"Good, come get me as soon as you get back," said InuYasha and gave her a quick smile, and left.

The taxi service buzzed at the gate ten minutes later, and Kagome grabbed her purse, jacket and made sure she had the directions. She said a quick goodbye to Kaede in the kitchen, saying she was going on an errand for InuYasha before she left.

The train ride was uneventful. Kagome gazed out the window, wondering about what the informant may have found. Naraku had said he had most of the formula. Would this be a piece he did not have? Just how many pieces of the missing formula did InuYasha have, if he had any? He had never told her. Just the thought of what he may do with that formula once he had it made Kagome's heart ache. She loved InuYasha just as he was, and only wished he could accept himself as a hanyou.

After leaving the train, Kagome made her way through the busy crowds of downtown Tokyo, glancing at the address and the description of Itaro. On a street corner under a sign advertising Nissan cars, a nervous-looking man in a beige trench coat matched the description.

"Itaro?" said Kagome as she approached him.

"Here, quickly," said Itaro, shoving an envelope in her hand. "I think I was followed."

Itaro looked down the street, and clutched her hand. Looking up to see what he was looking at, she saw a group of three men shouldering their way purposely towards then thru the crowds.

"Run!" said Itaro in a panic, and pulled her out into the street after him – right into oncoming traffic.

They tried to dodge the cars as the screeched and laid on their horns. The three thugs had begun to run, catching up to them fast, but deterred by the cars.

"Get out of here!" said Itaro, pushing Kagome out of the way of an oncoming car to the other side of the street.

As Kagome stumbled on to the sidewalk, she heard a loud screech and a thud behind her. Spinning around she saw Itaro lying on the ground, and the thugs were upon him. One of them looked up and saw her gaping at them in horror.

"Get that girl!" he yelled, pointing at Kagome.

Frantically, Kagome turned and ran, pushing through the crowds. As she ran, she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the house phone, the one for the phone Kaede would answer.

"Kaede," Kagome panted into the phone, "tell InuYasha I'm in trouble! Fast!"

InuYasha was in the studio, taking a break, when Kaede burst in.

"Kagome is in trouble," said the housekeeper, wringing her hands anxiously.

"What?!" exploded InuYasha, "FUCK!"

The hanyou dropped everything and leapt out of the room, his band mates watching him in stunned silence. He had to get to her – as fast as possible. Moving in a blur, he got his helmet and nearly tore the doors off there hinges getting to his motorcycle.

The bike roared out of the garage, as InuYasha growled angrily, running red lights at 150 miles an hour on the high performance motorcycle on the way to the highway. He was so fucking stupid to have put her in jeopardy! No matter what, he would find her, and destroy anyone who got in his way.

Back in Tokyo, Kagome took the envelope out of her purse as she ran. The traffic had bought her some time. She dodged into an alley and shoved the envelope in the trash, and kept running. As she got to the end of the alley, she heard her pursuers enter at the other end. Where could she go? How could she keep them at bay until InuYasha came and saved her? For the first time, Kagome was grateful that downtown Tokyo was so busy, maybe she could lose them in the crowds.

When InuYasha got to Tokyo, he ditched the bike and headed for the rooftops of the buildings. He could travel faster that way, jumping from building to building and avoid the hustle and bustle of the city below. As he bounded high over the city, he scented the air for Kagome. Even in Tokyo, he knew he could track her down.

Things were not looking good for Kagome. She was getting exhausted, and they were gaining on her. Frantically, she dodged into another alley, only to find it was a dead end.

'Oh, InuYasha where are you?' she thought.

A hand reached around and grabbed Kagome, covering her mouth. Then they slammed her against the alley wall, and she sunk to the ground.

"Give it to us, bitch!" the thug cried, and grabbed her purse.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. Leaping down from the rooftops, InuYasha landed between Kagome and the thugs, growling and his fangs bared. They drew back in shock, but it was too late. InuYasha punched the first one in the face so hard that blood and teeth went flying everywhere before he hit the opposite wall of the alley. The other two thugs tried to turn and flee, but InuYasha grabbed each of them in a clawed hand, smashed them into each other and then tossed them against the alley wall where their comrade lay bleeding and groaning.

Satisfied with his work, InuYasha bent down, his brow furrowed in anxiety to see how Kagome was. She looked up at him, her vision blurring from the blow to her head when she hit the wall, and gave him a weak smile.

"I knew you would save me," she said softly. "You are my hero…I love you, InuYasha."

And Kagome passed out, sliding towards the ground but caught quickly by InuYasha. He gathered her to him, shaking and upset, and held her firmly to his chest. A lump had formed in his throat, and he could not fight the tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. I…I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kagomes Recovery

At Kagome's bedside in the hospital stood InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. They were all tense, waiting for her to wake up. The hanyou gripped the edge of her sheets anxiously, and Sango even let Miroku hold her hand to comfort her. The doctors said she had a concussion, and should wake up soon. But the waiting was hard on her friends.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, emitting a low moan.

"Where am I?" said Kagome quietly, trying to focus her eyes on InuYasha.

"You're in the hospital," said InuYasha. "You have a concussion, but you should be alright."

"What do you remember?" said Sango.

A crease formed between her eyes as Kagome thought. It was all a bit of a blur, but she thought she remembered the chronology of events. Last thing she remembered was InuYasha at her side in the alley before everything blacked out. What had she said to him again?

"I'm sorry InuYasha," said Kagome. "I ditched the envelope Itaro gave me in a garbage can before those thugs got me."

"Don't worry about it," said InuYasha, giving her a reassuring smile. "What's more important right now is you, and your recovery."

Did she hear him right? Did he actually say she was more important than the Shikon no Tama formula? The revelation began to bring Kagome back from the haze in her mind. But what about Itaro…She remembered he had been hit by a car.

"InuYasha, Itaro was hit by a car while trying to protect me," said Kagome worriedly, and tried to sit up, but cringed at the pain in her head and was forced to lie back down.

"He's in another hospital," said InuYasha. "Don't worry - he'll live, he's being taken care of."

"Oh, that's good," said Kagome and smiled, a little stronger this time.

InuYasha smiled back at her and took her hand, rubbing it gently in his own. The tender, affectionate touch did a lot to soothe Kagome, and she felt very happy and grateful for it.

"Do my family know I am here?" said Kagome hesitantly.

"We did not do that yet," said Miroku. "We wanted to know how you were first."

"Thank you," said Kagome. "If I'm going to be okay, I'd prefer they did not know. I really don't want to have to explain to them how I got hurt."

"You'll be fine," said Sango. "The doctors said that after you woke up, they would check on you. If you feel well enough, they will let you leave."

"I'm feeling better every minute," said Kagome, smiling at InuYasha as he squeezed her hand.

"Good!" said InuYasha. "We'll alert the doctors and you can come home as soon as you feel up to it."

"Yes, I really want to go home," said Kagome. "Except for a headache, I feel fine."

Two hours later, Kagome was discharged with some painkillers for her headache. But she was chagrined that InuYasha made her travel back in Miroku's car instead of the back of his bike. He assured her that her head would be less likely to hurt in the car, and she had no choice but to agree. Sango rode in the back seat with her to keep her company.

"So, InuYasha seems to be very attentive to you," said Sango to Kagome with a soft, sly smile.

That made Kagome blush as she smiled back at Sango. InuYasha was being more attentive, and she could not doubt that something in his manner towards her had changed. It was obvious he had come to some new level of feelings towards her, and she could hardly believe her good fortune. And that meant her feelings towards him were not out of place – maybe he was over Kikyo after all.

"Yes, I believe you are right," said Kagome quietly, and smiled back at Sango, her eyes sparkling happily.

"About time that stupid bastard realized how he felt," scoffed Miroku, and then laughed. "Good for you, Kagome, you're a great girl – he just better treat you right."

"It's not like he proposed to her or anything," said Sango to Miroku, "but I agree that it was about time he showed you what his feelings towards you were."

"I don't doubt that if InuYasha has feelings for me, he will treat me well," said Kagome with conviction. "I have faith in him."

Miroku turned and looked back at the two women a moment and grinned. They smiled back at him and he winked.

When they got back to the house, Kagome was a little unsteady, so InuYasha insisted on scooping her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her in her bed, and caressed her cheek lightly with his knuckles as she smiled and thanked him. It was all Kagome could do to keep herself from kissing that clawed hand as it came near her mouth.

"You rest up," said InuYasha. "You're not to continue working until you feel up to it."

"But…" Kagome protested, but he pressed a finger against her lips.

"Shhhhh….don't worry," he said and smirked. "The work can wait, and you will still get paid."

Kagome watched InuYasha leave the room, taking a deep but happy sigh. Snuggling down under the blankets, Kagome's mind ran over the day's events. It was all becoming clearer. As she remembered the fight in the alley, Kagome paled when she came to what she had said to InuYasha before she passed out. Oh, my god, she had told him she loved him! Yet, he had not rejected her – nor pushed her away as she had feared. On the contrary, he was being so warm and sweet towards her. If Kagome's head did not hurt so much, she would have cried for joy.

At dinnertime, Kaede brought a tray to Kagome's room, followed by InuYasha with his own tray. To her delight, he chose to eat in her room with her to keep her company. He told her that the envelope with the formula had been retrieved, and this made her happy. When they were done, InuYasha said he would take the trays down.

"Good night, sweet Kagome," said InuYasha, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "Rest well."

That night when Kagome dreamed about herself and InuYasha, the actions between them became more heated. In the dream, he kissed her, but the kiss deepened and became more passionate. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, and then pulled her to him in a fierce embrace. She felt her nipples get hard as they pressed against his chest, and heat flared between her legs.

The intensity of the dream woke Kagome up, and she gasped as her body still tingled from arousal and a moist heat still burned between her legs. Oh my, but what a little affection from InuYasha had started! Just then, she heard InuYasha playing the new song he had written, and it had progressed. It sounded more polished, and like he may be adding words. Overwhelmed by curiosity, Kagome slipped out of bed and padded down the hall, holding on to the wall to steady herself. Was that her name she was hearing?

Carefully, Kagome tried to press her ear up to the door to try and catch the words.

"Never thought I'd see a day like this again…She turned my life around with her sweet ways…"

But that is all she got to hear, because she stumbled against the door. The noise was immediately picked up by InuYasha and he stopped playing. As Kagome caught herself, the door opened.

"What are you doing out of bed?" said InuYasha in concern, and reached out to steady her, both hands gripping he shoulders. "You are way too important to me to be staggering around in the dark with a concussion."

"I am?" said Kagome in wonder.

"Yes, you are," said InuYasha, and Kagome held her breath as he bent over and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

A/N: For those of you who may think love happened too fast – believe me, it can happen. I speak from experience, being in my 40's married, and having had several serious relationships before meeting my husband. I was in love with my husband after our first date, and only had known him 2 weeks. As for the lemon, it is coming – end of the next chapter probably. ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The Concert

Things started to move into high gear as the concert neared. InuYasha and Kagome became busy day and night, getting all the preparations done. They barely had time for a few stolen kisses and warm embraces - but each one left Kagome feeling giddy and supremely happy. Yet, they kept a professional attitude towards each other around his band – InuYasha didn't feel like dealing with their playful taunting and prying. Only Miroku, Sango and Kaede knew how close InuYasha and Kagome were becoming.

Unfortunately, InuYasha took to only working on his new song in the basement from then on. When Kagome inquired about it, he only smiled and told her to just wait, she would see. So Kagome curtailed her curiosity, but secretly could not wait until he was ready to play the song.

It was the day before the concert and Kagome and InuYasha were eating lunch together in the office.

"Kagome, I want you to take the afternoon off," said InuYasha, pushing his empty plate away.

"But, we still have so much to do," replied Kagome in confusion.

"It will be okay," said InuYasha, taking her hand and smiling. "I want you to go shopping and buy yourself some nice new outfits for the concerts."

"Why, you don't like my clothes?" said Kagome, looking up at him challengingly.

"It's not that," said InuYasha, reaching for his wallet in his pocket to pull out some money. "I want you to have some special clothes for yourself. Take the train into Tokyo and go shopping in Ginza."

"Ginza?" replied Kagome in surprise as she took the money from him. "But that is so expensive!"

"I don't care," said InuYasha, shrugging. "I want you to have the best."

That made Kagome blush, and InuYasha bent down to give her an intense kiss that electrified her so much she felt her toes curl. Someday soon, she hoped they would do more than kiss.

They left the kitchen after InuYasha had called Kagome a taxi. He gave her one last quick kiss on the cheek as she got her purse and jacket before heading out to the front of the house to wait for the taxi.

On the train, Kagome thought about what she should wear for a rock concert. She had not gone to any when she was younger, preferring classical concerts. Leaning her head in her hand as she rested her elbow on the window, she smiled dreamily, thinking about what InuYasha might like. Different outfits flicked in her mind, and she imagined InuYasha's reaction when he saw her in them. Yes, she would be sure to find clothes that would catch his eye.

That night when Kagome got back, there were last minute preparations to be checked on. She had enough time to put away her purchases and get to work - caterers, costumers, crew, and lots of phone calls with Masahito and Kenta. That night, Kagome fell exhausted into bed, dreaming of the concerts to come.

The next day was full of excitement and anticipation for Kagome. But InuYasha was a bit nervous and anxious – it had been almost five years since his last performance. Would he be able to perform with the same intensity his fans remembered? But with Kagome at his side, full of loving smiles and encouragement, he began to feel more confident as the time approached.

"Sango will come pick you up," said InuYasha before he left. "I'll see you there."

"Yes, and I'm sure everything will be great," said Kagome, and reached up to kiss him before he went out the door.

With a smirk and a twinkle in his golden eyes, InuYasha left. All that was left for Kagome to do was get changed and wait for Sango. Opening up her closet, Kagome decided to wear the red leather mini-dress for the first concert. She wriggled into the tight-fitting dress with the short sleeves and scoop neck, and reached for matching red leather pumps. Then she checked her make-up, applying a red lipstick that matched her dress and brushed her hair into a glossy black mane. Looking at what she saw in the mirror with satisfaction, she smiled and went downstairs.

A few minutes later, the buzzer at the gate went off.

"Sango, is it you?" Kagome said into the intercom.

"Yes, are you ready?"

"Coming right out."

As Kagome walked up to Sango, the PR agent looked her over approvingly and smiled.

"You look great," said Sango as she walked to the driver side of her car. "New clothes?"

"Yes, InuYasha said I should have new clothes for the concerts," said Kagome. "He gave me money to buy them."

"I think he will love it," said Sango.

When they got to the stadium, it was packed. The excitement was infectious, as Sango and Kagome showed the security guards their back stage passes. They walked down the hall to the green room, and walked in.

Yamato whistled as he when he saw Kagome, looking her over from head to foot appreciatively and making her blush. Daisuke and Chiyoko lounged on a couch together, and Kaito stood hitting his palms absently with his drum sticks. Miroku sidled up to them and guided them to an empty couch.

"Where is InuYasha?" said Kagome, taking a seat.

"He'll be out in a minute," said Miroku. "And may I say you look lovely in red, Kagome."

"She looks hot," said Yamato, grinning.

"Good enough to eat," chimed in Kaito, not wanting to be beat out by the guitar player.

Just then InuYasha burst in, wearing tight-fitting black leather pants with a studded belt and a black leather vest with no shirt. He turned and saw Kagome, and broke into a big smile, his eyes lit up with intensity. She could tell he itched to hold her by the way his hands opened and closed, but he would not do it in front of everybody.

"It's time," said Kenta, popping his head into the room.

"Let's go," said InuYasha and turned to Kagome. "You can watch with Sango and Miroku from the side of the stage."

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head, and sighed as he left, followed by the rest of the band. Then she followed Miroku and Sango to their designated spot, and they took their seats in some folding chairs that had been set up for them. In anticipation, Kagome clutched her hands in her lap and looked out onto the dark stage.

The introduction was made over the loudspeakers, and the crowd roared. Then there were explosions of smoke in front of the stage, and the overhead spot lights shone down. A huge roar was heard, and then InuYasha leaped high and landed in the front of the stage, growling into the microphone. Kagome held her breath as the audience rushed the stage, reaching out to try and touch him, and were pushed back by the security guards.

Behind InuYasha, the band took their places and launched into the first song.

The concert was mesmerizing to Kagome, as she watched InuYasha sing, roaring and snarling at the audience, and leaping all over the stage. The crowd ate it up, screaming for more between every song. Before she knew it, the show was over and it was time for the encore. InuYasha dashed to her side a moment and gave her a quick kiss before his band members saw, and then went back on stage, alone.

"Why aren't the others joining him?" said Kagome to Miroku.

"Watch, he has something special planned," replied the agent.

On the center of the stage was set a stool, a microphone and his acoustic guitar. He climbed on the stool as the crowd simmered down, murmuring. Then he pushed his sweaty, long silver-white hair out of his face and picked up the guitar as one spot light shown down on him.

"This is new song I have written," said InuYasha into the microphone. "It is called 'Kagome'."

At the side of the stage, Kagome gasped and turned pale, her heart racing. He had written a song for her!

"If you wonder at my smile, it's for Kagome…Never thought I'd see a day like this again

She turned my life around with her sweet ways…Now I know I'll always have a friend

And so much more, so much more."

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head, his words going right to her heart.

"Kagome, you're my guiding star…Kagome, the angel that you are

All I want is Kagome."

A tremor went through Kagome, and she was being moved to tears.

"If there is a change in me, it's for Kagome...Now I'm looking forward never looking back…She made me look forward to each new day…Now I know I won't be alone again

Never again, never again."

"Kagome, you're my guiding star…Kagome, the angel that you are

All I need is Kagome."

She couldn't control it, a tear slipped from Kagome's eye.

"So if I surprise you with my laugh, it's for Kagome…She's filled my days and nights with her sweet love…That's why I write this love song for her today…She's my guardian angel from above…Angel of love, angel of love."

"Kagome, you're so much fun…Kagome, you're the only one

The only one I love…Is Kagome…Is Kagome..."

The crowd roared and Kagome covered her face with her hands. He said he loved her! Oh my god, it was true!

Suddenly, InuYasha was standing in front of her and gripped her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears and love.

"Oh, InuYasha, I love you so much…" said Kagome brokenly. "Thank you."

A big grin on his face, InuYasha said, "Come with me."

InuYasha scooped her up and ran with her towards his dressing room. He growled at the security guards to not let anyone in, and slammed the door shut with his foot. Then he crushed Kagome to him in a passionate embrace, and kissed her deeply, the force of his tongue caressing hers taking her breath away and making her tremble with need. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her up against the wall of the room.

InuYasha ground himself between her legs, and Kagome could feel how hard he was through his leather pants. Then he broke away from her and reached behind her to unzip her dress. He peeled it off her, and then pulled down the straps of her bra. Hoisting her up, he licked her neck, and trailed his tongue down her chest to her breast. After kissing it a moment, he took a hard nipple in his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, making her shiver and moan. Then he sucked on it deeply, and she bit her lip at the strong erotic sensation. After giving the other breast the same treatment, he pulled off her dress and panties and held her naked against the wall. He covered her body in kisses and licks, making her writhe in need, and then his tongue dove between her moist folds. She gripped his shoulders as he teased her clitoris with his tongue, feeling it harden, and then sucked on it, still rubbing it with the tip of his tongue. Kagome began to shake violently as the orgasm started, and she shrieked as she came in his mouth.

Holding Kagome to the wall with one hand, InuYasha tore open the leather pants, freeing his eager erection. Then looking into her eyes, he slowly thrust inside her. As Kagome felt him fill her up, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. It had been quite a while since she had been with Hojo, her only lover, and she had never wanted anyone as much as she did InuYasha. She wrapped her legs around his hips as InuYasha began to thrust in and out of her, her arms around his neck and head hitting the wall. Slowly, he built up speed, and his size and rhythm had her climax growing quickly.

"Ahhhh…InuYasha!...ahhhh…OHHHH!" screamed Kagome in abandon, as the world was blotted out in the white, hot glare of her orgasm.

Having made her climax, InuYasha started thrusting even faster, bringing her to orgasm one more time before achieving his.

"I'm coming….Kagome….AHHHH!" yelled InuYasha, pulling out at the last moment and coming on her stomach.

After all, they were not using birth control.

Then they slid down the wall and collapsed slowly to the floor, panting, their heads touching. They tried to catch their breaths as InuYasha held her in his lap, kneeling, while her legs remained around his waist and his cock slowly went flaccid on her tummy.

"So, did you like the song?" said InuYasha softly.

"You know I did," said Kagome, and kissed him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Clue

On the way home from the concert that night, Kagome was exhausted. She fell asleep in Sango's car, and the PR agent looked at her fondly, not disturbing her rest. Behind them, InuYasha followed on his bike. They pulled up in front of the house, and InuYasha stopped before going into the garage when he saw Kagome had fallen asleep. He got off the bike and Sango unlocked the car doors. Quietly, he opened the door on the passenger side.

"Let me carry her in," whispered InuYasha to Sango. "I'll give you the codes and you can unlock the gates and the front door."

Sango smiled and nodded, getting out of the car as InuYasha carefully lifted sleeping girl out. Kagome sighed and murmured, snuggling against his shoulder as he carried her inside. The doors clicked shut, and Sango hit the codes to lock and re-alarm them before leaving, a warm and happy feeling in her heart to see her two friends so obviously and deeply in love.

Going up the stairs, InuYasha decided that he just could not part from Kagome yet, even if she was sleeping. He brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed. As he carefully took off her shoes, she woke slightly, watching him with half-shut eyes.

"InuYasha?" murmured Kagome sleepily.

"It's okay, we're home," said InuYasha, placing her shoes on the floor.

"Oh," replied Kagome. "I…can't sleep in this dress."

"I'll help you with that," said InuYasha with a smirk, and unzipped her dress.

Kagome slid out of the dress as he pulled it off her, and then noticed she was not in her own bed. A sleepy, but mischievous smile on her face, she looked at InuYasha.

"What am I doing here?" she asked wonderingly.

"I thought you could stay with me tonight," said InuYasha, taking off his clothes and climbing on the bed next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, silly," said Kagome, as he pulled the sheets and blankets over them. "There is no where else that I would rather be, than by your side, always."

Contentedly, Kagome cuddled up against InuYasha's naked body, loving the feel of his warmth, his velvet-soft skin and his particular masculine smell enveloping her. It made her feel so safe, so secure, and so loved all at the same time. He held her to him, gently stroking her hair, and planted a tender kiss on her head as they drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning, Kagome tiptoed to her room before Kaede came to wake her for breakfast. There was time to take a quick bath, and wash away the remnants of her first night with InuYasha before getting dressed. It was almost sad for her to do so, since her first time with InuYasha had meant so much to her, and the scent and feel of him on her body were wonderful reminders. But InuYasha had also gone to wash and change, and kissed her, saying he would meet her downstairs in the kitchen.

"So, did you enjoy your first time seeing InuYasha in concert?" asked Kaede, as Kagome walked into the kitchen, followed a moment later by InuYasha.

The housekeeper's choice of words made Kagome blush – but luckily Kaede had turned away from her to finish breakfast preparations. The hanyou darted a look at Kagome and smirked, and she stifled the giggle that wanted to come out by putting her hand over her mouth a moment before regaining her composure.

"Yes, I liked it very much," said Kagome, taking her seat. "InuYasha is a fantastic performer."

"Can't say as I have been to any of his concerts myself," said Kaede, and InuYasha snorted. "But I have seen the videos and agree with your assessment of our employer here."

"Thanks for finally acknowledging my presence, Kaede-baba," said InuYasha teasingly.

"Oh, I knew you were there," said Kaede, carrying breakfast plates over to them. "But I was talking to Miss Kagome."

"And don't refer to Kagome as just my 'employee,'" said InuYasha testily, picking up his egg with his chopsticks. "Because she is more than that."

"She is now, is she?" said Kaede, eyeing him with a cunning sparkle in her eyes. "And what, pray tell, is Miss Kagome to you now?"

A flush formed on InuYasha's cheeks and he almost choked on his egg, while Kagome looked at him with both concern and curiosity. After all, he had never officially defined their new relationship.

"She's my girlfriend," mumbled InuYasha. "My one and only girlfriend, got that?"

"Understood, InuYasha," replied Kaede, nodding her head in approval. "And you have made a good choice. I never thought Kikyo was right for you."

At the mention of the scientist's name, Kagome felt a twinge in her heart. Had InuYasha finally let go of Kikyo? Or would he go running to protect her the next time that she called? Everything had been like a dream come true recently, but Kagome was still uncertain if he still harbored feelings for her. No matter, she loved InuYasha and he loved her – she would fight for their love, even against that cold, hard, manipulative woman. There was nothing she would let keep them apart, now that she and InuYasha were officially a couple. She would not stand for it.

After breakfast, Kagome and InuYasha went to the office to try and work. But they were still tired – and proved to be too much distraction for each other. Although they had always been professional with each other when working, neither of them felt like keeping up the pretences in private anymore. With a playful growl that made Kagome squeak and laugh, InuYasha picked her up and sat back in his chair with her in his arms. That's when Kagome recognized the envelope on the desk.

"It's the piece of the Shikon no Tama formula," said Kagome. "You have not opened it yet?"

"Been too busy," said InuYasha. "You want to open it with me now?"

"Okay," said Kagome, intrigued by this bit of information she had unwittingly put her life in danger for.

Not putting Kagome down, InuYasha picked up the envelope and opened it. He drew out a torn piece of paper that looked to be from a journal. It was yellow and lined, and slightly wrinkled – and dated six months earlier. They read it together.

_It's getting too dangerous to keep the Shikon no Tama formula here. Another one of my assistants was kidnapped yesterday. _

_So, it is time to put my contingency plan in motion. Must not tell Kikyo, she is too closely watched by my enemy. But she will make a good decoy while I make my escape…_

_They will never expect to find me where I am going, I am sure._

"I don't think this a piece of the formula," said Kagome pensively, and raised her hand to her chin.

"You're right," said InuYasha, "I believe this must be from Midoriko's journal. It's a clue to where she went."

"It would be even better to find Midoriko than to find the formula, don't you think?" Kagome asked, looking up into InuYasha's face as he stared thoughtfully at the journal page.

"Yes, we should either see if we can find more of this journal…" said InuYasha slowly.

"Or see if we can figure out what place she could have gone to that no one would 'expect'," finished Kagome for him, and he smiled approvingly at her.

"That's my smart girl," said InuYasha, giving her a squeeze that brought a big smile to her face. "We will have to speak with Miroku and Sango about this."

"Does this mean we are going on another mission?" said Kagome, a slight tinge of apprehension on her voice.

"Not until after the concerts," said InuYasha. "But we must follow up on this lead as soon as they are over."

With a nod, Kagome bit her lip, resting her head on InuYasha's chest. He still wanted the Shikon no Tama formula.- which meant he still meant to become full youkai, even though he knew she loved him as he was. Would she ever be able to change his mind? Could she make him realize that being a hanyou was not a curse? What would it take to reach him, to help him accept himself? God, she did not want him to change! He was her hanyou and she could not live without him if he left her for the demon realm. Would he leave her?

"What's the matter?" said InuYasha, looking at Kagome with concern, as she huddled so silently against him.

"I'm sorry…It's nothing really," replied Kagome hesitantly, and turned to touch his face and make him gaze into her own. "InuYasha…you know I love _you_, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," said InuYasha, gazing searchingly back at her.

'He doesn't get it,' thought Kagome, 'I can tell.'

"Please, kiss me," whispered Kagome.

As his lips descended on hers, Kagome swore she would remember every kiss, every caress, every act of love between them and either use them to keep him – or to console her if she lost him to his dream of being full youkai.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Love and Fears in the Back of a Limo

That night, Sango was not going to the concert. She had to go back to the hospital and see her brother, Kohaku. He was not doing well again, and she had to rush to his side. So InuYasha hired a limousine for Kagome, and gave her quick kiss and a smile before he left.

Back in her room, Kagome chose another outfit for that night's concert. This time, she pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a matching bustier. She finished off the outfit with a black leather bolero jacket, and black patent leather pumps. Checking her make-up one last time, she grabbed her purse and went down to wait for the limousine.

While Kagome waited, she thought about the other reasons it was important to find the Shikon no Tama formula. Poor Kohaku and Sango - the situation seemed to be getting more desperate. And Miroku had a death sentence in the palm of his right hand. Although she feared what InuYasha may choose to do if he found it, she knew it was important to find it as quickly as possible. These conflicting thoughts and feelings about finding the formula spun in Kagome's mind, and she wrapped her arms around her waist and bowed her head in reaction.

The sound of someone buzzing at the gate startled Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked through the security cameras and saw that it was definitely the hired limousine. The driver waited dressed in a dark suit and cap for her response. Absently, Kagome ran her hand through her hair, and then told him she would be right there.

The driver opened the passenger side door for her, and Kagome nodded her head politely and got in. The limo was quite spacious and comfortable inside. As she settled on the leather seats, they left. It felt strange to be alone inside a limo, and it was so quiet, she returned to her thoughts about the Shikon no Tama formula during the trip. She thought their next move should be to go find Itaro and see what he could tell them about where he got that page from Midoriko's journal. If they could track down the source, maybe they could find more of it. When she had a chance, she would discuss it with InuYasha.

After a while Kagome's thoughts drifted away from the Shikon no Tama formula and settled on her favorite subject – InuYasha. She could not wait to see him perform again. It was so exciting – especially the crowd's roars of adulation. And what made it even more thrilling was that InuYasha was hers – her boyfriend. A shiver of pure joy went through her and she smiled to herself. She suddenly longed to feel his strong arms around her, to gaze into his beautiful, large golden eyes. There was no denying she could never have enough of her hanyou.

Before she knew it, Kagome had arrived at Tokyo Dome Stadium. The limousine driver let her out and said he would be waiting to take her home in the area of the parking lot reserved for the vehicles belonging to the band and crew. Thanking him, Kagome went to the entrance and showed her pass. Quietly, she ignored the appreciative stares she got as she walked to the green room. Like the previous night, the band was already waiting, as was Miroku.

"Wow, you look even more hot tonight!" said Kaito with a big grin.

Yamato gave Kaito a dirty look for beating him to the punch, and Kaito gave him a grin in triumph. Miroku beckoned Kagome to come over and sit next to him, which she did gratefully. At least, the agent now kept his perverted hands to himself since InuYasha had warned him off. And she liked and trusted the agent – especially after all they had been through in the demon realm.

"Have you heard from Sango?" asked Kagome, folding her hands in her lap as she sat down.

"Yes, she is quite worried," said Miroku. "She is spending the night at the hospital with Kohaku to see if he pulls out of his latest relapse."

"Oh, poor Sango and Kohaku," said Kagome sadly. "We just have to find a way to help them."

"We will," replied Miroku solemnly. "With InuYasha's tenacity and our support, we just have to believe we will succeed."

The door to the green room opened and InuYasha strode in. Tonight, he wore a pair of tight fitting, low-slung, faux green snake-skin pants, and a brown leather belt with a gold buckle. No vest tonight - he was bare-chested. God, but he looked good enough to eat! From the way he was looking at her, Kagome could see he felt the same way.

In a moment, Kenta popped in to call the band to the stage. Kagome and Miroku took their seats to the stage's side like the previous night. As she watched InuYasha perform again, Kagome felt just as mesmerized as the first time. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and she just wanted to throw her arms around him and feel his hot, sweaty, sexy body pressed up against her.

Just as he had done the before, InuYasha played the song he had written for Kagome as the encore. He gave her a hot look before he went back out on stage, and Kagome looked back at him, her eyes sparkling and a small smile on her face. Something gave her the feeling she was in for it after the concert ended – and she could not wait.

As she suspected, InuYasha came and swept her off the chair and into his arms when the encore was over. The song still made Kagome teary-eyed when she heard it, and she wiped the tears away as he grinned at her while carrying her away. Back in the dressing room, he began to kiss her and took off her jacket.

A knock came at the door. Damn, what were the security guards doing? Not their jobs, obviously!

"Hey, InuYasha," said Kenta. "I got some people here who would like to meet you!"

Breaking reluctantly away from their kiss, InuYasha growled angrily at the interruptions. Excited giggles and whispers of several young women could be heard.

"Get them out of here!" yelled InuYasha. "I'm not interested!"

Suddenly, they heard Yamato and Kaito on the other side of the door as well, obviously trying to pick up the girls. It was getting way too crowded out there for InuYasha's liking.

"Come on, we are getting out of here," said InuYasha, grabbing Kagome's hand.

They startled the group outside the door as InuYasha burst out and pushed through them, dragging Kagome with him. Biting her lip, Kagome looked over her shoulder at them a moment, taking in the disappointed looks on the girl's faces and Yamato and Kaito's leers.

Soon, InuYasha and Kagome were at the door leading out to the parking lot. They stood outside a moment as InuYasha scanned the area. Then he led her towards the limo he had hired for her. The driver got out to let them in.

"Will you be going home?" said the driver to InuYasha.

"Just drive around Koishikawa Korakuen for a while," said InuYasha, as he and Kagome climbed into the backseat.

When the door was closed and the driver started the limo, InuYasha took Kagome in his arms again. She ran hers hands up the hard muscles of his back and gazed into his face, which was lit up with desire.

"Just can't wait, can you?" said Kagome teasingly.

"I can't help it," said InuYasha, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You look so sexy and when I sing your song, I just have to have you."

"That's okay," replied Kagome with a laugh. "I feel the same way about you."

They looked intensely at each other a moment, and then InuYasha was upon Kagome like a starving animal. He kissed her deeply, sending tremors of lust through her body, and then started to kiss down her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned, as he made his way down her chest. Leaning her back against the seat, he whipped off her leather bustier and caught a nipple in his mouth as her breast popped free. He kneaded one breast with his hand while holding the other so he could suck on it long and hard. Kagome wriggled and whimpered underneath him, and then he was pulling off her shoes and his. As he reached to open her pants, she undid his belt and pants as well. Soon, they were fully naked, and she lay down on the seats with him on top of her. This time, Kagome was prepared, and had inserted the birth control before leaving for the concert that day.

The seats squeaked underneath them as Kagome wriggled under the ministrations of the tip of InuYasha's tongue exploring the erotic zones of her body. His long hair fell around them like a silver-white veil, tickling her and sending shivers of delight through her body. His erection was stroking her thighs, getting closer to her wet and eager entrance. She gasped, clutching his sides as he came up and kissed her, plunging inside her at the same time. As she arched her neck, she could see the passing lights of the city which were visible through the tinted windows. Then she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, emitting small gasps and moans as all sensation became concentrated on where InuYasha's cock was stroking the seat of her orgasms. Kagome felt her orgasm building while the vibrations from the car came through her back at the same time as he thrust in and out of her.

"God….feels…so good…INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she came.

InuYasha chuckled and said, "I'm not done yet."

Picking her up, he flipped her over onto all fours on the seat, and entered her from behind. When he thrust inside her, the force pushed her face up against the cool glass of the window a moment. He grasped her hips and quickened his strokes, and soon had her climaxing again. She collapsed back on to him, and he slid off the seat, kneeling on the floor of the limo. As he pulled her to him, she turned and gripped the back of the seat, while his thrusts became faster and more urgent. She came again with a loud shriek, and then he was coming soon after her, with a rumbling growl that ended as he roared her name and gripped her tightly against him as he came.

Both blissfully exhausted, Kagome collapsed back on top of him and slowly slid off the seat. He pulled her to him, and they were lying on the floor, panting, her back pressed up against his chest. After their breathing had calmed, Kagome turned so she was facing him.

"Mmm, I wish our times like this could last forever," said Kagome, snuggling up to him and planting a kiss on his neck.

"There will be more times," said InuYasha, stroking her hair out of her face. "Don't worry."

But Kagome did worry. Despite his obvious love for her, she still had the fear of him leaving her niggling at the back of her mind - which brought her back to the subject of the Shikon no Tama formula.

"I hope we can find the Shikon no Tama formula soon," said Kagome, gently stroking InuYasha's ribs. "Kohaku really needs help as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you're right," said InuYasha, resting his chin on her head. "I haven't had time to talk to Miroku and Sango about what we found, but tomorrow is the last concert. We'll have a meeting and get on it immediately the next day."

"I was thinking that we can start by talking to Itaro," said Kagome. "We need to know how he acquired that page from Midoriko's journal."

"I agree - good thinking," replied InuYasha. "I'm just surprised Kikyo has not jumped down my throat about the formula recently."

"Would she still do that?" said Kagome, looking up at him in concern.

"That bitch can never leave me alone," growled InuYasha, and pulled her closer to his chest.

As she nestled into him, the high of their love making was slowly subsumed by her anxieties over Kikyo and the formula. Would Kikyo or the formula take InuYasha away from her someday? Why did all her happiness with him always have to be undermined by her doubts and fears of losing him? Closing her eyes and pressing her face into his collarbone, she wished she could get up the nerve to confront him on these issues. But she was too afraid of the answers if they ended up being her worst fears come true.


	42. Chapter 42

TWITJD 42

A Visit to the Hospital to See Sango and Kohaku

The morning sun streaming in InuYasha's window woke Kagome, and she stretched and slowly rolled over to regard her sleeping lover. She smiled at the way he looked while he was asleep, the long dark lashes of his closed eyes and his partly open mouth giving him such a sweet, innocent look. As if sensing being watched, InuYasha opened his eyes and smirked at her. He reached over and pulled her against him, and she snuggled happily against his chest. But she had something preying on her mind that she wanted to tell him.

"We should go to the hospital today to see Sango and Kohaku," said Kagome. "She's our friend and she needs our support."

InuYasha snorted. "Sango is a strong woman - I doubt she needs anyone's support. But if you think we should go, we will."

"It's the right thing to do," replied Kagome. "And if we tell her about the clue, it may give her some hope about helping Kohaku."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," agreed InuYasha, resting his chin gently on her head. "I think we can go after breakfast."

But neither of them felt like moving right away. There was time before Kaede got there for them to relax together in each other's arms. And maybe there was time for something else…

With a smile, Kagome felt InuYasha press his morning erection against her tummy. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes, and he gave her a wicked, sexy smirk. Then she reached up and took his face in her hands, and drew him down to her for a slow, sensual, morning kiss. As they kissed, he moved on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They made love slowly and tenderly, with passion, but not the needy desperation of their first times together. When they were done, InuYasha closed his eyes and gently rested his head on her breasts, careful not to put his full weight on her. She cradled his head tenderly in her arms, running her fingers through his long hair and scratching behind his ears.

"We should probably get up and start our day," said Kagome with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm too comfortable," replied InuYasha, and then slowly turned to kiss her breasts and smile at her before getting up.

They bathed and changed in their own rooms before going down to breakfast. Then InuYasha got their gear and they went to the garage. Kagome settled contentedly against him on the back of the bike, and they were off to Jutendo Hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Kagome made sure they picked up another card before going to the ward where Sango and Kohaku were. Luckily, Sango had left clearance with the nurse's desk to let her friends in if they came to visit. Opening the door to the room, they found Sango curled on a cot that had been brought in the room for her. In a sealed glass chamber in the room lay a pale, freckle faced boy with chestnut hair, sleeping.

Sango stirred and got up as InuYasha and Kagome walked in. She smiled wanly at them, trying to straighten her sleep-rumpled clothes. But she looked happy to see them.

"How is he?" said Kagome in concern, sitting down on the cot next to Sango.

"Not good," said Sango with a sigh. "The treatments are having less and less effect on him. The doctors are running out of things they can do."

"Don't worry Sango, we have the best lead I have got yet on the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama formula," said InuYasha.

"Really?" Sango replied, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Oh, yes," said Kagome excitedly. "The last piece of the Shikon no Tama formula we got was actually a clue as to where Midoriko may have gone."

Just then they heard a low moan and a sigh. They turned to see that Kohaku had woken and was turning to look at them. Immediately, Sango got up and went over to the enclosure.

"Kohaku, these are my friends InuYasha and Kagome," said Sango, as the boy turned pain-filled but curious eyes on them. "We are working together to find something to help you get better."

"Everything will be okay, Kohaku," said InuYasha. "Your sister is one of my best friends and I have sworn to find the formula that will cure you."

"Thank you," said Kohaku, smiling at them. "I'm very lucky my sister has friends like you."

A lump formed in Kagome's throat as she watched the boy look at InuYasha with such obvious awe and admiration. Did InuYasha realize what faith he inspired in people? His charisma and intensity were infectious. It had hit her like a ton of bricks when she had first met him, and she had lost herself to him ever since. She would never feel complete again without him.

"Tomorrow morning, be at my house at 10 AM," said InuYasha, turning to Sango. "Tell Miroku. We need to discuss our next move. I'll call Itaro, he left the hospital a week ago and went into hiding – but I can contact him."

Sango nodded and smiled at InuYasha gratefully. The PR agent seemed to visibly relax as InuYasha smirked at her confidently. There it was again. When InuYasha took control, you had to believe in him. The force of his personality left no room for doubt.

A knock came at the door, and then a doctor and nurse walked in.

"It's time to check Kohaku's vitals," said the nurse. "I'm afraid we must ask all of you to leave."

"I'm going to wait outside until they are done," said Sango as they walked out the door. "But Miroku and I will see you tomorrow at ten."

Kagome gave Sango a hug which she accepted gratefully, and she and InuYasha left.

"That was so wonderful what you did for Sango and Kohaku," said Kagome, smiling warmly at InuYasha as they got on the elevator.

"What?" InuYasha replied. "I didn't do anything."

That response made Kagome laugh softly and shake her head. InuYasha looked at her quizzically and cocked an eyebrow. When she looked up at him with an incredulous smile, his expression changed to a puzzled frown.

"Huh," InuYasha snorted. "I only spoke the truth."

"I know," said Kagome as they stepped out of the elevator. "But is the way you said it that mattered."

"One thing you should about me by now," said InuYasha. "I always mean what I say, and nothing stops me from getting what I want."

A feeling of insecurity hit Kagome, and she blurted out something without thinking.

"And that includes becoming full youkai?"

"Of course," said InuYasha. "It's what I always intended to do."

That was not what Kagome wanted to hear. She was quiet on the trip back to InuYasha's house, and gripped him like she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. Obviously, she had more work to do to convince him not to become full youkai. Their relationship was still too new for him to have thought about the consequences of his fulfilling this dream.

When they had had lunch, InuYasha and Kagome went back in the office. InuYasha told Kagome he was going to call Itaro, and she responded with a smile. Sitting at her computer and trying to compose herself, she heard InuYasha pick up and dial the phone.

"Yeah, Itaro, it's me," said InuYasha. "I need to talk to you about how you got that journal entry you gave me….What?!...How did Kikyo find you?!...That fucking bitch – you're my informant, don't you fucking give her anything! I don't give a shit if she says she has more claims than I do to that information!...She's on her way?!...Well, so am I and there will be hell to pay if you give her anything!"

Kagome cringed as InuYasha slammed down the phone, cursing a blue streak. Angrily, he stormed to the closet to get his helmet, boots and jacket.

"InuYasha," said Kagome, standing up.

The hanyou looked at her with an air of distraction.

"What?" he said absently.

"You're taking me with you," said Kagome firmly.

"I am?" he said, stopping what he was doing to look at her.

At the expression on her face, InuYasha knew Kagome meant business. There was no way she was going to let him see Kikyo alone. There were too many important things riding on this, and Kagome was not going to be excluded, and sit back while Kikyo railroaded InuYasha into getting her way.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he said, "Okay, get your stuff and let's go."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kikyo and Itaro

InuYasha and Kagome headed back into Tokyo, to the Ikebukuro commercial district. They found a place to park the bike, and if they had been in the demon realm, InuYasha would have just picked up Kagome and run to find Itaro. But because they were in Tokyo, he had to make do with walking at a brisk pace – which still meant Kagome had to practically run to keep up with him.

Turning down a side street, InuYasha broke into a locked warehouse. The doors smashed open with a loud crack, and Kagome flinched and looked around. Luckily, no one was nearby. Then she had to try and catch up to InuYasha again, who had immediately stalked into the dark warehouse.

"I should have known you would show up," said an annoyed voice behind them.

Spinning around, InuYasha snarled when he saw Kikyo framed in the doorway, her arms crossed and a corner of her mouth turned down. Kagome turned around as well, and then moved closer to InuYasha's side.

"And you are still dragging that girl around with you, I see." Kikyo said, her eyes flicking over to Kagome in dismissal.

"Don't you fucking dare speak about Kagome with such disregard!" growled InuYasha.

"Oh, I see," said Kikyo, her mouth now quirking up at the edge. "Has your new assistant now truly become my replacement?"

That really angered Kagome, and she clenched her fists, tired of being belittled and ignored by the scientist. It was time to let her have it.

"I'm no replacement for you," said Kagome with contempt. "Because you should never have a replacement – I am far better for InuYasha than you ever were."

Kikyo regarded Kagome in mild shock.

"I love InuYasha just as he is, a hanyou," continued Kagome. "I never want to change him – unlike you."

"Think what you want, but I did love him," said Kikyo in a low, outraged tone, putting her hands on her hips. "He was going to become human because he loved me."

"I was going to do it until I realized you only wanted me as your fucking lab rat," said InuYasha angrily. "And when I told you I had changed my mind and decided to become full youkai, you dropped me."

The argument was suddenly curtailed as they heard footsteps and the rustling of someone moving through the warehouse's merchandise, heading their way. Immediately, InuYasha knew who it was, and stalked away to meet him, followed by Kagome and Kikyo.

"Itaro," said Kagome sweetly, when she saw the man. "So good to see you are okay!"

"It's good to see you are okay, as well," said Itaro, smiling shyly.

Whatever damage Itaro had received when he was hit by the car seemed to only be noticeable in a slight limp. Otherwise, Kagome was relieved to see he looked fine. She thought he had been very brave and loyal to have tried to save her and the information as he did.

"Enough of the pleasantries," said InuYasha gruffly. "If you have any more information, you should give it to me."

"As the scientist who worked on the project, any information is rightfully mine," scoffed Kikyo, skewering Itaro with her eyes.

"I pay for his services, so the information is mine!" InuYasha growled.

"Can't you share the information?" said Itaro, looking at them beseechingly.

"No!" They answered in unison.

Itaro hung his head and sighed. Then he looked up apologetically at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kikyo, but unless you can pay me more than InuYasha, I have to give him the information," said Itaro. "I wanted to do what is right, but bottom line is I need the money."

"Then I'll take you to court!" said Kikyo angrily, fists clenched at her sides, as she watched InuYasha walk off with Itaro in triumph.

"You know you can't do that without exposing yourself to Naraku!" said Kagome in contempt. "You are just grasping at straws."

"Why you-!" said Kikyo, flushing angrily – but she knew Kagome was right.

The scientist spun on her heel and marched angrily out of the warehouse, while Kagome watched in satisfaction. Then Kagome went to find InuYasha and Itaro. They were standing together and talking, a few yards away.

"I managed to clean this off enough for it to be useful," said Itaro, giving InuYasha another envelope. "It was all I could get – they were getting ready to demolish the building. The old warehouse where Midoriko must have briefly stayed in hiding before she disappeared," said Itaro.

"Is the building gone?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," said Itaro, shrugging.

"Then can you give me the address?" said Kagome excitedly. "InuYasha, our friends and I may check it out ourselves, then."

"Yeah, good idea," said InuYasha in agreement as Kagome reached for a piece of paper and pen from her purse.

There was just enough light from the opened door for Kagome to take down the address Itaro gave her. When they were done, Kagome smiled and bowed her head politely. The informant gave her a quick bow in return.

"I suggest you find another place to hide and then call me," said InuYasha, giving Kagome the envelope to put in her purse. "Your payment will be in the usual place."

"It was good to see you again, Itaro," said Kagome brightly. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Hey, the help was paid for," said Itaro in a depreciating manner. "But it was still good to see you again as well."

Starting to get a little jealous and restless at the endless stream of polite conversation, InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the elbow.

"Say good bye, Kagome, we have to go," said InuYasha. "We still have one last concert tonight to get ready for."

As InuYasha hustled Kagome out of there, she managed to say a quick good-bye, and then they were back at his bike. It looked like there was something else that was irritating the hanyou by the scowl that remained on his face, and his gruff actions as they got their gear on. She decided to find out what was bothering him before they left.

"InuYasha, is there something wrong?" said Kagome, taking her helmet in her hand and looking at him. "I thought you would be pleased – we have more clues."

"It's not that," said InuYasha, climbing onto the bike.

"Ah…" said Kagome thoughtfully, getting slowly in the bike behind him. "So…it's Kikyo then, isn't it?"

With a disgusted sigh, InuYasha stopped before and turned to look at Kagome. She waited expectantly for him to say something, her expression solemn. This was the time she may finally find out how he felt about the scientist. He turned his eyes, intense and troubled, to hers, and then his expression softened somewhat.

"Don't worry about her anymore," said InuYasha. "I'm not sharing any information with her – because she certainly would not share it with me. And, I realized….I owe her nothing. I used to think I did. I used to think I still loved her. But now…"

"Now…?" said Kagome as he trailed off, looking down at his lap.

"I learned something today," said InuYasha quietly. "The only one I love is you."

With a quick laugh and sigh of relief, Kagome rested her head on his chest a moment.

"I'm glad you said that," said Kagome. "Because you know it is true, I love you, my hanyou – and Kikyo only loved you when you said you would change for her."

"I believe you," said InuYasha, and turned to start the bike.

The roar of the bike's engine cut off anything else Kagome had wanted to say. He did not hear her say that she loved him as a hanyou – and he never had to change, to become full youkai.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Club Velfarre

It was the night of the last concert. Tonight, Miroku had volunteered to pick up Kagome. When InuYasha was gone, Kagome took out her last outfit. This time, she was not wearing leather. She pulled out a pink, spandex cat suit and a wide, pink leather belt with a silver buckle. Matching pumps and lipstick finished off the outfit.

Tonight after the concert, there was a party for the band at the club Velfarre. Kagome had never gone to a club before, and was both excited and anxious at the same time. So many people would be there to see InuYasha - would anyone suspicious show up? And what about the groupies? At least she had a feeling Kikyo would not be showing up. She smiled to herself at the memory of how the scientist had stormed out of the warehouse earlier. The whole incident made her feel so much more confident about InuYasha's love for her.

A buzz came at the gate. Taking a peek at the monitor, she saw it was Miroku, as she expected. Telling him she would be right out, she grabbed her purse and left.

"I think you look even better in spandex than in leather," said Miroku with a big grin as he opened the door of his car for Kagome.

"Thank you," said Kagome with a smile, noticing the way his hand twitched as she got in.

'Well, at least he is showing some control,' Kagome thought wryly, sitting down.

"Are you excited about the party?" said Miroku, starting up the car.

"Yes, it should be fun," replied Kagome. "And tomorrow InuYasha is calling a meeting. We are going to open the next clue we got from Itaro."

"Looks like we may be finally getting somewhere," said Miroku. "And just in time, I say. Kohaku will probably not leave the hospital this time. But I convinced Sango to come to the party for a while. There is not much she can do for Kohaku there – only finding the Shikon no Tama formula will help him now."

"Then we must get moving on the clues, as soon as possible," said Kagome, biting her lip anxiously.

"Yes, I agree," replied Miroku grimly. "But for one last night, let's enjoy ourselves before we must search for the formula in earnest."

They did not talk much on the rest of the trip. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Although they were silent, it was a companionable silence and neither felt uncomfortable around the other. Soon, they had reached the stadium.

The last concert went smoothly, and this time InuYasha had the band join him when he played the song he had written for Kagome as an encore. But he could barely take his eyes off her throughout the concert, and it made her both blush and feel happy at the same time. As for what InuYasha wore, it had the same allure for Kagome as his previous nights' outfits. Tonight, it was skin-tight, low-slung brown leather pants and matching leather vest. But they would have no private time for intimacy right after the concert tonight.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the club?" asked Miroku to Kagome when the concert ended.

"Tonight, she rides with me," said InuYasha with a smirk, and took Kagome's hand.

They took InuYasha's bike to Velfarre. The other band members, with Masahito and Kenta, went in a limo. When they pulled up to the club, security was on hand to manage crowd control. It seemed that the location of the party had leaked out.

InuYasha grudgingly gave his bike to the valets, and stalked into the club with Kagome. He ignored the squeals from the onlookers, and they entered the club, going upstairs to where the private party was being held for the band.

The upstairs room that InuYasha and Kagome walked into was fairly dark, with low, circular couches, tables and banks of TV screens. A bar served drinks on one side.

"Would you like a drink?" asked InuYasha, leading Kagome to the bar.

"Just a mikan Chuhai," said Kagome smiling.

"I'll have a whisky on the rocks," said InuYasha.

The bartender served them, and they took their drinks and looked at one another.

"Kanpai," said InuYasha.

"Kanpai," Kagome replied, and took a sip.

They turned at the boisterous sounds of the band making its entrance.

"I'm here, the party can start now!" said Daisuke, raising his arms to the room.

"Just get inside, you're blocking the door," said Chiyoko, giving him a playful shove from behind.

"Okay, so where are the girls?" said Yamato, surveying the room.

"Oh no, you don't," said Kaito, pushing in from behind. "You always get first pick, Yamato."

"Ignore them," said InuYasha to Kagome. "Let's find a table."

On their way to a table, Miroku accosted them with some executives from InuYasha's old record label. They wanted to discuss the new song he had written and convince him to record it – and maybe do a new album. Kagome listened to them for a while, and then excused herself to go to the ladies room.

When Kagome left the bathroom, a horde of female fans had managed to get upstairs, and as Kagome watched in horror, they mobbed InuYasha. The hanyou rolled his eyes in disgust as they hovered around him, jabbering and squealing. He spotted Kagome and she read the message in his eyes.

Looking around the room, Kagome found where Kaito, Kenta, Yamato and Miroku were. First, she went to Miroku.

"InuYasha needs help," Kagome said, gently tugging on his sleeve.

The agent broke off his conversation and looked at Kagome a moment, and then grinned as he saw the increasingly aggravated-looking hanyou.

"Don't worry, I'll help," Miroku replied, and Kagome headed for Kaito, Yamato and Kenta.

They looked up as she approached, smiling in greeting.

"Guys, you have to go get those girls off InuYasha," said Kagome.

"Hey, we're on it!" said Yamato, and headed quickly over to InuYasha's table, followed by Kaito and Kenta.

The four men converged around the girls, each taking two apiece, and talking sweetly to them as they led them away. Kagome smiled in relief, and InuYasha smirked back at her in thanks and approval. But that was not the end of their troubles. Something was making her hair rise, and she felt like she was being watched.

Slowly turning around, Kagome saw three men staring at her intently. They did not look like they really belonged at the party, not by their grim expressions. Could they be….

"InuYasha," said Kagome, her voice rising in panic as they started to make their way towards her.

"Those are more of Naraku thugs, get out of the way!" InuYasha roared.

The hanyou was a blur, as he dashed passed Kagome and headed for the men who approached her. Lifting the first one in the air, InuYasha threw him headlong towards the stairs and they heard him tumble down it amid exclamations of alarm. The other two had little time to react, as InuYasha punched one of them in the face. He knocked him into the other, sending both flying into the bank of televisions, blood and glass spraying everywhere, and people screaming and yelling around them.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said InuYasha, taking Kagome by the hand and jerking her after him out of the club.

They got InuYasha's bike, and quickly sped away.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, real life stresses caused me to have severe writers block.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The Second Clue

InuYasha and Kagome turned around as Miroku and Sango entered the office. They were sitting at their desks, and had been expecting them. Sango wore a perplexed look, and Miroku looked slightly amused.

"So what exactly happened last night?" said Sango, sitting down in one of the chairs across from InuYasha. "By the time I got to the club, they were clearing up glass from the smashed televisions."

The hanyou frowned, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in front of him. Although Kagome and Miroku knew very well what had happened, they also waited for his response.

"We've got problems," said InuYasha. "Obviously, Naraku must think we are on to something, since his thugs penetrated the party last night and went after Kagome."

Sango gasped and glanced at Kagome for confirmation. Grimly, Kagome nodded her head. She was obviously being targeted, but so far they had not dared to actually go after her here. But was it only a matter of time?

"He's fucking stupid if he thinks I would let him take Kagome," growled InuYasha. "But he must view her as the weakest link, as well as the last one to have the first clue we found."

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to attack you here," said Miroku.

"Well, I have my security system," replied InuYasha.

"I hate to remind you," said Kagome quietly. "But your security system did not stop Sesshomaru."

They all paused in their conversation at her words and thought about the implications. InuYasha did look too happy to be reminded about Sesshomaru's incursion into his inner sanctum. No one could deny that Kagome's observation was correct, and should be taken seriously.

"Well, maybe we should think about relocating to my house in Kamakura," said InuYasha grudgingly. "But it's being rented. I would have to get the realtors to throw out anybody who might be there."

"I'll take care of that for you," said Kagome with a smile.

It was nice to know they had another place to go to if living here became too dangerous. Kamakura was a beautiful, historical seaside town, not far outside Tokyo. Only thing was, it was a popular tourist attraction. She knew how much InuYasha liked his privacy. This was probably why he had never mentioned it before – he obviously did not go there very often.

"So what about the latest clue?" said Miroku. "Have you looked at it yet?"

"No, I got it in this shit somewhere," said InuYasha, rummaging through the piles on his desk.

Getting up, Kagome walked over and pulled open the left drawer of InuYasha's desk. He stopped what he was doing and watched her. Quickly, she pulled out the envelope they had got from Itaro, and handed it to him with a smile. He smirked at her and took it from her hand.

"Don't go back to your seat," said InuYasha. "Stay here while I open it."

Leaning over InuYasha's shoulder as he opened the envelope, she saw the tattered piece of paper that looked to also be from Midoriko's journal. He unfolded it and they read it together.

_I almost have everything moved. Just in time too, I think Naraku has tracked down my latest hiding place. It has been hard doing it all alone, but I can't put another person in jeopardy. I hope I will have everything I need, but it's hard to tell how long I will have to remain in hiding and just what dangers lurk at my final destination. I don't have much to go by, but I am hoping to be able to survive alone there. I should have asked..._

The journal entry ended there. The page was torn. Kagome bit her lip and a crease of frustration appeared between InuYasha's brows.

"Fuck!" said InuYasha, his claws nearly shredding the fragile piece of paper.

"I'll take that before you accidentally destroy it," said Kagome, plucking it from his hands.

"What did it say?" asked Sango. "You're going to tell us, aren't you?"

"Midoriko was talking about her final move into hiding," said InuYasha, running his hand through his hair. "But the last part was cut off. She said she should have asked someone about where she was going."

"That must mean someone else knows where she went," said Sango.

"Not necessarily," said Miroku. "Can I see it?"

Nodding, Kagome handed him the journal page. He took it from her, and he and Sango read it together.

"As I surmised, she only says that she should have asked someone about surviving there," said Miroku when he was done. "That means someone must have been where she is going, but not that they know where she is now."

"Fuck it all to hell, we need more information," said InuYasha irritably, and put his elbows on his desk, resting his head in his hands.

"Remember, InuYasha," said Kagome, "I have the address where Itaro found these journal pages."

"Yeah, that's right," said InuYasha, leaning back into his chair and looking up at Kagome with a smirk of approval.

"It's getting late and I have to go see Kohaku in the hospital," said Sango. "Can we all go together tomorrow?"

"Makes sense," said Miroku. "You'll need as many people as possible to help you search."

"Okay, but I want to start early," said InuYasha. "You two should be back here at 10 AM, and come armed. We don't know what thugs of Naraku's we may run into."

"10 AM is early?" said Sango in amusement.

"For InuYasha it is," said Kagome, grinning back at her.

Shaking her head, Sango stood up, followed by Miroku. They said their goodbyes, and InuYasha remotely unlocked the front door and gate for them. As InuYasha playfully pulled Kagome down into his lap, he heard Miroku start his bike outside. It seems he really was taking advantage of Sango having tohold on to him by using the bike. They looked at each other and grinned, and then InuYasha kissed her.

"You really are a great assistant you know," said InuYasha, after he ended the kiss. "I don't what I would have done without you."

"What, as only your assistant?" Kagome teased, playfully batting at his arm.

"You wench, you know you are so much more than an assistant to me," said InuYasha, squeezing her.

A knock came at the door to the office, and Kagome got out of InuYasha's lap. As she straightened her skirt, InuYasha told them to enter. As expected, it was only Kaede.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," said the housekeeper formally. "Where shall you both eat?"

"The kitchen is fine," said InuYasha, and Kagome nodded her head, smiling.

With a quick nod of her head, Kaede left.

"Bring your chair closer to me and let's talk," said InuYasha.

Kagome carried over her desk chair, and InuYasha gestured for her to bring it around his desk. After she sat down, he took her hand and they talked softly about his place in Kamakura. She gleaned from what he told her that it was a house on the beach, and he had been convinced to buy it for investment purposes by Kikyo and Miroku.

"When was the last time you were there?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha looked down to where his thumb was gently caressing her hand, and shrugged.

"Before Kikyo and I broke up," said InuYasha. "We used to go there on weekends sometimes – her idea, not mine. That town attracts so many fucking tourists, I can't stand it."

"Well, maybe you and I can go there and make some nice memories of our own to replace those bad ones," said Kagome softly.

"Yeah, that would be nice," said InuYasha with a quick smile. "But going there now will not be for that. We have to try and shake off our pursuers and see if we can find more clues to lead us to Midoriko."

Closing her eyes a moment, Kagome sighed and nodded her head. Oh, how she dreamed of a time that she and InuYasha could be free to pursue their love for one another! No more running, battling, fighting in their lives anymore, she wished for just a simple life where they could be together and be happy. Would that ever come?

While these thoughts played out in her mind, she felt InuYasha carefully push the locks of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her right ear. She looked up and he smiled at her, but his eyes were concerned, as if he were reading her mind.

"Come, let's go have dinner."

After eating their beef udon and vegetable tempura and saying good night to Kaede, InuYasha and Kagome went to bed. Although she still kept her own rooms, Kagome slept with InuYasha every night now. She slipped into a nightgown, but InuYasha slept nude. He was already in bed when she slid under the sheets with him. She turned on her right side, away from him, and put her hands under her chin.

"You didn't think we were going to sleep yet, did you?" said InuYasha with a sexy growl, and she grinned as she felt his hand go under her nightgown and caress her ass.

InuYasha put his arm around her waist, and pulled Kagome against him so she could feel his erection press up against her backside. While stroking her with it, he whipped her nightgown over her head, and then she turned to face him. Hungrily, his lips descended on hers, and his firm, fierce kisses made her weak with desire and steamy between her legs. His hands traveled up her body, caressing her and sending shivers of arousal through her. She let her hands travel down the hard planes of his chest and abdomen, and she gripped his hot cock, stroking it and making him moan. Breaking away from the kiss with burning eyes, InuYasha gently removed her hands and sunk his cock deep inside her, making her moan and gasp.

They were deep into their love-making when the security alarms blared.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Intruders

Startled, InuYasha and Kagome stopped making love and looked at each other. All they heard was the sound of the alarms, and Kagome's eyes grew round as she looked into InuYasha's angry and troubled face.

"Fuck!" yelled InuYasha, jumping off her. "I can't believe this!"

The sound of several crashes told them they had no time to waste. InuYasha leaped off the bed and grabbed Tessaiga where it lay leaning up on the wall next to the front of the bed. There was not even time to get dressed.

"And I was so close to cumming too…" InuYasha muttered as he stalked out of the room.

Taking the stairs in one big leap, InuYasha landed in the hallway just as five figures emerged from the entertainment room. They made ominous growls and rumblings, and the hanyou knew at once, before even smelling them, that they were not like the other thugs they had encountered. With a loud growl of his own, InuYasha turned to face them, Tessaiga brandished at the ready in front of him.

They all came at him at once, in the close quarters of the hallway. InuYasha swung Tessaiga, taking out the first two, and slicing into the walls of the house, blood and guts spraying everywhere and wedged into the walls by the blade. As the bodies fell, the three behind them jumped up and over their fallen comrades and on top of InuYasha. He raised the blade to block their descent, and threw them off. The blade went up and sliced into the ceiling, as the thrown youkai crashed into the walls, bringing down pictures and punching holes into the plaster. Leaping over the remains of the first two youkai, InuYasha went after them. 

The three fallen youkai tried to get up and attack InuYasha. One jumped on his back as he sliced another lying against a wall to ribbons. With a roar, InuYasha threw the youkai off, and it went flying through the wall into the entertainment room, but not beforeleaving bloody claw marks down InuYasha's shoulders.

The remaining youkai tried to jump at InuYasha, but he kicked it and sent it flying through the hole in the wall after the other one. This enlarged the hole further, allowing a clear view into the next room, and incidentally, a view through the patio doors as well. Peering through the gaping hole, InuYasha could see a new swarm of youkai coming over the garden wall. Enraged, he looked for the wind scar – and found it.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The blazing yellow energy left Tessaiga, blasting down the wall, blowing up the furniture, and taking out the remaining glass of the shattered patio doors. The youkai in the garden were vaporized, and the garden wall blew up, showering the backyard in debris. 

InuYasha stood panting slightly, the sword in his hands lowered to the floor, watching for signs of any other intruders. Suddenly, a light came on and he heard a gasp.

"What…?" said Kagome, coming down the stairs slowly in her nightgown. "Don't tell me you just Kaze no Kizued your house…" she said in disbelief, and cringed, wrinkling her nose at the dismembered dead youkai lying about.

"Um…yeah, I guess I did," said InuYasha sheepishly. "But they really pissed me the fuck off!"

Coming carefully down the hallway towards him, Kagome surveyed the damaged walls, dripping in youkai blood and guts. Fastidiously, she stepped over the corpses, astounded at the destruction. Getting a good look at InuYasha, she gasped.

"You're a mess – and look at those long gashes on your shoulders!" said Kagome in horror. "They should be attended to at once!"

"Nah, don't worry," replied InuYasha nonchalantly. "I'm a hanyou, I heal fast."

"Even so, you should get cleaned up," said Kagome. "But maybe we better think about how we are going to clean up all the dead youkai before Kaede arrives in the morning."

"Fuck, that's right," said InuYasha, leaning on his sword which made a nice gouge in the floor. "Kaede-baba will have a heart attack if she sees this."

Without another word, InuYasha held out Tessaiga for her to take, and she recoiled a moment as some blood and icky green stuff dripped off it. Then she gingerly took it from him, and the blade transformed back to its dormant state. She got out of the way as InuYasha began grabbing up pieces of the dead youkai bodies and carrying them out into the backyard. Soon he had a stinking, rotting pile of youkai flesh in the middle of the destroyed backyard.

"Are you sure that will be good enough?" said Kagome, biting her lip as InuYasha came back inside.

"It will have to do for now," said InuYasha. "And don't worry – it's not like we are staying here much longer anyway, not after tonight. I'm sure next time Naraku will send something even worse against us."

Kagome closed her eyes and shuddered a moment. It was scary to imagine what could come at them next.

"Well, you are dripping in blood and guts and I really feel we should dress your wounds," she said.

"Fine," said InuYasha with a shrug, and let her lead him back upstairs to his rooms.

"You get in the shower - I'll be right there," said Kagome, going down the hall to her room.

She heard the shower start as she rummaged through her backpack for her first aid kit. Taking it out, she found a roll of bandages and some tape. Then she went to see how InuYasha was doing. The bathroom was filling up with steam, and she placed the bandages and tape on the console by the sink. Walking over to the shower, she could see his silhouette through the sheer shower curtain.

"How are the gashes on your shoulders feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Come see for yourself," replied InuYasha, opening the shower curtain with a smirk, and lifting her inside with him.

"Eeep, my nightgown!" said Kagome.

He whipped it over her head as she began to get drenched, and dropped it on the bathroom floor.

"You don't need that," InuYasha scoffed. "If you're sleeping with me, you are better off nude anyway, 'cause I won't leave any nightclothes on you for long."

Kagome giggled a moment, and then gasped softly, gently reached out towards his shoulder. The gashes had stopped bleeding already, and were scabbing over.

"I told you I heal fast." He smirked as her little hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, then pulled away.

"Yes, I see," said Kagome in wonder, and then beamed up at him.

Standing there smiling at him, the water pouring down the sleek curves of her body, Kagome looked irresistible to InuYasha. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, and her smile turned into a grin.

"Now, where were we…" murmured InuYasha, and bent down to kiss her.


	47. Chapter 47

TWITJD 47

Chapter 47

Aftermath

The next morning, Kagome and InuYasha did not wake at the usual time. They were worn out by the previous night, and they lay snuggled together in each other's arms, sleeping deeply. Each had disturbing dreams about being attacked by youkai. It made Kagome whimper in her sleep, and she unconsciously gripped InuYasha tighter, her arms around his chest. As for InuYasha, he growled softly as the youkai came at him again and again in his dreams. His hands clutched Kagome closer to him as he slept.

Suddenly, InuYasha's ears twitched. The sound was enough to wake him.

"Oh my kami, what happened?" yelled Kaede in dismay and shock in the downstairs hallway.

"Oh, shit," InuYasha muttered, and with a groan, slowly untangled himself from Kagome, who then also woke up.

"What is it?" said Kagome with a yawn, and stretched, gently stroking his troubled face.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kaede in indignation. "You get your butt downstairs this instant and tell me what happened!"

Eyes going round, Kagome looked back up at InuYasha who scowled. But then Kagome could not help but smile, putting her hand up to her mouth and eyes twinkling. The hanyou looked so much like a boy who had been caught doing something naughty. His eyes were shifty and he looked sheepish.

"I think you better get down there before she explodes," said Kagome, trying not to laugh.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kaede again.

"At least let me get some clothes on!" InuYasha bellowed, and Kagome covered her ears - he was so loud.

"Was that necessary?" said Kagome in exasperation.

"Well, if she gets mad enough, she might come in here," said InuYasha, getting up quickly and putting on his jeans. "I swear she acts less like my housekeeper and more like my mother every day…"

That did make Kagome laugh, and InuYasha grinned at her. She looked so adorable and sexy when she laughed that way, her breasts jiggling. Damn it! He felt his morning erection pulse in his jeans. Not again, why was he always thwarted when he wanted her? It just was not fair…

"You get dressed too, and meet me downstairs," said InuYasha.

"Get down here this instant or I am coming up there!" screeched Kaede.

That did it! InuYasha's erection quickly shrank away, and he went to try and calm down his irate housekeeper. Kagome shook her head sadly as he left, and threw the sheet off with a sigh. Then she swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Where had she left her robe anyway?

The devastation looked even worse in the morning. InuYasha could see it as he walked down the stairs, Kaede waiting there for him with her hands on her stout hips and a grim look on her face. The walls, ceiling and floor – all that was left – had huge gouges and holes, and some were dripping red and green ooze. It looked like the house was bleeding. And there were scraps of youkai flesh still lying about that InuYasha had missed.

"I take it you were attacked last night," said Kaede as InuYasha stood next to her.

"Yes, Naraku sent a horde of youkai after us," said InuYasha. "But I killed them all."

"And the bodies?" asked Kaede.

InuYasha pointed out the gaping hole in the wall, and Kaede gasped. Slowly, she walked into the remains of the entertainment room, and saw the pile of youkai bodies moldering in the back yard.

"And just how did you plan on my cleaning up this mess?" said Kaede grimly.

The hanyou shrugged, and turned as Kagome came downstairs in a fresh nightgown, robe and slippers. Gulping as she took in the destruction, she wrapped her arms around her middle and came to stand at InuYasha's side.

"Umm, you'll think of something Kaede-baba," said InuYasha nonchalantly. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Only you could think of breakfast as your house lies in ruins," muttered Kaede and stalked back to the kitchen.

"She's pretty pissed, huh?" Kagome whispered.

"She'll get over it," said InuYasha. 'I hope…' he thought.

When they had had breakfast, Kagome and InuYasha went back upstairs to bathe and get ready for their day. They had to call the realtors, and also Miroku and Sango would be arriving shortly. 

"We're in luck," said Kagome. "The realtors said the current tenants are leaving tomorrow. They can have the place ready by tomorrow night."

"So we have to spend one more night here…" mused InuYasha. "I don't like it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of wondering if you will bring the whole house down around our ears next time," said Kagome ruefully.

InuYasha turned and gave her a sour look, and she grinned back at him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. But he knew she was probably right. They had to get out of here – today.

"I guess we can always go to a hotel for one night," said InuYasha. "I have a membership I have not used for Oedo-Onsen-Monogatari. We can stay there."

"At the Onsen in Odaiba?" said Kagome doubtfully.

"Yeah, they have overnight accommodations, and who would think to look for us there?" replied InuYasha, looking satisfied with his solution.

"Okay, I will give them a call," said Kagome slowly. 

It was true - it might be a good idea to stay there. So she picked up the phone and made a call to their reservation desk. Sure enough, InuYasha was on file there. In ten minutes, she had booked them a room for the night.

No sooner had she hung up, when a buzz came at the front gate. Checking to see that it was Miroku and Sango, and satisfied that it was, InuYasha let them in. Kagome and InuYasha heard the gasps and murmurs from them as they entered, and glanced at each other with rueful expressions. Their friends stopped a moment by the kitchen, and they heard them ask a question of Kaede. Curtly, the housekeeper told them to ask InuYasha. Obviously, she was still pissed.

"Okay, I take it you were attacked last night," said Miroku, entering the office.

"Tell us what happened," said Sango, her face set in a grim expression as she stroked Kirara, who lay in her arms.

"Oh, you brought Kirara!" exclaimed Kagome, delighted to see the little youkai neko again.

"Yes, she insisted on coming," said Sango with an indulgent smile. "She would jump into my arms whenever I would start to leave my apartment - and every time I put her down, she would jump right up again."

"She knows when she is needed," said InuYasha, regarding the neko, who looked back at him and gave a chirp of affirmation.

"You still have not explained what happened," said Miroku, as he and Sango sat down.

Glances were exchanged quickly between InuYasha and Kagome, and then the hanyou nodded his head and told them what had happened. Of course, he left out the fact that they had been disturbed while making love, and that he had to fight stark naked. The story made both Sango and Miroku surprised and uneasy. 

"There is no way you can spend another night here," said Miroku. "I hope you realize that."

"Yes, we have made other arrangements," said Kagome. "And tomorrow we are going to his house in Kamakura."

"Glad to hear it," said Miroku. "But boy, Kaede sure seems pissed about what happened!"

"Yeah, well - she is my housekeeper and the place is mess," replied InuYasha, shrugging.

"That's an understatement," said Sango wryly.

An idea formed in Kagome's mind as they were talking. It was a way for them to help Kaede clean up – at least in the backyard. But she would have to ask, and was not quite sure if it was the proper thing to do. Yet, she had to try.

"Miroku," said Kagome, and the agent turned to look at her expectantly. "Do you think you could help us clean up the dead youkai in the backyard – with your quantum singularity?"

"I would be happy to," said Miroku, smiling – but Sango gasped.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" said Sango in concern. 

"Why not?" Miroku replied. "This curse of Naraku's making should be used for good when it can."

"Good idea, Kagome," said InuYasha. "That may get Kaede off my back, some."

They went to the backyard and Miroku un-wrapped his hand. It did not take long for him to suck up the body parts, and all that was left was a greasy red, black and green stain on the ground. Then they all trooped back inside to collect their gear and head out to look for more clues.


	48. Chapter 48

TWITJD 48

Chapter 48

More Clues

On the back of InuYasha's motorcycle, as they sped on their way to Tsukishima in Tokyo to look for more clues, Kagome thought about what they needed to do that day. She adjusted herself against InuYasha's back, and rested her chin on him, heaving a sigh and pressing her breasts tightly against him a moment. If things went smoothly, which she highly doubted, all things considered, she had to call her mother and then pack before leaving for the Onsen in Odaiba.

Poor Kaede, left behind to deal with the mess – she would not be coming with them. Kagome guessed she would just take over the household chores when they got to Kamakura. It was no problem - she rather looked forward to taking care of InuYasha. Smiling to herself, Kagome gripped InuYasha tighter a moment, and felt him chuckle.

Behind them Miroku, Sango and Kirara followed in Miroku's car. Sango had insisted they take it instead of the motorcycle because she had Kirara with her. Secretly, Kagome wondered if Sango had got annoyed with always having to hold on to Miroku on his motorcycle. The agent just couldn't win with her, it seemed.

Tsukishima was a man-made island in Tokyo bay built back in the Edo period. It had older sections, with small houses and shops, and areas that had been cleared and new high rises built. They were headed for an area of older buildings that were recently marked for demolition. As they entered Monja Street, their noses were assaulted by the smell of the monja-yaki sitting in bins in front of the shops. This specialty was not something InuYasha was very fond of, and he wrinkled his nose and gunned his engine, causing Miroku to have to speed up quickly or lose him.

Poking InuYasha in the shoulder, Kagome motioned that they had come to the area Itaro had mentioned to her. He pulled the bike over, and waited for Miroku to pull up behind him. Then they went to see what they could find.

"Where did he say it was?" said InuYasha, surveying the rubble that lay before them.

Coming up beside him, Kagome bit her lip. There was very little left to be able to tell which building it had been. Large piles of demolished concrete and debris from smaller houses lay in heaps on either side of the street straight out to the water's edge. But walking slowly towards them, Kagome looked at her directions again.

"I think that is the most likely place to start," said Kagome, pointing.

"Well then, shall we be off looking?" said Miroku.

Kirara chirped in Sango's arms and jumped down, prancing over to the demolition site.

"Does she know what we are looking for?" asked Kagome wonderingly.

"I told her on the way over here," said Sango with a smile.

The neko pranced up to a pile and daintily took a sniff. Soon the others joined her, and they carefully began to sift through debris. A few times InuYasha got impatient and started flinging stuff around, and Kagome had to remind him that not only could he potentially hit her and his friends, but he could also miss or damage any clues. The hanyou would subside with a grumbled apology, and then continue in a more subdued manner.

"Ah, I think I found something," said Sango, after they had been digging around for over an hour.

Carefully, Sango lifted out some grimy looking, torn pieces of yellow paper. But they were very tattered. When Kirara saw what she was doing, she pawed more at the spot the papers had been found. Sneezing a bit a first, the neko pulled out more of the same pages. Everyone gathered around to look at what they found.

"Well, these do look like more pages of Midoriko's journal," said Miroku, looking over Sango's shoulder. "But they will need some careful restoration if we are to read them clearly."

While gazing at the journal pages in Sango's hands, trying to see if she could make out any words there, Kagome got a funny yet familiar feeling. It traveled up her spine, and drew her attention away from the others. With mounting trepidation, Kagome looked at a spot almost directly above them.

"Um, InuYasha," said Kagome her voice low and wary.

"Yeah, what?" InuYasha replied, not really paying attention as he dug around a little more.

"Watch out!"

Startled by the sudden urgency in her voice, InuYasha looked up. So did Miroku and Sango- and they almost missed it. A portal opened up above them, blinking furiously before spitting something out.

There was no time for InuYasha to draw Tessaiga, as a horde of serpent youkai fell slavering upon him. He growled and raised his arms, claws at the ready. Next to Sango, Kirara transformed into her larger youkai form. Miroku and Sango brandished their weapons as InuYasha was buried in a sea of serpents. Kagome stepped back, watching as the three of them battled the serpents from the outside while pieces of the serpents came flying out at them as InuYasha worked to free himself.

Something made Kagome look up again. The portal had not closed yet. And something else was coming through…

"Kagome, stay back, I'll handle this!" Kouga said as he fell…right on top of the serpents and InuYasha.

"Get the fuck off my back, you shit-eating wolf!" InuYasha roared and came up and out of the pile of serpents which had finally fallen to pieces around him.

But Kouga's momentum brought him down hard on top of InuYasha, and they both hit the rubble, sending it flying with dust billowing out. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome were forced back, coughing.

Rebounding quickly, InuYasha threw Kouga off – but the wolf flipped over and landed on his feet.

"You putting my Kagome in danger again, mutt face?" Kouga said angrily, and launched a flying kick at the hanyou.

"She's not your Kagome, she's mine!" growled InuYasha, and caught Kouga's foot, dragging him forward to punch him in the face.

"You're just saying that!" Kouga retorted, just dodging the blow, and freed his foot from InuYasha's grasp.

"No, it's true!" Kagome called out, and Kouga took his attention away from InuYasha, startled.

"What?" Kouga managed to say before InuYasha landed a blow to his chin, sending him flying in the air.

"She said it is true – Kagome is mine!" InuYasha called out defiantly and went after Kouga again.

"Please, stop!" Kagome said urgently. "Whatever your reasons for being here, they can't be because of me – so stop fighting!"

"I was trying to track down Naraku when I followed these serpent youkai and fell through the portal!" Kouga managed to say before InuYasha caught up to him and he had to bound away from the enraged hanyou.

"Stop running away!" InuYasha said angrily. "Get back here and fight, you wimpy piece of wolf shit!"

"Kagome, I will stop fighting if you tell me one thing," said Kouga, crouching low and trying to take out InuYasha with a kick to the ankles. "Do you love this hanyou?"

"Yes, I love InuYasha very much," replied Kagome earnestly, her hands clutched tightly together in front of her chest.

"Very well then," said Kouga sadly, rolling to just miss being punched by InuYasha. "Just tell me where the portal is, and I will leave."

Frantically, Kagome looked up in the air to see if the portal was still there. It was, but she could tell it would be gone very soon.

"Quickly, up there!" Kagome said, pointing.

"I wasn't fucking finished with you yet, coward!" yelled InuYasha, but Kouga had leapt up and away, into the air.

"You better treat her well, mutt face, or I'll be back," said Kouga, and looked at Kagome a moment with regret before disappearing through the portal.

"One of these days I swear I am going to…" said InuYasha, balling up his fist and snarling angrily at the spot where Kouga and the portal last were.

"Please, InuYasha," said Kagome softly, coming up and gently taking his fist in her hands. "There will be no more need to fight Kouga, I'm sure."

The urge to fight suddenly left InuYasha as he looked into her serious and pleading face. She stood there gazing up at him, until InuYasha relaxed, heaving a heavy sigh. Then he closed his eyes a moment, and when he opened them he smirked at her which made her smile back at him, relieved.

"Come on, InuYasha," said Miroku. "Let's take what we have found back to your house."

With a nod, InuYasha took Kagome's hand and they all walked back to their vehicles.


	49. Chapter 49

When they returned to InuYasha's house, several contractors were there all ready, called by Kaede to do an estimate for repairing the damage

Chapter 49

Onsen Oedo Monogatari

When they returned to InuYasha's house, the contractors were already there, called by Kaede to do an estimate for repairing the damage. She had already had the house cleaners there, who helped her clear away the blood and scraps of youkai flesh, but the contractors still looked baffled as they surveyed the damage. No one was going to tell them what had actually happened…

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango with Kirara went to InuYasha's office to look at what they had found. Kagome removed the papers on InuYasha's desk and they laid the articles out. There were five pages, mostly badly torn and very dirty. Writing could be made out faintly, yet not good enough to read.

"I think I should take this to someone I know in the forensics area of the Tokyo Police Department," said Miroku. "He owes me a couple favors, and I'll call them in and get him to glean what information he can from them."

"Alright," said InuYasha, leaning on the desk and gazing at the pages intently for one more moment. "You have the phone number for my house in Kamakura. We will be spending the night at Onsen Oedo Monogatari and head over there tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to stay at the Onsen?" said Sango, quirking an eyebrow. "That place is more of an amusement park, not a hotel."

"Exactly," said InuYasha. "How could Naraku send anything against us there?"

InuYasha's words made Kagome cringe inside. She hoped he was right, but wondered if he had just jinxed it by saying that. Her eyes flicked to his face a moment, and saw that he looked confidant and relaxed. Ah, well….she believed that no matter what came their way, he would be able to handle it.

"Would you all care to have a late lunch?" Kaede said from the doorway to the office.

"Good idea," said InuYasha. "I am hungry."

"You are always hungry," said Miroku wryly, and Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Will you two be staying to eat as well?" Kaede asked, looking at Miroku and Sango.

In Sango's arms, Kirara chirped hopefully.

"And I have some nice fish for you as well, Miss Kirara," said Kaede with an indulgent smile.

The neko looked at the housekeeper and purred.

"I think she has made our decision for us," said Sango, with a short laugh.

"Very good then," said Kaede. "Lunch will be served in the dining room in a half hour."

After lunch, Miroku and Sango left. InuYasha told Miroku to call him on his cell that night if anything came up. That left Kagome and InuYasha to finish their work in the office, tying up things before they went to the Onsen. Before packing, Kagome called her mother, and told her that she and InuYasha would be out of town for a while. Of course, her mother wanted to know exactly where they would be going, so Kagome told her and gave her a phone number where she could be reached. Her mother was not too pleased to hear that she did not know how long they would be away, but Kagome reassured her as best she could.

"Since we are going directly to my house in Kamakura after the night at the Onsen, we'll take my car," said InuYasha, as they stepped out of the office and went upstairs to pack.

"You mean you are leaving your beloved motorcycle behind?" Kagome teased.

"Of course not," InuYasha scoffed. "I'll trailer it to the back of the car."

In another hour, they had packed and loaded up the car. The motorcycle's trailer was hooked up, and then they said good-bye to Kaede. When they got on the road, it was already getting late, and would soon be dark. It felt strange to Kagome to be riding beside InuYasha and not behind him on his bike. He drove the car in the same manner he drove his bike – fast, but he handled it well. They were silent as they drove, but as Kagome gazed at him, thinking, InuYasha turned to her and smiled, and gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. This show of affection made her feel happy and relaxed, and she gazed out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

The Onsen Oedo Monogatari was a huge complex in Odaiba that had been built recently and resembled a giant house built in the Edo style with Christmas lights on it. It had many different types of baths – outdoors, indoors, foot baths, steam baths, and many others. InuYasha parked the car and they entered the complex. When they arrived, they put their shoes in a locker and proceeded to the changing rooms where they were given a choice of yukata in designs from the Edo period, and an obi. They walked barefoot, down a crowded, roofed street modeled as a hirokoji street from the Edo period, flanked with shops and restaurants, until they got to the in-house capsule hotel known as the "Black Ship Bunk Room." There they checked in and stored their bags, and went out to enjoy the Onsen and get something to eat.

Most of the people at the Onsen were tourists, and this was fine with InuYasha. They were less likely to know who he was, since he was a celebrity only in Japan. Kagome wanted to take a dip in one of the outdoor hot spring onsens. They were separate for men and women, so they parted for a while, and planned to meet back in twenty minutes. Relaxed after their baths, they decided to get a meal of Soba noodles and fried crisp tempura. As they were eating, a murmuring among the people strolling out in the street could be heard. InuYasha suddenly dropped his chopsticks and scowled.

"What is it InuYasha?" said Kagome in concern.

"Trouble," said InuYasha.

Getting up and throwing some yen at the waitress, he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" said Kagome, stumbling after him.

"I have to get back to our room and get Tessaiga," said InuYasha. "But you are too slow."

Picking her up, InuYasha put Kagome on his back and headed for the rooftops of the buildings. Luckily, everyone's attention was drawn to the commotion coming their way, and they were headed in the opposite direction. They dashed into the Black Ship hotel and InuYasha grabbed Tessaiga. When they got out, the disturbance was nearly upon them.

"Oh Kami," exclaimed Kagome. "It's a dragon!"

"It's a youkai," said InuYasha, and drew Tessaiga.

The youkai was gold and green scaled, with six legs, red eyes, and a long, sinuous tail - about was about ten feet long in total length. It obviously had one purpose as it spied InuYasha – to kill the hanyou, as it grinned and showed rows of saber-sharp teeth.

"Look, Mommy, a dragon!" said a little boy, pointing excitedly.

"Oh my, what a wonderful dragon – it looks so real!" The boy's mother replied, moving him aside as the beast glided past.

"InuYasha, they think it is a show!" said Kagome. "You have to get that thing out of here!"

"I'm trying!" InuYasha growled through clenched teeth, and transformed Tessaiga.

The crowds made 'ooh,' and 'ah,' sounds of awe at the sight of the massive blade in InuYasha's hand and began to clap. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha flushed and charged for the dragon. It reared back, opening its jaws and front claws out to strike. He leapt up at it and brought Tessaiga down on its nose as it lashed at him, tearing at the yukata and almost grazing his legs.

Because it was a small dragon, it went down, and InuYasha flipped over and landed on the other side of it.

"Come on, come get me!" InuYasha yelled at it, Tessaiga held in front of him.

"Go get him!" A little girl yelled. "You can do it, Samurai!"

"Shush, let the man do his performance," the girl's father said, and picked her up in his arms.

As Kagome watched, InuYasha let the dragon push him back down the street towards the entrance of the Onsen. She bit her lip and wondered if he could handle this youkai. Though small, it was tough – Tessaiga was not making a cut on it. It dawned on her that only the Kaze no Kizu would be able to over power it. She only hoped he did not have to use it inside the Onsen.

Finally, InuYasha and the dragon burst outside the front doors of the Onsen, and a crowd had followed them, chattering and cheering the hanyou on. Once outside, InuYasha ran past the Maritime Museum, the Science Museum, the Hotel Grand Pacific and the Nikko Hotel until he came to Tokyo Bay. The dragon charged after him. Then he turned and leapt high over the water. As he had hoped, the dragon came charging into the water, snapping at him. Flipping in mid air, he faced it.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The blast ripped into the open mouth of the dragon, and blew it apart. It was visible all the way back at the Onsen, where the crowd had waited, transfixed. They all cheered when they saw the yellow blaze, and Kagome, who was standing amongst them, let air out of her lungs explosively in relief.

Unfortunately for InuYasha, the only place for him to go once he had destroyed the dragon youkai was straight down into Tokyo Bay. He entered the cold water with a huge splash, and then swam back up to the surface and headed for shore.

"Fucking piece of shit dragon," he muttered angrily as he stalked back to the Onsen, his yukata dripping wet and clinging to his body.

In disgust, InuYasha saw the crowd was waiting there for him – but so was Kagome, looking both relieved and amused at his peeved, bedraggled state. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Great job, Samurai!"

"Excellent performance!"

"This Onsen sure puts on a wonderful show!"

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and sighed heavily, ignoring the praise, a sour expression on his face. She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling in the lights from the Onsen.

"Come on, my Samurai hero," she said, a laugh in her voice. "Let's get you a dry yukata."


	50. Chapter 50

TWITJD 50

Chapter 50

The Pursuit

The next morning, Kagome and InuYasha left the Onsen. It had been a crazy night, and now, InuYasha was getting paranoid. He wanted to get going as soon as possible, so they were leaving right after breakfast.

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here," said InuYasha, as Kagome ran to keep up with him. "If I hear one more person say; 'Great job Samurai!' I'm gonna Kaze no Kizu the whole place down!"

"Temper, temper!" Kagome said giggling. "Just be glad no one realized the real danger they were in!"

"Yeah, real danger because of us," said InuYasha, holding the door open and waiting for Kagome to catch up. "Naraku's minions are finding us too easily…."

They walked out and went to get InuYasha's car. Kagome was excited to be going to Kamakura. The pictures of InuYasha's house there had looked so nice. She tried to look forward to the trip, even though his words had troubled her. It was true, they were being pursued. Would they be found even there? She hoped they wouldn't be. She wasn't sure if InuYasha had any other houses left if he destroyed this one…

Soon, they were leaving Tokyo and on the highway that would take them to Kamakura. In typical style, InuYasha flaunted the posted speed limits, and the sports car flew like the wind. A few times Kagome glanced back to make sure the trailer was handling the trip okay, and was relieved that it was. It seemed InuYasha always made sure his vehicles could withstand his love of speed.

"InuYasha, how do you think they are finding us?" Kagome asked after a while.

"Well, he must be using youkai with a keen sense of smell," said InuYasha. "I certainly give off a different odor to them than humans."

While Kagome thought about this, InuYasha suddenly started to growl ominously. He kept looking in the rearview mirror, and when she was about to ask him what the matter was, he swerved the car. The force of the car's movement pressed Kagome back in her seat, and she drew in a quick breath fearfully.

"Wh-what is it?" Kagome finally managed to gasp out.

"Just as I suspected," said InuYasha. "There is a car following us."

There was no time for Kagome to respond – they heard shots being fired, and they pinged off the ground by the car's tires. InuYasha swerved the car again and again, weaving in and out of traffic. But they could still hear the gunfire.

"AH!" Kagome shrieked, raising her hands to protect her face as a bullet shattered the car's rear window.

"That's it!" InuYasha exploded. "Kagome, you have to take the wheel!"

"But-!" Kagome started to say, but her protests were cut short.

InuYasha unbuckled her seat belt and his, and pulled her into his lap. It was a tight squeeze, and Kagome was pressed up against the wheel. He took one hand off it and put her reluctant hands on it. Then he slowed down a bit.

"Put your foot on mine on the gas pedal," said InuYasha. "I'm going to slip out from underneath, and you must keep driving."

"Uh, okay," said Kagome, and gulped, her heart racing.

"Ready?" InuYasha said.

Looking at the road in front of her, Kagome nodded. Swiftly, InuYasha was gone from underneath her and her foot was on the gas pedal. Because the seat was set for InuYasha's greater height, it was hard at first to keep her foot there, and she had to sit at the edge of the seat to do so. The hanyou was in the back seat, where he grabbed Tessaiga and stuck it through his belt before climbing out the shattered back window. There was a sound of more rapid gun fire, and it made Kagome breathe hard in fear. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw that InuYasha was unhooking the motorcycle. What in the world was he doing?

Trying to concentrate on the road and keeping up their speed, Kagome was startled to hear the motorcycle revving up. Oh my God, he had to be kidding! Taking a quick peek back there again, she saw InuYasha was indeed getting the bike ready.

InuYasha gripped the handle bars of the motorcycle hard, clenching his teeth as more gunfire came his way. He revved the bike up to a roar, and then let go the brakes. The bike went flying off the trailer, landing next to the driver's side door of the car. He nodded with his head to her to lower the window, and she complied.

"Just keep going, you know where the house is," said InuYasha. "I have to get these fucking guys away from you."

"You sure you should do it this way?" Kagome said, but he had already swerved the bike away, reducing his speed to let their pursuers catch up with him.

The car in pursuit began to come closer to InuYasha, and what looked like a man was aiming a gun at him through the driver's side window. With a deadly grin, InuYasha took one hand off the handle bars and drew Tessaiga.

'Come and get me, you fucking bastards,' InuYasha thought. 'I'll rip you to shreds.'

More bullets came InuYasha's way and he deflected them with Tessaiga. But as he took his eyes off the car to check on Kagome, a bullet hit his shoulder. Enraged, he slammed the brakes on the bike, pulling it into a wheelie, and the car came abreast of him. Its occupants did not have time to react as Tessaiga sliced into the roof of the car. The driver lost control, and the car began to swerve from side to side. The one who was shooting at him climbed out the window and took another shot at InuYasha over the roof of the car. He deflected more bullets, and swiped at the man's head with his blade. The tip nearly reached him and he ducked. Then it bit deeply into the car's roof again, opening it like a can opener and the driver inside cowered in fear. But the shooter was back up again and aiming for InuYasha.

Spying an exit ramp, InuYasha took off, hoping they would follow and let Kagome continue on. To his satisfaction, they did. Whether they had been told to take him, Kagome or both of them, obviously his tactics had enraged them enough to make him their sole target. That was fine with him! He snarled and leaned into the bike.

'Go on, Kagome,' InuYasha thought as he watched his car dwindle away into the distance. 'Get to safety and don't worry about me.'

Another bullet ripped into InuYasha's back, and he sheathed Tessaiga and gunned the bike's engine harder. They would get theirs, as soon as they were far away from his Kagome.

As Kagome watched their pursuers being led off the highway by InuYasha, she began to feel very alone, and fearful for him. She had seen the bloodstains on his shirt where the bullets had hit him. Although she knew he healed quickly, the blood had made her anxious and her hands began to tremble on the steering wheel.

'Come on now,' Kagome thought to herself. 'I've got to stay strong, he believes in me and he is a powerful hanyou who can take care of himself.'

Yet the anxiety persisted, and a feeling of emptiness began to overwhelm her. She was separated from her lover and protector and fleeing on her own. Tears began to blur her vision and she dashed them away angrily.

'I will not give in to these feelings,' she thought, and took some deep breaths, then gritted her teeth. 'I can and will do this. He will meet me there, I do not doubt it.'

Deciding that some music would help, Kagome turned on the CD player. She let it start with the first song, and suddenly, the car was filled with the sound of InuYasha's voice, singing the love song he had recorded in his home studio. It made her smile at first, but then she began to miss him even more. She dug in her purse on the passenger side and found a CD of classical Japanese music. Quickly, she put it on and lost herself in the music, using it to focus and calm herself. It would still be another hour's drive until she got to Kamakura, and she had to concentrate on where she was going.

'My safety comes first to InuYasha,' Kagome thought. 'That is why he led them off. I will show him that his faith in me is well placed, and I believe in him, and I will be composed when I see him again.'

But even though Kagome began to feel better, she kept seeing the blood on InuYasha, and a band of anxiety refused to let go of her heart….


	51. Chapter 51

TWITJD 51

Chapter 51

Reunited

When Kagome finally pulled into Kamakura, she was relieved to be at her destination. She weaved her way through the town, passing its many temples and shrines that had made the town such a tourist attraction – that, and the sandy beaches. But at least Kagome did not have to worry about the beach crowds at this time of year. She pulled out her directions to InuYasha's beach house and drove slowly so she would not get lost.

Although calm on the outside, Kagome could not stop worrying and wondering where InuYasha was. She kept chanting to herself in her mind that he would be there – she should never doubt that! Yet, she had hoped that maybe he would have caught up to her on the road somehow, and had to quell her disappointment that that had not happened.

'Be there, InuYasha," Kagome thought, as she turned a corner and drove the final block to the house. 'You just have to be waiting for me.'

Spotting the driveway finally, Kagome eased the car in. There was no sign of InuYasha's bike and her heart fell. With a sigh, she unbuckled the safety belt and got out of the car. She had to be cautious, in case someone other than InuYasha was waiting for her there. After all that had happened these past couple of days, she was always on her guard. Getting slowly out of the car, the ground crunching beneath her feet, Kagome went over to the lock box in front of the house and dug in her purse for the key.

After darting quick looks around, Kagome opened the front door. Before stepping all the way into the house, she felt along the wall for a light switch and flicked it on. The house was sparsely but elegantly furnished in a neo-classic Japanese style. Waiting a few anxious heartbeats, she then quickly turned and locked the door behind her. So far, there seemed to be no sign of any intruders.

'What do I do now?' Kagome thought. 'I think I will go crazy waiting for InuYasha all alone.'

The sound of Kagome's heels on the floors made an ominous clicking and echoing sound as she walked further into the house. On a side table in the living room, she saw a telephone and came to a decision. She had to let someone else know the dangerous situation they were in. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello, Yumi? It's Kagome…Miroku there?...Can he talk to me a moment, it's important…"

As she listened to the canned music while she was put on hold, she thought, 'Come on, come on, Miroku - pick up!'

Suddenly, Kagome got a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide and her breathing became shallow. A hand gripped her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, jumping up startled. The phone flew out of her hand.

"Kagome…it's me."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist before she toppled over in fright. She gasped when she saw what condition he was in. That had been a blue shirt when they had left the Onsen that morning. Now it was a crimson red. He looked tired, but his brow creased with concern as he looked at her.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked as she regained her balance.

"F-fine," Kagome stammered. "But look at you – oh my god!"

'_Kagome?...Kagome, you there?'_

They both looked at the phone receiver as it talked to them from where it rocked back and forth on the floor. InuYasha looked at Kagome questioningly a moment as she scrambled to pick the phone up off the floor.

"Yeah, Miroku," Kagome answered. "I'm here."

'_You sound out of breath, everything okay?'_

"Um, well, no," said Kagome. "We were pursued, and they shot at us. InuYasha and I were separated, so he could lead them away from me on his bike – but he just got here, to the house in Kamakura."

'_So what's the matter – he's with you now, right?'_

"Yes, but he's all shot up," said Kagome.

"I'll be fine – you know I heal fast," InuYasha scoffed.

"But the bullets," said Kagome. "Please, take off your shirt."

"Whatever," InuYasha replied. "This shirt is fucking trashed now anyway."

"Hold on a minute," said Kagome to Miroku, and put down the phone as InuYasha stripped off his shirt.

The hanyou handed it to her, and she made a face, holding the dripping thing away from her. InuYasha's chest was smeared with blood, but obviously there were no bullet holes there. She motioned for him to turn around, and as he did, she gasped again, covering her mouth with her hand. His back was riddled with bullets, and the blood had also soaked the back of his jeans. To her further horror, she saw that the wounds were slowly closing up – over the bullets. She took a deep breath before picking up the phone again.

"Miroku, InuYasha's back is full of bullets – and he is healing over them!" Kagome said.

'_Do you think you can pull them out?'_

"I don't have anything in my first aid kit that will do the job!" Kagome said in exasperation.

'_Okay, sit tight you two – I'll be right down with what you need.'_

"Thank you," breathed Kagome, and smiled in relief.

Kagome and Miroku said goodbye, and she hung up the phone before turning back to InuYasha. His arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face. They were making such a big deal about nothing - he had a high tolerance for pain and healed fast…

"So what?" InuYasha said. "Miroku sending someone down?"

"No, he's coming himself," said Kagome, still looking for a place for the blood-soaked shirt. "We have to just wait for him. But in the mean time, do you have a place we can throw this out – and then I want to stop you from bleeding all over everything."

"Give it to me," said InuYasha, reaching out a hand for his shirt.

Quickly, Kagome relinquished the distasteful item to him. They walked into the kitchen and InuYasha found some plastic garbage bags in a drawer. He balled up the shirt and shoved it in the bag, then tied it. Then he went to the garbage bin and chucked it in.

"Okay, now let me get my first aid kit and we can go to the bathroom so I can wash and bandage your back," said Kagome, and went outside to the car to retrieve her backpack.

Once back inside, she followed InuYasha into the bathroom, and made him sit on the toilet near the sink. Kagome found a washcloth in the narrow bathroom closet. The hanyou gave a sigh of aggravated defeat as he let her begin to wash his back and then wrap gauze around him.

"So tell me what happened," said Kagome as she worked. "I take it you eluded our pursuers."

"I didn't elude them," said InuYasha with a bark of laughter. "They could not keep up with me. I got off the highway and flew through the nearest town, taking sharp turns on the side streets. Eventually they crashed."

"Oh, no," said Kagome in alarm. "No one was hurt, were they?"

"Only the fuckers," said InuYasha smugly. "I don't know if they died or not, but they were definitely unconscious."

Kagome stepped away to check her work. The bandages seemed satisfactorily wrapped around InuYasha, and she smiled grimly. It seemed the only problem she had noticed was that the holes were closing steadily over the bullet wounds. The only way they may have to get the bullets out would have to be by re-opening the wounds – probably with a knife. She hoped Miroku had thought of that. Deep in her thoughts, she almost missed his arms coming up to encircle her waist, and she looked into his anxious face.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" InuYasha said.

"A little," Kagome replied. "I have to admit, I did not like being parted from you."

"I didn't like it either," he said, gently stroking her back. "But I knew you would be okay."

"What if someone had laid in wait for me?" Kagome said, trying not to betray her fear.

"I would have found them and ripped them to shreds," said InuYasha matter-of-factly. "I don't believe they were out to kill us - they need us to give them the information we have."

"That's true," said Kagome, and nodded her head, looking away from his face at the floor.

"Come here," said InuYasha gently, and pulled her in closer so he could put his arms around her.

Closing her eyes, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. All the tension and stress was soothed away by this simple action of InuYasha's, and she shook slightly in reaction. They were together again, and the world had righted itself for her now. She had felt incomplete without him, but now that he was with her, she felt that nothing could defeat them – they were invincible once more.


	52. Chapter 52

TWITJD 52

Chapter 52

Surgery on a Hanyou

While waiting for Miroku, InuYasha refused to relax. The car needed to be unloaded, and he wanted to set the security system on the house. There was nothing Kagome could do to dissuade him, so with a sigh and throwing up her hands in defeat, she set about helping him. First, InuYasha unlocked a compartment in the wall that opened to show the controls for the security system, and three monitors. He flipped the switches on for the cameras, and then moved the cameras so they covered the largest possible expanse of the property. Then he set the alarms and motion detectors.

Once InuYasha was satisfied with the security, they moved their bags into the master bedroom, which had a king-size bed facing a large window overlooking a private beach. Kagome put her bags down, and went to look out the window. The crashing of the waves on the beach was a soothing sight, and it relaxed her for a moment as she contemplated what a nice, cozy place this house was. Two arms snaked around her from behind, and InuYasha pulled her to him, his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on the top of her head. She leaned into him with a smile, loving the feeling of his warmth and strength, and put her arms over his.

"So, you want to try out the bed?" InuYasha said in a low, seductive voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome said as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed, then climbed on top of her. "In your condition?"

"What condition?" InuYasha answered, and then nibbled on her neck a moment. "I'm fine, I don't feel pain like humans do."

"But - ." Kagome began to say, and could not complete her protest because he covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply.

'God, this is weird,' thought Kagome as he began to pull her blouse out of her jeans. 'But I guess he is okay, and I can't resist him anyway…'

InuYasha reached under her blouse to pull Kagome's bra down and fondle her breasts, and then opened her jeans to slide them down her legs, kissing her all the while. Then he opened his own jeans and his erection sprang free.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Fuck!" InuYasha said angrily, and sprang off Kagome. "It's the stupid, fucking alarms – I'm gonna kill who ever it is!"

"Um, did you think it might be Miroku?" Kagome said, reaching for her jeans.

"Shit, that's right," said InuYasha, stuffing his wilting erection back in his jeans. "I'm gonna kill him anyway…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome said horrified, as she pulled up her bra straps and tucked in her blouse. "He came here to help you!"

"I don't need any fucking help," InuYasha muttered, and stalked out of the room.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Kagome slid off the bed and went to follow him. Well, another romantic moment was interrupted; she guessed she did not blame him for being angry. Yet it was an example of his fearlessness and self-confidence that he could think of making love when they were on the run from Naraku's minions. Her hanyou never ceased to amaze her.

When Kagome left the bedroom, InuYasha was already opening the door for Miroku. The agent stepped inside, looking InuYasha up and down appraisingly. He noted the bandages wrapped around his chest and back with approval.

"You got the worst fucking timing," muttered InuYasha as he closed the door behind the agent.

"Oh?" Miroku said grinning. "And you're welcome, InuYasha."

"Hi, so glad you came!" Kagome said with a smile. "What did you bring to help us?"

"It's in here," said Miroku, patting the case he held in his hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Come on, InuYasha - back to the bathroom," said Kagome.

InuYasha sneered and shook his head in disgust, but followed Kagome and Miroku. In the bathroom, Kagome made InuYasha sit down on the toilet seat again. Miroku set the case on the sink while Kagome cut off the bandages. When they were off, the wounds could be seen to have almost healed.

"This is going to be a mess," said Kagome grimly. "Maybe you should get in the tub, InuYasha."

"And take off your jeans," said Miroku. "Unless you plan on wearing a sodden, bloody mess when we're done."

"Now wait a fucking minute!" InuYasha protested.

"Strip, and in the tub, now," said Kagome firmly, and pushed the reluctant hanyou towards the tub.

"Damn bossy girlfriend and friend," muttered InuYasha, but he complied, shucking off the jeans and climbing in the tub. He wore no underwear.

After InuYasha had knelt in the tub, Miroku came over with a surgical knife. He handed Kagome a pair of large surgical tweezers.

"After I make the cuts, you go in and pull out the bullets," said Miroku, and Kagome nodded.

"Have you done this before?" Kagome asked as the agent carefully made the first cut.

"A few times when InuYasha was shot up before," Miroku answered.

"He was shot up before?" Kagome said wonderingly.

"Naraku used to use more humans to guard his secret labs in the beginning," said InuYasha. "But the bullets never stopped me, so he started using youkai."

"So how come he used humans to come after us on the highway?" Kagome said, as Miroku motioned for her to insert the tweezers in the freshly bleeding, open wound.

Carefully, Kagome pulled out the bullet, and blood gushed out a moment and then quickly stopped. She marveled at how soon it started to heal. It was amazing to behold.

"He did not want to kill us," said InuYasha. "They wanted to scare us, and make us pull over, maybe shoot out a tire and force us to stop."

"Makes sense," said Miroku, holding the wound open with an edge of the knife so Kagome could have an easier time reaching the bullet. "They need to know what you did with the clues."

"Speaking of clues," said InuYasha, "what did your friend in the Tokyo forensics area say?"

"He said we should have the clues back in two days," said Miroku, opening another wound. "I'll call you, and Sango and I will come down with them."

"Great!" Kagome said. "Just be careful, Miroku. I don't know if Naraku will send anything after you and Sango next."

"If anything comes your way, call me and hold them off until I get there," said InuYasha. "I'll handle it."

"Don't worry," said Miroku. "Sango and I will take care of anything that may happen. After all, I can always use the quantum singularity."

"Just don't suck up all of fucking Tokyo in it, will you?" InuYasha said, smirking.

That made Miroku and Kagome laugh as they finished their ministrations. When they were done, a total of nine bullets had been pulled out of InuYasha's back and shoulders, but the wounds began sealing up immediately. Kagome ran some water in the tub to wash off the blood.

"Your hair got bloody as well," said Kagome, picking up a reddened, silver lock. "I'll wash it for you."

"Out, Miroku!" InuYasha growled, giving the agent a sidelong look.

The agent laughed, his eyes glinting.

"I'll take these medical instruments and wash them in the kitchen, and then meet you in the living room," Miroku said, picking up the items and winking at Kagome before closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome said, perplexed.

"If you are going to bathe me and wash my hair," said InuYasha, pulling her blouse out of her jeans again. "Then you gotta get in the tub with me!"

"What?" Kagome said in surprise.

"You heard me," said InuYasha, smirking evilly. "It's your turn to strip and get in here with me, girl!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took off her clothes and climbed in the tub behind InuYasha. She found a bottle of shampoo, and after soaking his hair she began to wash it. When she was done, she took an accompanying bottle of conditioner and worked it into his hair so she could comb out the tangles. InuYasha relaxed under the gentle ministrations of her hands.

"How is my back?" InuYasha said, after she was done.

Moving his hair aside after he had stood up, Kagome saw that the wounds had stopped bleeding and were almost sealed up. It was an amazing and satisfying sight to see.

"You're healing fine," said Kagome, and smiled as he turned around to look at her.

"Don't you ever fear for me, or doubt my ability to heal or deal with pain," said InuYasha, taking her in his arms and pressing her up against his chest.

"I don't doubt you," said Kagome, turning her cheek against him.

"Yes, you do," said InuYasha. "But you will learn…I'll show you just what I am capable of."

As he held her, she could feel him getting hard against her stomach. Oh, he had to be kidding! Miroku was in the next room! What, did fighting, constant danger, and being on the run make him horny? He was too much!

Kagome turned to look at InuYasha's face, and he kissed her, stifling anything she might have tried to say. His hands cupped her ass, and pulled her against him. Her nipples got hard, and he ran his hands over her back and ass. Before she knew it he had knelt down, picked her up, and impaled her on his cock. He held her waist and moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her, and she closed her eyes as her orgasm built.

When she came, Kagome emitted a strangled cry, trying not to alert Miroku to what they were doing. Then InuYasha speeded up his strokes, and pinned her to him as he came, his teeth clenched and a deep growl in his chest. They held onto each other, panting as the after effects of their climaxes wore off.

"I'm hungry," said InuYasha, smiling into her flushed and happy face. "Let's get dressed, get Miroku and go out to get something to eat."

"Okay," said Kagome, smiling, and he kissed her nose before they climbed out of the tub.

Unbeknownst to anybody, there was a disturbance out at sea. Large bubbles rose to the surface, and fish quickly got out of the way. It was far from shore, but steadily getting closer. It was heading for Kamakura….


	53. Chapter 53

TWITJD 53

Chapter 53

The Ushi-Oni

InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku strolled though the evening streets of Kamakura. On their way to find a restaurant to have dinner, they passed the Hasedera Temple, and Kagome said she was going to take a peek inside to see the gilt statue of Kannon.

"Make it quick," said InuYasha. "I'm starving and the restaurants will be busy soon."

"Let her look," Miroku replied. "After all she has been through, a little sight-seeing is a welcome distraction for her, I'm sure."

InuYasha crossed his arms and grumbled a moment before subsiding. Maybe Miroku did not mean it, but InuYasha began to feel that maybe he had unduly put Kagome in jeopardy earlier, and felt a twinge of guilt. It would not happen again – he would make sure he found a way to defend Kagome without separating from her.

After admiring the statue, Kagome took a moment to see the view of the town and the Pacific Ocean that the temple afforded. A sea breeze blew back her hair, fresh, cool and with a slightly salty tang. She sighed, letting the wind wash away some of her residual anxiety. Then she walked out to where InuYasha and Miroku waited for her, and smiled gratefully at her hanyou. He flushed a little, but smirked at her, and they continued on their way.

When Kagome asked to see the statue of the Great Buddha at Kotokuin Temple, InuYasha was less impatient. After that, they found a little sushi restaurant that looked nice to Kagome, not too crowded for InuYasha, and went in.

"So, do they have any preliminary news on our clues?" Kagome asked as she picked up her chopsticks to eat her dinner.

"Well, he did not look too enthusiastic," Miroku replied. "But all is not lost - we are still hoping some of it is salvageable."

"He better fucking get something out of them," InuYasha growled, skewering a piece of sushi with a claw and getting an exasperated look from Kagome. "Putting up with all the shit Naraku is throwing at us had better be for a good reason."

"I'm sure we will get something useful back," Kagome said optimistically, picking up InuYasha's chop sticks and handing them to him meaningfully.

"Yes," Miroku said, wiping some soy sauce from his mouth with a napkin. "They are very good at what they do in forensics, no telling what may ultimately turn up."

When they finished their meal, they walked back to InuYasha's house. Once there, they said good-bye to Miroku, and watched as he drove off. Then they went in the house and InuYasha set the alarms for the night.

Overcome by exhaustion, Kagome got ready for bed. Having changed into her nightgown, she came out of the bathroom to see that InuYasha had already undressed and was closing the blinds on the large, bedroom window.

"Oh, don't do that," Kagome said earnestly. "The bed faces the water, and the view is so calming and soothing. Do you have to close the blinds?"

Letting go of the blinds, InuYasha shrugged. "Nah, the alarms are set to the cameras," he replied. "I am just used to having them shut."

'Must be part of his need for privacy,' Kagome thought, and bit her lip. 'But he left them open for me, anyway.'

A small smile on her face at that thought, Kagome climbed into bed. InuYasha climbed in behind her, spooning her against his big, strong, naked body and she sighed in contentment. He nuzzled her sweet-smelling hair a moment, and felt a stirring in his groin as Kagome's firm ass pressed up against him. But Kagome was breathing slowly and deeply, and he realized she was asleep.

'I'll make it up to you Kagome,' InuYasha thought. 'I will always protect you…I will never leave your side again.'

Out at sea, a commotion had gone on all day. Fisherman had their nets sliced to ribbons, for no apparent reason. Fish that had been shredded but not eaten would float up, in huge numbers and the fisherman gaped in shock and fear.

"We should turn back," the captain of a large fishing vessel said as he viewed the carnage grimly. "The mainland must be warned…"

"Warned about what?" The first mate said, gulping in dread as he looked at his captain's troubled expression.

"It's a ushi-oni…"

The sun rose over the ocean, bathing the sky in pink and orange and setting the ocean sparkling and glittering like the stage lights did on InuYasha's silver mane. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she looked out the window, able to hear the soft shushing noise of the waves even through the window, like the sound the sheets made when she climbed under them with her lover.

'What a beautiful way to wake up,' Kagome thought, and put her hand on InuYasha's wrist where it lay across her waist.

As she watched the water, Kagome noticed something amiss and a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. A strange, huge wake was moving steadily closer, but she saw no whale or dolphin fin. Yet it was definitely underwater – and seemed to be headed for InuYasha's beach! All it took was a tiny gasp of alarm from her and InuYasha's wrist twitched under her hand – he was awake.

"What's the matter?" InuYasha said, then his ears pricked forward and he began to growl as looked to see what she was watching and noticed the movement in the water.

The sheets flew off them as InuYasha jumped put of the bed, and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she watched him pull them on.

"I'm not fighting any more fucking youkai stark-raving naked again!"

The alarms blared at the detected motion, and InuYasha grabbed for his sword.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as a huge, spider or crab-like youkai with the head of a bovine oni, baring wicked teeth surged on to the shore and headed towards them.

InuYasha unsheathed Tessaiga – and leapt right through the closed window, glass shards shattering everywhere. Kagome cowered back in the bed, pulling an edge of the sheet around her as she watched InuYasha confront the monster on the beach. It tried to swipe at him with one of its eight, razor tipped legs, and he dodged the blow. Then it lunged at him with its mouth as another leg came slicing down at him. He raised Tessaiga to block the downward slice of the leg, and ducked to miss the snapping teeth. All the ushi-oni got was a mouthful of hair.

'Damn!' InuYasha thought. 'There is not enough room to use the kaze no kizu! I must find some space!'

Coming up and punching the ushi-oni in the jaw, he knocked it back enough to do a back flip – which brought him back inside the room through the broken window.

"InuYasha, what - ." Kagome began to say.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The surge of yellow energy blasted through the wall, taking out the remains of the window with it. The ushi-oni only had a moment to notice what was happening before the powerful energy wave hit it, sending an explosion of youkai flesh soaring into the air as the monster was blown to pieces. InuYasha and Kagome watched as the grisly mess rained down on the beach. Tessaiga went dormant and the hanyou re-sheathed the blade. Then he turned back to Kagome and was concerned at how pale and shaken she looked.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked. "You knew I would defeat it, didn't you? I will never let any fucking ushi-oni hurt you – or any other fucking youkai trash Naraku sends against us!"

"I knew you would protect me, InuYasha." Kagome said quietly. "But…we just got here and you destroyed your house - that makes two. You don't have any others, do you?"

That made InuYasha smirk, and then he began laughing at himself grimly. From the bed, Kagome watched him curiously, astounded at his reaction. Then she shook her head and heaved a sigh.

'Damn,' InuYasha thought. 'I fucked up again…'


	54. Chapter 54

The long ebony hair of Naraku began to writhe angrily on his head, and a snarl curled his lips as he watched InuYasha destroy the Ushi-Oni he had sent against him in Kannas mirror

Chapter 54

Invasion of Privacy

The long ebony hair of Naraku began to writhe angrily on his head, and a snarl curled his lips as he watched in Kanna's mirror while InuYasha destroyed the Ushi-Oni he had sent against him. As the Ushi-Oni exploded from the force of InuYasha's kaze no kizu, the mirror went dark. He had an urge to reach out and smash it, his hands balling into fists at his side. But instead, he carefully reeled in his emotions, and let them simmer under the surface, making his red eyes glow.

'Stupid hanyou and his insipid human mate,' Naraku thought contemptuously. 'I will have the knowledge they possess – but no more of these worthless, brainless lower youkai and weak humans.'

The evil hanyou's head snapped up, and his eyes rested on Kagura, where she slouched against a wall. She had recently returned from an infiltration campaign against Sesshomaru – where she had failed miserably again…

"Kagura," Naraku said. "I will give you another chance to redeem yourself, but I warn you this may be the last."

"What do you want me to do?" Kagura said, barely able to hide her disgust and contempt for her creator.

"You are to take Kanna, and go through the next portal that is due to appear," Naraku said. "I want you to track down InuYasha and kill him, and bring me back his human mate so I may interrogate her."

'So it has come to this,' Kagura thought, closing her eyes a moment. 'Damn him forever for finding out how to time the appearances of the portals!'

"Very well," said Kagura, and looked at Kanna, who silently came to her side. "But just how do you think we will go unnoticed in the human realm? You've told us that the humans have over-run the land, and have formidable weapons."

"Kanna will use her mirror to reflect the sun," Naraku replied. "And when the humans see you, all they will see is a ball of light – they call it a UFO."

"A what?" Kagura replied, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"Never mind!" Naraku fumed. "Just get ready to find the portal - it should appear on the front porch somewhere in about an hour!"

'Damn him again,' Kagura thought, as she gave Kanna a gentle push towards the door in front of them. 'I should just stay in the human realm and never return…'

The wall separating the bedroom from the beach was mostly gone. As Kagome and InuYasha looked over the wreckage, splinters of wood continued to come loose and fall, as well as gobs of youkai flesh that had landed on the house's roof. Kagome looked at InuYasha grimly, folding her arms, and he wilted, his ears flattening to his head.

"Well, I'll just have to seal this room off," InuYasha grumbled. "The house has three bedrooms - we'll sleep in one of the others."

"I'm going to take a bath," Kagome said, turning away. "And then I'm calling the realtors to see about getting this room repaired."

'Too bad Miroku isn't still here,' she thought as she turned the faucet on in the bath tub. 'I don't know what we are going to do about that dead youkai blown to bits all over the beach and house.'

While Kagome bathed and got dressed, InuYasha moved their belongings into another bedroom. He took a bath while she called the realtors. Arrangements were made to send out a cleaning crew and contractors to get an estimate of the damage. Luckily, they asked no questions of Kagome, and she wondered if they knew better than to ask. Probably, knowing InuYasha's careful guard of his privacy, he had hired them because they kept their noses out of his business. As she hung up the phone, InuYasha walked into the living room, toweling his hair.

"I'm hungry," InuYasha said. "You done with your phone calls?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "Why don't I go to the market and bring us back some food."

"Alright," InuYasha said. "I'll see what I can do about securing the, um, bedroom."

With a smile, Kagome got her purse and jacket, and then took a metal cart with a basket out of the utility closet in the kitchen and left. It was a pleasant walk into town, and she made her way in out of the local markets, picking up food and other items for the house that she thought they might need. As she was leaving the last market, a newspaper headline at the door caught her eye.

_Fishermen Warn of Ushi-Oni Heading Our Way_

_Kamakura – Out at sea, a strange wake, shredded fishing nets, and peculiarly mangled fish have been spotted. The captain of the fishing vessel, the Nare-Onna, sent a report to the mainland that a Ushi-Oni was on it's way to the sand beaches of Kamakura._

'_The people of Kamakura must stay away from the beaches,' Captain Yugi Omagi said. 'Ushi-Oni are vicious, and will devour anyone they find.'_

_The legendary Ushi-Oni has not been spotted in modern times, but the fishermen of Japan still maintain they exist. _

'Oh no!' Kagome thought in horror. 'What if someone takes this article seriously, or combs the beaches out of curiosity to see if they can find it! I have to warn InuYasha!'

Hurrying quickly out of the store, Kagome headed back to the house at a trot. The cart bumped along behind her, and she was forced to slow down so as not to over turn it. Her heart raced as scenarios of what might happen went through her mind. Oh, InuYasha was going to be so pissed!

Standing on the beach in only his jeans and a bandana, InuYasha put his hands on his hips and surveyed the mess with a disgusted look. The Ushi-Oni had been a huge monster, and the mess it left was now being added to as more gobs of flesh washed up on the beach. What the fuck was he going to use to clean this up? A slimy mass washed onto his bare feet, and he snarled, kicking it off.

"Look, what's that!"

Startled, InuYasha spun around at the exclamation. Two young men and a young woman were walking through the surf, around the end of one the walls that jutted out on either side of the property and into the water.They gasped at the mess, and pointed.

"Did someone get eaten?"

"Nah, that is too much flesh for one person."

"Did you kill the monster?"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing on my property!" InuYasha roared.

But it was no use. More people began to come around both sides of the walls, murmuring and looking questioningly at the hanyou. It was a fucking invasion!

"Hey, aren't you the rock star, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, can we have your autograph?"

"I just loved that new song of yours – I saw you in concert!"

InuYasha's blood was reaching the boiling point. He snarled and flexed his claws. This was just too much to bear!

"I said -" InuYasha began.

"InuYasha, InuYasha!" Kagome gasped out, suddenly bursting upon the scene from the house.

She came up short when she saw the crowd that had gathered. Oh no, she was too late!

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING!!"

The crowd quieted down in an instant, and stopped milling about. Bowing in apology, they backed off the property and were gone. InuYasha stood heaving, the red flush from his angry exhortation beginning to leave his face. Kagome came up to his side, and put a hand gently on his arm. He looked down into her concerned face and sighed.

"Sorry," Kagome said. "There was an article in this mornings paper, and I came back to warn you – but I was too late."

"Not your fault," said InuYasha, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back in the house."

In the demon realm, a portal winked into existence. They could not see it, but Naraku commanded Kagura and Kanna to walk slowly down the length of the porch. The wind sorceress moved with some trepidation in her heart, Kanna was as blank and inscrutable as ever. Then suddenly light flared and the portal sucked them in.

'If those two fail me,' Naraku thought. 'I'll just have to create more minions…and Kagura and Kanna will get a punishment they will never forget.'


	55. Chapter 55

Later that afternoon, the contractors and cleaners showed up

Chapter 55

Relentless People

Later that afternoon, the contractors and cleaners showed up. They stared at the mess, but after one glance at InuYasha's forbidding countenance, they asked no questions and got to work. InuYasha and Kagome tried to relax in the living room. He got his guitar and she took a magazine she had bought to read. Kagome flipped through the pages, but found it hard to concentrate. Noises from the work being done made her brood and wonder about what would happen next. Naraku was being so relentless – they could not catch a break! With a sigh, Kagome put down the magazine and tried to listen to what InuYasha was playing.

"Is that a new song?" Kagome said. "I don't recognize it."

Looking up from his guitar with a smirk, his eyes glinted mischievously. Then he bent back down to his acoustic guitar, and began to play some power chords, and sing.

"When you see my eyes

Heed my advice

I am your doom

I am you death

My will like a vise

Your end is near, so quake in fear

Your end is near, it's coming clear

I'm bringing an end to you

When you feel my grip

From life you'll slip

I am you fate

Filled with hate

You're on a one way trip

Your end is near, so quake in fear

Your end is near, it's coming clear

I'm bringing an end to you

Naraku, Naraku

I'm bringing an end to you

Naraku, Naraku

I'm putting an end to you

NOW DIE!!"

As the last chord rang out, InuYasha looked up at Kagome and grinned, and she grinned back. Then she started to laugh, and he chuckled a moment.

"Did you just write that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," InuYasha said, leaning his arms on the guitar in his lap. "Do you like it?"

"Sure, I do!" Kagome replied enthusiastically. "What are you calling it?"

"The End of Naraku."

Kagome snorted. "Of course, what else!"

'If only it were the end of Naraku,' Kagome thought. 'It seems that the only way we can stop him trying to kill us, is to kill him…'

These thoughts did not sit right with Kagome. Although Naraku was evil, she always wanted to believe a person could choose a different path, a path of redemption. But right now, it just did not seem likely. If InuYasha wanted him dead, in order to protect her, she believed Naraku would eventually die. Over the time that she had been with her hanyou, she had learned what a formidable person he was. There was no doubt that he could be every bit as relentless as Naraku. She watched him go back to his guitar, strumming it softly, his long silver hair cascading to one side, and the muscles on his bare chest and arms rippling with his movements. What a powerful and beautiful being he was….

In her apartment back in Tokyo, Kikyo picked up the newspaper and sat down at the kitchen table to read and drink some tea. It was her custom to scan it for anything out of the ordinary, because if Naraku was active he might leave traces she could find. A headline jumped out at her:

_Fishermen Warn of Ushi-Oni Heading Our Way_

'Damn!" Kikyo thought, putting down the tea and reading the article intently. 'The ushi-oni…heading towards Kamakura? Can't be a coincidence – and I know InuYasha has vacated his home in Denenchofu. If Naraku is sending a ushi-oni after him, he must really be on to something…"

Making up her mind, she slammed down the paper and went to the phone. Who cared that he was with that stupid girl now, she would not be denied. If InuYasha really was hot on the trail of the formula, she would be right there when he found it.

_Ring!_

The sound of the telephone startled Kagome out of her ruminations. InuYasha looked up at her from his guitar, a snarl of disgust on his lips. He made no move to answer it.

"You want me to answer it?" Kagome asked.

"What the fuck," InuYasha answered. "Go ahead."

Getting up quickly, Kagome got to the phone before whoever it was hung up. InuYasha watched her, his lips pressed in a thin line showing his irritation at the distraction.

"Hello?" Kagome said sweetly.

"Oh, hi Miroku!" Kagome said, and smiled at InuYasha, who quirked a smirk back at her. "How are we? Well…long story. Do you have any news for us?...Oh, that's great! …Tomorrow afternoon?...Wonderful, can't wait to see you and Sango again!...Okay, good-bye!"

Her mood brightened greatly, Kagome hung up the phone, her eyes shining. Finally, something good had happened!

"So, what did the perv have to say?" InuYasha said as she came back and sat on the couch.

"Forensics will have our clues ready tomorrow afternoon," Kagome replied. "Miroku and Sango will pick them up and meet us here."

"Fuck yeah, that's great!" InuYasha said, putting down his guitar. "I'm fucking sick of running and hiding. Time to figure out our next move and go on the offensive."

But Kagome wilted a bit, twisting her skirt in her lap, and InuYasha regarded her mood change, perplexed. Why wasn't she as happy as she was a few moments ago? Was it something he said?

"What's wrong?" InuYasha said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, I'm just imagining Miroku and Sango's reactions when they see the state of your house," Kagome said quietly.

With a groan, InuYasha put his head in his hand. "You had to say that…."

_Ring!_

"Fuck!" InuYasha exploded. "What now!"

"I'll get it," Kagome said, and walked back over and picked up the phone while InuYasha fumed.

"Hello?" she said patiently. "Oh, hi, Kikyo," Kagome said in surprise, and looked at InuYasha, who leapt up out of his chair when he heard Kikyo's name. "Yes, he's here..."

"HANG UP THE PHONE ON THAT BITCH!!"

"I don't think he wants to talk to you…"

Wincing Kagome took the phone away from her ear, as Kikyo started a loud tirade. Growling angrily, InuYasha realized that this was yet another relentless person – if he did not talk to her, she would not go away. He grabbed the receiver out of Kagome's hand, and gave her an apologetic look before barking into the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?" InuYasha said. "Do you have to even ask that? If you didn't think it was me, you wouldn't be calling!...I'm not sharing any clues with you, cause I know you would never share them with me, bitch!...Forget about it, Kikyo, and leave me the fuck alone!"

Angrily, InuYasha ripped the phone out of the wall, and Kagome watched, stunned, as he walked out of the room. The contractors and cleaners ducked as they saw a telephone flying their way. It landed in the sand with a thud, spraying sand in the air.

Shaking her head, Kagome followed InuYasha and found him standing in the ruined bedroom, fuming. She just could not let him continue this way, he had to calm down. And the only one who could help him was her.

"It will be okay, InuYasha." Kagome said softly. "Come back in the house with me."

InuYasha let her lead him out of the bedroom, and into the smaller one they were now using. Then she turned to look at him and smiled, and gestured at the bed.

"Lie down on your stomach," she said.

"Just what do you have in mind?" he said, smirking.

"Please, just do it."

Shrugging, he did as she asked. She climbed up on the bed and straddled his legs, and began to massage his back. There were only faint marks left from the bullet wounds. Slowly, she kneaded his shoulders, and then worked her way down his back. To her satisfaction she felt him relax. Her small, strong hands were soothing to InuYasha, and his anger began to dissipate. After about ten minutes, he moved and she got off his legs as he turned over.

"Thanks," InuYasha said, smiling wickedly. "But something has popped up."

Before she could respond he had opened his jeans, and sure enough, his full erection sprang free. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," Kagome said ruefully.

"I know," InuYasha replied. "But it's what I had in mind."

"Eeep!"

InuYasha grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her passionately. There was no way she could resist him, and she melted under his talented ministrations. Oh, well, they both needed some stress relief….

"What's that?" A young woman said, pointing to a bright object shooting through the sky above her.

"Oh, it's a UFO!" her companion said in awe.

Everyone stopped to stare as the UFO flew away, heading East, towards the coast.

'Hmph,' thought Kagura. 'Naraku was right…now for InuYasha.'


	56. Chapter 56

After the contractors and cleaners left, InuYasha and Kagome were thankfully left alone

Chapter 56

Attack at Dawn

After the contractors and cleaners left, InuYasha and Kagome were thankfully left alone. They had a quiet dinner of Udon with vegetables, and got ready for bed. InuYasha curled his naked body around Kagome and pulled her towards him.

"Ouch!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What, did my claws get you?" InuYasha said in concern.

"No, your cock got me," Kagome replied. "Please be careful how hard you pull my backside up against you, I'm sore."

"I'm sorry," InuYasha said contritely, and his tone made Kagome laugh.

"No need to be sorry," she said. "I had a lot of fun getting this way, and don't regret it."

InuYasha planted a soft kiss on her temple, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. But their sleep was not peaceful. They were each plagued with terrifying dreams.

In her dream, Kagome stood on a beach, alone and afraid. Where was InuYasha? When had they been parted? She thought this would never happen again! Her heart beat wildly in her chest, but all she saw was sand, sky and ocean. Suddenly, a wind whipped up out of nowhere, making her hair and skirt flutter in a wild dance behind her. Sand flew up and blew in her eyes, and she covered her face with her arms, her sight narrowed to only slits.

"InuYasha, InuYasha!" Kagome called out, but the wind made her choke on her words.

When strong arms suddenly grabbed her from behind, she was grateful. She turned in his arms and looked up into…the blood red eyes of Naraku.

Next to Kagome, InuYasha's ears twitched as he reacted to his own dream. He was running through his house, looking for Kagome, but did not seem to be getting anywhere. As he made his arduous way from room to room, his panic grew. How could he have lost her? He had sworn to protect her, to never leave her alone again! A roaring reached his ears, and he looked up to see that the house itself was rattling, as if it was about to be blown apart. Fuck, he had to find her before that happened!

Finally, InuYasha burst into the ruined master bedroom, and found her on the floor, looking pale and lifeless.

"Kagome!" he yelled in anguish, but a light was reflected into his eyes and blinded him.

'You're too late…" A toneless, childish girl's voice replied.

InuYasha was startled awake by the feeling of Kagome trembling and twitching in her sleep as she lay in his arms. Small whines could be heard from behind her closed lips. His dream still sending shivers of fear and anger through him, InuYasha gently turned Kagome so she was facing him, and she woke with a gasp, her eyes snapping open.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha said softly.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said in relief. "I had such a nightmare…it seemed so real."

The dream still had an emotional grip on her, and reflexively she threw herself in his arms, her arms going around his neck and pressed her cheek against his chest as the fear abated with a last tremor. InuYasha's own dream had left him with a feeling of panic and despair, which he tried to burn out of himself with a fierce anger. He tenderly but firmly held her to him, burying his face in her sweet hair and inhaling deeply. His beautiful, precious Kagome was alive, and his… It was just a stupid fucking dream, no matter how real it had seemed. There was no way he was ever going to lose her! Wasn't he?

'Don't worry Kagome," InuYasha whispered. "It was just a dream…I will always protect you. I won't let us be separated again, I swear."

Something in his voice made Kagome loosen herself from his grasp so she could look in his face. InuYasha's eyes flashed with a determination and anger she was used to, but underlying it was a haunted look. Obviously, something had spooked him

"I believe in you, InuYasha," Kagome said softly, and gently stroked his face. "Never doubt that I trust you completely to keep me safe."

"Sometimes I wonder if I was right," InuYasha answered quietly, and rubbed her back with a light, careful touch.

"Right about what?" Kagome asked in concern.

"To let you get involved with me when it exposes you to danger," InuYasha said, turning away. "You deserve more, Kagome. You deserve better than me."

The sound of doubt and sadness in his voice clutched painfully at Kagome's heart, and she wished InuYasha would look up and into her face. She was sure he would see that she regretted nothing, and loved him beyond measure. The thought of being without him sent panic through her, but she would not let him see it. Carefully, she schooled her face to show only love and determination, as she put her hand on his cheek and moved his face back to look at her, which he allowed with a sigh.

"When I told you I loved you, I made a commitment to you from my heart," Kagome said. "I accept you, and will stand by you – it is my choice born out of love. I regret nothing, and I never think I deserve better – you are better, InuYasha. You are the only one for me."

Slowly, InuYasha turned up his downcast eyes to Kagome, and she was relieved at their open and unguarded expression. They were filled with wonder, and she realized he also looked grateful. Such beautiful, large golden eyes shimmering at her so intensely, she almost blushed. Instead, she took his face between her hands, and pulled it down towards her, kissing his lips sweetly and tenderly, and feeling him relax.

The moment was broken as a familiar sound made InuYasha's ears twitch again. It was too faint for Kagome to hear it, but he pulled away from her to listen more intently. Why did that sound familiar? Where had he heard it before? It sounded like…the wind. But no ordinary wind…the wind in his dream! A dreadful foreboding came over InuYasha, and he leaped out of bed and grabbed for his jeans. Outside, dawn had just graced the horizon in pale pinks and yellows, but there was something in the sky, an object that he instinctively knew did not belong there. It was coming closer, he could see it out the side window of the bedroom.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, watching him with a furrow on her brow.

'Fuck, I can't let what happened in my dream really occur,' InuYasha thought as she turned to regard her. 'I just better keep her by my side.'

"Get up quickly, and come with me," InuYasha said. "We are under attack again."

As she climbed out of bed, she could finally hear the noise made by the wind. It galvanized her to action, and she leapt out of bed as InuYasha reached for Tessaiga. Her own dream came back to her in vivid detail, and this time she would stick to him like glue – there was no way she would let herself be separated from him!

InuYasha made sure he did not move too quickly so Kagome could keep up. He stepped outside the door, Kagome at his heels and they headed for the back of the house where a bright object, like a glowing white orb, began to descend, a strong wind whipping up in its wake. He held out his hand, gesturing for Kagome to stay behind him, and she quickly complied.

"Fujin no Mai!"

Sickle-shaped blades of force rained down upon InuYasha and Kagome. The hanyou blocked Kagome with his body and fended off the attack with Tessaiga. But they could not see who was attacking them. The object descended onto the beach, and then changed. A woman with jade bead earrings, a fan, and youkai red eyes and a young, pale girl with an expressionless face holding a mirror disembarked from what looked like a feather. The woman with the red eyes waved her fan again, uttering the same phrase and more blades of force came towards them.

"Who are they?" Kagome yelled, as wind buffeted them.

"I smell Naraku," InuYasha growled, raising Tessaiga again. "They're youkai."

"Kanna, go after the girl while I deal with InuYasha," Kagura said.

"Yes, Kagura." Kanna answered in a soft, monotone voice.

"I won't let you fucking have her!" InuYasha roared, and got ready to release the Kaze no Kisu – but was thwarted when Kagura raised a blast of wind and sent it at them.

It knocked Kagome loose from where she clung to InuYasha's back, and they heard an ominous rattle above them. Tiles from the roof began to rain down on them, further delaying InuYasha from releasing his attack. Angrily he batted them away, trying to shield Kagome with his body, but she tumbled away from him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried in fright, as she rolled in the sand.

There was nothing for Kagome to hold on to, as she desperately reached out of for InuYasha, and then Kanna had turned her mirror upon her. A strange feeling came over her, as if she were losing pieces of herself. Orbs of light began to break loose from her and float towards the mirror. When InuYasha saw what was happening, he was filled with rage. It was just like his dream – and he would not let it come true!

"Kagome, no!" InuYasha yelled in anguish, and ducked an attack from Kagura, raising Tessaiga above his head as he dove for her.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and rolled, Tessaiga held above him as a shield. Before Kagura could loose another attack, he jumped to his feet with Kagome under one arm, and acted with speed and desperation.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The energy force from the sword headed for Kagura and Kanna. Kanna was forced to stop what she was doing to Kagome, and deflect the attack. But Kagura was not so lucky, and part of it reached her. The orbs of light that were Kagome's soul began to drift, and were suddenly pulled back strongly into Kagome's body. InuYasha charged Kanna, who just stood there.

'Damn!' thought Kagura, as the Kaze no Kizu threatened to rip her apart and she called on the wind to take her into the air. 'Naraku never told me InuYasha had such an attack!'

Kanna was swept up in the wind as well, and Kagura grabbed the small youkai and put her on the feather beside her before InuYasha could reach her. The wind sorceress was angry and afraid - Naraku in his arrogance had never prepared them for this! She would have to find a way to escape both InuYasha and her loathsome master's wrath. The only one she could think of who had the ability to help her was the same one she had been battling for months, under her master's orders. Better to seek out Sesshomaru and see if she could get him to free her from her slavery by killing Naraku, than to continue like this…

Meanwhile, the deflected Kaze no Kizu hit the roof InuYasha's house – and tore most of the backside of it off….


	57. Chapter 57

TWITJD 57

Chapter 57

Revelations

The beach on the back of InuYasha's house was littered in debris. Stray loose tiles kept falling off, onto the heads of InuYasha and Kagome as they tried to get the sand out of their mouths, hair and clothes. Snarling angrily, InuYasha looked up at the destroyed roof. Another tile fell and hit him on the back of the head.

"Fuck!"

Kagome glanced at the roof, batting the sand out of her hair, and then rolled her eyes at InuYasha ruefully. Well, at least they were alive. She shuddered at how eerily similar her dream was to what had just happened. Those were the most powerful minions Naraku had set on them yet. He must be getting desperate.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked wearily.

Chucking the sheathed Tessaiga into the sand blade first, InuYasha sat down heavily on the beach. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation as Kagome came to his side and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm. He looked at her and quirked a wry smirk.

"We got no choice," InuYasha replied. "We wait for Miroku and Sango, then we get the fuck out of here."

"You have any ideas where we are going?" Kagome said softly.

InuYasha snorted. "Wherever the clues lead us."

"So you think these clues will tell us where we should go?"

"They have to," InuYasha said, getting up and grabbing the sword. "They are likely the last ones we will get."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome got up and followed him back in the house. It seemed she would have to call the contractors and tell them that there was a setback to their work…and they should now bring in a roofer as well. But first, she needed a bath. The sand had worked its way into all sorts of uncomfortable places, and chafed at her irritatingly. InuYasha smirked at her humorously as she walked stiffly into the house and straight to the bathroom.

After her bath, Kagome got dressed and made her phone calls. Then she made breakfast, which she and InuYasha ate silently. Kagome could tell InuYasha was brooding by the way he picked at his food, instead of just wolfing it down. Stifling her usual need to address his moods, Kagome concentrated on her own breakfast. Poor InuYasha now had two damaged houses, and Naraku's pursuit was relentless and intense. She really could find nothing to say to him that hadn't already been said. Better to let him speak first.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said, and left the table.

It was the contractors. Kagome led them in back, looking sheepishly at the ground as they gasped at the extensive damage. Luckily, they asked no questions, and she slunk away.

Back in the living room, Kagome and InuYasha tried to relax. Workmen came by to start the repairs, and the noise made it difficult for them to concentrate. InuYasha put his guitar down with a noise of disgust, and Kagome looked up from her magazine at him and gave him a small smile. He snorted and smirked back at her, then shook his head sadly.

"Why don't we go for a walk, and get some lunch?" Kagome suggested.

"Good idea," InuYasha replied. "This fucking noise is driving me crazy…let me just get a shirt on and my boots."

When they were ready to go, Kagome spoke to the contractors before they left. Quietly, they walked together down the streets of the town, and InuYasha glanced over at Kagome. Her expression was withdrawn and pensive, and worried him a bit.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how my dream reflected what had happened this morning," Kagome said softly. "It was so similar, it's frightening. What does it mean that I had such a prophetic dream?"

"I don't know," InuYasha replied. "But my dream was also prophetic - too close to reality for comfort."

A dark cloud seemed to descend over InuYasha, and Kagome felt guilty for having started the conversation. But as they walked, Kagome's hand brushed his, and he quickly took it in his and held onto it firmly. A small smile came to Kagome's lips, and she stole a look at him. A slight smirk came to the corner of his mouth as he met her eyes a moment, with a sheepish expression. Kagome stifled a sigh – he really did not mean to be moody. But she knew how he really felt, his self-doubts and fears, and what he did not say, she could surmise. It did not matter, she loved him with a fierce passion and nothing, not even he himself, could ever change that or make her leave him.

In front of the police station in downtown Tokyo, Sango sat in Miroku's car, waiting. Absently, she petted Kirara in her lap. Outside the car window, she watched people coming and going, hoping to get a glimpse of Miroku as he returned. Waiting was getting harder and harder for her, and nervously, she drummed her fingers on the car's door. Kirara chirped and looked up at the sound, and Sango murmured at her reassuringly until she subsided and cuddled down again.

'This has to be it,' Sango thought anxiously. 'Kohaku can't wait much longer for help.'

Fear clutched at her heart as Sango thought about her brother. In her mind, she saw his pale face, lying in the bed behind the protective bubble at the hospital. She was so wrapped up in these thoughts, she almost missed Miroku's return.

"Okay, we are all set," Miroku said, climbing in the driver's seat beside her. "Take this, would you?"

Miroku handed Sango a manila envelope, containing their clues. Carefully, she took it from him, and looked at it hopefully. He smiled at her encouragingly and started the car. She longed to open it up, but they had agreed to wait until everyone was together. Still, there was no harm asking….

"Were they able to decipher more of the clues for us?" Sango said.

"I think so," Miroku responded. "At least, they should be more legible."

"That is good news," Sango said, her voice tinged with relief.

"Don't worry, Sango," Miroku said, and she let him squeeze her hand a moment. "We are getting closer to finding the formula. I'm sure we will be able to help Kohaku soon."

Sango smiled and nodded, and then looked out the window so he would not see her tears. But truly, she knew that Miroku really cared. If only he would stop being such a lech, maybe she would let him know how she felt. She wiped the tears away with the tips of her fingers, and took a deep breath. Then she turned to face Miroku again. He smiled at her so sympathetically, she felt it touch her heart, and warmth grew there. He was such a silly, handsome devil…but always a faithful friend and comrade in arms. Maybe someday, he would stop his foolish ways when he realized what possibilities lay between them if he did.

When Miroku and Sango arrived at InuYasha's house in Kamakura, Sango's brows drew together in confusion. Workmen were carrying beams towards the back of the property as Miroku parked the car in front of the house. Although there was no sign of InuYasha and Kagome, the car and bike were there.

"Are we at the right house?" Sango asked. "I did not know the house was under construction."

"It wasn't when I left," Miroku said darkly. "This is the right house, alright. But I am afraid something might have happened."

As Kagome and InuYasha turned the corner of the street on their return from lunch, Kagome gasped when she recognized Miroku's car. She heard a rumble of resignation from InuYasha at her side. They both realized that Sango and Miroku were probably confused at what was taking place at the house. InuYasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her after him at a quick trot. The car doors opened and Sango got out with Kirara, while Miroku got out and quirked an eyebrow quizzically, as they came to a halt in front of them.

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha growled. "What do you think fucking happened."

"I take it you were attacked again," Miroku said.

"Did your attackers do the damage or was it you again?" Sango said ruefully.

"A little of both, I'm afraid." Kagome answered. "But come inside anyway. The damage is to the back of the house, and the roof."

Miroku snorted and Sango shook her head sadly, while InuYasha scowled at them. But they all went back in the house as Kagome suggested. Once inside, Kagome gestured to the dining room table, and they all sat down. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and stretched, then went to prowl around the house as Sango placed the manila envelope on the table.

Brusquely, InuYasha reached for the envelope and opened it up. He handed the sheets of paper to Kagome, and everyone bent over and eagerly examined them as she placed them down, one next to the other. They were not the original journal sheets. Instead, they were photostats that had been treated and enhanced to bring out more of the writing on them.

"I don't think these make much sense," InuYasha said in disgust. "It's all a jumbled mess."

There were lists and instructions, and anxieties about being followed which Midoriko expressed. But it was not in any order, and the bits and pieces did not seem to fit. Biting her lip, something caught Kagome's eye.

_I should have been more friendly with Kikyo's boyfriend – sorry to say I hardly knew him. But from what she told me, he could have explained more to me about where I am going, what dangers I faced, since allegedly he came from there…_

Excitement grew inside Kagome's chest, and she paled and felt a tingling sensation as it dawned on her what Midoriko was saying. Was no one else seeing this? A quick glance at their intense, but puzzled expressions made her realize she was the first one to notice. It was time to speak up.

"Midoriko went to the demon realm," Kagome said in a hushed tone of voice. "You were the one she regretted not speaking to, InuYasha. She found a way to access the portals and escaped to hide in plain sight – right under Naraku's nose."

Everyone looked up at Kagome, astonished, as she picked up the page and held it out to show them. They all peered at it wonderingly.

"Yes, I think she is right," said Miroku. "It makes sense – what else could she have meant here?"

"It's settled then," InuYasha said, getting up from the table purposefully. "Pack up Kagome, and find us a portal. We are going back to the demon realm."

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I did not want to overburden my beta, she was has re-edit the whole story because it got disqualified by the IYFG for punctuation. Plus, real life has been kicking me in the ass recently and it has been hard to write…but hopefully, my writers block has ended.


	58. Chapter 58

As he stood on the veranda of his mansion, Naraku tapped his fingers irritably on his crossed arms

The Portal at Miura-hanto Lighthouse

As he stood on the veranda of his mansion, Naraku tapped his fingers irritably on his crossed arms. His red eyes surveyed the skies, as he waited for his minions to return. A snarl curled his lips, as something told him Kanna and Kagura had failed him. Damn them! It seemed it was time to create more minions to do his bidding…

A lone figure came walking slowly into view. Naraku's eyes narrowed, as the pale figure of Kanna approached him. It was as he suspected, but seeing that Kagura was nowhere in sight, he knew where to lay the blame. Kanna was too much in his power to disobey him…but the other bitch had always given him trouble.

"You failed," Naraku spat as Kanna climbed the stairs. "Where the hell is Kagura?"

"She left me a while back," Kanna said tonelessly. "Kagura did not say where she was going."

At her words, Naraku clenched his teeth and snarled. His eyes flashed and he barked at Kanna to follow him into the mansion. The minion docilely obeyed. It was definitely time to use the stolen nanotech to create more minions. As for the missing bitch, she was forgetting that he had created her. He had made her, and he could destroy her….

The little red Mitsubishi hummed along the highway. Kikyo sat behind the wheel, glancing from time to time at her tracking device. The target blipped on the small screen, and had stayed steady at one position for a while. She knew where they were – still at InuYasha's beach house. A smile played briefly on her lips. Those fools would never be able to track down the Shikon no Tama without her being there.

'I will claim what is rightfully mine, InuYasha.' Kikyo thought. 'I am not afraid of you, or Naraku either. You may think you have me beat, but you should know me better than that.'

Less than three exits away from where she would turn off, Kikyo saw that the blip on the screen was on the move. Ah, they did know something! Grimly, Kikyo shifted the car into high gear and the car sped up into a red blur. No time to waste! There was no telling where the clues were leading them. Clues that were hers!

Shouldering their packs, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango stepped out of the house. When InuYasha stopped to lock the door, Kagome gave him a funny look and he stopped. She shook her head and smiled at him ruefully.

"What?" InuYasha said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to lock it?" Kagome asked. "If anyone wanted to break into your house, they would have easy access from the beach."

Sango snickered.

With a snarl of agreement, InuYasha stepped away from the door. A forlorn look crossed his face a moment, and Kagome felt sympathy for him. It went against all his zealous need for security and privacy to leave his house in such a state.

"Don't worry, InuYasha," Kagome said gently, placing her hand on his arm. "I called the realtors, and they will see to everything."

"So which way do we go, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure…." Kagome said softly, and gazed slowly around her.

Families strolled down the picturesque streets of the town, looking for restaurants, shopping and sightseeing. Were there portals nearby that they did not see? Did humans stumble upon them accidentally sometimes, and fall through to the demon realm? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on that feeling pulling on the edges of her senses that told her where a portal was. A faint tingling was pulling her…south.

"Okay," Kagome said, opening her eyes and seeing her friends regarding her with hopeful and expectant expressions. "We need to head south of here."

"Shall we travel on foot, or take our vehicles?" Miroku asked.

"I think it would depend on how far we need to go," Sango replied, stroking Kirara who was curled in her arms.

"Get on the bike, Kagome," InuYasha said, stalking over to where it was parked. "No time to waste, we don't know when the next attack will come. You two get in Miroku's car – and try and keep up!"

While InuYasha got the bike, the three friends gave each other rueful looks. Miroku shook his head, and beckoned to Sango who nodded. Kagome shrugged, and took off her weapons to secure them to the back of the bike with InuYasha's Tessaiga.

Quickly, InuYasha helped Kagome get settled, handed over her helmet and donned his own. As she snuggled up against InuYasha's leather-clad back, she tried to concentrate as the motorcycle revved to life. She had no idea how far away the portal was, and worries about what they may face next nagged at her mind, but resolutely she pushed them away. They pulled out onto the street, Miroku and Sango behind them, and headed south.

"Kagome, are we headed towards Miura-hanto?" InuYasha spoke loudly over his shoulder.

"Yes, that feels right – head there!"

The bike picked up speed, and Kagome held tightly to InuYasha. Thrills of fear and anticipation traveled through her body, making her tingle inside. She had to discern the difference between the sensation which was the portal impinging on her senses, and her feelings of excitement. As if sensing her mood, InuYasha gave her hand a quick squeeze. Kagome loved how connected they were, and how he always seemed to know when she needed reassurance.

They entered the Miura-hanto Peninsula. It was known for its beaches, the U.S. military base, and a famous lighthouse at Kannon-zaki Point. Because of its mild climate, people could still be seen doing various water sports like windsurfing.

"Head to the lighthouse," Kagome said, and felt InuYasha nod his head.

InuYasha leaned the bike hard to the left to make a turn in the road at high speed. Kagome closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly until he easily brought the bike upright again. When she opened her eyes, she could see the Western style lighthouse, and nearby, the portal hovered, blinking like a colorful star.

"InuYasha," Kagome said, and pointed at the portal.

The hanyou nodded his head, and put on his directional to let Miroku know they were pulling into the lighthouse parking lot. Miroku pulled up beside him as he lowered the kickstand. Kagome was still watching the portal above them as InuYasha helped her dismount. Next to them, they heard the click of Miroku's car doors locking before they joined InuYasha and Kagome.

"It's pretty high up," Kagome said. "I don't know how we will all get up there."

"Don't worry," Sango said. "Kirara will carry Miroku and me, and InuYasha will take you."

"There is just one thing," Miroku said grimly. "Recently, whenever we have found a portal -."

The agent did not get to finish his train of thought. Kagome gasped and stepped back, followed by a growl a split second later from InuYasha. Suddenly, it was raining onii directly on them - a huge horde.

"Fuck!" InuYasha exclaimed, drawing Tessaiga. "Everyone get ready– and get behind me with your bow and arrows, Kagome!"

Kirara leaped out of Sango's arms and transformed, baring her saber-toothed fangs and growling. Sango readied Hiraikotsu and Miroku brandished his staff.

"Don't use the kaze-no-kizu, InuYasha - or your quantum singularity, Miroku - there may be people in the lighthouse. We don't want to hurt them!" Kagome said urgently.

Both men looked shifty-eyed a moment, and then they nodded their heads in grudging agreement. The battle raged on, as they fought off the horde of slavering, scaly onii. InuYasha sliced away all comers with Tessaiga; Kagome shot off her arrows from behind him; and Miroku defended Sango with his staff so she could wield Hiraikotsu. Kirara just caught them in her powerful jaws as they fell, shaking and strangling them to death. No one noticed that someone else had joined the battle. For a moment, InuYasha thought Kagome had come out from behind him. He turned angrily towards her.

"Kagome, I thought I told you…" InuYasha's words trailed off as Kikyo turned to him with cold eyes and a defiant expression.

"Told me what, InuYasha?" Kagome said.

There was no more time to talk, the horde of onii just would not subside. Angrily, InuYasha re-doubled his efforts. The whole time, Kagome had also been keeping an eye on the portal. Nothing seemed to be coming through any more and she was relieved. But what was that? Kagome squinted to make out what looked like a feminine hand beckoning them through the portal.

"Quickly," a woman's voice called. "The portal will be closing soon."

"InuYasha, we must go!" Kagome said, putting an urgent hand on his arm.

"Right! Looks like we destroyed these fuckers - let's move out!"

Everyone grabbed their packs. Miroku and Sango got on Kirara's back, while InuYasha picked up Kagome. Kikyo stood to one side, regarding them, and at the last minute jumped on Kirara's back. Sango looked behind her, startled, but there was nothing more to do. They were air-borne and following InuYasha, who had made a tremendous leap with Kagome on his back.

The hand came through the portal, and Kagome grabbed for it as they were pulled through….


	59. Chapter 59

No one had any idea where the portal would open in the Demon Realm this time

A Battlefield

No one had any idea where the portal would open in the Demon Realm this time. For some reason, these portals seemed to favor dumping them out over water. Gripping Kagome tightly, InuYasha gritted his teeth and thought they should have come up with a contingency plan against this outcome.

The portal opened, in a bright blue, cloudless sky. They were quite far up this time.

"InuYasha, are we over water again?" Kagome asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

A roar and clashing met their ears, and Kagome looked over InuYasha's shoulder apprehensively. The sound came in waves, but it was not the sea. Behind them appeared Kirara with the others. Eyes wide, Kagome gasped.

Beneath them was a raging battlefield. A horde of lower youkai, all scales and slather, were facing off with…

"Damn it, of all the fucking places to be and people to see when we just get here!" InuYasha growled. "A battlefield, and my bastard brother!"

The gleaming figure of Sesshomaru was in the forefront, fighting the youkai horde. The Lord of the Western Lands made an imposing, otherworldly and heroic figure, as he wielded his sword before his army. Lower youkai piled up at his feet, as his sword came down on them again and again. But there were just so many of them…

"Where are we going to land?" Kagome asked. "Don't you think we should help your brother?"

"Do I fucking have to?" InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha, he could be an ally we may need here to fight Naraku!" Kagome said in consternation.

"I got all the allies I need," InuYasha grumbled, but drew Tessaiga before they hit the ground.

Spying his brother before the others did, Sesshomaru stopped a moment and looked up, eyes narrowed. A four-armed, green-scaled youkai jumped at him, and he batted it casually away like a fly, his eyes still on InuYasha and his friends descending into their midst. The Taiyoukai regarded them with a cold calculated look, obviously wondering what InuYasha would do.

A huge flash of blazing yellow energy blazed down on the youkai below, as InuYasha cried out, "Kaze no Kizu!"

The youkai horde facing Sesshomaru and his forces evaporated. Behind the Lord of the West, swords were lowered in awe as InuYasha landed gracefully on the ground, his hair and Kagome's flowing out and down like clouds of silver and black. Kirara landed softly next to InuYasha, and her passengers dismounted.

Sesshomaru raised his sword, and immediately InuYasha raised Tessaiga, snarling. Brow creased in concern, Kagome hung back on his arm. Miroku and Sango got ready to draw their weapons as well, while Kikyo looked for a way to quietly slip away. Two sets of golden eyes met and held a moment, the heat from them palpable. Then Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned away.

"Your help was not requested this time, little brother," Sesshomaru said, walking away.

"Who said I was helping you?" InuYasha called after him, his own blade lowered. "I was just clearing a place for us to land!"

Huffing angrily, InuYasha watched the retreating back of his brother. In front of him, the other youkai threw him disdainful or guarded looks as they followed their Lord. The hanyou's eyes narrowed, and he smirked as he sheathed Tessaiga. Now they saw – a hanyou was the one who ended their battle, they could decide whether he did it for them, or for himself.

Kagome watched the interaction sadly, her hands clasped demurely in front of her. Then she gazed up at her lover's profile, but he did not see the interplay of emotions that ran through her dark eyes.

'This is as good a time as any to be rid of InuYasha and his friends,' Kikyo thought, as everyone focused on the hanyou.

In strong and fluid strides, Kikyo walked away, shouldering her equipment and weapons. This was her chance to get the jump on InuYasha in the pursuit of the formula, and she smiled a small smile of triumph.

"Don't you think you should try and get along with your brother?" Kagome said. "He is a powerful Lord here."

Closing his eyes and heaving a disgusted sigh, InuYasha shook his head. Next to him, Kagome wilted a little, biting her lip. After all, they were both battling Naraku, she only had hoped they might find common ground between them and be less antagonistic to each other. In this wild place, they needed allies…but were surrounded by enemies.

"All right, let's move out," InuYasha said, turning to regard the others, and frowned. "Where the hell did that bitch Kikyo get to?"

A look of mild surprise passed over Miroku's face, as he surveyed where he had last seen her. Then he chuckled, eyes sparkling.

"Did you really expect her to stick around?" Miroku said. "She'll find us if she needs us."

"If that bitch gets herself killed…" InuYasha said darkly.

"She's not your responsibility anymore, InuYasha." Kagome said softly. "She's a strong determined woman, let her be."

Behind them, Sango and Miroku murmured in agreement. Kirara chirped, and jumped into her mistress's arms, and Sango stroked the neko absently as they waited for InuYasha's next move.

"Let's get out of this carnage," InuYasha finally said. "We need to regroup and create a plan of action."

They all followed InuYasha out of the battlefield, into the surrounding forest. The wild, deep green foliage enveloped them, hiding their passage and their intentions, hopefully, from their enemies. But someone was watching…

Stepping out of the forest, she looked at the InuTachi as they left. InuYasha entered first, followed quickly by Kagome, and then Miroku and Sango. The leaves of the trees rustled a moment, and then they were gone. Then she looked at the backs of the retreating army. The long, shining white hair of Sesshomaru stood out like a beacon, and she regarded him wistfully. Slowly, she made to follow him.

The vat glowed greenly, and Kanna stood at her master's side and watched quietly to see what he had done. The nanotech had rearranged Naraku's flesh and created something new…and yet, it was still Naraku. Without the Shikon no Tama formula, he would never separate the basic genes into youkai and human. All Naraku's creations had this flaw, this weakness. It was what drove her master on in his endless quest for the formula….

The form in the vat coalesced. It was huge, with dark purple skin, two huge, ram-like horns, a mouth full of vicious teeth and large glowing red eyes. Its clawed hands gripped the edges of the vat, and slowly it pulled itself into a sitting position. It regarded Naraku silently, and then nodded its great head.

"This is Goshinki, your brother, Kanna," Naraku said. "He has his instructions - you will remain here and show me what the outcome is with your mirror. I believe this time InuYasha will have met his match..."

Goshinki lumbered forth, and stalked out of the mansion. Naraku laughed darkly as he watched him leave. Then thoughts of Kagura intruded on his thoughts of triumph, and he sneered, balling his hands into fists. He moved away from the door and walked past Kanna. Quietly she followed him down the dark, solemn halls of the mansion.

"Your sister will feel my wrath for her betrayal, soon enough," Naraku said. "She will come back begging me to save her…but all she may face is her ultimate destruction."

The words her master spoke of Kagura's doom had no effect on Kanna. They fell into the deep waters of her subservient soul without a ripple. Living only to serve him, no emotions stood a chance in her complete devotion. No time for feelings, even for her sister. Like a small, pale, shadow she ghosted after her master, in the wake of his dark energies that swirled around him like purple wisps of flame….


	60. Chapter 60

The leafy green canopy of trees engulfed them, as InuYasha and his friends entered forest of the Demon Realm

Chapter 60

Goshinki

As InuYasha and his friends entered forest of the Demon Realm, the leafy green canopy of trees engulfed them. Kagome stayed close to InuYasha's side, glancing at her lover's expression discreetly. She saw his nostrils flare, and his ears twitch, always on guard for danger. That particular tang in the air, so clean and yet so musky from vegetation, brought back memories of when they had first come here by accident. This time, they had a purpose, if not a direction.

"So, fearless leader, what is our next move?" Miroku said from behind them.

"Just give me a minute, I know what I'm doing," InuYasha rumbled.

InuYasha caught Kagome giving him a smile full of faith and love, and he gave her a quick smirk. He never got tired of seeing her look at him like that, it was invigorating and more gratifying then he could ever express to her.

Truthfully, the hanyou was not sure, beyond what his keen senses told him, of where they should start to look for Midoriko – if she was even still alive. That human woman had a lot of courage to come to this violent place where the youkai ruled alone. Stupid, that she had never asked him about the Demon Realm before she left. But then, he probably would have told her vehemently not to come here. Damn it, if she had needed protection from Naraku, all she had had to do was ask him! She knew there was no way he would have let her work fall into the evil hanyou's hands! Then again, he and Kikyo had just had a bad break-up, so maybe it would not have been such a good idea….

"Midoriko would need a place that could both be a hideout and easily defended," Sango said thoughtfully.

"Shit, she was a scientist, not a warrior," InuYasha replied.

"I think Sango is on to something with that train of thought," Miroku said, and beamed at Sango, who blushed at his support.

"Do you think maybe she had help from someone on this side?" Kagome ventured to say.

"The humans in the Demon Realm are all vassals of the youkai," InuYasha said. "None would be powerful enough to protect her from Naraku."

"So, couldn't she have got help from a youkai?" Kagome responded.

Kagome's idea made InuYasha give a bark of laughter and shake his head. He looked at her with an affectionate twinkle in his eye to belie the harsh gesture. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a wry smile in reply.

"Is that such a hard idea to imagine, InuYasha?" Miroku said thoughtfully. "She would need a powerful protector, I would think."

"I tell you no youkai would bother protecting a human here," InuYasha growled. "They are all treated pretty much as slaves."

The three humans exchanged grim looks, remembering their first trip here. InuYasha had a point, and yet Miroku could still see the logic in Kagome's thinking. He watched the strong, leather-clad back of his friend striding before him with seeming purpose, and wondered how all these pieces might fit together.

For her part, Sango watched Miroku and knew that the lecherous agent was also shrewd and intelligent. In fact, if he would use the brains in his head more often in their friendship, instead of thinking with his dick, they might even be able to be more than friends. There was no doubt that he was loyal and dependable, if he would only give up this exasperating lecherous quirk of behavior. Sango sighed and shook her head, and Kirara chirped from her perch in her arms. A stroke of the neko's soft fur elicited a purr from her companion, making her smile.

Suddenly, InuYasha stopped, a warning growl in his throat. The abrupt halt startled Kagome and she bumped into his elbow. Instinctively, he put out his hand to both keep her from falling and protect her. She raised wondering eyes to him, but he did not look at her. He had picked up something…

"Get on my back, Kagome," InuYasha instructed. "We need to travel quickly. You two, ride on Kirara."

As InuYasha crouched down so Kagome could clamber onto his back, Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and transformed. The hanyou took off, bounding expertly and speedily over tree limbs and small shrubs, the youkai neko keeping up behind him. Kagome clung on to him tightly, her small hands digging into his leather-clad shoulders. Branches came her way and she ducked as they passed over her head.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I smell something foul up ahead," InuYasha replied. "We need to investigate…before it finds us."

A shiver went through Kagome at InuYasha's grim words. It passed soon though, because she knew that her hanyou could and would protect her. Her hair was another matter, as it caught in small branches and got tangled with shredded leaves…

In another moment, they were free of the forest and a clearing appeared before them. The meadow soon became fields surrounding a village. The village was straight out of her history books, frozen in the time of Japan's Feudal Era when the Realms split. What her history books could never have captured, though, was what was happening there at this moment.

A giant youkai, purple-skinned with ram-like horns and vicious teeth, was massacring the village. Human and horse limbs littered the area, in horrific quantities. He turned slowly, his gruesome jaws dripping in blood, and seemed to see them at the forest's edge.

"Ah, so my true prey has arrived," the beast rumbled.

"True prey?" Miroku said.

"I will crush you, InuYasha, as my sisters Kanna and Kagura failed to do," the beast continued.

"Take care of Kagome," InuYasha said, putting her down. "I've got to take care of this piece of shit."

Miroku and Sango put protective hands on Kagome's shoulders, as the hanyou drew Tessaiga. With a roar, he charged the beast, which had arrogantly turned his huge, horrendous head away from him. InuYasha smirked in anticipatory triumph.

"What is that thing doing?" Kagome whispered apprehensively.

No one answered her, as they watched InuYasha close in on the monstrosity. A collective tension fell on the group, and they unconsciously huddled closer together.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Everyone gasped as Goshinki easily dodged the blazing bright yellow strikes of energy. No one was more shocked than InuYasha, who watched in disbelief.

'How the fuck did he do that?' InuYasha thought. 'It's like he knew it was coming!'

'I am Goshinki, Naraku's most powerful creation,' InuYasha heard the thing say in his head. 'Nothing you do will get by me.'

'Shit, he's reading my mind!' InuYasha thought, but had time for little else as Goshinki lunged for him.

InuYasha barely had time to dodge the blow, as a massive claw swiped for him. He leaped over Goshinki, flipping in mid-air, and landed on the other side of him. Immediately, he raised Tessaiga to attack – but Goshinki caught the blade in his teeth. Growling angrily, InuYasha yanked at the sword to free it.

_SNAP!_

Kagome cried out in horror as she saw Tessaiga snap in two in the grip of the saber-like teeth. The pieces of the sword fell to the ground in front of a stunned InuYasha, and Goshinki went on the attack. The massive claws raked InuYasha, but no matter where he turned, or what he did, Goshinki knew beforehand. His clothes became ripped and torn, and blood spattered the ground around them…hanyou blood.

It was too much for Kagome to take. She broke away from Miroku and Sango, and went running down towards the combatants. Her heart hammered in her ears, and fear gripped her gut. Never had she been so afraid that an adversary could kill her InuYasha. Not wanting her to flee into danger alone, Miroku and Sango soon caught up to her.

'You are doomed, InuYasha,' Goshinki gloated. 'I will wear you down – and then I will kill you.'

For the first time in a very long time, InuYasha began to fear for his life. It was a feeling he was so long unaccustomed to, he hardly felt like himself. A desperate rage built up inside him, accompanied by a roaring in his ears. Blood surged in his veins; he could feel it like never before. And then…everything turned red.

"Oh my god, what is happening to him?" Kagome cried in horror, as they watched InuYasha transform.

The gold eyes turned solid red, the fangs and claws extended, and purple slashes appeared on each cheek. A malevolent laugh issued from the hanyou, sending chills up Kagome's spine and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She could hardly breathe.

"He looks…like his brother, a full youkai," Miroku said in amazement.

"Now the tables are turned – time for you to meet your doom!" InuYasha said, his voice so deep and distorted, that he sounded like another person entirely.

This time, Goshinki was outmatched. If InuYasha was powerful as a hanyou, he was even more powerful as a full youkai. None of the blows Goshinki landed on him had any effect in stopping him – InuYasha took blow after blow as he attacked the creature in a venomous rage. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, and she bit her lip as her heart hammered painfully in her chest while she watched.

Finally, InuYasha landed a decisive blow with his claws – and took Goshinki's head clean off his body. The huge thing tumbled to the ground, and the glowing red eyes slowly went dark. But the killing rage was still upon InuYasha, and chest heaving in anger, he spied Kagome. Slowly, he advanced on her, dripping claws extended.

"Stay away, Kagome!" Sango cried out. "He's not our InuYasha anymore!"

"No, I refuse to believe it!" Kagome said, fists clenched at her sides. "InuYasha loves me, he would never hurt me!"

"Get…away, Kagome," InuYasha grated. "I can't…control myself."

"InuYasha, it's me!" Kagome cried desperately. "I know you would never hurt me – return to me! Please!"

Still, he advanced on her menacingly, a war going on inside him that threatened to burst his heart in two.

"I said…GET AWAY!"

What would Kagome do now?


	61. Chapter 61

Taming the Savage Youkai

Kagome's mind raced as the transformed InuYasha came towards her. She could see the battle being waged within him, as his face contorted and each step was obviously a struggle. Behind her, she heard Sango and Miroku calling to her desperately to come to them. They were both scared for her safety, but knew she was determined to save her true love.

'What can bring him back to me?' Kagome thought. 'I know my InuYasha is in there - he's letting me know that! There must be something I can do!'

A thought hit Kagome, giving her sudden hope, and with trembling hands, she reached into her backpack. As nervous as she was, she fumbled for what she was looking for, her heart racing. Relief flooded through her as her hand closed on the item she sought.

"What is she doing?" Sango cried, putting a hand on Miroku's wrist.

"I think she has a plan," Miroku said. "Let's give her the benefit of the doubt before we jump in and try to rescue her."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steadied her hand long enough to press her thumb on the button of her portable CD player. Quickly, she increased the volume as loud as it would go. They were hit by the sound of InuYasha singing "Kagome."

"If you wonder at my smile, it's for Kagome…Never thought I'd see a day like this again. She turned my life around with her sweet ways…Now I know I'll always have a friend. And so much more, so much more. Kagome, you're my guiding star. Kagome, the angel that you are. All I want is Kagome…"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku held their collective breaths, as InuYasha came to a stumbling halt. As the song continued, his eyes began to flicker back from red to gold. With a ragged gasp, he put his hands to his face.

The song penetrated into the red haze that told InuYasha to kill everyone in sight. It began to drown out the demonic urge, as it took hold of his heart and mind. _This_ is who he was! He was not a monster filled with bloodlust! He was…the man who loved Kagome with all his heart and soul.

"Great idea, Kagome! I think it's working," Miroku said, as he and Sango came to her side.

When InuYasha fell to his knees in front of them, they backed up a pace to be safe. As the song came to an end, InuYasha was breathing deeply, and finally looked up at them. His eyes were gold…

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in a broken voice, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

Wearily, InuYasha put his arms around her and stroked her hair, as she sobbed in relief. Then he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he whispered. "I…don't know what happened or why. I never thought you were in any danger when you were with me…until now."

"I was never afraid," Kagome whispered back, her voice hoarse from her sobs. "I will never lose faith in you, no matter what happens."

Somberly, Miroku and Sango looked on as their friends comforted each other. Although Kagome's words were brave and loving, and full of devotion, Miroku could not help but be troubled. He had known InuYasha ever since the hanyou had appeared at the monastery where Miroku was a young Buddhist monk. In their years together, they had become close friends – and he thought he knew InuYasha better than anyone. But this astounding and terrifying transformation had obviously shaken his friend to the core – and nothing he could think of gave him an answer why…

"We must try and find out what happened to cause such a transformation," Miroku said.

"Yeah…" InuYasha said, sitting on the ground and pulling Kagome onto his lap, where she clung to him as the shock wore off. "It was really hard…to stop myself from killing. I was overcome by a fierce rage and a need to keep killing…and killing. God, it could've been Kagome, and you and Sango!"

"So," Miroku said. "Let's all try to find a way to logically figure out what happened to InuYasha. Besides being attacked by this monster with his uncanny abilities…"

"He could read my mind," InuYasha mumbled, making everyone stop and look at him, taken aback.

"Uh, yeah…" Miroku continued. "What other unforeseen incident occurred?"

Everyone was quiet as they thought about what Miroku had said. But Kagome was quiet because the incident had taken a toll on her, and she did not even try and think. Leaning her chin on InuYasha's shoulder, her eyes fell on the two pieces of Tessaiga where they had lain forgotten for the moment.

"Oh, your sword, InuYasha," Kagome said. "I can't believe that thing broke Tessaiga! We must find Totosai and get it fixed!"

Something about Kagome's remark struck a chord in Sango – for some reason, she felt that Tessaiga being broken had a role to play in what happened to InuYasha. It was just an intuition, but she went with it.

"InuYasha, has your sword ever been broken before?" Sango asked.

"Never," InuYasha said, shaking his head. "When I left the Demon Realm, it was all I brought with me. All I ever had from my father was my fire rat and the sword."

Having mentioned the clothes he used to wear, InuYasha touched a piece of his shredded shirt in disgust. The jacket was slashed to pieces, and his jeans and T-shirt were also ripped and bloody. Inspecting Kagome quickly, he was grateful her clothes were not stained with his blood – a bit of luck, that.

"I think we must go see Totosai and get Tessaiga fixed, like Kagome said," InuYasha said. "But first, I need to get something. Is everyone fit to travel?"

"I'm fine now," Kagome said. "But what about you? You sustained so many injuries!"

"Shit, don't worry about me," InuYasha answered. "You know how fast I heal. Let's get going – I want to find it before it gets dark. I know where I am – it's not far from here."

Carefully, InuYasha lifted Kagome from his lap and she stood up. The ragged hanyou led the way from the ravaged village and the decapitated Goshinki. Only then did the few humans left alive in the village creep out from where they were hiding, huddling together and staring after them wonderingly….

~*~

"God damn fucking shit!" Naraku raged, raising a hand to knock the mirror out of Kanna's hands, but stopping at the last minute.

When he had felt Goshinki die, Naraku had been stunned. Calling for Kanna, he told her to use the mirror to find InuYasha. When he saw what had become of his latest – and what he had thought to be his most powerful – minion, he was furious! And there was that fucking thorn in his side, InuYasha, alive.

Naraku could not accept that InuYasha and his friends had information about the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama formula and he could not get it out of them. Well, he still had the nanotech to create more minions…one of them had to succeed! Narrowing his eyes, the thought of his minions brought him back to another irritating matter.

"That bitch Kagura return yet?" Naraku asked Kanna, who had stood steady as a stone during his fit of rage.

"No," Kanna said quietly.

"What the hell can that stupid bitch be up to!" Naraku stormed, pacing the floor of his room in a swirl of silk. "She knows that her time is limited – I told you both that without time spent in the vats where I made you, you will disintegrate! She has to come back – before her time runs out!"

"Yes, master," Kanna replied.

The toneless voice of his minion, and her emotionless subservience did not make Naraku feel any better. In fact, she was getting on his nerves.

"Go back to your room, Kanna, this instant!" Naraku snarled. "I'll call you if I need you! Only come to me if you find out where that bitch Kagura went."

Silently, Kanna backed away into the shadows and was gone, leaving Naraku to brood on his next move. Stalking out of his room, he went to the laboratory where he created his minions. Staring at the vats, his arms behind his back, he contemplated what to do next…his next creations had to kill InuYasha, he would have it no other way!

~*~

The army of the Lord of the Western Lands was leaving the battlefield, some of them uncomfortable with their victory. InuYasha was their Lord's half-brother – but he was only hanyou, and he had defeated Naraku's army in their place! The set of their shoulders and the murmurs between them were visible signs of their unease and dissatisfaction.

At the back of his army strode Lord Sesshomaru. He was silent, but listened intently for any discord among his men. The griping was to be expected, but any outward show of insubordination would be dealt with quickly and permanently before the whole army was infected. Everything was under control…except Sesshomaru knew he was being followed. Not just his army...him.

"You," Sesshomaru said, spinning around to stare at his pursuer.

Startled, she came to a halt, and then raised red eyes to him defiantly. She would never betray any fear or anxiety – not to anyone, including the powerful Taiyoukai Lord, Sesshomaru.

"You did not fight with your master's army," Sesshomaru stated.

"That is right, my Lord," Kagura replied. "I loathe him and his control over me. I want to serve you – you are the only one who can defeat him and set me free."

They regarded each other silently. The army had noticed that their Lord had fallen behind, and waited for him a respectful distance away. Kagura bore his scrutiny, his face a cool mask of control not betraying what he was thinking or feeling, with a will of steel.

It was too late for Kagura now…either Sesshomaru believed her and let her serve him, or she faced certain death. But still, it would be a clean death – far better than what Naraku would put her through if she were to return…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The Black Pearl

InuYasha and his friends re-entered the cool depths of the forest, and Kagome sighed in relief. No longer would she view the forest as forbidding and strange – it felt safe after what they had been through in the village. Taking InuYasha's hand, she wrinkled her nose as she felt flakes of dried blood fall into her palm.

"Can we find a hot spring or river where you can bathe?" Kagome asked.

"I'll bathe, don't worry," InuYasha said wryly. "But you'll see why I want to find what I'm looking for, first."

"Won't you tell us what it is?" Sango asked.

"I have an idea," Miroku murmured, stroking his chin with his chained hand.

Sango quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly, but he only smiled at her and winked. It was not his place to air his conjectures, so Sango was left with her curiosity unsatisfied. Absently, she stroked Kirara in her arms, and the neko gave a questioning chirp.

"Seems our friend here is keeping his thoughts to himself, Kirara," Sango said wryly.

They walked deeper into the forest, their senses extended to pick up any sign of further threat. The hanyou stalked ahead with Kagome at his side, his ears flickering in all directions. Miroku and Sango followed behind, ready to grab their weapons at any change in the tense demeanor of their friend.

"There is a clearing up ahead," InuYasha said quietly. "It's there."

An air of intensity and sadness came over InuYasha, his eyes glowing molten gold and his face grim as they neared their destination. Kagome glanced at him, her brows drawn down in concern, but he only squeezed her hand in reassurance at her scrutiny. She squeezed back, her mind racing with questions she wanted to ask, but unable to do so in the face of his current mood.

The trees thinned out, and the group broke through into an over-grown field. In its center were the ruins of a house, surrounded by a crumbling stone wall. InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand and strode purposefully towards a corner of the wall. As he squatted down and began to dig, the others came and stood beside him, dodging clumps of dark earth.

Suddenly, InuYasha stopped, a snarl on his face as he sat bolt upright.

_SMACK!_

Kagome blinked in surprise, and Miroku and Sango looked equally as dumbfounded. InuYasha removed his hand from his neck, and they glimpsed a small, flattened body drift downward to the ground.

"So good to taste you again, Lord InuYasha," the youkai flea said, popping back into its full, rounded form. "Are you here looking for the Black Pearl?"

"Fucking Myoga, you decided to find me, huh?" InuYasha said. "No one found the Pearl while I was gone, did they?"

"No, no, Lord InuYasha," Myoga said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I did just as instructed – the entry to your father's tomb has been safe all these years."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, planting his staff firmly in the ground before him as he began to listen more intently to the conversation, which had become quite interesting to him. It seemed this flea knew parts of InuYasha's history that the hanyou had never confided in him, even though they were best friends. Next to him, Sango became somber, her face still and dark eyes soft.

Quickly, Kagome squatted down on the other side of this strange demonic flea - who had bit her powerful boyfriend with not so much as a please or thank you. Her eyebrows shot up in astonishment, the ends of her mouth quirking in a smile.

"And who are you, young lady?" Myoga asked, looking her over appraisingly. "Are you my Lord's concubine?"

_SPLAT!_

InuYasha lifted his hand, leaving the youkai flea squashed like a flattened ball with little spokes sticking out. Myoga popped up again, dusting himself off, and narrowed his eyes testily at InuYasha.

"What did you do that for?" Myoga grumped.

"You are not to refer to Kagome as my concubine, dip-shit!" InuYasha growled, balling a fist. "She is my girlfriend, and not my servant or slave!"

"Well, pardon me, Lord," Myoga said with a bow. "And you too, young lady. I guess this term 'girlfriend' holds much respect in the human realm – although it's unknown here."

"Damn straight it does," InuYasha grumbled. "Now get out of the way, flea. I need the Black Pearl."

Myoga moved quickly as a pointy claw came towards him, heading for his back. He leaped up, landing on Kagome's shoulder. Spying him there, InuYasha gave him a warning glare, and the flea moved away from her neck towards the edge of her shoulder.

"Can you tell us what this Black Pearl is?" Kagome asked softly. "InuYasha is preoccupied…"

The little flea crossed his arms behind his back, and puffed out his chest with self-importance. It made Kagome smile and almost giggle – which she quickly hid behind her hand so as not to offend the little guy. Miroku and Sango knelt down to hear what Myoga had to say, but InuYasha only glanced up, snorted, and kept digging.

"After a long, hard battle with a dragon named Ryukotsusei, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father, a Taiyoukai of immense power, was sorely drained," Myoga intoned. "But sensing that Izayoi, the human mother of InuYasha, was in danger – he rushed to her side. That night, InuYasha was born – and his father died defending him and his mother."

The flea was silent a moment, the only sound the clods of earth from InuYasha's digging clumping on the ground. Myoga looked at the three humans and was satisfied to see he had their full, serious attention to his story. In particular, Kagome's eyes were shining, as if with unshed tears.

"I was the steward to my Lord, Inu no Tashio," Myoga continued. "It was my duty after he died to guard his grave."

Feeling very satisfied with himself, Myoga was peeved when he saw the humans were still looking at him expectantly. What else did they want from him? Couldn't they understand what he was telling them? Oh, damn these ignorant humans anyway!

"Inu no Tashio's grave is in the Black Pearl," Myoga said, gazing into all their eyes one at a time to be sure they got it.

"I have it!" InuYasha said, holding a black orb between his thumb and pointer finger, his claws caked in dirt.

Everyone turned to look as InuYasha rubbed away the remaining grit. All but Myoga, who was sidling up closer to Kagome's neck…It looked so sweet, so tempting, he smacked his little jaws in anticipation. He did not see it coming…

_PLING!_

"Don't you fucking dare, Myoga!" InuYasha growled, as Myoga was sent tumbling.

The others were looking dubiously at the Black Pearl. Just how had a grave been put in there and how were _they_ supposed to get in? Smirking, InuYasha snorted at their expressions. Then he reached over and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Make a chain everyone…." InuYasha instructed.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, and Miroku took up the rear. InuYasha gave the Black Pearl a little toss into the air. As it floated in the air before them, InuYasha pierced the orb with just a claw tip, and they were all sucked into the Pearl. Myoga jumped onto Miroku at the last second.

Bones…

The setting was a giant, canine skull, in a timeless place, forever at sunset. They were falling through the air, like all their previous times going through portals between the realms. But this was a portal that made Kagome shiver in dread – a doorway between the living world and the gateway to the realm of death.

Quickly, Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms, and swooped underneath her friends, catching them on her back in her youkai form. From where he sat in front, InuYasha bent down and talked softly in the youkai-neko's ear. In response, she headed down and between the cavernous jaws of the skull. Once inside, Kirara landed and they carefully dismounted.

There were many more bones littering the space inside the skull, and they crunched under foot. But on a large stone in the back, Kagome, Sango and Miroku caught a glimpse of red among all the parched whiteness. InuYasha had started striding purposefully towards it.

"Ah…" Miroku said, as it dawned on him what this might be. "Could this perchance be the fabled fire rat, which was left you by your father?"

Nodding, InuYasha picked up the red suikan and hakama, his face turned away from his friends so they would not see his solemn expression. Touching these clothes, which he had forsaken so long ago, filled him with unwanted memories. In an effort to dispel his mood, InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and squared them back, then shook out his long mane of tangled and bloody hair.

"Lord InuYasha left his fire rat behind in my Lord's tomb, before leaving the Demon Realm," Myoga said, moving to perch on Kagome's shoulder once more. "It was in this very place that his father had left Tessaiga for safe-keeping. I brought InuYasha here via the Black Pearl, when he was just a lost and orphaned boy, to claim it."

"That's enough, Myoga," InuYasha grumbled. "Let's get out of here."

The little youkai flea looked offended, crossing his arms. But he would not be rebuffed so easily.

"It's too bad you never learned how to use the sword," Myoga said. "Your father must have had a spell put on it – but he and Totosai never confided that in me, his loyal retainer."

Obviously, this little flea had a lot of knowledge about InuYasha and his family which the reticent hanyou did not want to share. It was intriguing to Kagome, and she put out a finger to Myoga which he stepped on to, so she could face him. This made Myoga puff up with pride. Well, this girl knew when someone had important things to say!

"InuYasha did learn how to use the sword," Kagome said, smiling. "It transformed when he defended me against his brother."

"It transformed to protect you, you say?" Myoga said excitedly, making Kagome break into a broad grin. "That Sesshomaru - I take it he was after the sword?"

"Yes, he was. Now let's get the fuck out of here," InuYasha grumbled, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder to steer her out.

"Lord InuYasha," Myoga said. "I have not seen Tessaiga transform in so many years, won't you show me how you have mastered it?"

The hopeful expression on Myoga's face turned to one of concern as Kagome bit her lip. She looked up at InuYasha, who crossed his arms with a sour expression on his face. At his hip, the sword hung. You could not tell the sheath contained the sword in two pieces. The silence was foreboding, and Myoga wilted, crestfallen.

"Come on, we need to get to Totosai," InuYasha said. "It won't take long for me to wash and change."

Scratching his tiny, bald head, Myoga jumped back on to Kagome's shoulder as they moved out. Flicking strands of her hair away, his brow creased as he puzzled out what was going on.

"Totosai?" Myoga said. "Lord InuYasha, are you trying to tell me something has happened to Tessaiga?"

Carefully, they exited through the jaws, and Kagome shot a look at InuYasha.

"Tell the little bastard," InuYasha said morosely.

While Kirara jumped from Sango's arms to once again transform, Kagome was silent a moment, contemplating her response. This little youkai flea was obviously very attached to those things left to InuYasha by his father. This made perfect sense, since he had been his retainer. She hoped not to upset him too much…

"Tessaiga was broken by a creation of Naraku's," Kagome said. "But not to worry, I am sure Totosai will fix it as good as new."

The flea's response was not one Kagome had hoped for. He jumped in the air, his little arms and legs extended, in obvious shock. She had to put her hand out to catch him as he fell off her shoulder.

"Oh, this is a disaster…" Myoga moaned. "What will happen to my Lord InuYasha now?"


	63. Chapter 63 A Grim Revelation

Chapter 63

A Grim Revelation

Both Myoga's words and his reaction to the news that Tessaiga was broken made everyone but InuYasha stop in their tracks. The hanyou mounted Kirara and looked back irritably at his friends, who were huddled around the despondent demon flea.

"Myoga is always given to dramatics," InuYasha said dismissively. "Let's get going."

But Kagome was not so sure that Myoga was just over-reacting to the news of Tessaiga's forlorn state. By their grim looks, Miroku and Sango were not taking it so lightly, either. With a huff of resignation, InuYasha dismounted and joined them.

"Please tell us why this is distressing you so much," Kagome asked Myoga. "What will happen to InuYasha if Tessaiga is broken?"

The flea sat in Kagome's hand; arms crossed, and glanced up at the assembled group. He shot a hurt look at InuYasha. The hanyou frowned and crossed his arms. Myoga started to regard InuYasha's ragged and bloody appearance more closely, and one hand moved thoughtfully to his chin.

"Out with it, flea," InuYasha said. "We have business to attend to and no time to waste."

"Were you in a desperate battle when Tessaiga broke?" Myoga asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome became round-eyed and solemn, and the expressions of Sango and Miroku were grim. InuYasha paled, his face drawn and intense. Jumping up, Myoga knew he had hit on it. Obviously, it was as bad as he expected.

"You tell him, Kagome," InuYasha said quietly. "I don't like to think about it."

Nodding, Kagome explained InuYasha's battle with Goshinki, and the demon flea listened intently. His small face became dark and worried as Kagome got to the point where the sword broke and InuYasha changed. By the end, he was shaking his head sadly.

"It's just as bad as I thought," Myoga said miserably. "What my Lord and his friends did not know, is that Tessaiga is more than just a powerful heirloom from Inu no Taisho. InuYasha's father had Totosai put the power in Tessaiga to keep InuYasha's demon blood in check. And now it is broken…"

"So, it is just as I suspected," Miroku said. "InuYasha did change into full demon."

"But that is not the worst of it," Myoga continued. "If put in a desperate situation and deprived of Tessaiga, InuYasha will be overcome by his demon blood and keep fighting – friend or foe – until all are dead, or he is."

At his last words, everyone became quiet and still in shock. The very air around them seemed to ring with his last words, echoing painfully in their minds. The others did not notice as InuYasha backed away, his head hung low. He clenched his fists, his blood-spattered silver hair a shroud around his face, and then took a giant leap to put distance between them. The mood was shattered at the sound of his landing among the piled bones, crunching sharply beneath his feet.

"You mean he would attack even his friends?" Sango whispered in horror.

"Yes. When in a berserker rage, all InuYasha seeks is to quench his blood lust," Myoga said. "With each transformation, it will get harder and harder for him to restrain himself from killing even his friends."

Kagome was pale, her eyes turned away as she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. It all made sense, that was why InuYasha had warned her away. Despite the loud beating of her heart and how her mind spun with the connotations of what Myoga had said, she worried only about one thing. How was all this grave news affecting InuYasha? She looked up and noticed he wasn't there. She dropped Myoga, overcome with panic.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome said. "Did anyone see him leave?"

Before Kagome could set off in a panic looking for InuYasha, Kirara in her small form rubbed against her legs and mewed. That made Kagome stop in her tracks and look down at the fire neko's upturned face. She squatted down in front of her.

"Do you know which way he went?" Kagome asked.

Sango moved to follow, but Miroku put his hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to look at him questioningly, her face filled with concern. He shook his head.

"Better to let Kagome handle it," Miroku said. "In his present state of mind, he does not need all of us crowding him right now."

With a sigh and a nod, Sango relented. Smiling at her sympathetically, Miroku put his hand out to take hers, and with a smirk she took it, accepting his comfort.

While the others had been mesmerized by Myoga's words, Kirara had watched InuYasha and heard more than saw the direction he had landed in. Chirping, she bounded off. Before she could get too far away, Kagome picked up Myoga with an apologetic look and handed him to Miroku. Then she ran after the fire neko before the cat disappeared from sight.

In the arch of the open jaw of the giant dog skull, Kirara waited for Kagome. Spotting her, Kagome stopped short, one hand laid gingerly on a ridge of bone to thwart her momentum. Kirara looked up at her and chirped, and then butted Kagome's legs with her small head.

"Are you trying to tell me which direction to go?" Kagome said.

The neko mewed an affirmative and butted her legs more urgently. Kagome bent down and cupped her small head, so they were looking nose to nose. Kirara blinked.

"Okay, I get the message," Kagome said. "Thank you so much! Please go back to Miroku and Sango and wait for us."

With a chirp and leap, Kirara was gone. Kagome turned to look in the direction the neko had been trying to guide her in, and saw InuYasha. He was sitting on the bone pedestal where he had earlier found his clothes. His back was towards her, and his head hung down, his hair hanging like a silver curtain around his face. It disturbed Kagome at how still he was, as if he had drawn away from the world.

Slowly, Kagome crunched through the bone debris, and InuYasha's ears swiveled back at the sound. Otherwise, he made no further indication of interest in her presence. When she got to him, facing his back, she knelt down against the stone pedestal. InuYasha felt her lean against his back, her chin on his shoulder, and wrap a gentle hand around his upper arm. The warmth of this simple act of love and acceptance made him close his eyes and sigh.

"How can you even want to be near me?" InuYasha said sadly. "You heard what Myoga said…I'm a monster, I could kill you."

Kagome squeezed his hand tighter, and pressed her chest up closer to his back. Her senses filled with the warmth, scent and strength of his body and her heart clenched in anguish for him. No, she would not believe it!

"You did not kill me, or any of your other friends, InuYasha," Kagome whispered. "I brought you back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, this time," InuYasha replied. "But there are so many dangers here in the demon realm, not to mention that fucking Naraku. What if something happens before we can get Tessaiga fixed? Do we really want to take that chance?"

"Don't think that way," Kagome said adamantly. "We will get Tessaiga fixed, and continue our quest! I believe it!"

But InuYasha was haunted by the memory of the battle that had gone on inside him. The overwhelming desire to kill, to kill anyone in his path! A shudder went through him, and Kagome responded by putting her other arm around him and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I'm not giving up on you, InuYasha, and that is final," Kagome said. "I love you and will stand by you, and together we will get through this."

"But -" InuYasha began to protest.

"But me no buts, InuYasha," Kagome said firmly. "Let's just take it one step at a time and do what we need to do. First, let's get out of this place and get you clean and changed. I know this is your father's tomb, but it is giving me the creeps."

Her last words made InuYasha chuckle and he nodded his head. Then he partly turned, grabbing her left arm and gently pulled her into his lap. Gazing into her face, he stroked her hair and smiled.

"How did a no-good hanyou like me end up with someone as good as you?" InuYasha said. "How can I claim to even deserve you?"

"Stop beating yourself up, InuYasha," Kagome replied. "You are not a no-good hanyou, even if you were called that as a child. You are you – talented, strong, passionate, and loyal to your friends. And I say you _do_ deserve me!"

Sliding his hand behind her head, InuYasha pulled Kagome's face to his and gave her a warm, passionate and intense kiss that almost took her breath away. Then he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her so tight that her face was buried in his silver-white hair.

"I love you, Kagome," InuYasha whispered.

"I love you too, InuYasha," Kagome replied. "Now let's get out of here."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Returning

Miroku and Sango waited anxiously for the return of InuYasha and Kagome, as the hollow-sounding movement of what passed for a breeze in this otherworld swept about them. Kirara nestled in Sango's arms, being gently petted while Myoga sat in gloomy dejection on Miroku's shoulder, arms limp at his sides. The flea was not even tempted to take a quick sip from the human's neck, his mustache drooping in misery.

Two figures came into sight, hand in hand; and Miroku and Sango breathed long sighs of relief. Their eyes met, and their faces lit with hopeful smiles to see their friends coming back. Fears of their group being broken were wiped away. They looked for clues in their friends' faces as to what had transpired. InuYasha looked composed and resigned, but this was belied by his determined bearing. Kagome looked like she did not want to relinquish his hand very soon, her eyes on her boyfriend to will him strength and encouragement.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," InuYasha said. "I'll get washed and changed quickly, and then we can find Totosai."

Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and transformed. They all climbed on her back, InuYasha first, with Kagome holding him tightly from behind. Up in the sky, a dark spot spiraled slowly, and Kirara leaped towards it. The portal gaped wide as they approached, and swallowed them, propelling them back to the forests of the demon realm.

~*~

A murmur echoed softly, a sibilant hiss, as Lord Sesshomaru returned to his fortress, Kagura in tow. The vassals of the Taiyouki Lord averted their eyes when he leveled his cool steely gaze at them. Behind him, Kagura held her head proudly; sure that Lord Sesshomaru's promise to protect her would insulate her from the obvious animosity of his court.

The Lord of the Western Lands led Kagura into his meeting hall, gesturing for the guards to leave them once they were inside. Alone at last, Lord Sesshomaru made sure the spells that kept the chamber secure were working, concealing their conversation from the sensitive ears of his curious household. His sweep of the place complete, he went and sat down. With a nod of his head, he instructed Kagura to approach. She stepped up, eyes downcast and hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"So, we will make an agreement if you wish my protection," Sesshomaru said. "You will tell me what you know of Naraku's plans and I will let you stay here as an advisor in my court."

"Yes, my Lord," Kagura responded. "If you will, I must inform you of my limitations."

His hands steepled in front of his face, Lord Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose at her statement. Kagura waited, not looking up, for permission to continue.

"What limitations?" Sesshomaru asked mildly.

"I was created by Naraku from knowledge he got from the human realm," Kagura replied. "He calls this nanotech. It gives him many of the powers he has. It also controls me – if I do not get back to the vats he created me from, I will die."

"I see…" Sesshomaru said. "Yet you sought your freedom, coming here to me, despite imminent death. How long do you have?"

"I am not sure," Kagura said, shrugging and her mouth twisting down at the corner. "But I will do everything in my power to help you defeat him quickly – hopefully in time to save me."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded slowly, considering all she had told him. This Kagura was a brave creature, fierce in battle and strong of will. She would make a worthy advisor and benefit his court with her power and knowledge; if he could keep her alive…

"What else can you tell me about this nanotech?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku has been seeking something called the Shikon no Tama formula," Kagura replied. "It was created by a human named Midoriko, and he has got all his nanotech from her work. The Shikon no Tama is her ultimate creation, but she disappeared with it when she got wind he was after it. Your brother is also looking for the formula, which he knows of from his former girlfriend and former assistant to Midoriko, a woman named Kikyo."

While Sesshomaru digested this information, Kagura wondered if she had played her cards right. The Lord of the Western Lands was the most powerful Taiyoukai around, and in direct conflict with Naraku. But who knew what Naraku would pull from his vats next. She shuddered, her stomach clenching. The only other one that could possibly defeat Naraku, she now believed, was InuYasha. But she would not tell Lord Sesshomaru how it was that InuYasha and his friends appeared over the battlefield…that was her doing. She had wanted to see how InuYasha fared against Naraku, and although he had impressed her, InuYasha was still an unknown. Maybe she could find a way to get the brothers to work together…

"I will get a retainer to show you to the rooms that will be yours," Lord Sesshomaru said, breaking into Kagura's ruminations.

The wind sorceress bowed respectfully as Sesshomaru rose from his chair. "Thank you, my Lord."

Taking a deep breath, Kagura followed the Lord of the Western Lands out of the room. She held her head high and looked boldly back at those denizens that gave her sidelong looks. As Sesshomaru called for one of his household retainers, she smirked. Everyone here would soon learn of her worth, she had no doubt. She would make sure of it.

~*~

Kikyo stalked around the ruins of the house in the field. Her brows were creased in a frown and her mouth twisted with irritation as she looked at her instruments. The trail of InuYasha and his friends ended here, and she was baffled. The scanner was silent in her hands, and she shook it angrily. Having checked it numerous times, she could find nothing wrong with it. They could not have found a way to block her!

With a sigh, she stopped and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe it was time to strike out on her own again, instead of spying on InuYasha and his group in hopes they would drop some clues. These same devices should be able to pick up any other nanotech brought over here. Only thing was, they could bring her to what she was looking for…or to Naraku. There was no way to program them to differentiate between the two.

'Not that I am afraid of that bastard,' Kikyo thought. 'But I'd rather not stumble on him or his minions unaware.'

A spot like a portal suddenly flared a few feet away from her, and she stepped back, startled. As it grew, she made a quick decision on her next action and ran for cover. But she pulled out another small device that would act like a cloaking mechanism to conceal her from InuYasha's keen senses.

~*~

Naraku turned away disgusted, as Kanna's mirror only showed him Kikyo. He stalked impatiently away, waving at the small girl to lower the mirror and follow him. Obediently, she trailed after him like a shadow waif.

The buzz of machines and bubbling of vats met their ears as they entered the lab. Naraku checked the status of his latest – and hopefully greatest – creation.

"Momentarily, your newest sibling will be ready," Naraku said. "You are to help him by finding InuYasha in your mirror. Kikyo does not interest me at the moment, as it seems she is also tracking InuYasha."

Hands behind his back, Naraku smiled evilly as the bubbles began to subside, and a form could be seen. Once he set this one upon InuYasha and his friends, he was sure to get what he wanted. He believed it with all his being – this one was a stroke of genius. Not flawed like that traitor Kagura…just wait until he got his hands on her! His hands twitched at the thought of her disintegrating before his eyes, begging him to save her.

'I won't do it,' Naraku thought, red eyes narrowing. 'Kagura was a failure as a creation - she is not needed anymore.'

~*~

By the ruined house, the dark portal yawned open like a spot of damnation on a bright and sunny day. Out flew Kirara, landing gracefully on the ground. In an instant, the portal closed and the black pearl dropped towards the ground. But it never got there, as InuYasha dismounted quickly and caught it before it hit. He brought it to Kagome to keep in her pack. From now on, he would guard his father's resting place himself.

They headed out to find a spring or river where InuYasha could wash and change. His torn and blood soaked clothes were an irritation, and he sped up his pace, eager to be rid of them. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara did their best to keep up with him, as he disappeared into the canopy of the forest. He glanced back occasionally to be sure he had not lost them.

What InuYasha did not see was that they were being watched very closely…


	65. Chapter 65 Naraku's New Minion

Chapter 65

Naraku's New Minion

Water bubbled out of a collection of gray, moss-covered rocks and into a shallow depression before seeping away. It emitted small puffs of steam in the haze of afternoon light. Miroku and Sango stayed a respectful distance away, but InuYasha let Kagome accompany him to the spring. He quickly shucked off the shreds of his clothes while Kagome dug in her pack for some soap. When she had found it, she looked up towards him. He was just kicking away the remnants of his jeans, his back to her. The sight of the long gashes on his body still made her heart race in concern, even though they were quite obviously healing. InuYasha turned and looked at her over his shoulder, catching her expression.

"Please don't look so worried," InuYasha said. "I always heal."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Kagome replied. "If you only saw how badly you were injured this time…"

An involuntary shudder went through her as InuYasha watched, and his face clouded. He knelt in front of her and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. At first, he did not know what to say, as she gazed at him with her big brown eyes filled with love and anxiety. He was still not used to having someone love him so deeply and completely.

"Weren't you the one who was just giving me hope at my father's grave?" InuYasha said. "I will heal, I will fight my fate and with you by my side – I will win."

Raising her hand to his with a smile, Kagome nodded. InuYasha smirked and his eyes lit with warmth. They stayed like that a moment, her hand gently cupping his. What a lucky man he was, to have such a woman.

"Now, are you gonna help me wash my hair or what?" InuYasha said.

"Go get wet. I'll get my shampoo and conditioner and be right there," Kagome replied.

InuYasha went and sat down in the smooth declivity and tilted his head back. Water began to run down his face and into his hair. There was just enough space for him to stretch out one leg, the other bent at the knee. As she approached him, Kagome's mouth twisted wryly. If not for all the red gashes on his body, the man looked like something out of a Playgirl magazine. He shook his mane of silver white hair, turned and looked at her.

"What are you staring at girl?" InuYasha said, grinning evilly. "See something you like?"

"Hmph," Kagome said, plopping down just out of range of the water. "I see a man in dire need of a scrubbing."

"So scrub away, I'm waiting," InuYasha replied.

Doing her best not to get splashed, Kagome handed him the soap while she squeezed shampoo into his tangled and dirty hair. She had her work cut out for her, but did not mind one bit. It was good to do something constructive, and release some of her tension and anxiety by attacking this bit of work with gusto.

"Hey, watch the ears!" InuYasha said, as he felt her nails dig into his scalp.

"Sorry," Kagome replied.

When he was washed, Kagome handed him a towel and attacked his hair with her brush. The small towel slung around his hips, InuYasha found some underwear and got dressed. The white kosode went on first, followed by the fire rat suikan and hakama. Quietly, Kagome watched him. Although the ancient clothes fit him fine, it was strange to see him dressed so – like he was going back in time. Suddenly, InuYasha really reminded her of the youkai in the book in his library. Funny how a change of clothes brought back to her something she had learned to take for granted. The love of her life, her InuYasha, had had a whole other life in this place once…

"What are we doing with these?" Kagome said, gesturing to the remains of his modern clothes on the ground.

"Burn 'em," InuYasha said, then smiled at the look of trepidation on her face. "Nah, don't worry. Take them with us and we will find a place to dispose of them where they won't lead others to us."

Kagome picked up her pack while InuYasha gathered up his clothes, and they went to join Miroku and Sango. Their two friends watched them approach, and Miroku gave him an appraising look, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't say a fucking word, Miroku," InuYasha admonished darkly.

The agent shook his head and smiled. "You look kinda cool," Miroku replied. "Maybe you should wear that costume on stage."

Miroku ducked when InuYasha went to playfully cuff him and laughed. Sango smiled as Kirara chirped happily to see them.

~*~

On a wind-swept hill sat a strange youkai, his long dark ponytail swaying in the air. He sat cross-legged, surveying the forest beyond him. Steadily, he gazed about him, getting his bearings. Then he removed an eye from its socket, and it sprouted wings in his hand. Silently, he commanded it to go, and like some horrific insect it flew away, disappearing into the dense foliage. He closed his other eye and bowed his head, and his vision jumped to his newly mobile eye.

Foliage tumbled by, slapping the eye as it zipped and zoomed in the direction Byakuya had been told InuYasha and his friends were headed. His vision was filled with a cloud of blurry green and the occasional frightened bird. He urged it to go higher and look down through the canopy of the forest. But he had been warned not to bring too much attention to himself, the hanyou had keen senses. Idly, he wondered when he would be seeing his master's nemesis for the first time, and not just in Kanna's mirror.

A flash of red brought him up short, and he made the eye halt. A group of four travelers came into view. The one with the long silver hair and dog-ears had to be InuYasha, but what was he wearing? That was not what he had been shown before! The hanyou had been bloodied from a recent battle, his clothes all ripped and torn. The suikan and hakama he is now wearing looked far different than what he had on previously. It had to be from the demon realm. He wondered if he should report this to his master, but decided to just keep observing until he received further orders.

~*~

After three days travel with no further trouble, InuYasha and his group found Totosai with the help of Myoga. The old demon came out of his cave-like home, and looked at them suspiciously out of his great-orbed eyes. Something did not smell right about their sudden appearance. His faithful, three-eyed bovine steed looked at them rather dubiously as well, flicking its ears.

"Master Totosai," Myoga cried, jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder in distress and excitement.

"Shut up, flea," InuYasha growled. "I will handle this."

"Your useless services are no longer needed," Totosai said. "Your brother has taken his sword commission elsewhere."

"We have come on other business," InuYasha said.

"Show me Tessaiga," Totosai demanded. "There can be no other reason you would seek me out."

When InuYasha removed the pieces of the sword from its sheath, Totosai nearly fell down, tottering back and forth like he was having a heart attack. He finally lunged for the pieces, grabbing them from InuYasha and sputtering.

"What have you done to it!" Totosai exclaimed. "Oh, I warned your father not to leave it to you – you obviously can't take care of it."

The others stood by shuffling their feet and nervously watching Totosai as he cradled the broken sword, muttering and clucking. Kagome reached out and held on to InuYasha's arm, and he looked down at her face full of worry and wanted to explode. Instead, he tried to be consoling, patting her hand and giving her a half-hearted smile.

"Can you fix it, old man?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"It was made from one of your father's canines," Totosai said. "I need another canine from an Inu TaiYoukai to fix it."

"Just use one of InuYasha's," Miroku ventured.

"I could, I could." Totosai said, stroking his beard. "Just one problem, InuYasha is only hanyou – the sword will become unwieldy, possibly unusable."

"Do we have any other choices?" Sango said anxiously, her brow furrowing.

"I have heard of a strange youkai mage in a neighboring village," Totosai said. "InuYasha could pull a tooth and see if he can help."

~*~

Well-hidden but with a perfect view, Byakuya's eye watched. The spawn of Naraku's tanks was very good at reading lips. He paid close attention when Totosai told InuYasha about the strange youkai. He realized it was time to take action, but did he go to his master or just formulate his own plan? In the end, he knew that he wanted to show Naraku just how much more valuable he was than his long, lost and soon-to-be-dead sister, Kagura.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Of Weakness and Strength

On her fourth day with Sesshomaru, Kagura was feeling weak. But all through the day's meetings with the Lord of the West and his advisors, she had shown no sign of her failing health. She made sure to keep her wits sharp as they discussed battle strategy. Always, she was being tested by the suspicious youkai under her new Lord's inscrutable gaze. Never did she falter as she gave quick and concise answers to every question, even as she felt every fiber in her being tremor with impending collapse. When she made her respectful bows and left them, it was hard not to make a hasty retreat to her own quarters. Instead, she held herself steady and decorously made her way down the halls to her rooms.

A weary sigh escaped Kagura's lips as she slid onto her futon. Lying on her side, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She loosened the ties of her yukata with a leaden hand to make herself more comfortable, feeling like an old piece of cloth that was slowly unraveling at the seams.

The soft sound of the shoji doors sliding open almost did not register. She opened her eyes, adrenaline pumping into her body and stirring her fight or flight instincts, only to see Lord Sesshomaru regarding her. His gaze was steady and solemn, but she saw nothing to fear from him and relaxed.

"You are growing weaker," Sesshomaru said softly. "You try to hide it, but it can't be hidden from me."

Kagura sighed and struggled to sit up. Quickly, Sesshomaru put his hand up to stop her, and she slumped, a frown on her face. It was too much to have hoped she could fool him. To her amazement, he walked over and sat beside her, quiet as a cat in silk.

"No need to explain," Sesshomaru continued. "I wanted to tell you that you have done well. I will not let you perish. We move soon."

"I will go with you," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru did not respond to Kagura's firm statement. She looked into his golden eyes steadily, daring him to deny her. Instead, to her amazement, his gaze softened.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. "You are valuable to me, I won't have you spend what little energy you have left recklessly."

"Yes, I am sure," Kagura said. "Where my Lord goes, I follow. I live to serve you."

Kagura's passionate response made Sesshomaru quirk an eyebrow. This wind sorceress had fire in her veins. Every day, he had more and more respect for the former minion of his adversary. Such an indomitable spirit this woman had!

"And I promise to protect you," Sesshomaru said. "And pledge to save you."

~*~

Before InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango left Totosai to seek out the mysterious Kenmeimaru, there was one thing the wizened old demon said must be done. He came out of his forge armed with tongs, marched up to InuYasha, and without even a by-your- leave, opened his mouth and yanked out a canine. The hanyou yelped in surprise, and then held his hand to his mouth, grumbling and glaring daggers at the old sword smith.

"You keep this safe, young lady," Totosai said, handing the tooth to Kagome. "And stop complaining, InuYasha. It will grow back by tomorrow."

Pocketing the tooth, Kagome looked at InuYasha with a faint smile on her lips. The hanyou took his hand away and glanced over his group of friends. Kagome's smile faded and she pursed her lips. Sango cocked an eyebrow. Miroku opened his mouth to speak…

"No fucking 'toothless' jokes, Miroku," InuYasha grumped. "Let's get going."

Sango glared at Miroku as he shut his mouth with a snap and shrugged. They shouldered their packs, and InuYasha reluctantly left his broken sword with Totosai. The old sword smith cradled the sheathed Tessaiga in his arms as he watched them leave. Slowly, the dark forest swallowed the travelers who had brought such chaos, distress and aggravation into his life.

"My poor sword, you were my greatest creation," Totosai crooned to it. "If Inu no Tashio knew what his reckless offspring had done to you, he would surely wake from the dead in a rage. I told him not to leave his swords to his sons…they should have stayed with him in his grave."

~*~

A pair of red, demon eyes glowed with seething frustration, and long ebony locks practically crackled and writhed with annoyance. Naraku stared grimly at the blank mirror in Kanna's hand, reflecting back his own handsome and grim visage. His eyes narrowed as his mind raced over the implications of having lost his ability to track InuYasha. To make matters even more aggravating, his new creation Byakuya, who had been sent to capture them, had not reported. He could not stand any more failure…

"Broaden the search in the last area they were spotted," Naraku commanded.

Nodding, Kanna complied and cloudy blue filled the mirror, swirling a moment before clearing. A forest scene coalesced, and a figure could be seen. A slow, evil smirk spread over Naraku's face as he peered at the person skulking about. They had lost their means of following InuYasha, but there was this one other player who obviously could.

"Kanna, lead one of my golems with some of the lower youkai as back up to capture Kikyou," Naraku commanded.

~*~

An early morning mist permeated the forest floor where InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had camped for the night. As she woke up, Kagome wiped at the film of dampness that had settled on her face, making her eyelashes sticky from moisture. Rolling over, she looked at InuYasha next to her. Her movements had woken him and he gave her a quick smile. She reached out and picked strands of silver hair off his face from where they had stuck.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked softly.

"You mean my first full day without Tessaiga since my youth?" InuYasha replied wryly. "It feels…strange."

"Well, at least your tooth grew back already," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, smiling back with a full set of canines.

They heard someone stretch and yawn, and the sound of rustling. Kirara chirped, climbing out of Sango's sleeping bag to start licking at the dampness on her fur. Sango groaned, her muscles sore from so many nights sleeping on the hard-packed ground, grimacing as she used both hands to support her lower back.

"Oh, I ache everywhere," Sango said tiredly.

"I can help you with that," Miroku replied, then threw his hands up innocently at her suspicious look. "No, really, I give a mean massage if you let me, dear Sango!"

"Let's wrap up camp quickly and we can be at Kenmeimaru's cave by midday," InuYasha said, pulling his long legs out of his sleeping bag.

Quickly, Kagome rekindled the fire, and took her teapot and a bag of tealeaves from her backpack. As he packed up, InuYasha's hand kept straying to the place in his obi where Tessaiga should be. Kagome caught him doing it, his empty hand clutching at nothing instead of the pommel of the sword. It was easy for everyone to sense his tense and distracted air, and uneasiness.

Silently, Kagome prayed to whatever kamis ruled this realm that they would get to Kenmeimaru and receive his help without being attacked by Naraku. She sighed, closing her eyes a moment and took a deep breath, willing them success and safety. InuYasha had to have Tessaiga back as soon as possible, and she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

~*~

The damn thing just would _not_ work. Kikyou banged at the side of the square metal box that housed her sensitive nanotech detection system. Gritting her teeth, she watched the indicator on the dial swing up and down wildly, while it emitted a sickly whir. Then it came to a stop and clicked off.

'Damn the dampness of this forest!' Kikyou thought irritably. 'It has screwed up the fan and is shorting out the circuitry.'

A hand to her brow, Kikyou thought morosely that she could have built a better one if fate and circumstances had not intervened so soon. The funding ran out when Midoriko disappeared, and she had to scrape together what she could to try and thwart Naraku. She gave the device one more shake, and was startled as all the lights went on and the indicator on the dial flew up.

"Kikyou…."

The smooth, melodious, voice made Kikyou pale, and go cold inside. She turned her defiant stare towards her unexpected, but long feared adversary….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Trapped

As they neared the cave, the path in the forest widened. It was well worn here, and other smaller paths met up with it. InuYasha put up a cautious hand as the astonishingly inconspicuous cave came into view. The entrance was irregular, and taller than it was wide. Light could be seen flickering off the walls inside.

"Let me go in first. The rest of you follow can behind me after I have entered - Miroku first and you girls last," InuYasha said.

Sango, her hands on her hips and Kirara on her shoulder, looked a bit annoyed with the arrangement. Before InuYasha could turn away, she cleared her throat pointedly. He glanced back at her with an impatient air.

"Why can't we all go together?" Sango said. "I am as good a fighter as Miroku, and Kagome is no slouch. If there is danger, we should present a concerted front."

"Sango, I don't doubt your fighting skills," InuYasha replied. "But I trust no one I don't know, even if Totosai recommends them. Believe me, this is the safest way to proceed."

"There is another plus side to this order," Kagome chimed in. "If you go in behind Miroku, he won't be able to grope you."

The agent's eyes went round and sad, and his chagrin broke the tension, making everyone laugh. Kagome winked at InuYasha and he shook his head, smiling. The remark took the wind out of Sango's sails.

"Good one, Kagome," Sango said. "Carry on, fearless leader."

They waited until InuYasha disappeared into the cave, the sun dappled silver and red of him slipping into shadow. Miroku went next, followed by Sango with Kagome bringing up the rear. The cave was surprisingly warm and dry, and it opened up the further back they went. There was a sleeping pallet in back, some pillows for sitting on the floor, and many strange objects and jars in carved-out niches in the walls. Kagome saw InuYasha facing a youkai over a low table. He could only be Kenmeimaru. The youkai was of medium height and slender build, with pointed ears, crimson eyes, and long, flowing red hair. He wore silks in muted greens and blues, of similar design as she remembered Sesshomaru to wear. Kenmeimaru regarded them mildly, hands folded before him.

"So, what is it you seek?" Kenmeimaru inquired, his voice soft and deep.

"We were told by Totosai that you could help us," InuYasha replied. "Kagome, show him the tooth."

Digging in her pocket, Kagome pulled out the tooth and held it out on the palm of her hand for Kenmeimaru to inspect. He peered at it a moment, then looked up at InuYasha.

"I take it this is your tooth?" Kenmeimaru said. "And what do you expect me to do with it?"

"We need to use it to fix my sword, Tessaiga," InuYasha replied. "Only….it is not good enough."

"Because you are hanyou," Kenmeimaru said, nodding.

That is when InuYasha caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was small and round, with wings, and whizzed past them on the way out the cave entrance. The hanyou went for his nonexistent sword, and cursed. It had to be some kind of spy, and it reeked of Naraku. But was their host somehow involved? He turned, growling, to face Kenmeimaru, but he was not there.

"Where did he go?" InuYasha barked.

"One minute he was there, the next minute gone!" Kagome exclaimed.

An ominous rumbling was heard by all, and they spun around. A vibration shook the cave. It was coming from behind them. Kenmeimaru was nowhere to be found. Things began to fall from the niches and crash on the floor. InuYasha lunged for Kagome, and then everything went black…

~*~

The golem deposited his wriggling captive on the tatami mats of Naraku's stronghold. Kikyou glared up at her red-eyed, smirking captor. Carefully, she picked herself up off the floor, never taking her eyes off him. He crossed his arms, gloating.

"So show me, how have you been tracking InuYasha?" Naraku de3manded, getting right to the point.

Kikyou stood there mutely staring at him, chin held high. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"She was holding this box when we found her," Kanna said, holding out the nanotech detection device to him.

Quickly, Kikyou grabbed it from her, and threw it out the open door. Naraku barked for one of his lower youkai in attendance to retrieve it, but it could be heard crashing. The youkai scampered after it, and returned cringing, the device broken open and dripping pieces of circuitry. Naraku took it from him, and looked daggers at Kikyou.

"Fix it," Naraku commanded

"Never!" Kikyou spat back.

"Master, we have intruders," Kanna interrupted in a small, emotionless voice. "Sesshomaru's forces have been spotted massing on our eastern border…"

"Gather our troops and move to intercept them," Naraku said. "And bring Kikyou with us."

The golem grabbed Kikyou by her arms, and hauled her after Naraku and Kanna. The evil hanyou wondered where his spy had got to. Where was Byakuya? It was annoying, but it could not be helped. He needed to be at the command of his youkai forces whether he had the Shikon no Tama formula or not. It was past time to put Sesshomaru in his place. Besides, he had Midoriko's head lab assistant...he could always force all she knew out of her. Maybe it would be enough…

Kikyou gave up struggling, and began to think furiously. Her eyes darted here and there as she tried to figure a way to escape as they headed out of the mansion. A horde of slavering youkai, awaiting their master's command, stretched before them like a sea of nightmare monsters, their roaring like crashing waves. The seething mass calmed to listen as Naraku stood at the top of the stairs and gave his commands. When he was finished, the army turned and began to lumber out to engage the enemy in battle.

Naraku raised his hand, and a huge, winged, serpentine youkai came and landed before them. It tucked in its wings and positioned itself to be mounted.

"Tie her up," Naraku said to Kanna, pointing at Kikyou. "We will fly out to a hill overlooking the battlefield. Place her on our transport, she is coming with us."

The golem took Kikyou's wrists roughly and tied them behind her back, then tied her legs. She had still not devised a way to escape. If only she could reach in her pack, maybe there was something she could use. But that was a futile idea now, her bindings were far too tight. She hung her head down, her hair covering her face, so she would not have to look at Naraku's smirk of triumph and let him see her weakness. Although she loathed the idea, she had to admit having InuYasha around right now would be helpful to her…

~*~

The rubble stopped falling, and the cloud of dust settled. The winged eye perched in the tree watched and reported. Byakuya was satisfied that his trap had worked, and called his spy back. It buzzed out of the tree and flew back to its owner, positioned a mile away on a hill. Naraku's new minion opened his hand and it settled on his palm. The wings disappeared and he popped the eye back in his head. Unfolding his legs, Byakuya produced an origami crane, which grew to accommodate him. Climbing aboard, he flew back to his master's stronghold to report.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

A Change of Plans

Kagome's head throbbed, and she could barely breathe from the weight on her chest. Opening her eyes to darkness, she coughed and gasped for air. Getting her bearings, she realized that InuYasha was on top of her, and not moving. His shoulder half covered her face. She tried to free her arms but they were pinned underneath him.

"InuYasha," Kagome grated, her voice hoarse and filled with dust.

There was no response.

"Miroku, Sango…" Kagome called desperately.

A faint groan came to the left of Kagome, but she could not tell who it was from. She called out again, but still got no answer. Her heart began to beat rapidly, and adrenaline pumped through her body as she tried to wriggle free of InuYasha. She realized in a rush what had happened, and knew that they would probably run out of air soon. With a tremendous tug, fit to pull her shoulder out of its socket, she freed her right arm. It tingled from loss of circulation, but she dragged it up and began shaking InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha, wake up!" Kagome cried, but he still did not move.

Reaching up, Kagome found that InuYasha was covered in rock and debris, and her hand came away bloody from where it touched part of his head. Who knew how long it would be before he would recover. Her hand trembled as she pulled it away.

There was a sound of rock moving Kagome realized through the haze of her reeling mind. It was getting louder, and she could feel the air beginning to move around her. Had someone found them? Could it be they were saved?

"Help, we're in here!" Kagome called.

~*~

Sesshomaru's generals were not amused, but there was nothing they could do. Their Lord had chosen to keep Kagura, the former minion of their enemy, by his side as they went to battle. It was a place of honor, and they did not know why she deserved it. But she held herself proudly, answering their Lord's terse questions concisely as they talked strategy.

Lord Sesshomaru's army came to the crest of a hill that over looked Naraku's stronghold. Kagura had been right, this was the area with the weakest defense. They swept away all of the enemy in their path. Now they faced an oncoming swarm, charging at them up the hill. Fliers came upon them first, but the forest they were in provided cover while Sesshomaru's archers took them out with volley after volley of arrows. The hideous things rained down from the sky and had to be dodged. Then Sesshomaru gave the order for them to charge the enemy, but he held back with Kagura.

"Naraku is at the back. on a hill and behind a barrier," Kagura said. "He can expand the barrier only so far, but be sure to keep your forces from getting so close it will block their retreat; about 200 yards from his current position."

Sesshomaru nodded, and gave orders to his runners to inform all his generals to keep a certain distance. They were to occupy Naraku and his horde while Sesshomaru, Kagura and a special force waited to set their secret plan in motion.

~*~

Byakuya arrived to find the stronghold of his master under a skeleton staff. A guard informed him that they were under attack, and Naraku was overseeing the battle on the eastern edge of their territory. Byakuya nodded, and decided he better seek out his master. As much as he loathed being near or in direct conflicts, he felt he had no choice. He was unsure how long he could keep InuYasha trapped - he knew the hanyou was strong and would recover quickly from his injuries.

When Byakuya arrived, he went and stood to the left of Naraku. Kanna was at Naraku's right. He stood silently, waiting to be noticed, staring out past the red sheen of the barrier at the battle raging beyond. A strange woman sat on the ground behind them, tied up hand and foot. She glared at him when he approached. He ignored her.

"What took you so long to return?" Naraku glowered. "Report."

"I have InuYasha and his friends trapped in a cave," Byakuya said. "But I don't know how long it will hold."

"Interesting…" Naraku replied, bringing his hands from behind his back and clasping them in front of him, a wicked smile on his handsome face. "We will go there at once. Grab that woman - she will come with us. Kanna, stay here and command my forces - you know what to do."

Byakuya brought out his origami crane, and it transformed. He picked up Kikyou, and slung her like a sack of laundry between himself and Naraku. They flew into the air, and headed west, away from the battle.

~*~

Kagura was the first one to notice what was happening behind Narku's barrier. Brows drawn down, she grimaced angrily at this unforeseen change of events. She turned to get Lord Sesshomaru's attention, moving to stand in his line of sight while he listened to a report from the field of battle. He saw her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Naraku is leaving," Kagura said. "He is with two people - another youkai who, by the looks of him, must be my replacement, and a strange human woman who is bound."

Kagura knew of only two reasons Naraku would leave a battle on his own territory. Either he had found the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama formula, or he had found a way to capture InuYasha. They had to scrap their original plan. From the solemn and determined way he regarded her, Kagura knew Sesshomaru was of the same mind.

"We must follow Naraku at once," Sesshomaru said. "I will send word to General Tsuyoimaru to do as much damage as possible and push them back into the barrier before retreating."

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to give his terse message to the runner, who bowed and quickly sprinted off. A cloud formed under Sesshomaru's feet. Kagura had been about to pull her feather from her hair, but Sesshomaru extended his hand to her. Looking at him in wonder, she slowly pulled her hand away from her head. She reached out and took his hand, and she climbed aboard the small, fluffy transport. Quickly, they flew up in the air, high above the battlefield. Archers kept the remaining fliers from reaching the pair. Now that they were alone, Kagura relaxed but immediately felt a wave of weakness overtake her. She weaved unsteadily, and was grateful when Sesshomaru put a hand around her waist to steady her…and left it there.

~*~

It seemed like an eternity to Kagome before she saw a glimmer of sunlight pierce the swirling, dust filled air of the cave. She gasped as a puff of fresh air reached her, and tried calling out again, coughing instead. There was a sudden rush of air past her as she heard the crash of rocks being removed from the cave entrance, and there was enough light to vaguely make out the shapes of her friends and the ruins they lay in.

Someone stood above Kagome and InuYasha, pulling debris off her hanyou. All she could make out were hands, the swing of long hair, and the momentary glint of their eyes in the dim light. The person tugged, and Kagome gritted her teeth as InuYasha was dragged off her. The stifling weight off her chest, Kagome took a deep, painful breath of air. Then she tried to push herself to a sitting position, her hands pressed gingerly to the debris-strewn ground, but her head started to spin.

"Don't sit up too quickly, if at all," their savior said.

"Please, help InuYasha, and my two other friends," Kagome pleaded in a raspy voice.

Their rescuer gently turned InuYasha over, and then grabbed him under the arms. Kagome crawled after them, not trusting herself to stand. She felt the knees of her jeans rip, and her chest felt painfully bruised. But all she could think of was the limp form of the man she loved being dragged out in front of her. She had never seen him look so vulnerable…so lifeless. The daylight almost blinded her, and she raised a hand, squinting, to see who had saved them.

"You…" Kagome exclaimed. 


	69. Chapter 69 The Rescue and Flight

Chapter 69

The Rescue and Flight

The shock of seeing who their rescuer was made Kagome's head hurt even more. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, as if Kaito, the drummer for InuYasha's band, was banging away at it. The youkai was squatting over InuYasha, who lay on his back, his hair matted with blood. It dribbled down and streaked his pale face. The hanyou was still out cold.

"You are the one who caused this to happen!" Kagome accused their rescuer.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about," Kenmeimaru said. "I just got back and found my home in ruins…and you and your friends buried within."

"But…" Kagome stuttered, raising her hand to her head and pushing her tangled and dirty bangs away from her face. "We came to see you, then something buzzed out of a niche in your wall, you disappeared…and the cave collapsed."

Kenmeimaru looked at the ground thoughtfully, pursing his lips. Then he regarded the very dazed and confused human woman whose eyes darted anxiously back and forth between him and the hanyou.

"I have not met you before. I have just now returned," Kenmeimaru said. "But I think I know what happened here. I was led away by what I finally figured out was an illusion. Realizing I had been tricked, I came back as soon as I could, and found this…"

The youkai opened his hands, gesturing at the wreckage. InuYasha began to moan. Kagome rushed to his side, taking his hand as he turned his head and his eyes fluttered open. His hand closed on hers, and he looked up into her face, his expression full of concern.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Kagome said, her voice shaky with relief. "I am more worried about you!"

"I'll be fine, just give me a few more minutes," InuYasha said, and finally noticed Kenmeimaru squatting over him. "Bastard! You did this to us!"

"No, no, InuYasha!" Kagome said quickly. "The one we thought was Kenmeimaru was an illusion. This is the real Kenmeimaru. He was tricked into leaving his home by another illusion."

"Huh…" InuYasha said, sitting up and still eyeing Kenmeimaru suspiciously. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

They heard movement back at the cave, and saw Kirara in her large youkai form, dragging Sango out of the rubble. She held Sango's shoulder carefully in her saber-toothed jaws. Miroku limped out behind them, his face scratched and bruised, and his clothes dirty and torn. InuYasha jumped up to go meet them. Kirara relinquished her precious burden to him and transformed back to her smaller size. Carefully, he picked Sango up and carried her to clear ground. Miroku went and sat by her side.

"InuYasha, my first aid kit is in my backpack, in the cave!" Kagome said, as she and Kenmeimaru came over.

"Right," InuYasha said and disappeared into the remnants of Kenmeimaru's home.

The three of them knelt by Sango, and Kagome took her pulse and checked her breathing. She seemed to just be unconscious, although scratched and bruised. Miroku took her hand, looking desolate. Sango did not respond to his touch.

"I tried to protect her when the cave came down on us," Miroku said softly. "I knocked her down, tried to cover her with my body. I failed…"

"Don't worry, you did not fail her," Kagome said. "I'm sure she will be fine."

Kagome had never seen Miroku look so serious and bereft. What was that look in his eyes as he gazed at Sango? Could it be? She gazed at him thoughtfully as she came to realize that despite the perverted act, he really cared deeply for Sango.

Kenmeimaru gently examined Sango, and nodded. "No broken bones, she was just knocked unconscious. But I must say, you look much more damaged."

Miroku grimaced, shrugging. What were a few broken bones? He was alive, and so was his precious Sango, his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. They lived to continue their quest. And as he gently brushed the dirt-matted bangs from her brow, Miroku came to a decision. If they succeeded in finding Midoriko and she could get rid of the quantum singularity in his hand, and also save Kohaku, he would give up his lecherous ways…for Sango, if she would have him.

InuYasha returned with Kagome's backpack, and she took it from him, digging in it quickly for her first aid kit. With Kenmeimaru's help, they cleaned and bandaged Sango's wounds and set Miroku's broken arm, putting it in a sling. InuYasha submitted to Kagome's ministrations as she bandaged his wounded head. But it was the soft licks of a concerned Kirara that finally brought Sango back to consciousness. She opened her eyes, blinking as the sun's rays blinded her. Kirara mewled happily and butted her head on Sango's hand with a purr. Miroku was at her side in a split second, a look of relief on his face.

Sensing that Miroku needed some private time with Sango, Kagome decided to get InuYasha and Kenmeimaru away from them. InuYasha had gone over to Sango when she woke, and Kagome took his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her questioningly. She gestured with her eyes for him to follow her lead.

"Kenmeimaru, we need to speak to you regarding why we came to see you," Kagome said. "Will you please join us?"

The youkai got up from where he knelt at Sango's side, and followed Kagome and InuYasha away. Just in time too, by the look of things, Kagome thought. There was an electric feeling in the air around Miroku and Sango, like the sizzle of lightning about to strike.

~*~

"What happened?" Sango said in a low, hoarse voice.

Sango's mind was a jumble, and if she thought her body ached before, that was nothing. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, and then it had hit her again. Kirara chirped, and Sango put out a shaky hand to pet the neko's little head.

"We were ambushed by someone using an illusion of Kenmeimaru to trap us," Miroku said, and took her hand in the one that bore the quantum singularity, holding it gently.

"The last thing I remember is you diving on top of me and knocking me down when the cave started to collapse," Sango replied.

"Sorry about that, I only wanted to protect you," Miroku said ruefully, and looked away from her.

"Gee, aren't you acting strange," Sango said, but did not pull her hand from his.

"Sango, I need to ask you something," Miroku said. "If we succeed, defeat Naraku and find the Shikon no Tama formula, will you marry me?"

Sango's eyes went big and round as Kirara's. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. But Miroku looked sincere, something she rarely saw in the man who was one of her best friends and also an infamous pervert. It was so arresting to see him look at her this way, the words caught in her throat at first.

"You mean it, don't you?" Sango finally managed to say.

"Yes, dear Sango - with all my heart," Miroku said. "I will give up my lecherous ways if only you will be my wife and bear my children."

Those words resonated in Sango's soul, and warmed her like nothing ever had before. She closed her eyes a moment, and looked into her heart. What she saw there, she had known all along, but never wanted to admit. But now was the time. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I will marry you," Sango replied softly.

The resulting smile on Miroku's face threatened to put the sun to shame.

~*~

Standing a respectable distance away from Miroku and Sango, Kagome turned to InuYasha. It was only right that he should be the one to tell Kenmeimaru why they had come to him. InuYasha nodded, his face all business-like, and folded his arms.

"We were told by Totosai that you could help us," InuYasha began. "I need to repair my sword, Tessaiga, which was forged from my father's canine. But the only canine we have to repair it with is mine…"

InuYasha trailed off, feeling uncomfortable having to say that his tooth was not good enough because he was only a hanyou. So he stood there, looking at Kenmeimaru, who raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head knowingly. Kagome was impressed by the fact that Kenmeimaru seemed totally unfazed by the fact that InuYasha was a hanyou. And come to think of it, he showed no qualms about helping the humans he found in the ruins of what had been his home.

"So I take it our friend Totosai told you I could separate the human element from your tooth and make it a match for repairing your sword," Kenmeimaru said.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied. "Just name your price, I will find a way to pay it."

"No need to pay me," Kenmeimaru said, waving his hand dismissively. "I will do it as a favor to an old friend. But we must hope that the item I need to fill your request is undamaged. Also, we should not linger here much longer. Whoever trapped you and tricked me may come back."

"Right," InuYasha said. "But whoever it was could have only been working for the one person in this realm going out of his way to thwart me, Naraku. Let's find this thing and get the fuck outta here."

As Kagome watched InuYasha and Kenmeimaru go back to the cave and carefully push their way through the debris, she tapped her nose thoughtfully with her finger. Something about Kenmeimaru and their request for help was niggling at the back of her mind. It threatened to make her injured head hurt even more, but it felt too important to let go. She began to pace back and forth a bit, staring at the ground with her brows drawn down in thought. She needed to draw the pieces together in her mind, but her head was throbbing…

Just then, InuYasha and Kenmeimaru returned. The youkai held a small, corked vial in his hand, containing a clear liquid. Kagome stared at it, and that feeling she was having that something important was on the verge of her mind got stronger. What a strange vial to have in the demon realm…

"Kagome, give him the tooth," InuYasha said.

"Oh," Kagome responded, startled out of her thoughts. "Just a moment."

Digging in her pocket, Kagome frowned. She could have sworn the tooth was there! Checking the other pocket she came up empty as well. InuYasha watched her, a look of frustration crossing his eyes and flattening his mouth. Slapping her back pockets, there was nothing there either.

"I must have lost the tooth when the cave collapsed," Kagome said ruefully, staring at the vial and that is when it clicked.

Like a jolt of electricity to her brain, the pieces of the puzzle started to come together in Kagome's mind. She paled, her eyes going wide, and slowly moved her hands away from her pockets. InuYasha went from looking annoyed and chagrined to curious, his ears pricking forward. Kagome stared at the vial in Kenmeimaru's hand again.

"That is an uncommon vial to have in the demon realm," Kagome said, pointing at it. "It looks like something from my era in the Human Realm. Tell me, where did you get that from?"

Kenmeimaru looked surprised, then raised the vial and looked at it thoughtfully before answering her. The liquid inside sloshed a moment, and then settled.

"I promised the human woman I got this from to protect her," Kenmiemaru. "But yes, it did come from your realm."

InuYasha's eyes suddenly glowed brightly as he caught on to what Kagome was getting at. She looked excited, wringing her hands and hopping from foot to foot, so he held himself back from interrupting her. But he knew she was on to something, and her excitement was contagious.

"The only thing that can separate DNA is the Shikon no Tama formula!" Kagome said. "You got that from Midoriko, didn't you!"

InuYasha looked thunderstruck, and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ah, why didn't I see it!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Kenmeimaru, we are here to find her. You must tell us where she is!"

The youkai looked dubious a moment, regarding them with an air of indecision. They looked so earnest, especially the young human woman. He could tell she was from the same realm as Midoriko by her speech and clothing.

InuYasha clenched his fists, and Kagome looked at him pleadingly, her hands wrung so tightly together her knuckles were white. Time seemed to have slowed down, and Kagome needed to speed it up. She raised her hands to him beseechingly, her eyes shining.

"We assure you, we are not here to harm her," Kagome said. "Her enemy is our enemy, and we must get to her before he does!"

Nodding, Kenmeimaru stroked his chin. "Yes, InuYasha did mention that Naraku was his enemy, and Midoriko told me she was fleeing him. She is in hiding from him here, and I am one of the few people who know her whereabouts."

"So then you will bring us to her, as soon as possible," InuYasha replied, his voice firm and insistent.

Kagome reached out and put her hand on one of InuYasha's clenched fists, making him turn his glowing eyes on her.

"Not quite yet, InuYasha," Kagome said. "It is too dangerous for you to be without Tessaiga. Let's get it fixed first, before Naraku finds us."

"She is right," Kenmeimaru said, nodding. "We must leave for Totosai, immediately. Let us return to your friends."

They quickly went over to Miroku and Sango, who were holding hands and talking softly. When they saw them approach, they let go and looked wonderingly at InuYasha and Kagome's excited and urgent expressions.

"Can you move, Sango?" InuYasha asked. "We need to leave at once, as I am sure Naraku was responsible for trying to trap or kill us. Can Kirara take us all back?"

When Sango struggled to sit up, Miroku came immediately to her aid. He put his good arm around her back, and she smiled at him so warmly, InuYasha was surprised. But Kagome smiled at the way her two friends were looking at each other – she had been right to leave them alone for a while.

"I'll be alright," Sango said. "Kirara, can you carry us all?"

The neko chirped her affirmative, and transformed to her large, youkai self. Kagome grabbed her pack, and InuYasha scooped Sango up carefully in his arms. Miroku mounted Kirara first and beckoned InuYasha to bring Sango over to him. Using his good arm to steady her, Miroku held her against his chest. Kenmeimaru mounted behind him to give the two injured humans more support, while InuYasha was first with Kagome between him and Sango.

"So will someone fill Sango and me in on what's going on?" Miroku asked, as Kirara got ready for flight.

"You tell him, Kagome," InuYasha said. "I need to concentrate on looking for danger."

As Kirara launched into the air, Miroku and Sango listened as Kagome explained. Holding onto InuYasha's waist with one hand, and looking back at her battered friends as she talked, she told them how she realized that Kenmeimaru was the key to the fulfillment of their quest. The marveling expressions on their faces belied how impressed they were with Kagome.

"I always knew you were more than just a pretty face," Miroku said, grinning.

Sango just shook her head and sighed, then rested it against Miroku's shoulder. Kagome grinned back at them, and felt InuYasha reach around and squeeze her hand. She was filled with a sense of elation, despite their injured state. Naraku would not win, he had had the key to finding Midoriko right under his nose and did not know it. He was too set on vengeance and convinced the only way to the Shikon no Tama formula was through them.

~ * ~

Naraku and Byakuya did not have time to notice the speck in the sky as they approached the ruined cave of Kenmeimaru. They had a bigger problem on their tails and it was closing in….


	70. Chapter 70 Of Battles and Swords

Chapter 70

Of Battles and Swords

Naraku thought it was stupid that Byakuya could not make this silly crane fly any faster. They had barely kept ahead of Sesshomaru and the traitor, Kagura. To make matters worse, that bitch Kikyou seemed to have a death wish. She kept wriggling, and almost fell off a couple times. So he finally hauled her between him and Byakuya so he could keep hold on her. Finally, they were coming in for a landing, where a cliff met the forest edge. Only thing was, Sesshomaru was gaining on them.

Kagura slipped from Sesshomaru's grasp, squinted her eyes at their target. Naraku and Byakuya were coming in range for her attacks. She reached for her fan, tucked in her obi.

"Let me bring them down," Kagura said grimly.

"Are you sure you are strong enough?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For this, yes," Kagura responded, and flicking open her fan, unleashed the Dance of Blades.

Ten sickle-shaped blades of wind whipped towards Naraku as he tried to make his descent. Byakuya looked over his shoulder and spied the oncoming attack and tried to veer away. The blades ripped into the crane, and sent the three occupants tumbling to the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura and flew down, placing her gently on the ground before drawing Tokijin. She managed not to stumble and fall from exhaustion until after he left her side.

"I will destroy him now," Sesshomaru said, and leapt for Naraku who was coming to his feet.

"Byakuya, go look for InuYasha while I deal with this," Naraku barked, as huge, green tentacles sprung from his back, whipping out towards the charging taiyoukai.

By inclination not one to engage in direct conflict, Byakuya got up and scrambled away as Sesshomaru lunged for Naraku, slicing at oncoming tentacle strikes. But he had to get past Kagura, who was sitting on the ground by the cave entrance looking pale and worn. She eyed him as he came near.

'Well, she does not look dangerous right now,' Byakuya thought.

Like a whiplash, Kagura drew out her fan and sent a wind attack at Byakuya, blasting him into the rubble of the cave. He threw his arms over his head, his ponytail blown into his face, before he hit a pile of jagged rocks. The wind sorceress smirked, and then collapsed onto her back.

Coughing, Byakuya raised his head. He could already tell the cave's prisoners were gone. More bad news, and he really had hoped not to fail his master. Now, he had to figure out how to deal with this situation. Slowly, he picked himself up and dusted himself off, then peered out of the cave at the ongoing battle.

It looked like Naraku was holding his own against Sesshomaru, but the Taiyoukai was picking up speed and strength. The blows of his sword were shattering Naraku's tentacles, and Byakuya did not know how much longer his lord could continue to regenerate. And they had another problem. It seemed Sesshomaru had noticed too.

When Kagura had sent her Dance of Blades attack against Naraku, they had nicked Kikyou, and the bonds on her wrists as well. She had rolled into the dirt after the collapse of the paper crane, and lay forgotten while the battle ensued. Breathing hard, she kept her eyes on the combatants while desperately working on the loosened bindings. She grimaced as she pulled, the ropes cutting into her flesh, until suddenly she felt them snap. Sitting up, she quickly started to work on the bonds on her ankles.

"Your prisoner is about to escape," Sesshomaru intoned at Naraku.

"Don't try and bluff me," Naraku replied.

"Kikyou has freed herself!" Byakuya called out.

"After her!" Naraku snarled, lashing at Sesshomaru once more.

But when Byakuya moved towards Kikyou, Sesshomaru lashed at him and he had to dodge out of the way. He moved with such lightening speed, Byakuya did not see a way around him. Another idea came to his mind.

"You better see to Kagura," Byakuya shot at Sesshomaru. "Looks like your new ally is dying."

Eyes glowing red, Sesshomaru snarled, and sent a huge blast at Naraku. It did tremendous damage, shattering his tentacles and ripping deeply into his body. The evil hanyou began to collapse. Spinning on his heel, Sesshomaru flew over to Kagura and picked up her limp form. Byakuya ran over to his master, who had fallen to the ground in bloody heap of greenish ooze from his lacerated tentacles.

"Secure Kikyou first, then take me back to the vats at the stronghold," Naraku instructed Byakuya when he knelt over his master, leaning on a bent knee.

Kikyou had got heavily up off the ground, wobbling a bit as the circulation returned to her feet. Hearing Naraku say her name, she glanced at them a moment and started to run. Her mad dash for freedom did not last long. One moment she was nearing the forest edge, the next she was tackled to the ground, her chin slamming into the packed dirt hard. Dazed from the impact, she was dragged over and tied with the remains of her original bonds.

Taking another origami crane from his pocket, Byakuya prepared to leave. He threw Kikyou on board, but had a harder time with Naraku who was in such bad shape he also had to be dragged over and placed on their ride. To be safe, Byakuya kept the crane low, deciding not to take a direct route back and possibly run into Sesshomaru again.

~*~

Something was tickling Kagura's nose. It was blowing in her face, and she raised a leaden arm to rub it, the mokomoko feather light on her fingertips. She opened her eyes, like red slits, and looked up into the handsome face of Sesshomaru, the wind blowing through his long silver-white hair. He noticed she had woken, and glanced down at her.

"I must check on the battle, if it is still going on," Sesshomaru said. "Will you be able to hold out until after that? I will take you to the vats."

"Naraku…" Kagura said weakly.

"He will not be a problem anymore," Sesshomaru said, his voice firm and ringing with confidence.

"Hmmm…" Kagura responded, letting her head fall against his chest.

Although his strength soothed her, Kagura had a bad feeling. Her Lord did not know of all the resources her former master had at his disposal. Naraku would not be that easy to defeat, even for the most powerful Taiyoukai in the land, although she still believed he could do it. She bit her lip and nestled her head against him, willing herself the strength to see an end to Naraku once and for all.

~*~

The three-eyed, bovine youkai steed of Totosai was munching on some hay when the ragged group disturbed his dinner. They came down from the sky on the youkai neko, and he mooed his annoyance at the interruption. Totosai hurried out to see what the matter was, then shook his head sadly as they landed. They were a mess! What had happened now? And they had brought Kenmeimaru back with them!

Kirara crouched low to the ground to let her passengers off. InuYasha and Kagome dismounted first, and quickly went to aid Miroku and Sango. But Sango brushed their solicitous hands away, saying she was much better and did not need their help. The only one she let help her was Miroku, who dismounted and held out his good hand for her to take. Kenmeimaru dismounted last, and walked over to Totosai with a pleasant smile and bow.

"Good evening Totosai-sama," Kenmeimaru said. "Sorry to barge in on you this way, but your young friends and I have been through a most distressing ordeal."

"I didn't mean to bring any harm to you, Kenmeimaru," Totosai said. "But these young ones seem to have trouble follow them where ever they go!"

"Yeah, nice to see you again too, old man," InuYasha said sourly.

"Well, be that as it may, we must move forward," Kenmeimaru said evenly. "I will relay to you the events which brought us here in such a condition, and then we must move quickly to repair InuYasha's sword."

"You got the tooth sorted out for me?" Totosai asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Kagome, who grinned sheepishly, her hands in her pockets and shrugged. The tooth was still missing. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, and then ran his hand tiredly down his face. Whatever - it wasn't her fault, the cave collapsed after all…

"So you lost it," Totosai stated. "Figures! I'll go get the tongs…"

A few minutes later, InuYasha was rubbing his sore mouth. Kemeimaru unstopped the vial, and Totosai plopped the canine in. While they waited, Kenmeimaru told Totosai everything that had happened, including the part about Midoriko and the Shikon no Tama formula. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were more interested in watching the actual formula work on the tooth. The liquid in the vial fizzed up and became cloudy, until you could not see the contents. Slowly, it began to clear, leaving two teeth in place of the one…only smaller. One shone a brilliant white, the other was a more dull yellow.

"Maybe you should have second thoughts about turning full youkai," Miroku said with a wicked grin. "You will end up a midget."

"You fucking idiot, Miroku," InuYasha said, aiming a playful punch at him.

But Kagome caught InuYasha's fist in her hands and frowned at the hanyou. "Don't even, InuYasha. Miroku and Sango are badly injured, too much even for a play punch."

"Yeah, right," InuYasha said, relenting, and brought his arm down around Kagome's shoulders instead.

Kenmeimaru carefully fished in the vial for the teeth with his long, pointed fingernails. The vial made a small screeching sound as he carefully pulled them out. He placed them in Totosai's waiting hand. The sword smith regarded them, scratching his head. He picked up the yellowish one and tossed it away.

"Well, I hope it is enough," Totosai said. "We may have to pull another tooth."

The look of outrage on InuYasha's face at the mention of pulling another tooth made Kagome laugh, covering her mouth so as not to antagonize him. But her eyes glittered with merriment. Miroku and Sango chuckled softly.

"Don't get your fuzzy head into a tizzy yet, young hanyou," Totosai said. "I'll start with this tooth and let you know."

Carrying the tooth between two claw-tipped fingers, Totosai shuffled back into his forge. There was a loud, growling noise, and Kagome looked at InuYasha's stomach. He raised his hand to it and rubbed. She decided it was time to cook some dinner, and took off her backpack. Digging around, she saw they were running low on supplies. They would have to supplement their dinner with what they could find. InuYasha volunteered to go hunt for them.

Forty-five minutes later, the five of them plus Kirara sat eating the rabbit stew Kagome had cooked for them around the fire pit. The sky was glowing orange and pink with sunset. The only other source of illumination was their fire and the glow coming from Totosai's forge. He had been banging away in there for an hour. They made subdued and pleasant conversation, punctuated by the clanging. But Kagome's mind wandered over the connection she had made today between Kenmeimaru and their quest.

"Kenmeimaru, can you tell us more about how you met Midoriko and how she has been all this time?" Kagome asked.

Putting his empty bowl on the ground, Kenmeimaru rested his elbows on his folded knees, and looked up at Kagome. She looked back at him with a modicum of curiosity, trying to moderate her eagerness for his story with politeness. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku also stopped talking to listen to what the youkai had to say.

"One night, almost a year ago, I came across her," Kenmeimaru replied. "She was moving boxes on a hand cart past my cave. She had a wild look in her eyes, as if she was afraid of something, so though curious, I decided just to watch her at first. Over the course of several nights, I would see her laboriously bringing loads of strange items by. I did not interfere, until the night she was obviously injured. I followed her, as she staggered towards the series of caves that are not far from mine, and she fell. She was violently startled at first, when I came to her aid. But I was able to assure her I meant her no harm. From that day on, I have been her friend and protector, her only link to the world outside the caves she has been hiding in."

"And in return for your help, she gave you the Shikon no Tama formula," Kagome conjectured.

"She perfected it here," Kenmeimaru said, nodding. "I assisted her, and in thanks, she gave me a small portion of it. I use it to help others who seek me out, but they don't know what it is. They think it is only youkai magic."

"How long had she planned to stay here?" Sango asked. "Did she ever plan to come back to the human realm?"

Kenmeimaru nodded. "She was hoping Lord Sesshomaru would be victorious over Naraku, so she would be free to return."

"That bastard," InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "He obviously is not as powerful as he thinks, otherwise Naraku would have been defeated by now."

Biting her lip, Kagome looked at the disdainful expression on InuYasha's face. She remembered the battle they fell into, and how she thought that if InuYasha joined forces with his brother, Naraku could be defeated. In her heart, she still believed it was the right choice of action. But the way InuYasha was acting, it did not look forthcoming.

"There is one thing that always puzzled me," Miroku mused allowed. "How is that both Naraku and seemingly Midoriko both had portals nearby when they needed them?"

"Good question," Sango said. "I guess I never really thought about it, but you are right. I thought portals were rare."

"You are both right," Kenmeimaru answered. "Naraku stole the ability to stabilize portals within a local vicinity from Midoriko. It has something to do with nanotech."

Just then, Totosai emerged with Tessaiga in hand. InuYasha jumped up and went over to him, reaching for the repaired sword. Totosai looked reluctant to give it back, holding it close to his scrawny chest. InuYasha pulled his hand back when he suddenly felt something bite him, and slapped at his neck. A small, flattened form fell off him and drifted to the ground.

"You little shit, Myoga," InuYasha said. "I wondered where you had gotten to. You are always the coward, hiding behind Totosai's skirts when danger appears."

"Good to taste you again, Lord InuYasha," Myoga said. "I stayed to make sure Tessaiga was safe."

"Sure you did," InuYasha said, a sardonic twist to his lips.

"Myoga has convinced me to tell you of Tessaiga's ultimate attack," Totosai said. "Although I doubt you can master it."

"Don't be so quick to judge me, old man," InuYasha spat. "Just tell me - I'll show you I can do it."

Cradling Tessaiga in his arms, Totosai looked InuYasha up and down a moment and shook his head. InuYasha snarled at him impatiently.

"Alright! It is called the backlash wave," Totosai said.

~*~

The vat bubbled, greenish and black over the form of Naraku, while Kanna and Byakuya stood vigil over it. Byakuya had had the distasteful task of putting Naraku in it with assorted lower youkai to be absorbed. All that could be seen was the hanyou's face, his eyes closed and profile pale in the turbid muck of the nanotech vat. In time, the bubbling stopped, and the rest of his body emerged. He was whole and strong once more, gleaming like a baby fresh from the womb. Opening his eyes, he reached for the sides of this horrid birthing chamber and pulled himself out. Kanna ran up to him and slipped a red silk robe over his nude form. Byakuya had been waiting to redeem himself once his master was healed. He stepped in front of Naraku and bowed, and got his attention. Eyes like red embers gave him an appraising look.

"I know where InuYasha is headed," Byakuya said. "He must have returned to Totosai. The hanyou won't continue to look for the Shikon no Tama formula without his sword."

"I see," Naraku replied. "Go get Kikyou out of the dungeon, we will leave at once."

"Yes…"


	71. Chapter 71 Naraku Attacks

Chapter 71

Naraku Attacks

Sitting with the others, Kagome watched and listened to InuYasha talking with Totosai. Her hands were wrapped around one knee, the other leg on the ground in a relaxed manner, but she was straining to hear their conversation over the murmured words of her companions. Totosai looked reluctant to give Tessaiga back to InuYasha, but then she heard something that sounded like "Tessaiga's ultimate attack." Excusing herself, Kagome decided it was time to find out what was going on, and she got up and walked over to them. They did not notice her, so she listened quietly.

"The backlash wave is when you use the wind scar to twist your opponent's youki and send it back against them," Totosai said. "I don't expect you to understand that."

"Listen, old man, my whole life here no one expected anything of me but failure, because I am only hanyou," InuYasha said, brandishing a balled up fist. "I have achieved success in the human realm and got respect, and I plan on getting the same thing here."

"Such bravado," Totosai replied, his tone dripping with disbelief.

The sword smith gave Tessaiga a last pat, sighed, and handed it over to InuYasha. The hanyou took it from him and put it in his obi. Kagome felt giddy with relief that he had it back. He smirked at her confidently, and she smiled back at him like stars shining bright on a cool winter's night. Totosai sniffed the air, catching the aroma from the meal Kagome had cooked.

"You got any of that food left?" Totosai said. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow."

Totosai's bovine steed snorted, flattening his ears against his head.

"Quiet, you," Totosai said, waving at him dismissively. "You're too old and tough to eat."

"I have some stew left," Kagome said, and they went over to the fire pit and joined the others.

InuYasha rested one hand on the pommel of his sword, and stroked his chin thoughtfully with the other. In his mind, he tried to picture how the backlash wave would look. The problem was, they were pressed for time. Naraku could be on their trail. Surely he knew they had escaped by now. Stalking back over to the group, he sat down silently next to Kagome, deciding to keep his misgivings to himself. Nothing left to do but forge ahead; they were so close to their goal. If Naraku found them, he would just deal with him.

Totosai had sucked down his bowl of stew like his mouth was a black hole, and then sniffed around for more. Picking up the stew pot, he drained it of every last drop.

"He eats more than you," Miroku said dryly to his friend. "And faster, too. Never thought I would meet someone who could do that."

"Shut up, Miroku," InuYasha said wearily. "I'll stay up for first watch. You all go to sleep, and I will wake someone up for the next one. Tomorrow morning early, we will go find Midoriko."

"Will this be alright with you, Kenmeimaru?" Kagome asked.

"It's not like I have a home to return to," Kenmeimaru replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as they thought about the loss of Kenmeimaru's home. Kagome nodded, looking at her lap. She felt bad that he had been such a help to them, despite the fact that they had indirectly been responsible for its destruction.

"You can bunk down in the forge with me for the night," Totosai said, getting up. "I have room for one more."

~*~

On the eastern edge of Naraku's domain, there laid a field of carnage. The dead youkai made a colorful but fetid crop in the woods, meadows and fields. Scavenger youkai had already descended on the bodies, not caring if they devoured their own kind.

In a camp not far from the battlefield, Sesshomaru met with the leaders of his armies. They reported what had occurred while he was gone, and then waited for their next orders from their Lord. Kagura sat nearby, close enough to be within earshot and sight of Sesshomaru, but not part of the meetings. This had been her choice. She did not want to show Sesshomaru's men how weak she had become.

Kagura's mind faded in and out, only the murmurs from the meetings and the coolness of the evening air keeping her awake. Not long after arrival, she had noticed Naraku sneak back into his stronghold with that new minion of his and that human woman. That had not surprised her - he had to be completely blown to bits to not be regenerated in the vats. But that did not make telling Sesshomaru he had failed any more fun. Her Lord had just nodded, and said they would still find a way to destroy him and get her to the vats before she faded away completely.

Night was underway when Kagura sensed the change. Looking up, she saw the dark, crane-like shape blocking out the stars. Levering herself up with her arms, she straightened her yukata and walked over to Sesshomaru. Most of his generals had left, and the last made a respectful bow as she arrived.

"Naraku is on the move again," Kagura said.

"This is the time," Sesshomaru replied. "We will go to the vats."

Without further ado, Sesshomaru put an arm around Kagura's waist and lifted into the sky. The wind in her hair felt like freedom, like life, and she closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she drew strength from this man whom she had come to more than just respect, and from the swirl of air around them. His grasp was firm, and she leaned into him in a way she never had before. To be able to rely on someone was new and gratifying, and she reveled in it.

Flying above the stronghold, they saw the barrier was gone. Without Naraku present, it could not remain. They circled down, and landed in the courtyard, their feet quiet and stealthy on the ground. Guards noticed their presence, and came running, swords and spears drawn. Pushing Kagura firmly behind him, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. With lightning grace, he made short work of them, and left them in a gory pile.

They walked up the stairs, and slid open the shoji doors. The interior was dimly lit, and Kagura led the way down the halls to the lab and the nanotech vats. Once inside, she stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into a low tub of green liquid. Her skin tingled as energy flowed into her, and she lay down on her back, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru waited and watched, ever vigilant. When he heard soft footsteps approaching, he drew Tokijin once more.

A small waif-like form, so pale she seemed to emanate her own light, entered the room. Sesshomaru lunged for her, and she held up her mirror to block the blow.

"Wait," Kanna said. "Naraku has gone, and I am under orders just to wait. I will not harm you or my sister, for I was not told to do so."

"Tell us, where has Naraku gone," Sesshomaru commanded.

"He has gone with Byakuya to capture and then destroy InuYasha," Kanna said. "The Shikon no Tama formula is almost in his grasp."

"Again, I demand to know where he has gone," Sesshomaru said, his sword still held pointed at her throat.

"To Totosai, the sword smith," Kanna replied.

Kagura had heard everything. Naraku must be stopped from getting to InuYasha. Her body cried out that it needed more, but she lifted herself up, and stepped out of the vat. Kanna lowered her mirror, and Sesshomaru turned to her with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to leave so soon?" Sesshomaru said.

"It will have to be enough," Kagura said, picking up her kimono and dressing quickly. "We have to stop Naraku from getting the Shikon no Tama formula. If he gets it, he will be unstoppable."

Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru strode quickly out of the stronghold, his long hair and mokomoko streaming out behind him. Somewhat revived, Kagura bowed quickly to her sister Kanna - no time ask why she had helped them. Her sister's motives were so unfathomable at times…Then she took off at a fast clip to catch up with Sesshomaru. No sooner had she joined him outside the front doors, than he grasped her firmly and shot up into the star-sprayed sky like white lightning.

~*~

The light of early morning crept under InuYasha's lids, and the scents and sounds filled his sensitive senses. He woke up in the same position he had gone to sleep in, back against a tree and Tessaiga cradled in his arms. Across from him, Kenmeimaru sat, having chosen to be woken up for the last of the night's watch. He gazed at the horizon, long red hair cascading down his back like the first color of dawn. Sensing he was being watched, he turned to InuYasha.

"Do you feel it?" Kenmeimaru said.

"Yes, I do," InuYasha replied grimly. "And I know the aura of this youki. We must wake the others and leave at once."

Kneeling over Kagome, InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she pulled her arms out of her sleeping bag. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and swept her hair out of her face with her free hand.

"Naraku is coming - we must leave at once," InuYasha said.

Kenmeimaru had woken Miroku, and InuYasha went over to do the same for Sango. Scrambling out of the sleeping bag, Kagome quickly rolled it up and started packing up the camp. Kirara came over to her and mewed, and she gave her a little kitty snack before closing up her backpack. She glanced worriedly at Miroku and Sango, who showed no sign of their injuries - all business as they got ready to leave. But she could not forget how really hurt they were. How would they fare battling Naraku?

"Kenmeimaru, ride on Kirara with Miroku and Sango and help them," InuYasha said. "Kagome, get on my back. We have to move fast."

Kirara transformed, and InuYasha squatted down so Kagome could climb on. The neko allowed Kenmeimaru to sit on her first, followed by Miroku and Sango. They flew into the air, and led the way to the caves where Midoriko had taken secret refuge.

As he sped along the ground like a streak of red and white vengeance, InuYasha had all of his powerful senses on full alert. The blood in his veins pumped at a rate beyond human tolerance, as his eyes darted from Kirara and her passengers to the surrounding forest. His ears were like radar, flicking back and forth for any sound. But the firm weight of Kagome held securely to his back gave him strength. Her sweet scent as she leaned over his shoulder, gave him confidence, knowing that she had unwavering faith in him. And her love made him believe in himself like no other ever had.

They had been traveling for two hours when the evil aura grew stronger. InuYasha's nostrils flared, and he concentrated on the forest canopy above them. Raising one hand above his head, he signaled Kirara to stop. He dug in his heels and came to a sudden halt, Kagome clinging to him tightly as the sudden suspension of speed almost caused her to fly off his back. Carefully, he let her down.

"We won't be able to get any closer," InuYasha said. "We make a stand here. Naraku will be here any moment."

"We're all with you, InuYasha," Kagome said, taking his arm.

"No, you are all behind me," InuYasha said, gently removing her hand. "You lost your bow and arrows in the cave, and Sango lost Hiraikotsu. There won't be any time to go fetch them."

There was a huge crash of breaking branches and torn leaves, like the forest was toppling down on top of them. Kagome had been about to utter a retort of protest to InuYasha's declaration, but as he said, they were out of time. Miroku, Sango and Kenmeimaru got off Kirara behind her, and the neko ran to InuYasha's side. She growled, baring her saber-toothed fangs, a mirror to the snarling hanyou who drew his sword. Obviously, she was the one exception, and he gave her a nod and a smirk of approval.

"We should be helping him!" Sango said, her fists balled in frustration.

"Not this time," Miroku replied, his hand on her shoulder.

Huge green tentacles reached down towards InuYasha, slimy and scaled like something from a bad horror movie. He raised his sword, and noticed something strange. The kaze no kizu was coiling about his sword. He realized this meant he could control it any time now. No time to explore it further…Naraku and Byakuya broke through the trees above them on the back of the crane, large branches raining down on those below. Kirara and InuYasha batted them out of the way, careful not to hit their friends. InuYasha prepared to use the Kaze no Kizu…

Eyes going wide, Kagome noticed that Naraku had a prisoner with them. InuYasha was too intent on his sword to notice, but she could tell what was happening! She had to stop him from unleashing the Kaze no Kizu!

"Wait, InuYasha!" Kagome called, waving her arms frantically. "They have Kikyou!"

"Fuck!" InuYasha cursed, and stopped his attack.

The crane landed, and Naraku jumped off with a triumphant smirk, ropy tentacles thick as tree trunks aiming for InuYasha and Kirara. InuYasha jumped in the air, slicing at them, while Kirara caught one in her jaws, biting it in two. Byakuya lifted Kikyou off the crane and placed her down in front of him, where she struggled with the renewed vigor of desperation to be free of her bonds. He watched her impassively, as she wriggled on the ground, her eyes darting about. She practically steamed as she took in the situation, her mind in overdrive. No matter, she would not escape under his watch.

It did not matter how many times InuYasha sliced at them, the tentacles kept growing back. And Naraku seemed to be sprouting more, overwhelming Kirara and wrapping around her legs. He was forced on the defense instead of the offense, as the tentacles threatened to squeeze him so hard that they would amputate his limbs.

Biting her lip, Kagome realized that InuYasha had to use the Kaze no Kizu or this battle would never end. There was only one way to do it, and InuYasha's orders be damned. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, her brows drawn down and eyes pressed shut as her mind raced to find a plan. Finally, she went over to Miroku and whispered in his ear. He leaned down to hear her, nodding grimly while Sango watched them, impatiently wondering what was up. He nodded, and then beckoned to Kenmeimaru and Sango, telling them the plan. But truly, there was not much for them to do….

Running forward, Kagome tried to get Kikyou's attention. Byakuya was watching the battle between his master and InuYasha. She stared at the other woman, willing her to look her way. Things were getting desperate, but finally she saw her. Opening her eyes wide, Kagome gestured for with her head. Kikyou scowled at her a moment, but finally understood.

Waiting until she was sure Byakuya's attention was fully off her, Kikyou rolled away. Kagome ran into the fray as a distraction to both Naraku and Byakuya. But InuYasha noticed her as well.

"Get back, Kagome!" InuYasha roared.

"Ah, now I have another prize," Naraku said, his tentacles whipping out to catch Kagome. "Byakuya, get ready to take her prisoner."

The minion moved into position as InuYasha rushed to slash at the tentacles shooting out to intercept Kagome. Miroku gestured for Kenmeimaru and Sango to stand behind him and unwrapped the quantum singularity. He aimed it at Kikyou, drawing her like a magnet out of the bushes, and bringing the bushes and other undergrowth along with her. Before he lost control of it and sucked her in, Miroku covered it back up, and Kikyou smashed to the ground. He staggered back, gripping his hand, his face a grimace of pain. Uttering an exclamation of fear, Sango rushed over to his side.

"The quantum singularity has expanded," Miroku whispered. "Help me get the chain around it, please."

Quickly, Sango moved to comply with Miroku's request, taking the chain from him. She wrapped it around the hand, but had to adjust the wrappings several times as the quantum singularity was obviously growing bigger. They were too absorbed in this latest tribulation to notice what had become of Kikyou. But Kagome had been keeping an eye out for her former rival.

A coil of tentacle lashed out and caught at Kagome's ankle, tripping her up. She fell heavily to the ground, pain lancing through her ribs and the air knocked out of her. InuYasha roared, using a jolt of speed to slash at the tentacles coming for him and leaping for Kagome. The tentacle had started to drag her away, her face gaining scratches from contact with the rough ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, and chopped at the wriggling appendage. "Stupid girl, what the hell were you doing!"

But Naraku was not going to let Kagome go that easily. He redoubled his attack on InuYasha and launched more tentacles at Kagome before she could get up. It consumed all his attention. He was determined to win this time, he could feel victory within his reach.

A blast at his left side caught Naraku unawares, and he felt some of his tentacles blown apart. They fell in a nasty rain of green slime all about him. His red eyes glowed like embers, and he turned in time to see Sesshomaru raising his sword for another attack. Further back, looking pale, was his traitor creation, Kagura.

"Byakuya, change of plans," Naraku barked. "Disable Kagura!"

Byakuya veered away from Kagome, looking for a way to get to Kagura without encountering Sesshomaru. The distraction allowed InuYasha to free himself and Kagome of the last of Naraku's tentacles, scooping her up off the ground.

"Kikyou…" Kagome breathed, as he looked into her face. "Over there."

Raising her arm, she pointed at where Kikyou lay, stunned from the sudden drop when Miroku closed the quantum singularity. Not missing a beat, InuYasha ran over and picked her up, holding a woman over each shoulder, and dropped them carefully at the feet of Sango, Miroku and Kenmeimaru.

"Now for the last time, all of you stay out of this fight!" InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled back at him weakly, and sat up. Miroku and Sango were bent over Kikyou, untying her. Kenmeimaru was looking in Kagome's pack for the first aid kit. InuYasha gave them all a last, stern look and stalked back into battle. It was time to get rid of his brother, who was an unwelcome intrusion into his fight.

"Out of my way Sesshomaru, if you want to live!" InuYasha yelled, and sword drawn rushed back into the fray.


	72. Chapter 72 The Backlash Wave

Chapter 72

The Back Lash Wave

Sesshomaru only spared InuYasha a quick, cold glance, then continued his attack against Naraku. But just as InuYasha had found, Naraku was strong enough this time to keep regenerating, having just been re-grown in the vats. Still, Sesshomaru showed breathtaking speed and strength. Behind him, Kagura watched in the shade and shelter of the forest, wondering where that new minion of his, Byakuya, had got to. But unlike Sesshomaru, Kagura was intrigued by what InuYasha planned to do with his repaired sword. Something new was going on here…if only she was still not so weak. The side of her mouth twisted wryly, and she leaned her hip against a tree.

As InuYasha watched the Kaze no Kizu coil around the blade of Tessaiga, he followed the trail it made. The youki around Naraku glowed with a bluish aura, and he saw how the Kaze no Kizu swirled around it. Then it dawned on him what he had to do, and his eyes glowed molten gold, a snarl of triumph on his lips.

"I said get away, Sesshomaru, if you value your life!" InuYasha said once more. "It's time to show all of you Tessaiga's true power."

Was that just bragging? Kagura wondered, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes thoughtfully as she looked at the hanyou. That is when something made her skin crawl. Without a second thought, Kagura brandished her fan and sent the Dance of Blades slicing into the forest like a rain of sickles. Byakuya flickered into existence as he was mowed down, a look of shock on his face as he fell into several cleanly cut pieces. Kagura staggered from the drain on her power, and slid down against the tree, her eyes closing tiredly.

'Well, fuck him if he doesn't get the very broad hint,' InuYasha thought.

Raising the huge blade, InuYasha concentrated and sent the Kaze no Kizu spiraling against the evil youki of Naraku, which helped power the regeneration of his tentacles. But Sesshomaru did not back away until the last possible moment, giving Naraku no time to counter as his youki was sent back in a swirling attack. The taiyouki dodged into the forest where Kagura had collapsed, as Naraku was ripped to shreds. This time, there would be no regeneration. Everyone backed away as red and green bloody bits of the former formidable hanyou fell like a grotesque rain.

It was over. Kagome stood with her lips parted, almost forgetting to breathe. Seeing InuYasha power down Tessaiga brought her back to her senses, and she ran up to him. He slipped his sword in its sheath in his obi and, opening his arms, caught her up, hugging her and spinning her around before giving her a deep, passionate kiss. It electrified her, making her tingle right down to her toes.

When he put Kagome down, a glint of white in the forest caught her eye. Taking a longer look, she saw Sesshomaru kneeling over the still form of Kagura. So, the minion of Naraku had switched sides and now….

"Look, InuYasha, I think she is in trouble," Kagome said, pointing.

InuYasha saw his brother talking softly with Kagura. The hanyou's ears swiveled to catch what they were saying.

"It's no use," Kagura said. "The vats will support me for a while, but only Naraku knew how to create the nanotech that fuels them. Eventually, the vats will run dry."

"Then I will have my vassals make the vats work," Sesshomaru said.

"My, but you are persistent," Kagura said with a faint smile. "I don't know why you bother."

"You are a woman worthy of my help, protection and more," Sesshomaru replied.

"I am honored," Kagura said wonderingly. "But in the end, I will die unless we find the Shikon no Tama formula."

While InuYasha had listened, Kagome had watched him and waited. It was obvious to her what he was doing. She gripped the front of his suikan, hoping for the best. In her heart, she still hoped there could be reconciliation between the brothers. He turned away finally, looking thoughtfully at the ground. Kagome ran her hands up and down his chest anxiously.

"Please, tell me what they said," Kagome said.

"Kagura is dying," InuYasha replied. "There is only one thing that can save her."

"The Shikon no Tama formula," Kagome said, knowing she was right.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru will never ask me about it," InuYasha said. "He is too proud - he would have to find it by himself."

"But you just told me Kagura is dying!" Kagome protested. "You must tell him we will be able to save her!"

InuYasha would not look Kagome in the face. His expression was uncertain, and Kagome was getting impatient. Well, if he could not make up his mind what to do, she would just have to take things into her own hands! The air left her with a puff of exasperation, and Kagome pushed away from InuYasha and went running over to Sesshomaru and Kagura. Shaking his head at her audacity, InuYasha dashed after her.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, bowing before the taiyouki Lord who stood up at her appearance. "InuYasha and I know that Kagura needs the Shikon no Tama formula. We know where it is, please let us help her."

"I don't need your help, human," Sesshomaru said, helping Kagura to her feet.

InuYasha arrived and gave a short bark of laughter. It was just as he predicted, but Kagome had to find out for himself. His brother was stubborn unto stupidity. Still, Kagome balled her fists, her face pinched and earnest.

"Give it a rest, Kagome," InuYasha said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I told you he would say that."

Kagome shrugged InuYasha's hand off his shoulder in irritation. If he was not going to help, he should stay out of it. This was a matter of life and death, and she could not let it go. To his credit, InuYasha did not try to stop her again.

"I may be a human, but I know when a man, human or youkai is letting pride get in the way of the right decision!" Kagome said angrily. She decided to take a reckless guess at the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Do you value Kagura's life?" Kagome said, her fierceness taking Sesshomaru off guard.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied.

"Prove it! Put away your pride and save her life!"

There was silence. InuYasha watched the tableau, one eyebrow cocked skeptically. He had never thought his Kagome was spunky enough to face down his cold, reticent, arrogant brother. But that did not mean she would win. Kagome's eyebrows rose and her nostrils flared, a firm set to her chin reminding him of Kikyou. Sesshomaru stared back at her impassively. As for Kagura, she knew when not to get involved.

"We will go with you," Sesshomaru finally answered.

InuYasha's jaw dropped in shock, and Kagome pumped the air with her fist in triumph. Smiling brightly, she beckoned to Sesshomaru and Kagura, and all three filed past the stunned hanyou. When he did not move to follow, Kagome went back and grabbed his sleeve.

"You coming?" Kagome asked.

"What just happened?" InuYasha said, dumbfounded.

"Your brother let love give him some common sense," Kagome said wryly, and tugged at him. "Come on, my love, let's go."

~*~

It was dusk, and deep shadows darkened the forest and the cliffs where a series of old caves could be found. Crumbling rock made for uneven footing, and the group that approached the caves had to step carefully. In the lead was Kenmeimaru, who put out his hand for them to halt in front of a large cave entrance.

"Let me go in first," Kenmeimaru said.

"I should go in," Kikyou protested. "I was her assistant!"

"I know you were, Lady Kikyou," Kenmeimaru replied. "But she is always on alert for danger – she won't know when she sees you whether or not you are leading Naraku to her doorstep."

Grudgingly, Kikyou acquiesced. Kenmeimaru entered the cave, and the group outside waited. InuYasha strained to hear what was going on, but Midoriko must be deep inside. He could not hear any sound from within.

A hand on his sleeve brought InuYasha's attention back to Kagome at his side. The expression on her face was round-eyed and solemn. He turned to her, wondering just what could be on her mind now. She let go and clasped her hands in front of her.

"So, now that we have found the Shikon no Tama formula, do you still wish to use it to turn full youkai?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer her and shut it again. To his astonishment, when he looked at Kagome, he was aware of how much she loved and accepted him…turning full youkai just did not matter anymore. Defeating Naraku and saving his friends – that mattered more. But there was just one thing. He took her strong, small hands in his, and holding them so they were completely swallowed by his, looked deep into the dark pools of her beautiful eyes.

"As long as I have you, I have no desire to be full youkai anymore," InuYasha said. "So, you must be mine forever. Marry me, Kagome?"

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. Her cheeks flamed, and her mouth opened, but no words came out. InuYasha smiled wickedly, his fangs exposed, and squeezed her hands.

"Hey, cat got your tongue?" InuYasha said. "You were so eloquent when you convinced my brother to join us earlier."

"Y-yes, I will marry you!" Kagome finally stuttered, and threw her arms around his neck.

InuYasha laughed, and so did Kagome. They were giddy with happiness, and all around them could see it. Of course, Sesshomaru decided to ignore them, focusing on the cave entrance. Everyone else but he and Kikyou had a smile on their face.

The movement of those about them brought InuYasha and Kagome back to earth. They let go of each other to see Kenmeimaru come out of the cave with a woman in a white lab coat. Midoriko was an attractive woman in her 40's, her long hair swept off her face with barrettes. Her face looked tired, as if she had been up many nights worrying.

"Kikyou, InuYasha, it's good to see you both again," Midoriko said with a soft smile. "So it is true, you defeated Naraku?"

"Yes, you are safe Midoriko," InuYasha said. "You are free."

"Is it true you perfected the Shikon no Tama formula?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes, I had it written down, but I deleted it from my computer before I left," Midoriko replied. "Once I felt safe here, I was able to re-create it."

"We have need of it," InuYasha said. "Some of us here are in desperate situations."

Midoriko nodded, and a bright smile took years off her face. "That has been my dream, to help those in need. Of course, I will help."

~*~

InuYasha picked up the last box at the front of the cave. This was the last remnant of Midoriko's time spent in hiding here. She was done with the Demon Realm, and had returned to her old life. The Shikon no Tama formula was everything everyone had hoped for. Kagome waited for him, the gatekeeper and portal guide, but most importantly, his fiancée. He walked up and stood next to her.

"Take a last look, Kagome," InuYasha said. "We are finally done with the Demon Realm."

"Do you never want to return?" Kagome asked.

"No, I have given up those dreams of my youth," InuYasha replied. "I don't belong here anymore. I belong in the Human Realm, with you."

THE END

A/N: Like with the manga, I wanted to leave this story open at the end. The most important issues were resolved, the rest is all fluff. You pick up the fluff in various other stories I wrote that take place after the end of this story. Kinda like post canon TWITJD written before the end of the story…LOL Thanks to all who stayed the course with me to the long awaited end to this story.


End file.
